L'âme meutrière
by Kaluna
Summary: Un an a passé, un an loin l'un de l'autre. Enfin le retour à Washington, mais les choses ne sont pas forcément ce qu'elles semblent être.
1. Chapitre 1:  Washington

**Disclaimer: **la série Bones, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hart Hanson, à Katy Reich et à la Fox. Ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination

**Saison et Spoiler: **Référence à certains épisodes et spoilers sur la saison 6

**Résumé: **Un an à passé, un an loin l'un de l'autre. Enfin le retour à Washington, mais les choses ne sont pas forcément ce qu'elles semblent être.

**1 - Washington**

Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que je suis au Canada. Demain retour à la maison, à DC et surtout retour de Booth.

J'emballais le reste de mes affaires tout en repensant aux derniers mois. Les fouilles sur l'Ile Maluku s'étaient bien passées, mais j'avais été contrainte de laisser ma place et avait donc décidé de venir m'installer quelques temps à Montréal afin de revoir des amis que je n'avais pu voir depuis plusieurs années.

.

J'ai toujours aimé Montréal, la vie y est plus calme, les gens plus accueillants. J'ai pu profiter de mon temps libre pour travailler sur mon nouveau roman, ce dernier parle encore et toujours de Kathy et Andy, de meurtres, mais il est quelque peu différent. Le lien qui unit les 2 protagonistes du roman s'est nettement intensifié et à présent ils entretiennent une relation stable aux yeux de tous.

.

Songer à cela me fait sourire, je vois encore Angela me dire que ce que j'écris est le fruit d'un désir profond que je n'ose admettre réellement. Maintenant, je peux dire qu'elle a raison, c'est pour cela aussi que j'ai appliqué ceci à mes personnages principaux, une façon de marquer le tournant, qui, je l'espère viendra avec le retour de mon partenaire.

.

Je balayais l'appartement que j'avais loué des yeux, vérifiant que je n'avais rien oublié. Le meublé que j'avais pris comportait 2 chambres, un salon et une cuisine américaine. Pas très grand comparé à mon logement de Washington, mais suffisamment, et il y régnait un charme et une ambiance particulière qui m'avait plus dès le premier instant. Je revivais les années que j'avais passées lors de mon doctorat, l'appartement laissait planer cette atmosphère conviviale où il fait bon vivre.

.

Un coup de klaxon me ramena à la réalité, le taxi m'attendait, direction l'aéroport.

.

Le grand Hall était blindé de monde, comme souvent, Montréal étant une destination touristique importante, surtout ces dernières années. Il m'a fallu batailler pour arriver au guichet et enregistrer l'ensemble de mes bagages. Mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de retrouver mon chez-moi.

Je regardai l'heure, comme toujours lors d'un trajet en avion, les passagers devaient être là plusieurs heures avant le départ réel, il me fallait donc encore attendre 2h avant de pouvoir décoller.

.

J'ouvris donc mon ordinateur et me remis à écrire mon roman. Ce dernier était bien avancé et je pensais le finir d'ici quelques jours. Mon éditeur serait ravi. A vrai dire, je ne lui avais pas encore annoncé que je travaillais sur un nouveau livre, il me pensait encore à Maluku, donc je ne subissais pas le stress de ces appels et/ou de ces relances incessantes concernant les échéances. Finalement cela m'avait été bénéfique, je trouvais mon nouvel écrit bien plus abouti que les précédents et j'en étais ravi.

.

Le vol se passa bien, et j'ai posé les pieds dans la capitale à 15h. Je montais dans un taxi, lui demandant de passer devant l'Institut Jeffersonium, mais aussi le Lincoln Mémorial, j'avais envi de revoir les lieux important de ma vie. Nous passâmes ainsi près du Diner, qui me rappelait tant de bons moments, mais aussi non loin de l'appartement de Booth.

Enfin, nous voici garé devant le bas de mon immeuble, le chauffeur eu l'amabilité de m'aider à monter mes bagages et me voilà à présent dans mon appartement.

.

Qu'il fait bon se retrouver chez soi. Rien n'avait changé, toujours les mêmes livres aux mêmes endroits, toujours cette tranquillité. En parcourant des yeux le salon, je me rappelais différentes scènes que nous avions pu vivre ici, Booth et moi.

.

Mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre, un coup d'œil sur l'horloge m'indiqua qu'il était déjà 19h30. J'appelais donc le thaï afin d'être livrée.

En attendant ce dernier, je déballais mes affaires, les rangeant. J'avais pu m'offrir quelques éditions rares sur l'anthropologie, mais aussi des romans plus classiques, ainsi que d'autres ouvrages de tous types.

J'en avais aussi profité pour me procurer quelques CD. Au dire d'Angela et de Booth, ma culture musicale avait quelques lacunes, que j'avais donc tenté de combler durant mon séjour.

.

Mon armoire fut complétée de quelques robes que je m'étais offerte au Canada, mais aussi que l'on m'avait attribuées sur les îles Maluku, cadeau des habitants, ainsi que de vêtements divers qui m'avaient été très utiles l'hiver dernier à Montréal et qui pourraient s'avérer nécessaires ici aussi.

.

La sonnette retendit, mon repas venait d'arriver.

Je m'installais donc dans la cuisine et allumait la télévision, histoire de suivre les nouvelles du soir. Rien n'avait vraiment changé en 1an, toujours des meurtres, toujours des guerres, toujours la même routine destructive, et pourtant les informations montraient aussi un festival estival, la fête foraine. Non rien n'avait vraiment changé à Washington.

.

Mon téléphone sonna, baissant le son de la télévision, j'attrapais le combiné.

.

- Brennan

- Coucou Sweetie.

- Angela, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, je t'appelais pour te donner notre heure d'arrivée demain. Nous serons là à 18h, tu viens toujours nous chercher ?

- Bien sûr

- Booth sera avec toi ?

- Je dois le retrouver demain à 14h au Mall donc il y a des chances qu'il m'accompagne.

- J'espère, il m'a manqué aussi. Bon, je vais te laisser, Jack m'appelle.

- D'accord Angie. Je t'embrasse

- Moi aussi Brennie et à demain.

- A demain

.

Ma meilleure amie m'a beaucoup manqué et pourtant une fois à Montréal, nous nous appelions presque tous les jours. Leur vie à Paris leur a été bénéfique, et Angela m'a appris la semaine dernière qu'elle est enceinte de 3 mois et demi. Elle et Hodgins sont aux anges, et je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux.

.

Je finis mon repas, fit la vaisselle, et me décida enfin à appeler mon père. Je ne l'avais pas prévenu de mon retour, enfin disons plutôt que je ne lui avais pas fournis de date précise, il se serait senti obligé de venir s'occuper de tout et je voulais me retrouver un peu seule avec moi-même.

.

- Bonsoir Papa

- Temp bonsoir, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien papa. Je t'appelais juste pour te prévenir que j'étais rentrée à Washington.

- Comment ça tu es rentrée ?

- Et bien, je suis chez moi

- Tu aurais dû me dire je serai venu te récupérer

- Je voulais profiter un peu pour me balader. Tout cela m'a manqué, et pourtant rien n'a vraiment changé.

- Effectivement la ville n'a pas bougé, sauf le taux de criminalité qui a augmenté en ton absence et celle de Booth et des fouines.

Cela me fit rire.

- J'ai eu Russ au téléphone hier, il se demandait quand tu rentrais.

- Je l'appellerai demain pour le prévenir, il est déjà tard et je ne voudrais pas réveiller les filles.

- Bien. Petit-déjeunons ensemble demain matin si cela te dit

- D'accord, justement j'avais un service à te demander.

- On en parle demain alors. Bonne nuit ma Chérie

- Bonne nuit papa.

.

22h, j'allais me coucher. Allongée dans mon lit, je pensais à demain, à Booth. Je m'étais enfin avoué combien il m'avait manqué et combien je tenais à lui. Il y a de cela un an, j'ai fui devant lui, ne comprenant pas ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, aujourd'hui, je suis prête à y faire face.

Mon cœur s'emballe rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir le revoir, et le serrer contre moi.


	2. Chapitre 2:  Booth

**Chapitre 2 - Booth**

J'étais impatiente de revenir à Washington. Un an que je n'avais ni vu Parker, ni Bones, ni les fouines.  
La ville me manquait, ma famille me manquait, mes amis me manquaient, tout me manquait.

Je regardais ma chambre, celle où j'avais vécu durant toute l'année passée, petite, un lit peu agréable, un bureau et une armoire, voilà le strict minimum que m'avait fourni l'armée, mais je m'en étais accommodé.

Paquetage fait, j'avançais vers l'avion qui nous avait été affrété pour le retour jusqu'à la capitale.

- Content de rentrer chez vous Major ? Me demanda l'un des gamins que j'avais entraîné et avec qui je m'étais lié d'amitié  
- Oui très. Et pas de bêtise en mon absence James  
- Bien sûr Monsieur, je serai sage comme une image  
- Et appelez-moi quand vous serez sur Washington  
- Je n'y manquerai pas Monsieur  
- Et c'est Booth ou Seeley maintenant James. Dis-je en souriant  
- Ce fut un plaisir d'être sous vos ordres Booth. Me salua-t-il sincèrement

L'avion décollait, j'étais installé dans mon siège, la tête pleine d'images de joie en imaginant mon retour.

Parker m'avait tant manquait. En un an il avait dû beaucoup grandir sûrement. J'avais reçu quelques lettres de lui, mais je l'imaginais avec quelques centimètres de plus, et le visage un peu plus mature. J'étais impatient de le prendre dans mes bras de lui dire combien il m'avait manqué et combien je l'aimais. Je voulais aussi jouer au foot avec lui, l'accompagner au zoo ou au musée, en gros pouvoir profiter au maximum de lui.

Je repensais à mon boulot, au FBI. J'allais reprendre ma place et tirer ainsi un trait définitif sur les Rangers. L'année n'avait pas été simple, entraîner des gamins aux combats, en faire des snipers, je l'avais fait, mais j'avais aussi été sur le terrain. Cela me fit penser à une phrase que Bones m'avait dit : « Ne jouez pas au héros, ne soyez pas vous » Cette phrase m'avait fait tenir longtemps, me disant qu'elle voulait avoir bien d'autres significations que ce qu'elle pourrait dire aux premiers abords.

Je pensais à Angela et Hodgins qui étaient à Paris. Le rêve de l'artiste. Son mari lui avait offert un merveilleux présent, et je m'imaginais combien ils avaient dû profiter de ce déplacement.

Enfin je pensais à Bones. Je me demandais comment ses fouilles s'étaient passées. Je n'avais eu peu de nouvelles de sa part, et toutes restaient assez évasives. Au début, elle me racontait comment les choses avançaient, ce qu'ils découvraient, mais au fur et à mesure ses lettres étaient de plus en plus évasives, elle ne me disait presque plus rien. Non ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elle ne me disait plus rien, mais ce qu'elle écrivait me semblait flou, peu clair, comme si elle tentait de me dire quelque chose sans me le dire vraiment, et j'avais beau relire à maintes reprises ces missives je n'arrivais toujours pas à savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait me dire.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées lorsque les roues de l'avion touchèrent la piste.  
J'avais prévenu Rebecca que je viendrai directement voir Parker. J'avais besoin de voir mon fils, et je ne voulais surtout pas manquer cela.

Dans un premier temps, je passais rapidement à mon appartement, déposer mes affaires et prendre une douche.  
Rien n'avait changé chez moi, tout était encore à sa place, comme si j'étais parti hier.

Rasé et convenablement vêtu, je filais dans les rues de Washington en direction de mon fils.

- Papa  
- Coucou Champion. Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras  
- Tu m'as manqué  
- Toi aussi, je t'aime Parker  
- Moi aussi je t'aime. Me dit-il en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi.  
Rebecca me l'avait laissé pour l'après-midi, je devais le ramener le soir même avant le repas, mais je l'aurais pour le week-end à venir. Parker avait encore classe et sa mère avait déjà fait une exception en lui permettant de manquer pour l'après-midi.

- Alors raconte-moi mon Grand  
Et là, j'ai eu le droit à tout un tas d'événements, de son anniversaire à Noël avec les cadeaux qu'il a reçu. Je fus d'ailleurs étonné d'apprendre que Bones lui avait fait parvenir un cadeau, et Max était venu le voir pour le réveillon de Noël. Il me raconta l'école, le fait qu'il soit champion avec son équipe de football. J'eu même le droit à quelques démonstrations de lancé.  
Mon fils avait grandi, j'étais si fier de lui, il était si merveilleux, si plein de vie et de joie.  
Il m'avait terriblement manqué et en l'écoutant que je me rendis compte de tout ce que j'avais raté en partant si loin de lui.  
- Papa tu m'écoutes ?  
- Oui, désolé Park.  
- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il. Ce qui me fit sourire, mon fils s'inquiétait pour moi, inversion des rôles dirait Bones  
- Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je me disais juste que tu m'avais beaucoup manqué. Et je suis triste de ne pas avoir pu voir tout cela  
- Oui, mais tu as aidé pleins de gens à devenir plus forts pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas tuer. Alors c'est cool  
Je souriais  
- Oui c'est cool

Il me demanda si j'avais eu des nouvelles de Bones, et si elle allait bien, quand je la reverrais. Je lui expliquais alors que j'avais rendez-vous le lendemain avec elle.  
Mon fils s'était beaucoup attaché à ma partenaire et au vue du fait qu'elle ait pensé à lui envoyé un cadeau pour son anniversaire et surtout pour Noël, elle qui n'aime pas Noël, me laisse penser qu'elle aussi s'est attachée à lui. Elle qui disait toujours qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant... enfin jusqu'à ce fameux jour chez Sweets où elle m'a lâché cette bombe de vouloir un enfant de moi … puis plus rien suite à ma tumeur, on en a plus jamais reparlé. En tout cas, Elle et Parker semblaient s'entendre bien.

Une fois Parker ramené, je décidais de rentrer chez moi afin de passer une soirée tranquille et de profiter un peu de mon retour à Washington.  
Sur le chemin, je passais devant le restaurant de Gordon Gordon, et m'y arrêtais.

- Bonjour Agent Booth  
- Gordon Gordon, quel plaisir de vous revoir  
- Vous êtes rentré il y a longtemps ?  
- Aujourd'hui même  
- Et déjà vous venez me voir  
- Envie de vous saluer  
- Et bien, cela me fait plaisir. Comment s'est écoulée cette année ?  
- Plutôt pas mal.  
Il me regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs  
- Disons que ça aurait pu être mieux mais ça aurait pu être pire.  
- Il y a eu du bon et du mauvais  
- On peut dire cela. Je suis revenu, et maintenant l'armée est définitivement derrière moi.  
- Tant mieux. Installez-vous, je vais vous servir de quoi dîner. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore dîné.  
- Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, je suis attendu.  
Encore une fois son regard fut interrogateur, mais je n'avais pas envi de m'étaler sur ce point là.  
- Je passais simplement vous saluer en ramenant Parker chez sa mère

Je quittais donc l'établissement et me rendis chez moi afin de passer la soirée tranquille et reposante que je m'étais imaginé. 


	3. Chapitre 3:  Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 3 - Retrouvailles**

Après m'être préparée, pris mon petit déjeuné avec mon père, ainsi que mon déjeuner. Je gagnais le Mall où Booth et moi devions nous rejoindre.  
Je le vis alors, au loin, il était assis sur un banc prêt d'un arbre. Je ne le voyais pas complètement, l'arbre me cachant la vue. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, inspirait profondément. Dieu ce qu'il avait pu me manquer.

A nouveau, je me remis en marche, le cœur léger, impatience de l'avoir face à moi, de pouvoir voir son sourire charmeur et ses yeux de braises. J'avais imaginé des milliers de fois nos retrouvailles sous toutes les facettes possibles.

Je contournais l'arbre, l'appelant et là, mon cœur s'arrêta.  
En m'entendant il s'était levé, je pouvais voir son sourire toujours aussi charmeur et ses yeux, toujours aussi brillants mais ce qui me frappa le plus, fut la jeune femme dont il tenait la main.  
Il me sourit, lâcha les doigts, et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Un instant mon corps me criait de fuir sans attendre, de partir le plus loin possible de ce lieu qui me faisait suffoqué, qui me brûlait et m'empoissonnait, mais ma raison prit rapidement le dessus, me disant de rester là et de continuer, de savoir, d'être sûre de ce que je voyais  
- Bones, je suis content de vous voir, vous m'avez manqué.  
- Vous aussi Booth.  
Il desserra notre étreinte, fit quelques pas en arrière et passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.  
- Bones, je vous présente Ashley Stuward  
- Ashley, voici le Docteur Tempérance Brennan, ma partenaire, je t'en ai déjà parlé.  
- Bonjour, enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin Docteur Brennan, Seeley m'a beaucoup parlé de vous  
- Bonjour, et désolée de ne pouvoir vous dire la même chose  
- Je comprends, nous étions en zone de guerre, je ne pense pas que vous ayez pu avoir beaucoup de contact. En tout cas il n'a pas arrêté de tarir d'éloges sur vous.

Je l'entendais parler, elle semblait gentille et elle était très belle, de magnifiques cheveux bruns ondulées jusqu'au niveau des reins, des yeux bleus, un visage harmonieux, un physique quasiment de top model, elle était même très belle et Booth semblait sous le charme.  
Je me fustigeais intérieurement d'avoir pu imaginer qu'il aurait pu m'attendre, comment ai-je pu être aussi bête… un an … un an que nous nous étions séparés.

- Bones, houhou, vous êtes là ? Dit-il en riant  
- Euh oui, oui désolée, je suis encore un peu fatiguée, mentis-je  
- Pas de problème. Je proposais simplement d'aller prendre un café au Royal Diner si cela vous tente. J'ai parlé de l'endroit à Ashley et elle voudrait bien le découvrir.  
Le Royal Diner … notre endroit … déjà qu'il est venu avec elle alors que nous avions rendez-vous tous les deux … il ne veut pas aussi l'emmener chez Sid, au Fouting Father, ou sur les lieux de crimes pendant qu'il y est ! Je sentais mon corps commencer à trembler, mélange de colère et de peine et je ne voulais pas qu'il le voit. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur ma montre, celle-ci m'indiquait 15h.  
- Ce serait un réel plaisir de discuter avec vous Docteur Brennan. Poursuivie la jeune femme face à moi

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, sauvé par le gong. Je m'excusais et fit quelques pas.  
- Marco  
- Polo, comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien et toi ?  
- Ca va  
- Ok, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Rien Russ, rien du tout, un peu fatiguée c'est tout.  
Je t'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Je te connais sœurette, mais je sais aussi que même si j'insiste je n'aurai pas plus d'info. J'ai appelé chez toi, papa m'a dit que tu étais rentrée hier. Tu es avec Booth ?  
- Oui nous avions rendez-vous.  
- Il va bien ?  
- Il a l'air.  
- D'accord, je ne voudrais pas plus te déranger alors.  
- Tu ne me déranges jamais Russ.  
- Mais bien sûr. On se voit bientôt ?  
- Oui très vite. Je t'embrasse

- Moi aussi, bye  
Après avoir raccroché, j'inspirais profondément. Pas évident de faire face à cette situation, mon corps, mon âme, tout semblait se déchirer.  
Me retournant, je fis quelques pas vers mon partenaire et son amie.  
- Je suis désolée, je vais devoir y aller.  
- Un problème ?  
- Rien de grave, Booth. Et je dois chercher Angela et Jack à l'aéroport tout à l'heure, je ne voudrais pas être en retard, vous connaissez Angela.  
- Oui. Rit-il. D'ailleurs comment vont-ils ?  
- Oh à merveille. Dis-je en me forçant à sourire  
Nous avions entamé une conversation les yeux dans les yeux, faisant pratiquement abstraction de tout ce qui nous entourait, je retrouvais le Booth que j'avais quitté un an auparavant  
- Ce sont tes amis qui étaient à Paris ? Une voix nous ramena sur terre et je vis une main tirer celle de Booth. Il semblerait que Ashley n'ait pas apprécié notre petit échange.  
- Oui en effet, Angela est la meilleure amie de Bones, et Hodgins et elle travaillent tous ensemble au Jeffersonium.  
- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?  
Un instant je réfléchis, j'hésitais à annoncer à Booth pour l'heureux événement qu'ils attendaient, mais je pensais que l'artiste préférerait le faire elle-même. Heureux événement, cette pensée me rendit triste, moi qui imaginais que les choses iraient bien à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par une main posée sur mon épaule.  
- Bones ca va ?  
- Oui oui Booth désolée. Regardant autour de nous. – Où est Ashley?  
- Au téléphone, elle est journaliste et toujours à l'affût de la moindre info  
J'acquiesçais sans grande conviction, il doit le sentir, puisqu'il enchaîne directement.  
- Je suis désolé Bones, je pensais venir seul, mais Ashley a tellement souhaité vous rencontrer. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de vous … de vous et de notre partenariat qu'elle a voulu faire votre connaissance.  
- Il n'y a pas de problème Booth. Dis-je d'un ton las baissant les yeux au sol  
- Je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas, et je vous promets de me rattraper une prochaine fois. Me dit-il en soulevant du doigt mon menton afin de plonger son regard dans le sien.  
A ce simple geste, je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter pour reprendre de plus belle. Il m'a tellement manqué. Et pourtant maintenant qu'il est là, face à moi, il me semble encore plus loin qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Je remarquais qu'Ashley s'approchait de nous. Je regardais donc rapidement ma montre, je ne pouvais rester là, avec eux deux, une seconde de plus.  
- Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment y aller, je vais être en retard. Tu salueras Ashley de ma part. Au revoir Booth.  
Et tournant les talons, je m'éloignais le plus rapidement possible. Je venais de le tutoyer sans m'en rendre contre, mon esprit noyant par le chagrin et la colère. Il l'avait sans doute remarqué mais n'avait pas souligné, de toute manière je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de répondre.  
J'avais l'impression d'être tombé dans un précipice sans fin, ma peau me brûlait comme si j'étais en enfer, mon cœur était broyé en une multitude de petits morceaux, puis me semblait malaxé, mon âme elle-même se brisait en éclat.

Je revoyais mon partenaire tenant contre lui cette femme, lui souriant et semblant si heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui. Comment, mais comment avais-je pu penser qu'il m'aurait attendu toute cette année ?

* * *

PS : Quelques commentaires pour savoir si vous aimez ou pas serait toujours appréciable :D


	4. Chapitre 4:  Rencontre

**Chapitre 4 - Rencontre**

J'arrivais à l'aéroport tout juste à l'heure. Je m'étais isolée dans un coin tranquille du parc qui bordait mon immeuble, j'avais besoin de libérer le surplus d'émotions.

- Sweetie comment… me prenant dans ses bras, Angela sentie immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas  
- Booth n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Hodgins après m'avoir salué  
- Il était... occupé  
- Occupé comment Temp ?  
- Ashley Stuward. Dis-je alors rapidement, ne souhaitant pas en parler  
- La journaliste ? me demandé Jack  
J'acquiesçais  
- Et ? me demande ma meilleure amie  
Sentant les larmes revenir, il fallait que je change de sujet. J'avais suffisamment pleuré pour aujourd'hui et il fallait que je reprenne le dessus  
- Tu es ravissante Angie. Tu sembles transpirer le bonheur  
- C'est sûrement respirer le bonheur que tu voulais dire ma Chérie.  
- Oui enfin j'ai tenté d'apprendre certaines de vos expressions, mais je dois dire que je m'emmêle encore les pinceaux.  
Angela a comprit que je ne souhaitais pas discuter de cela maintenant, qu'il me fallait du temps. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle, toujours là pour me soutenir, m'aider, me comprendre.

Tout en discutant, nous marchions vers la sortie. Mes deux amis semblaient heureux, et j'étais ravie pour eux, malgré ce que je ressentais.

- Bon on va chez toi que tu me nous le montres ? me demanda ma meilleure amie  
- Bien sûr. Mon père est déjà chez moi.

Durant le trajet, Jack et Angela me parlaient de leurs vacances, de Paris. L'artiste était encore toute folle de cette ville, disant que celle-ci était d'une beauté inimaginable, que l'art y est présente partout, et qu'il fait bon y vivre.

- Ah te voilà. Me dit Max à peine la porte passée.  
- Bonjour Angela Jack  
- Bonjour Max c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.  
- Pour moi aussi.

Il fit quelques pas vers nous.  
- Il est magnifique. Dit Angela  
- Et c'est un petit ange. Précisa Max  
- Il a tes yeux, oui mais il ressemble d'avantage à son père.  
- Puis-je ?

Je souris et mon père tendit Tomy à ma meilleure amie. Ils restèrent ainsi extasiés devant lui durant plusieurs minutes. Tomy commençait à remuer, et je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

- Je vais le prendre, je crois qu'il commence à avoir faim.  
- Je pourrais lui donner le biberon ? me demanda Angela  
- Je lui donne le sein Ange, je suis désolée et j'avais prévu juste ce qu'il fallait en biberon/tire-lait.  
- Tu lui donnes le sein, c'est merveilleux.  
Je souriais, effectivement c'était merveilleux.

- Je vais commander quelques choses à manger, si cela vous tente. Demanda mon père.  
- Je mangerai bien une pizza  
- Une pizza, toi, Angela ? Demandai-je étonnée  
- Et bien oui, je dois manger pour deux, tu sais ce que c'est, non ?  
Cette remarque nous fit tous rire.

- De combien êtes vous enceinte ?  
- Deux mois. Répondit-elle  
- Bien, installez-vous alors, Jack et moi nous occupons de tout.

Le repas se passa à merveille et j'allais coucher Tomy quelques peu après.

- Bon, maintenant Sweetie, que s'est-il passé avec Booth ?  
Mon père et Hodgins étaient dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle.  
Je fondis en larme dans les bras de ma meilleure amie.  
- Il est avec elle.  
- Avec qui ?  
- Ashley Stuward  
- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que …  
- Oh Ange ... j'ai tellement imaginé nos retrouvailles, je pensais le voir et lui dire combien il m'a manqué et combien j'ai été bête de partir, combien je veux vivre avec lui et …  
- Chuttt ça va aller ma Chérie, ça ne peut pas être si terrible  
- Tu l'aurais vu ... il semblait si heureux avec elle  
- Il est venu avec elle  
J'acquiesçais  
- Mais quel idiot !  
- C'est elle qui a voulu venir, il lui a parlé de moi, enfin de notre partenariat et elle a voulu me rencontrer  
- Mais bien sûr…  
Je soulevais mes yeux pour voir le visage de l'artiste, un regard interrogateur  
- Elle a voulu mesurer la menace que tu es et te montrer que Booth était à elle.  
- Mais il semble si heureux

- Lui as-tu dit ?  
La voix de mon père raisonna  
- Je … je n'ai pas pu  
- Tu fais comme tu veux, mais plus tu attends, plus il risque de t'en vouloir  
- Papa tu sais…  
- Il a raison Brenn  
- Angela, ce qui s'est passé entre Booth et moi …c'était…  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Brennie, aucun de nous ne compte lui dire quoi que ce soit. C'est à toi de le faire, et dans tous les cas, on sera là pour t'aider, ok ?  
J'acquiesçais à nouveau et elle me prit dans ses bras.  
- Merci

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien. J'avais profité de mes derniers jours à Montréal pour faire quelques achats.  
J'offris donc une robe de grossesse à Angela. Une robe de soirée pour être précise, ainsi que quelques autres affaires dont elle aurait certainement besoin dans les mois à venir. De plus, j'avais profité d'un ami peintre pour faire faire un portrait d'elle et Hodgins d'après une photo qu'elle m'avait fait parvenir de Paris. Ma meilleure amie en fut ravie.  
A Jack j'avais pris un livre sur l'entomologie, un livre très rare, ainsi qu'un coffret contenant certaines espèces rares momifiées de scarabées retrouvés sur les îles Maluku.  
Pour mon père j'avais pris un ouvrage sur la science et ses impacts à travers le monde, ainsi qu'un pull.  
J'avais tenté de leur faire plaisir et cela semblait les ravir.  
En regardant le reste des présents que j'avais pris, je pus voir la petite boite contenant le médaillon que j'avais pris pour Booth. Sur celui-ci figurait d'ailleurs le nom de mon partenaire.

Un peu plus tard, je me retrouvais allongée dans mon lit, pleurant à nouveau d'avoir perdu l'homme de ma vie, mais me disant que mon fils avait besoin de moi et que je devais me montrer forte pour lui.

* * *

Un petit message pour savoir si cela vous plait ca serait vraiment sympa ;)

Po grand chose mais juste une chtite phrase :D

Bise


	5. Chapitre 5: Cadavre

**5 - Cadavre**

Huit heures, Bones arrivait à l'Institut.  
En entrant, elle put apercevoir Angela et Hodgins discuter avec Booth.  
Elle vérifia sa montre, assez tôt et ils étaient déjà là tous les trois.

- Bonjour  
- Ah bonjour Bones. Angela m'a apprit la bonne nouvelle, c'est merveille.  
Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma meilleure amie qui me montra son ventre. Un instant j'avais eu peur qu'il ne parle d'autre chose  
- Oui c'est merveilleux. Mon ton était froid  
- Quoi Bones, aller soyez pas rababs joie, c'est génial pour eux.  
- Je sais Booth, je vous signale que je les ai cherchés hier à l'aéroport et que j'ai eu Angela au téléphone très régulièrement.  
Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers son bureau

- Ok, j'ai fait quelques choses de mal. Demanda Booth  
Angela le fusilla du regard  
- Expliquez-moi car là, j'ai du raté un épisode. Continua l'agent  
- A vous de nous le dire tombeur !  
- Angela, soyez plus clair  
- Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça Booth ? Je vous pensais son ami et bien plus que cela, alors comment avez-vous pu débarquer avec cette femme, cette Ashley à vos retrouvailles  
Booth se tassa  
- Pourtant Bones a dit que cela ne faisait rien  
- Mais bon Dieu, vous la connaissez, elle n'allait pas vous dire combien vous l'aviez blessé  
- Je sais ... je sais que j'ai merdé, mais Ashley voulait absolument venir avec et …  
- Déjà d'où est-ce qu'elle sort cel…  
- Angie, calmes- toi, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé  
- Jack, tu ne va pas le défendre.  
- Non, bien sûr que non, je protège notre enfant. Et Booth peut faire ce qu'il veut. Et je pense qu'il s'en veut assez d'être venu accompagné  
L'artiste regarda son ami et comprit que son mari disait vrai  
- J'ai tenté de dire à Ashley que je voulais y aller seul, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, disant que je lui avais tellement parlé de ma partenaire qu'il fallait qu'elle la rencontre  
- Elle voulait mesurer sa rivale, et lui montrer que vous étiez à elle  
Booth leva les yeux, étonné  
- Ben quoi sexy boy. N'allez pas me dire qu'elle ne connait pas Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue de renommée mondiale et romancière à succès. Elle voulait montrer à votre partenaire que vous lui apparteniez  
- Vous dites n'import…  
- Je suis d'accord avec Angela. Intervint Camille. Et Booth, pourquoi être revenu avec elle ?

Booth allait répondre quand son portable se mit à sonner, sauvé par le gong. Et d'abord en quoi devait-il se justifier devant eux, il fallait bien qu'il avance dans sa vie privée, qui soit dit en passant ne les regardait pas.  
- Booth … d'accord … on arrive.  
En raccrochant il s'excusa et fila droit vers le bureau de sa partenaire  
- Bones, on a un cadavre vous venez ? Dit-il en ouvrant la porte et se figea sur le seuil en voyant sa coéquipière en larme.  
- Bones, ça va. Tenta-t-il en s'approchant, voulant poser une main sur son épaule, geste qu'elle esquiva.  
Elle ne voulait pas de réconfort, de son réconfort.  
- Oui, oui, ce n'est rien. Je vais aux toilettes et je vous retrouve à votre SUV. Et sans attendre elle quitta la pièce.  
L'agent souffla. Ok il avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup, mais tout de même, il ne s'attendait pas à voir là grande Tempérance Brennan se mettre dans un tel état pour de simples retrouvailles gâchées. Il tendait de se dire cela, pourtant au fond de lui il savait qu'il y avait bien plus.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Booth avait essayé une ou deux fois de faire parler la jeune femme, mais sans succès.

Suivant l'anthropologue, l'agent en profita pour l'observer. Il avait, lors de leurs retrouvailles trop rapide, ressenti ce frisson de la voir, son cœur s'était légèrement emballé, mais il s'était vite repris sentant le regard d'Ashley sur lui, sur eux. Bones avait changé, elle était encore plus rayonnante qu'avant. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants afin d'enfiler sa combinaison et Booth ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les rondeurs encore plus affirmées de sa poitrine qu'il trouvait déjà très tentante. Elle avait pris un peu de poids, ses hanches étaient plus marquées qu'avant mais cela la rendait encore plus belle et plus sexy qu'auparavant. Il relèva son regard vers son visage, ses cheveux, lâchés jusqu'à maintenant, avaient poussées, entourant d'avantage son visage et lui arrivant jusqu'à la poitrine, elle était en train de les attacher en queue de cheval, et l'agent fut subjugué par les quelques mèches réticentes qui ondulaient autour de son minois. Ses yeux étaient illuminés d'une lueur nouvelle, emplie d'une délicatesse qui effacait sa rigidité qui n'était plus aussi instinctive

Un agent vint les chercher et Booth pu que remarquer le changement d'attitude de sa partenaire, elle avait repris son rôle de froideur et de rationalité lorsqu'elle lui répondit. Pourtant Seeley avait bien constaté que lorsqu'elle pensait ne pas être observée, elle se laissait aller à plus douceur, à une certaine plénitude, une tendresse qui transcendait sur son visage. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi, elle semblait plus belle et plus féminine que jamais et cette idée fit s'emballer son cœur .

Agenouillée devant les ossements, l'anthropologue semblait comme figée.  
- Bones ça va ?  
Aucune réponse. Il s'approcha et lui mit la main sur l'épaule ce qui la fit revenir à la réalité.  
- Ca va ?  
- Oui oui excusez moi. Donc, je dirais mâle. Elle inspira avant de poursuivre – Entre six et huit ans, je serai plus précise au labo.  
- Attendez, vous avez bien ...  
- Oui Booth, c'est un enfant… Il a été torturé au vue des marques sur ses clavicules, il a aussi le bassin fracturé aussi .je ne sais pas si cela provient de coups ou d'un …. d'un viol. Des traces de sang sur les mains, certainement dû à des liens pour l'empêcher de se déplacer ou de se débattre  
L'agent ne dit rien durant quelques une minutes, observant la scène, le corps, mais aussi sa partenaire qui semblait abattue par la découverte.  
- Cause et date de la mort ?  
- Je n'en suis pas très sûr, mais je dirais qu'il est mort de faim après avoir été torturé, peut être même violé, je dirai entre dix et quinze heures. Nous en saurons plus à l'Institut.  
- C'est tout, mais pourtant vu l'état…  
- Il a plu cette nuit, et le terrain est rempli d'insectes, d'où l'avancement de la décomposition  
Un silence de mort plana avant que Brennan ne se relève quelques minutes plus tard.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le SUV, un autre agent arriva.  
- Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan, vous devriez venir

Sans discuter, ils suivirent leur collègue, contournant un arbre de ce vaste parc, ils tombèrent sur un nouveau cadavre. La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques instants, retenant des larmes qui commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux.  
Et à nouveau elle examina le squelette.  
- Toujours un garçon, un peu plus vieux, je dirai entre sept et neuf ans… il semblerait que les causes de la mort soit identiques, ainsi que les tortures… elle laissa sa phrase planer  
Puis attrapant la mâchoire, la jeune femme retira quelques choses de la bouche de celle-ci.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda son partenaire.  
Se redressant, elle ouvrir le sac plastique et retira un mot.  
« Bon retour à Washington Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan,

Je vous attendais pour jouer, mais vous avez vu j'ai pris un peu d'avance. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Amusez-vous bien et à bientôt »

On aurait dit que le temps venait de s'arrêter. Aucun des deux n'osait croire ce qu'il venait de lire.  
- Non mais c'est quoi ce malade. Cria enfin Booth  
- Calmez-vous Booth  
- Me calmer, non mais Bones, comment pouvez-vous rester calme… il a déjà tué deux enfants et ça l'amuse. Et je ne pense pas qu'il en reste là.  
- Je sais  
- Vous savez et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait… Non mais … non …ça pourrait être Parker.  
Il s'énervait vraiment, tandis que la jeune femme tentait de garder son sang-froid, de ne pas s'écrouler de peine à cette découverte. Dès la vue du premier corps, elle avait immédiatement pensé à Tomy, au fait que son fils, bien qu'encore un nourrisson, pourrait être lui aussi une victime.

Sans écouter son coéquipier, elle se dirigea vers le véhicule.  
- Allons au Jeffersonium, je dois examiner les os. Il faut l'arrêter le plus rapidement possible.  
Le trajet se fit en silence. Booth était toujours énervé, Bones semblait dans un autre monde.  
- Comment faites-vous ça ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Etre si calme, comme si rien ne vous atteignait  
- Ce n'est pas le cas. Et il faut bien que l'un de nous garde son sang-froid. De plus, je réfléchissais simplement… je me demandais comment il a su que nous étions revenus ?  
Booth réalisa d'un coup. C'est vrai cela, comment avait-il su qu'ils étaient tous de retour, seul le FBI, le Jeffersonium et leurs amis en étaient informés.

La jeune femme sortie son téléphone.  
- Bonjour … oui oui ça va … je t'appelle juste pour te dire que je rentrerai un peu plus tard.. non non pas trop tard … je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Au pire pour vingt deux heures je serai là… tu as tout ce qu'il faut … D'accord, je t'embrasse à tout à l'heure

- Vous avez rendez-vous ? Booth semblait hésitant à poser la question, mais aussi intrigué  
- Mon père est chez moi, nous devions passer la soirée ensemble  
- Hum, ok. Et vous pensez avoir fini pour vingt deux heures ?  
- Je n'ai pas le choix. Sinon, je terminerai demain  
- Comment ça demain ? ça va pas la tête Bones, on a un tueur d'enfants sur les bras là, vous ne pouv…  
Et sans attendre qu'il finisse, elle quitta le SUV.


	6. Chapitre 6: Intrigue

**Chapitre 6 – Intrigue**

Toute l'équipe travailla d'arrache pieds sur les deux squelettes, tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions de voir ces deux petits corps étalés sur les tables d'autopsies.

Hogdins avait reçu plusieurs échantillons, sang, terres, insectes, vêtements, il analysait l'ensemble, cherchant à déterminer si quelque chose de significatif pouvait ressortir de tout cela.  
Camille auscultait le plus âgé des deux cadavres, tandis que Brennan était penchée sur le plus jeune

- Je trouve de petites marques sur les os, au niveau des cubitus.  
Prenant l'os dans la main et le plaçant sous la lentille grossissante  
- On dirait de légers renfoncements, cela a dû être fait par un objet circulaire d'environs deux centimètres de diamètres  
- C'est similaire sur celui-ci Docteur Brennan. Intervint Mingel-Muray  
- Cela ressemble au dos d'un marteau ou alors d'un tournevis par exemple. Enchaina Camille  
- Effectivement, cela pourrait être cela, mais n'allons pas trop vite en conclusion, Angela nous sortira une liste de tous les objets répondant à des critères. … Attendez, là !  
Elle pointa du doigt le centre du renfoncement  
- Un petit point. Dit le Docteur Saraoyan  
Passant son doigt sur la zone, Brennan enchaina  
- C'est un petit trou, on le ressent très légèrement lorsque l'on touche, Monsieur Mingel-Muray, pouvez-vous vérifier de votre côté ?  
Après quelques minutes, ce dernier confirma la présence identique sur le second corps.

Une heure passa encore, l'anthropologue travaillait toujours sur les squelettes.  
- Sweetie, quand pourrais-je avoir les crânes pour faire les reconstitutions ?  
- Je viens de finir le premier, il faut voir avec mon assistant pour le second.  
Au même moment ce dernier arriva tenant entre ses mains une plaque de métal sur laquelle reposait le crâne.  
- Bien, je me mets au boulot. Je lance le programme de simulation et j'irai grignoter un bout. Tu as mangé Brenn ?  
- Je n'ai pas faim pour le moment, mais merci  
- Comme tu veux, mais n'oublies pas.  
- J'aimerais avancer avant de rentrer chez moi.  
- Je comprends.  
Et la jeune femme partie, accompagnée de son mari, chacun emportant un plateau avec les crânes.  
- Angela ? l'appela sa meilleure amie  
- Oui ?  
- Tu me préviens dès que tu as un résultat. Je pense que les familles doivent être mises au courant le plus rapidement possible. Cela ne sera pas évident pour eux, mais ils ont le droit de savoir.  
- Bien sûr, dès que j'ai un visage, je te préviens.  
- Merci  
Et elle pénétra dans son bureau, tandis que l'anthropologue se replongeait sur le corps.  
Les jointures radiocubitales et radiocarpiales étaient nettement abîmées montrant des marques de luttes. Les fractures des iliaques et sacro-iliaques laissaient penser que les deux enfants avaient dû être violés avant leur décès.  
Plus elle observait les os, et plus elle se sentait mal. Savoir qu'un homme avait pu faire autant souffrir de pauvres enfants la rendait malade et elle comptait bien mettre ce fou, comme dirait son partenaire, derrière les barreaux.  
Pendant ce temps, Booth était retourné au FBI, il sortait la liste de tous les enfants disparus ces derniers jours. Le résultat le choquait, comment autant de gamins pouvaient s'évanouir dans la nature.

Il était installé dans son fauteuil, pensant à son fils. Parker avait maintenant neuf ans, il était dans la tranche d'âge des enfants retrouvés, cela aurait très bien pu être lui.  
Il soupira.  
- A peine rentré et déjà on a un malade qui veut jouer avec nous. Dit-il à voix haute pour lui-même

Son téléphone sonna, sans prendre la peine de regarder qui était l'interlocuteur, il décrocha.  
- Alors vous avez des nouvelles Bones ?  
- Euh ... désolée Seeley mais c'est Ashley  
- Oh ... excuses- moi, j'attendais des infos de ma partenaire.  
- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Il est dix neuf heures et je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on mange ensemble  
- Désolé mais je ne suis pas vraiment disponible pour le moment  
Le silence plana quelques plus secondes à l'autre bout du fil  
- Tu es sur l'affaire des deux corps retrouvés ?  
- Oui. Dit-il simplement déjà las de cette nouvelle enquête  
- Il parait que ce sont des enfants  
- Effectivement entre six et neuf ans. Dit-il sans réfléchir  
Puis se reprenant  
- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas en parler  
- Pas de problème, mais si tu as besoin de discuter, je suis là, alors n'hésites pas.  
- D'accord.  
- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas grignoter un morceau avec moi ? Je suis juste devant le FBI et cela te ferait du bien de te changer les idées, tu ne crois pas ?  
Il hésita quelques instants  
- Ok j'arrive. Répondit-il simplement en raccrochant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dehors, l'ayant rejoint. Ils marchaient en direction d'un restaurant se trouvant non loin de là.  
- Tu as l'air fatigué.  
- Un peu mais ça va, il faut juste que je reprenne mes habitudes  
Ils s'installèrent à table tout en discutant de tout et de rien  
- Seeley, ouhouh tu m'écoutes  
- Navré, je réfléchissais  
- Puis-je savoir à quoi ? Dit-elle en souriant  
- Rien d'important  
- C'est assez important pour que tu ne m'écoutes pas, raconte.  
- C'est Bones, je ne la comprends pas. On était sur les lieux du crime, ce sont deux gamins, l'un pas plus de huit ans et le second pas plus de neuf. Et Bones ne semble pas affectée par cela … ils ont été torturés et peut être même violés et elle ... elle reste de glace… le pire c'est que ce malade se joue de nous, il nous a même laissé un m…  
Il s'arrêta d'un coup et leva les yeux vers Ashley.  
- Mince... euh ... je ne devrais pas t'en parler, désol….

Son téléphone sonna.  
- Booth  
- Bonsoir Seel', c'est Camille. Je voulais simplement te prévenir qu'Angela a fini avec les reconstitutions. Elle est en train de faire une recherche dans les diverses bases de données, et on se demandait si tu avais déjà une liste des enfants disparus afin de gagner du temps.  
- Oui oui, j'en ai une, mais pourquoi c'est toi qui m'appelles  
- Il faudra que tu voies cela avec le Docteur Brennan.  
- Ok, j'arrive  
- Et Seel' ?  
- Oui ?  
- Viens seul cette fois et tu devrais avoir une conversation avec ta partenaire  
- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire. A tout de suite Cam

Il raccrocha, s'excusa auprès de sa petite amie en lui déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de partir en direction du Jeffersonium.

J'apprécierai quelques commentaires afin de savoir si l'histoire vous plait, si l'évolution des personnages, de l'enquete etc... vous interessent :D

Bonne soirée à vous ;)


	7. Chapitre 7: Confrontation

**Chapitre 7 – Confrontation**

Lorsque l'agent du FBI pénétra dans l'Institut, il était déjà vingt et une heures passées. La plateforme était vide, il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'anthropologue, mais ne la trouvant pas, il revint sur ses pas pour entrer dans le bureau de l'artiste.

- Bonsoir tout le monde  
Dit-il en regardant l'ensemble des personnes présentes, s'attardant quelques instants sur sa partenaire qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de tourner les yeux vers lui.  
- Enfin te voila Booth  
- Je suis venu dès que tu m'as appelé Cam. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
Angela tapota sur son clavier, et deux visages apparurent

- Je n'ai pas encore réussi à les trouver dans la banque de données.  
- Attend, ils me disent quelque chose  
Et fouillant dans la pile de dossiers qu'il avait amenés.  
- Voilà Charly Omalley six ans et demi et Marty Jackson sept ans et demi  
- Cela correspond avec les corps. Dit Brennan sans quitter des yeux les visages.  
- Ils sont si jeunes. Intervint Camille  
Cette remarque laissa le silence s'imposer dans la pièce.  
- On a quoi d'autres ?  
L'anthropologue lista alors l'ensemble des os cassés et ses conclusions  
- Viol qui leur as brisé les os iliaques, tortures part étirement, ainsi que brulures des extrémités, doigts, doigts de pieds, coups divers à travers tout le corps entrainant des fractures des tarses, métatarses et diverses phalanges ainsi que de plusieurs côtes, coups très forts marquant les cubitus, radius, tibias et péronés. Nous n'avons pas encore identifié l'objet qui a permis de faire ces traces.  
- Quelles traces ?  
- De petits cercles d'environs deux centimètres de diamètre avec au centre, un trou de deux millimètres de profondeur. Le Docteur Saroyan a pensé, au départ, au dos d'un marteau, mais ce dernier n'a pas de centre pointu. J'ai demandé à Angela de nous référencer l'ensemble des objets correspondants à la description.  
- Je n'ai pas encore fini. Le logiciel tourne, mais il y a beaucoup d'objets pouvant ressembler à cette description.  
- D'accord. Répondit l'agent en regardant sa montre.  
- Tu penses allez voir les parents des victimes ce soir Seel' ? demanda Camille  
- Il est pratiquement vingt deux heures, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée  
- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils ont le droit de savoir le plus tôt possible ?  
- Bien sûr que si Bones, mais maintenant ou demain à la première heure cela ne changera pas grand-chose.  
Brennan sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de reprendre  
- Il serait peut être bien de faire venir Sweets avec, de cette façon il pourra aider les familles.  
Booth leva les yeux vers sa partenaire, surprit de son attention. Il pensait qu'elle n'était pas affectée par le crime et pourtant, sans crier gare, elle avait pensé, avant lui, aux besoins des familles.  
- Ca peut être une idée effectivement. Je l'appellerai demain matin avant de passer vous prendre.  
- D'accord. Je vais y aller, je suis déjà à la bourre. Venez me chercher à huit heures chez moi.  
Et, sans attendre, elle partie. Toute l'équipe se retourna vers Booth  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu ne devais pas lui parler ?  
- Mais elle est pressée. Se justifia l'agent  
- Booth ! Râla Angela.  
Il se mit donc à courir vers le bureau de sa partenaire.

- Bones, puis-je entrer ?  
- Je suis pressée Booth. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais entendre sa voix l'avait fait frissonner. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face  
- Je sais, mais juste deux minutes, s'il vous plait.  
Le ton suppliant et le regard de chien battu qu'il lui lançait la persuadèrent de l'écouter.  
- Deux minutes alors, mon père m'attend  
Il entra donc dans le bureau.  
- Je tenais à m'excuser  
- De quoi ?  
- De tout ... Il inspira. – Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que vous n'étiez pas affectée par la découverte de ces deux enfants morts et je comprends maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas, c'est juste que vous compartimenter. Moi je n'arrive pas à le faire quand je vois cela.  
- Chacun gère les choses comme il le peut.  
- Je sais. Et surtout Bones, je sais que j'ai merdé en venant avec Ashley à nos retrouvailles, mais elle ne voulait pas me lâcher, elle voulait tellement vous rencontrer, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui refuser. Vous savez, quand elle veut quelque chose, elle sait co…  
Avant qu'il ne parle de sa petite amie, Brennan se sentait apaisée par les dires de son partenaire, mais l'entendre fit monter en elle une sourde colère.  
- Ecoutez Booth, je n'ai pas envie que vous me racontiez vos histoires d'amour. Vous faites ce que vous voulez avec qui vous voulez. Maintenant je dois y aller.  
Elle attrapa sa veste et partie presque en courant vers la sortie. Booth resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de faire demi-tour et de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme.  
Elle arrivait sur les marches extérieures quand Booth lui agrippa le bras  
- Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? Lui cria-t-il  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai ! Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui. Réfléchissez un peu, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien avoir hein ?  
Elle le foudroya du regard  
- Vous ne vous rappelez pas. Petit mémoire Monsieur l'Agent Spécial du FBI ? Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas. Lui cracha-t-elle  
Il baissa les yeux, se souvenir, bien sûr que si il se souvenait, comment aurait-il pu simplement oublier, rien qu'une seconde  
- Je suis désolé Bones  
- Désolé, vous n'avez vraiment que ce mot à la bouche  
- Vous savez tr…  
- Je ne sais rien du tout Booth. Je me suis livrée à vous, c'est ce que vous vouliez non. D'accord c'était un peu tard, et d'accord j'avais d'abord merdé un peu avant, mais au final je me suis livrée, je vous ai écouté, j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez dit : Mettre le cerveau au point mort et le cœur en cinquième.  
Elle lui tourna le dos, ses mains serrées à s'en faire mal.  
- Je me suis mise à nue comme vous dites, devant vous, au sens figuré comme au sens propre. Je pensais que cette nuit avait compté pour vous, malgré l'année qui allait nous séparer…  
- Comment osez-vous dire cela ? J'ai espéré que vous en parleriez dans vos lettres, j'ai espéré un espoir, un signe de votre part, me montrant que je n'avais pas rêvé, que vous teniez à moi et qu'ai-je eu en retour ? Hein ? Dites le moi …  
Il hurlait à présent, la colère avait pris le dessus sur tout autre sentiment

- Je vais vous le dire moi. Rien ... je n'ai reçu que des lettres vides de sens, ou vous me parliez de la pluie et du beau temps  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai … elle se retourna brusquement vers lui. – Je ne suis pas douée pour exprimer mes sentiments, je pensais que vous compreniez ce que je tentais de vous dire  
- Et bien je n'ai pas compris, la seule chose que j'ai compris : c'est que vous ne vouliez plus en parler. Alors…  
- Alors vous avez décidé de coucher avec la première venue  
- J'ai tenté de vous oublier, voilà ce que j'ai tenté de faire  
- Tandis que moi je faisais tout l'inverse.  
Et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle partie en courant vers sa voiture, laissant un Booth complètement abasourdi par la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire.

_Ps : contente que cela vous plaise ;) _

_Je vais donc continuer :D _


	8. Chapitre 8: Distance

**Chapitre 8 – Distance**

Lorsque Booth arriva à huit heures chez sa partenaire, il se retrouva face à Max.  
_ - Bonjour Max  
- Booth. Tempérance n'est pas là. Et je vous serais gré de l'éviter hormis vos enquêtes._  
L'agent resta pantois face à la déclaration  
_ - Excusez-moi ?  
- Vous m'avez très bien compris. Je pense que vous en avez assez fait, alors évitez d'intervenir dans la vie de ma fille si c'est pour l'abandonner aux premiers pépins  
- Ce n'est pas le cas  
- Oh, parce que rentrer accompagner alors que ma fille attendait votre retour n'est pas l'abandonner  
- Que .. quoi ?  
- Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas compris. Je conçois qu'elle soit peu claire, mais je pensais que vous la compreniez suffisamment. Enfin, en tout état de cause, elle ne souhaite plus vous voir en dehors des enquêtes. Elle vous fait dire qu'elle sera à l'Institut et ne vous accompagnera plus sur le terrain.  
- Non mais elle ne peut pas.  
- Oh si elle le peut. Et si jamais vous la dérangez ou l'importunez, je n'hésiterai pas à interv_enir.  
Et Max claqua la porte.

_ - Ok, je n'y comprends plus rien._

Booth regard sa montre, huit heures vingt, il devait prendre Sweets au Hoover dix minutes plus tard, pas le temps de passer à l'Institut. Il irait donc parler avec Bones après avoir prévenu les familles.

_ - Allez Sweets on se dépêche.  
- Bonjour Agent Booth, content de vous revoir. Et merci d'avoir pensé à me demander de vous accompagner  
- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Bones qui a lancé l'idée  
- En parlant du Docteur Brennan, où est-elle ?_  
Booth grimaça  
_ - Elle est restée à l'Institut, du boulot je crois  
- C'est étrange, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'une fois votre collaboration relancée, elle serait impatiente de vous accompagner sur le terrain. _  
L'agent ne répondit pas, ils venaient de se garer devant un pavillon de banlieue, lieu de résidence de la première famille.

_ - Monsieur Omalley.  
- Oui  
- Bonjour, Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, et voici le Docteur Lance Sweets  
- C'est à propos de Charly.  
- Oui, pouvons-nous entrer ?  
- Bien sûr, venez. Chérie, le FBI est là._  
Sa femme le rejoignit presque en courant  
_ - Vous avez trouvé Charly ?  
- Je suis désolé Madame  
- Comment cela ?  
- Nous l'avons en effet retrouvé Madame, mais je suis navré de devoir vous présenter mes condoléances_  
Les deux parents explosèrent en pleurs dans les bas l'un de l'autre  
_ - Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, pas mon petit garçon, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai._  
Sweets pris le relai, calmant le couple, leur expliquant qu'une enquête fédérale était en court.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'homme était plus ou moins calme  
_ - Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?  
- Bien sûr, je tenterai d'y répondre  
- Avez-vous des ennemies ?  
- Pas vraiment, vous savez je suis commercial pour une entreprise de vente de véhicule, il n'y a pas vraiment de problème. Et ma femme travaille dans une pharmacie à mi-temps afin d'avoir du temps libre pour élever… une larme  
- Je suis désolé. D'après le rapport, votre fils a été enlevé tandis que vous étiez dans le parc, il faisait un tour de manège.  
- Oui, c'était mercredi, et ma femme l'emmenait tous les mercredis en faire. Il était là et quelques instants plus tard, il avait disparu.  
- Y avait-il quelque chose d'inhabituelle ?  
- Non. Répondit la jeune femme. Les mêmes personnes qui sont là à chaque fois, plus quelques promeneurs._

Booth ne poussa pas plus ses interrogations et décida d'aller voir la seconde famille. La situation fut identique.  
Vers midi, il déposa Sweets au Hoover et se rendit à l'Institut.

_ - Bonjour tout le monde  
- Salut Booth.  
- Bones est dans son bureau ?  
- Non, mais elle a laissé le dossier avec ses conclusions sur son bureau pour toi.  
- Oh …  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? _  
Il ne répondit pas.  
_ - Elle vous évite Booth, que s'est-il passé lorsque vous avez parlé hier ? Elle n'a rien voulu me dire.  
- On s'est disputé Angela, c'est tout  
- A propos ?  
- C'est personnel  
- De l'avant départ c'est ça ?_  
Booth fit de gros yeux  
_ - Ne me dites pas que …  
- J'ai dû lui tirer les vers du nez, mais même à des milliers de kilomètres, je suis plutôt douée pour cela. Et comme je vous l'avais déjà dit : Vous avez merdé Booth  
- C'est ma vie privée Angela, cela ne vous regarde pas.  
- Alors ne vous étonnez pas qu'elle n'est plus envie de vous voir._  
Et sur ce, l'artiste fit demi-tour et partie en direction de son mari.

_ - Je ne te comprends pas Seeley. Je pensais que tu étais amoureux d'elle  
- Un an Camille, un an, et j'ai cru qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi … quand … avant que je ne décide de me réengagé, je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais et elle m'a repoussé, me disant qu'elle devait me protéger…  
- Et pourtant vous avez couché ensemble  
- Fait l'amour, on a pas juste couché_  
Camille sourit, elle savait la différence que cela signifiait pour son ami.  
_ - Alors pourquoi ?  
- On s'est écrit et elle paraissait froide et distance, alors j'ai cru qu'elle regrettait et j'ai tenté de l'oublier. J'ai rencontré Ashley, elle devait couvrir notre unité pour plusieurs mois. Elle est intéressante, gentille, belle et de fil en aiguille ..  
- Et tu es rentré avec elle ?  
- Elle devait rentrer de toute façon, alors on s'est dit qu'on verrait comment ça se passe ici.  
- Et ?  
- Et quoi ?_  
Camille soupira  
_ - Ca t'a fait quoi de revoir le Docteur Brennan ?_  
A son tour, Booth soupira, mais malgré tout un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres  
Elle lui avait manqué, mais il était avec Ashley maintenant, il était bien avec elle, ils s'amusaient, discutaient, elle l'avait soutenu en Afghanistan. Mais Bones … c'était Bones … certainement la femme de sa vie …  
Il soupira encore une fois, il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était. Et le pire, c'est que sa partenaire ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.


	9. Chapitre 9: Trouble

**Chapitre 9 – Trouble**

J'étais rentré chez moi, Ashley avait fait le diner. Nous avons passé la soirée ensemble, au calme, presque trop calme. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, ma petite amie avait tenté de lancer des discussions, mais sans succès. Finalement nous nous étions se couchés après avoir regardé un film.

Ashley s'était mis à califourchon sur moi, m'embrassant, Peu emballé au départ, je me suis laissé aller à la situation, profitant simplement de l'instant présent et en profitant pour caresser le superbe corps de la jeune femme.

Entre baisers et caresses, mon portable se mit à sonner  
- Ne décroche pas. Me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille  
- C'est peut être important  
- Ils rappelleront. Dit-elle en me mordillant le lobe  
Mais je n'écoutais pas, et décrochais.  
_ - Booth … d'accord …. Oui … où ? … ok on arrive_

Après avoir raccroché, je tentais de m'extirper du lit.  
_ - Tu as bien encore un peu de temps ?  
- Désolé je dois y aller, on est attendu, le boulot  
- Allez, une demi-heure, c'est rien_  
J'avais réussi à me mettre debout à côté du lit, mais Ashley s'était approchée, à genou sur les draps, elle me caressait le torse, tentant de me faire céder  
_ - Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je dois passer prendre Bones avant d'aller sur la scène de crime_  
A ces mots, je la sentie se crisper.  
_ - Tu n'y vas pas seul ?  
- Il y a un corps, et elle est ma partenaire  
- Alors tu l'a cherches en pleine nuit ? Son ton laissait transparaître la colère, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi  
- C'est mon job, son job, on forme une équipe._  
Elle soupira avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Je m'avançais, déposais un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de m'éclipser.

Après, une douche rapide, j'appelais ma co-équipière en descendant de mon immeuble  
_ - Bonjour Bones  
- Booth pourquoi m'appelez-vous à deux heures du matin ?_  
Elle semblait bien éveillée pour quelqu'un qu'on réveille, tout l'inverse de moi  
_ - Un autre corps, je viens vous chercher, je serai là da..  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, donner moi l'adresse, on se rejoint sur place  
- Je suis pratiquement déjà en route pour chez v…  
- J'ai dit Non Booth. Donnez-moi l'adresse_  
Elle était vraiment fâchée contre moi. Des contacts uniquement professionnels... je me rappelais ce que Max m'avait dit. Je lui donnais donc l'information, me jurant d'avoir une vraie conversation avec elle.

Arrivé sur les lieux, j'attendais qu'elle me rejoigne ….  
Quinze minutes, toujours rien …  
Trente minutes ... je commençais à m'inquiéter, j'allais l'appeler lorsque je la vis approcher.

_ - Bones, vous en avez mis du temps_  
Aucune réponse, elle passa à coté de moi pour se diriger vers le corps.

Je la vis grimacer en regardant ce petit squelette.  
_ - Alors ?  
- Mâle, entre quatre et six ans. Il y a les mêmes marques que sur les autres corps … mêmes tortures, mêmes sévices. Cause de la mort identique, je dirais qu'il est ici depuis environs quinze heures, mais nous en serons plus une fois à l'Institut.  
- Un mot ?  
- Pas dans la mâchoire en tout cas, mais je vérifie. _  
Soulevant un bout de tissu qui restait, elle trouva quelque chose. Encore une fois s'était emballé, soigneusement.  
Elle se releva, dépliant le papier.

« Agen Booth, Docteur Brennan,

Je suis triste. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup avancé, il semble que vous n'ayez que peu de piste. Je vais vous aider.

Doucement, doucement  
Doucement s'en va le jour.  
Doucement, doucement  
À pas de velours.  
1- La rainette dit  
Sa chanson de pluie  
Et le lièvre fuit  
Sans un bruit.  
2 - Les oiseaux blottis  
Dans le creux des nids  
Se sont endormis  
Bonne nuit. »

_ - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je sans vraiment attendre une réponse  
- Une berceuse : Doucement s'en va le jour_  
Je tournais brusquement mon visage vers celui de ma partenaire. Une chanson pour enfant et elle la connaissait ?  
_ - C'est une française. Mais elle est aussi chantée au Canada., enfin par les francophones en tout cas. Je dirai donc que notre assassin parle français … _  
Elle se mit à réfléchir quelques instants  
_ - Il faudrait voir si la famille des victimes à des liens avec des français ou des canadiens ou s'ils sont parties en vacances ou pour le travail dans l'un de ces deux pays.  
- D'accord, je ferai les recherches demain. Me tournant vers d'autres agents – Emmenez tout cela au Jeffersonium_  
Bones était en train d'ôter sa combinaison.  
_ - On se retrouve au labo ? Lui demandais-je  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans mes pattes. Si vous ne pouvez pas avoir les informations ce soir, alors rentrez chez vous._  
Et sans attendre elle se dirigea vers sa voiture. Je me mis à lui courir après.

_ - Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon Dieu ?  
- Ce qu'il se passe ? Je pense que mon père a dû être assez clair sur le fait que je ne voulais plus vous voir hormis lors de nos enquêtes et encore, seulement si ceci est nécessaire. Alors cessez de m'importuner sans arrêt, vous avez mieux à faire je suppose  
- Je croyais qu'on était partenaire  
- Effectivement, nous travaillons ensemble que je sache  
- Et que nous étions amis  
- Il faut croire que les choses changent Booth_  
Je me figeais… alors elle m'en voulait vraiment et ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie  
_ - Bones, s'il vous plait  
- Navrée Booth, mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simples pour moi que pour vous. _  
Et elle partie sans même me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je vais donc continuer de vous mettre ma fic en espérant que celle-ci vous tienne en halène jusqu'à la fin ;)


	10. Chapitre 10: Question

**Chapitre 10 – Question**

Rentré chez moi, je repassais en boucle les événements des derniers jours. Les paroles de Max me revinrent en mémoire : « Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas comprit. Je conçois qu'elle soit peu claire, mais je pensais que vous la compreniez suffisamment. » Ses lettres, il fallait que je relise ses lettres.

Je fis donc couler un café et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir la pile de missives qu'elle m'avait envoyées.  
Je lus très attentivement l'ensemble, une à une, cherchant ce que j'avais bien pu rater. Et plus je lisais, plus je comprenais que je m'étais totalement trompé… comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça… elle ne cherchait pas à rompre ou prendre de la distance, c'était tout le contraire, elle tentait de m'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Et moi tellement perdu au milieu des batailles, des pertes humaines, je n'avais rien compris.  
Je m'étais perdu, et j'avais rencontré Ashley, pensant ainsi oublier Bones, je m'étais laissé aller dans ses bras, cherchant le réconfort. Et pourtant chaque fois qu'un de ses courriers arrivait, je bondissais partout, tel un jeune chiot fou. Ashley avait dû le remarquer, car elle m'avait à plusieurs reprises demandé qui m'écrivait, mais je ne voulais pas lui en parler.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'étais dans mon salon, je pense m'y être endormi, les lettres sur la table, ainsi que l'un des cafés que je m'étais servi et qui devait être froid.

Je sentis des lèvres se poser sur les miennes, encore noyé dans mes songes, je revivais la nuit de passion qui nous avait unis, Tempérance et moi. Je répondis au baiser, mais il était différent, alors, tentant de sortir de mes rêves, j'ouvris les yeux, pour tomber sur Ashley, nue, souriante, devant moi.  
_ - Tu m'accompagnes sous la douche ?_  
Pas de réponse, j'étais encore troublé.  
Elle m'attrapa la main, et me mit debout, je ne résistais pas vraiment et me laissa emporter.

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de bain, je m'arrêtais.  
_ - Je devrais peut être faire le petit déjeuné  
- Tu m'as déjà fait faux bond cette nuit, je compte bien rattraper cela. Me dit-elle espiègle._  
Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais, Ashley était très entreprenante.  
_ - Laisses-toi aller Seeley. Me dit-elle en déposant des baisers de mon oreille à mon omoplate, il n'y a pas à dire, elle savait s'y prendre lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, en l'occurrence moi cette fois. _  
Et je suivi son conseil, encore à moitié endormi. Laissant mon esprit vagabonder et la saisissant pour aller sous la douche.

_ - Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu te coucher en rentrant ?  
- Je ne pouvais pas  
- Raconte. Me dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son café_  
J'inspirais, j'avais besoin d'en parler, ça c'était sûr et nous avions déjà tellement souvent discuté en Afghanistan.  
_ - Encore un corps, plus jeune encore … ça devient vraiment étrange… Le pire c'est que cette fois, il nous laisse comme message une berceuse pour enfant … en français… comme si cela pouvait nous aider.  
- Comment ça cette fois ?  
- On a eu un premier message nous souhaitant bon retour à Washington... il joue avec nous et je ne supporte pas cela, il se fout littéralement de nous !  
- Quel âge a l'enfant cette fois ?  
- D'après Bones, entre quatre et six ans _  
Je soupirais  
_ - Comment peut-il faire cela à de si petits êtres … ils ont besoin d'être protégés à cet âge … ils sont si fragiles, si petits…_  
Elle ne répondit rien, attrapa simplement ma main.  
_ - Vous avez des pistes pour le moment ?  
- Rien .. rien de rien .. Bones me suggère de chercher des liens soit avec la France, soit avec le Canada entre les familles  
- Bones te suggère ? Je pensais que c'était toi l'agent du FBI. Me dit-elle d'un ton haineux envers ma partenaire, ce qui me surprit  
- On travaille en équipe  
- D'après ce que tu m'as dit hier, elle ne veut plus vraiment te voir, alors laisses-moi rire en parlant de travail en équipe, elle…  
- Ne dis pas un mot de plus, tu ne l'as connais pas  
- Désolée Seeley, c'est juste que je vois combien cela te touche, alors ça m'énerve un peu qu'elle t'impose certaines choses  
- Je sais et ne t'inquiètes pas, Bones ne m'impose rien, nous discutons c'est tout._

Après être passé au Hoover où j'avais passé la matinée à faire des recherches, passer des coups de téléphone, je me dirigeais vers l'Institut.

_ - Bones, vous aviez raison. Dis-je en montant sur la plateforme_  
Elle ne réagit même pas, je décidais donc de poursuivre  
_ - Monsieur Omalley est parti en camps de vacances à Napierville au Quebec étant enfant en 1980. Madame Jackson y était en 1981, le même camp, il s'appelle : Les Joyeux Lurons. J'ai appelé, je suis tombé sur la secrétaire, elle prévient le directeur qui doit me rappeler. Je leur ai demandé une liste de l'ensemble du personnel et des participants entre 1975 et 1990, ça risque de faire un sacré paquet de monde, mais ça nous fera peut être gagné du temps._  
Je n'avais pas lâché ma partenaire du regard bien que nous ne soyons pas seul, et elle n'avait même pas tourné les yeux vers moi.  
Elle était vraiment belle, bien plus que dans mes souvenirs. Sa tenue était plus féminine aussi, je n'y avais pas porté attention jusqu'à présent. Sa jupe lui arrivait aux genoux, découvrant ainsi le reste de ses jambes, elle portait des chaussures à petits talons, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait auparavant, préférant des chaussures plus confortables pour se déplacer dans le labo, son haut lui moulait le corps, laissant un décolleté s'ouvrir sur sa poitrine. Elle portait un collier avec de grosses perles et des boucles d'oreille assorties. Elle était tout simplement superbe. A cet instant, mon esprit s'égara et je me souvenais la douceur que mes mains avaient ressentie lorsque je les avais posées sur ses seins, un frisson me parcouru rien qu'en me remémorant ce moment. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.  
_ - Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ? demandais-je pour me reprendre  
- Les causes de la mort sont identiques aux précédents cas. Hodgins a estimé l'heure de la mort grâce aux insectes à douze heures trente hier. Il avait cinq ans et trois mois, il n'a pas été nourri depuis environ deux jours, les tortures et les sévisses sexuels sont encore plus marqués qu'avant. Nous avons les mêmes marques sur les os._  
Elle me montra le tibia pour je puisse voir les renfoncements.  
_ - J'ai donné le crâne à Angela, nous devrions avoir un visage sous peu._  
La sentir si prés de moi me troubla encore  
_ - Ok, toussais-je pour m'éclaircir la gorge  
- Hodgins a trouvé des larves mortes de Diptère Syrphidae, ce sont des papillons.  
- Je n'ai vu aucun papillon là où nous étions  
- Justement, cela signifie donc que le corps a été déplacé post-mortem. Hodgins travaille sur les vêtements, il tente de trouver d'autres indices sur le lieu où l'enfant a pu être avant son décès.  
- D'accord._  
Je notais toutes les informations sur mon calepin.  
_ - J'ai aussi relevé des traces de sang, il ne s'agit pas de l' ADN de l'enfant, je tente de voir si je trouve une correspondance, mais cela peut très bien être un parent ou un frère/une sœur. Intervint la légiste  
- D'accord Cam. Merci_

Angela arriva en criant qu'elle avait un résultat. Nous nous sommes donc tous dirigés vers son bureau, où tournait déjà un visage, petit, enfantin et souriant.  
Elle avait bien avancé, elle nous dit alors :  
_ - Maxime Raynolds, cinq ans et trois mois comme le disait Brenn._  
Elle me tendit un bout de papier.  
_ - J'ai noté l'adresse. Il a disparu il y a une semaine alors qu'il faisait des courses avec ses parents._  
Je regardais Bones, hésitant à lui demander de m'accompagner, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec elle, de retrouver notre complicité d'avant. Elle dû le sentir, me regarda quelques instants.  
_ - Allons-y tout de suite Booth, j'aimerais être de retour au plus tôt._  
Heureux de l'entendre vouloir m'accompagner, un sourire immense se dessina sur mes lèvres.


	11. Chapitre 11: Coupé

**Chapitre 11 – Coupé**

J'avais décidé de suivre Booth chez les Raynolds. D'un côté, je voulais tout faire pour éviter de me retrouver seule avec lui, mais de l'autre, j'avais envie, ou plutôt besoin de sa présence, et j'avais laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus.

Nous étions dans le SUV, je regardais par la fenêtre, mais sentais très clairement le regard de mon partenaire se poser sur moi régulièrement. Pourquoi m'observait-il ainsi ? Que cherchait-il ? Il m'avait semblé à plusieurs reprises qu'il allait dire quelque chose mais s'était arrêté au dernier moment. Je n'avais pas envie de commencer la discussion, alors je laissais le silence planer dans l'habitacle.

La voiture s'arrêta, je tournais la tête et vit mon co-équipier inspirer profondément. J'allais lui demander pourquoi il s'arrêtait alors que nous n'étions pas encore arrivés quand il prit la parole.  
_ - Ecoutez Bones, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai merdé, je dois l'admettre._  
Il avait les yeux fermés mais continua de parler  
_ - Cette nuit, avant mon départ, a vraiment compté pour moi, et j'ai cru que ce n'était pas le cas pour vous. Je n'ai pas su décrypter ce que vous m'écriviez… Là-bas ce n'était pas facile, je formais des gamins à tuer, et plusieurs d'entre eux n'en sont jamais revenus. C'est comme si je les envoyais moi-même à la mort. Je m'en voulais, pensant que je n'avais pas assez fait, que j'avais dû omettre quelques choses et que c'était cela qui leur avait ôté la vie... Les seuls moments où je me sentais vivant c'était en lisant vos lettres, j'espérais, à chacune d'entre elle, que vous me disiez que je vous manquais ou que vous m'aimiez, et je ne lisais rien de tout cela, et ça m'affectait encore plus.  
- Booth, je n'ai pas en…  
- S'il vous plait Bones, Tempérance, laissez moi m'expliquer._  
Il avait relevé les yeux vers moi et me suppliait du regard, je ne pus que lui dire de poursuivre  
_ - J'étais mal, mal dans ma peau, je me sentais responsable de ces gamins, et les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde étaient à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. Vous étiez en Indonésie et Parker ici, je me sentais si seul, et vos lettres me semblaient si dépourvues de sentiments …. Et …Et Ashley est arrivée. elle devait faire un reportage sur notre boulot, sur les jeunes, sur leurs formations. On a beaucoup discuté et de fil en aiguille… enfin bref, j'avais besoin de réconfort et elle était là.  
- Booth, je vous connais, ce n'était pas que cela  
- Je tentais de vous oublier Bones, je pensais que c'était ce que vous aviez fait._  
Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et je pus voir une larme perlée au coin de son œil.  
_ - On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, on discutait beaucoup et on se soutenait. Lorsque mon retour a été officiellement annoncé, elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrait aussi à Washington et m'a dit vouloir rentrer avec moi. En aucun cas, je pensais que vous m'a…  
- Stop là. Stop…. Ma voix était suppliante. – Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus Booth. Je sais que ce que vous avez vécu là-bas n'a pas été facile, mais vous ne savez rien de ce par quoi je suis passée. Oui j'ai espéré que nos retrouvailles soient différentes, et oui j'ai admis que vous représentiez bien plus pour moi qu'un simple partenaire ou ami. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai aussi admis que vous êtes en couple, et que vous êtes heureux. Alors soit, je fais avec, mais ne me demandez pas de redevenir votre amie, nous travaillons ensemble, et c'est la seule chose que je peux vous donner.  
- Bones, je …_  
Je le coupais  
_ - Avant… avant je savais compartimenter, mais j'ai suivi vos conseils, m'ouvrant aux autres, et maintenant je n'y arrive plus. Alors, si vous avez une once de sympathie pour moi, laissez-moi tranquille, et ne cherchez pas à me voir plus que nécessaire, restons uniquement professionnels._  
Plus je parlais et plus mon cœur se brisait, mais il le fallait, il fallait que je coupe les ponts. Je devais uniquement me focaliser sur Tomy, seul mon fils comptait à présent.  
_ - Tempérance, vous ne pouvez pas me dem…  
- Allons chez les Raynolds. _  
Mon regard était sévère, et il dû comprendre qu'il ne me ferait pas changer d'avis. Pourtant en le regardant, je pus voir de la tristesse.

Tout le reste du trajet se passa en silence, je pouvais sentir que mon partenaire était tendu. Je voyais ses mains se crisper sur le volant, ses doigts devenant blancs de trop le serrer mais j'avais pris ma décision.

Nous étions installés dans un petit salon, très joli, un canapé trois places faisait face à deux fauteuils beiges, assortis au canapé. Une bibliothèque dans un coin était pleine de livres aussi divers et variés que possible. Des photos accrochées ça et là.

_ - Donc vous êtes du FBI. Nous dit l'homme  
- Oui, Agent Booth, et voici ma partenaire le Docteur Tempérance Brennan._  
Monsieur Raynolds se figea à mon nom  
_ - Vous êtes anthropologue ? me demanda-t-il  
- Effectivement._  
Et je pu voir son visage se décomposer.  
- Alors Maxime est …. Il est …  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un pleur se fit entendre.  
_ - Mon second fils, James... je vais …_  
Il pleurait et tremblait.  
_ - Dites-moi où est sa chambre, je vais m'en occuper  
- Deuxième porte à droite en haut… je … ma femme est morte en couche, il ne me restait plus que Maxime et James. Dit-il en pleurant de plus belle._  
Je partie donc prendre le petit. Il devait avoir tout juste huit mois, il ressemblait à sa mère au vue des photos que j'avais pu voir en bas. Je calmais l'enfant en lui chantant une berceuse, puis rejoignit les deux hommes.

_ - Excusez-moi Monsieur Raynolds, mais pourriez-vous me dire où est son biberon, je pense que ce jeune homme à faim. Dis-je en caressant la joue de l'enfant._  
Booth me fixa, il semblait étonné de me voir avec un enfant … il faut dire qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu ainsi.  
Après les explications sur le biberon, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, laissant ainsi mon co-équipier faire l'interrogatoire.  
James était très calme, il me faisait penser à Tomy, souriant et paisible. Le micro-onde m'arrêta dans mes pensées. Je fixais la tétine, le bébé toujours dans mes bras et retournais au salon, où je m'installais dans le fauteuil.  
Je pouvais sentir le regard de mon partenaire qui ne m'avait pas lâché dès que j'étais entrée dans la pièce. Toutefois, je n'y portais pas d'attention, préférant installer convenablement James et lui donner à manger.  
_ - Merci, je ... je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu, je suis .. je suis tellement… commença à balbutier le père de l'enfant  
- C'est un plaisir. Votre fils est un amour. Lui dis-je en souriant.  
- Il a le caractère de sa mère. Me dit-il, et je pus voir la tristesse prendre d'avantage place sur son visage.  
- Je suis navré Monsieur Raynolds. Dit Booth.  
- Vous allez retrouver celui qui a fait ça, n'est ce pas ?_  
Mon partenaire acquiesça. Puis il reporta son attention sur moi. Il devait être surpris de me voir ainsi, moi qui disais toujours ne pas savoir m'y prendre avec les enfants.  
_ - Monsieur Raynolds. Dis-je alors  
- Oui ?  
- Je sais que cela ne vas pas être évident, mais James a besoin de vous… j'imagine la douleur de perdre votre femme et votre fils ainé, mais il est encore jeune et il va avoir besoin de toute votre attention.  
- Je ... vous avez raison... il semblait réfléchir.  
- Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons vous conseiller quelqu'un pour vous aider… psychologiquement, j'entends._  
Il sembla surprit  
_ - A mon avis, cela vous ferait du bien. Et si vous avez de la famille, prévenez les, il vous faudra aussi du soutien._

Sur ce, nous sommes partis, laissant le numéro de Sweets à l'homme qui semblait déboussolé, euthanasié par la douleur. Booth n'avait cessé de me regarder depuis que j'avais eu James dans les bras, je savais qu'il se posait une multitude de questions, mais je ne voulais pas les entendre.

* * *

PS : Merci de vos coms, cela fait plaisir de savoir que ca vous plait ;)

Je vais donc continuer sur cette voix et vous mettre les suites au fur et à mesure :D


	12. Chapitre 12: Avancement

**Chapitre 12 – Avancement**

Durant tous les trajets jusqu'à l'Institut, j'avais essayé de discuter avec Bones, mais elle ne faisait que m'ignorer ou répondait vaguement. Je sentais qu'elle ne voulait pas, ou plutôt plus me parler, et j'en étais vraiment affligé. J'avais fait une belle boulette et je me demandais comment me rattraper.  
Dans cette situation, je ne pense a pas que boulette soit assez fort ? J'étais un salaud. Prenant le prétexte de la vie dure là-bas, je m'étais jeté dans les bras de la première venue en ne pensant qu'a moi égoïstement. Un amour éternel, tu parles ! Je n'avais pas voulu voir entre les lignes, inconsciemment pour me venger de la souffrance qu'elle m'avait fait enduré en me repoussant, ce fameux soir, aux pieds des marches du Hoover, où j'avais suivi les conseils de ce gamin de Sweets et que j'avais parié, pari perdu.  
Il était seize heures lorsque ma partenaire et moi, arrivions à l'Institut. Hodgins nous sauta dessus dès notre arrivée.  
_ - J'ai trouvé des traces Amaryllidacées sur les vêtements. Ces plantes sont utilisées pour les rites funéraires. En fait, plus précisément des Narcissus tazetta italicus.  
- Et ? Demandais-je  
- On en trouve souvent dans les cimetières, et le plus connu est le cimetière national d'Arlington.  
- D'accord, merci Hodgins. Dis-je en m'éloignant_

- Bonsoir, c'est l'agent Booth. Pourriez-vous effectuer une recherche et me sortir une liste de tout le personnel du cimetière national d'Arlington. Il faudrait aussi vérifier si certains d'entre eux ont des liens de parenté au Canada ou en France ou ayant travaillé ou étant allés au Camps « Les Joyeux Lurons » à Napierville au Quebec. …. Demain …. Vous ne pouvez pas le faire encore aujourd'hui ? …. Bon d 'accord, merci.  
Me retournant vers les fouines, je leur expliquais que je n'aurais pas les infos avant le lendemain.

Camille nous appela dans le bureau d'Angela.  
_ - Bien. Alors j'ai eu un peu de mal, mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Madame Raynolds s'appelait avant Mademoiselle Straford, mais encore avant, c'était Midchell. Et donc Natalya Midchell a bien été au camp « Les Joyeux Lurons » et cela en 1982. Nous expliqua l'artiste  
- Pourriez-vous nous lister toutes les personnes étant allé dans ce camp les années suivantes et ayant des enfants ? Je sais que ça risque de faire du monde, mais cela pourrait peut-être aidé ? Et il faudrait…  
- Regrouper le tout avec la liste des enfants disparus ces derniers semaines/mois. C'est déjà en cour. Finit la jeune femme.  
- Merci Angela, vous êtes la meilleure. Lui dis-je, mais cela ne la fit pas sourire. A croire que toutes les fouines étaient contre moi ?  
- La recherche prendra sûrement du temps. Je vous préviendrai dès que j'aurai des informations.  
- D'accord._  
Puis se tournant vers sa meilleure amie, l'artiste dit :  
_ - Sweetie, il est déjà dix sept heures trente, tu ne devais pas y aller ?  
- Si Angie, merci. Dit ma partenaire en embrassant son amie. – Jack je crois qu'elle va bientôt avoir faim, tu devrais aller lui chercher quelque chose... _  
Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ? Elle devait certainement très bien connaitre son amie.  
_ - Ok Docteur B. Un muffin, ça te tente bébé ?  
- Hum hum, très bonne idée. A demain Brenn. Bye Booth, Cam  
- Au revoir. Bon, moi aussi j'y vais, au revoir Cam, Booth je vous appelle si on a du nouveau. Et sans attendre de réponse elle était déjà dehors._

J'étais donc seul avec Camille.  
_ - Ok, tout le monde m'en veut. c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Seel, tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui fais subir.  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, j'ai…  
- Je sais. Tu t'es senti rejeté, elle t'avait déjà repoussé. Ce que je ne comprends pas : c'est comment tu as pu imaginer qu'elle ait juste eu une relation physique avec Toi. Je pensais que tu la connaissais et que tu savais ce que cela signifiait pour elle.  
- Je sais, c'est bon, je sais j'ai merdé et j'aimerais bien me rattraper mais  
- Mais Ashley est toujours là et tu ne sais pas où tu en es_  
Je me retournais pour fixer mon amie, comment avait-elle deviné ?  
_ - Je te connais Booth, depuis longtemps. Et je doute que tu es pu oublier Brennan comme cela. Ashley est juste un pis-aller.  
- C'était dur, et je pensais vraiment que Bones ne voulait plus de moi … je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle me disait dans ses lettres, je n'avais pas comprit qu'elle m'ouvrait son cœur. Dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé du bureau d'Angela.  
- Et maintenant que tu sais ?  
- C'est compliqué  
- Comme toujours avec toi Seel'. Tu lui as couru après durant des années. Vous avez joué au chat et à la souris, nous donnant le vertige, et maintenant qu'elle est à ta portée, la seule chose que tu fais c'est revenir accompagné !  
- Je sais … mais tu sais Ashley m'a supporté, je n'ai pas toujours été très aimable là-bas, et cette année a été dure. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé et…  
- Et tu es perdu…. Penses bien à ce que tu veux Booth, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._  
Elle regarda sa montre.  
_ - Il faut que j'y aille, je suis attendue. Me dit-elle en souriant.  
- Nouveau prétendant ?  
- Si par prétendant tu veux dire l'homme que j'ai rencontré l'an passé, l'ancien gynéco de Michelle avec qui je risque de bientôt m'installer, alors oui.  
- Je suis heureux pour toi Cam.  
- Merci, et bonne soirée  
- J'y compte bien, j'ai Parker ce soir.  
- Tu le présentes à Ashley.  
- Ils se sont déjà rencontrés, mais … j'hésitais à le dire  
- Mais ça ne se passe pas bien ?  
- Non, Ashley semble jalouse que je m'occupe de lui au lieu d'elle et elle ne fait aucun effort pour le connaitre. Et Parker non plus, il me demande sans arrêt où est le Docteur Bones._  
Camille éclata de rire.  
_ - Et bien, bon courage._  
Et elle partie. Je restais quelques instants là. Il fallait vraiment que je mette les choses au clair, mon esprit et mon cœur au clair.

_ - Ashley, on est rentré.  
- Ah mon chéri, tu … _  
Elle s'arrêta net en voyant mon fils.  
_ - Oh, j'avais oublié. Dit-elle. – Bonsoir Parker  
- Salut. Papa, on joue à la console ?  
- Ok champion. _  
Je commençais donc à m'avancer vers le salon, quand je sentie Ashley me retenir par le bras.  
_ - Seeley, je pensais que nous allions passer une soirée tous les deux  
- Et bien nous serons tous les trois.  
- Mais …  
- Ecoutes, c'est mon fils et il sera là jusqu'à demain. Je compte bien profiter au maximum de lui. Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses, il fait parti de ma vie et je ne l'ai déjà pas vu durant un an, alors maintenant j'espère pouvoir rattraper mieux ce temps sans lui. _  
Et sans qu'elle ne réponde, j'allais m'installer dans le salon et commençait une partie de voiture de course avec mon fils.

Cela devait faire un quart heure que nous nous amusions avec Parker. Je gagnais certaines parties, mais le laissais aussi gagner, histoire de lui faire plaisir. J'aime tellement le voir rire lorsqu'il gagne et se moque de moi.

_ - Seeley, une amie à moi vient de m'appeler, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, je vais aller passer la soirée avec elle…. Tu … tu pourras profiter de ton fils comme cela._  
Je n'avais pas entendu le téléphone sonner, elle fuyait, ne cherchait même pas à le connaitre et cela m'exacerbait, m'agaçait, m'énervait au plus point. Elle savait avant même d'arriver ici que Parker était la personne la plus importante de ma vie, pensait-elle prendre le dessus sur lui ?  
Je soupirais avant de lui dire que c'était ok. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle en profiterait pour passer chez elle. Je n'avais même pas souvenir qu'elle ait un appartement ici. A vrai dire, elle s'était installée chez moi dès notre arrivé et nous n'avions pas vraiment abordé le sujet. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir passer une soirée entre homme avec Parker, et réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment.  
A peine la porte claqua que j'entendis :  
_ - On peut demander au Docteur Bones de venir manger avec nous ?  
- Ca ne sera pas possible Parker.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Disons que Bones est fâchée contre moi  
- A cause d'Ashley_  
Dieu, mon fils avait compris si vite, mais que pouvais-je donc lui répondre ?  
_ - Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, et elle ne m'aime pas. Au moins, le Docteur Bones, elle est gentille avec moi, elle m'a appelé pour mon anniversaire et m'a même envoyé un cadeau. Grand-père Max est même venu jouer avec moi après Noël._  
Je soupirais, il fallait que mon fils comprenne, mais que pouvais-je bien lui dire alors que moi-même je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais ?  
_ - On verra une autre fois pour manger avec Bones  
- D'accord, mais tu devrais t'excuser, comme cela, je suis certain qu'elle ne sera plus fâcher contre toi._  
J'étais fier, mon fils était vraiment étonnant.


	13. Chapitre 13: Dispute

**Chapitre 13 – Dispute**

Je fus réveillé à sept heures trente par mon téléphone portable.  
_ - Booth… oui Monsieur… bien Monsieur… je dépose Parker à l'école et je serai là Monsieur._

Houla mon Chef était vraiment furieux. Le directeur Cullen avait reprit du service durant l'année écoulée. L'ancien directeur ayant été muté ailleurs.  
Rapidement je me levais et réveillais Parker. Il avait bien du mal à émerger, la soirée entre homme avait été fabuleuse mais fatigante pour lui. De mon coté, cela m'avait fait du bien, l'avoir rien qu'à moi, et ensuite être un peu seul pour réfléchir, m'avait fait le plus grand bien, et pourtant je ne savais toujours pas vraiment où j'en étais, mais certaines choses étaient sur : Rien ni personne au monde ne m'empêcherait de passer du temps avec mon fils, mon partenariat avec Bones était important à mes yeux, et je voulais retrouver son amitié. Pour le reste c'était encore flou, j'y réfléchissais, comme me l'avait conseillé Camille, mais cela semblait toujours aussi peu clair pour le moment.  
Après le petit déjeuné, je conduisais Parker à l'école avant d'arriver au Hoover.

Je toquais au bureau de mon supérieur.  
_ - Bonjour monsieur  
- Booth asseyez-vous._  
Il était vraiment hors de lui, je ne savais pas pourquoi.  
_ - Que puis-je pour vous ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit-il me jetant un journal_  
Je commençais à le regarder et … en première page, un article sur les meurtres des trois enfants, avec leurs âges, spécifiant qu'ils avaient subi des tortures, peut être même des viols.  
_ - Monsieur, je ne com…  
- Lisez le tout. Dit-il sur un ton abrupt_  
Je continuais donc : l'article parlait des messages que nous avions reçu, précisant qu'ils étaient directement adressés à Bones et moi, que nous n'avions encore aucune piste. Mon cerveau était en ébullition, seule une personne, en dehors du Jeffersoinum, était au courant que de tout cela. Plus je lisais plus je n'osais y croire.

Arrivé au dernier mot de l'article, mes yeux restaient figés sur le nom de l'auteur : Ashley Stuward.  
Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ?  
_ - Alors comment vous expliquez-vous ?  
- Je … Ashley est ma petite amie Monsieur, mais je …  
- Ca je le savais Booth, mais comment a-t-elle pu être au courant de tous ces détails ?  
- C'est que … je suis désolé Monsieur, c'est de ma faute. Il y a quelques jours j'étais plutôt énervé et lorsque j'étais en Afghanistan, nous parlions beaucoup elle et moi, du coup, sans vraiment y penser, je lui ai parlé de l'enquête  
- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela veut dire ?  
- Je sais Monsieur. _  
Je me sentais mal, vraiment mal, comment avait-elle pu me trahir ainsi.  
Le silence prit place dans le bureau, je tentais de me faire tout petit, encore une fois j'avais merdé. A vrai dire j'enchaînais les conneries depuis mon retour.

_ - Vous savez que je devrais vous mettre à pieds pour cela ?  
- Oui Monsieur  
- Mais comme le tueur en série s'adresse directement à vous et au Docteur Brennan, j'ai besoin de vous sur cette affaire. _  
Je relevais les yeux vers mon supérieur  
_ - Mais attention, encore une erreur comme celle-ci et vous serez envoyé au placard, compris. Menaça-t-il encore furieux  
- Oui Monsieur  
- Et fournissez-moi des résultats rapides afin de calmer les hautes pointures qui ne vont pas tarder à me tomber dessus en demandant votre tête.  
- J'attends une info des fouines Monsieur, nous avons plusieurs pistes que nous sommes en train d'approfondir._  
Je commençais donc à résumer les diverses informations que j'avais. Cullen sembla satisfait, il avait de quoi tenir en haleine le directoire au dessus de lui, et cela me permettait de m'en sortir.

Neuf heures, j'étais dehors, hors de moi. J'appelai Ashley.  
_ - Salut, on peut se voir ? Mon ton était froid, disons même glacial. -Ecoutes, j'ai vu la presse, et il faut qu'on parle…. Non tout de suite, où es-tu ?_

J'allais donc à son appartement après avoir saisi l'adresse dans mon GPS. Avant de sonner, j'inspirai profondément, il fallait que je reste calme.  
_ - Salut Seeley. Me dit-elle en voulant m'embrasser, mais je la repoussais directement.  
- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?  
- Je suis désolée, mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
- Comment, pas le choix ?  
- J'allais être licenciée, il leur fallait une info béton  
- Alors tu as profité de moi  
- Non, non, bien sûr que non  
- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as fait parler, pour le lendemain publier ça ! Lui dis-je en lui jetant le journal dessus.  
- Mais, ce n'est pas …  
- Sérieusement, tu croyais que j'allais le prendre comment ? Tu te rends compte que c'est ma carrière que tu mets en péril. J'ai de la chance que le directeur m'aime bien, sinon c'est Moi qui étais licencié.  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé  
- Et tu n'avais pas pensé non plus que sans job, je n'aurais pu payer mon loyer, me nourrir ou pire encore m'occuper de mon fils  
- Tu aurais pu venir t'installer avec moi, ici _  
Alors là, c'était le comble  
_ - Et tu aurais trouvé autre chose, un emploi plus sûr, plus calme, on aurait pu être ensemble plus souvent, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de partir en pleine nuit avec ta partenaire.  
- J'aime mon boulot, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas sans danger, mais j'aime ça. M'écriai-je  
- Mais on ne se voit pas beaucoup et c'est dangereux…  
- Oui, mais j'aime ca, j'aime être sur le terrain, j'aime partir en pleine nuit s'il le faut, j'aime mettre la main sur des assassins, j'aime travailler sans relâche quand c'est nécessaire, j'aime bosser pour le FBI, j'aime être en relation avec le Jeffersonium et j'aime ma partenaire_  
Je la vis se figer, et je fis de même. Que venais-je de dire ? Je me répétais la phrase en boucle dans mon esprit « J'aime ma partenaire » « J'aime ma partenaire » « J'aime ma partenaire » ... Bones … je venais de comprendre _: sur un coup de colère mon cœur s'était ouvert.  
- Je sais._  
Entendis-je une petite voix dire. Je fixais Ashley.  
_ - Je le savais lorsque nous étions là-bas, mais je pensais réussir à te la faire oublier, et pourtant tu semblais plus heureux de lire une de ses lettres que de faire l'amour avec moi. _  
Elle commençait à pleurer  
_ - Et la dernière fois, le matin, en me levant, je t'ai retrouvé dans le salon, avec toutes ces pages écrites par elle. Tu en avais une encore en main et tu souriais, d'un sourire que tu ne m'as jamais fait. Tu semblais si heureux, si vivant... rien que de lire ses lettres te rendait heureux. Alors…_  
Je n'osais rien dire. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle puisse remarquer mon trouble.  
_ - Alors j'ai essayé de profiter de cette joie, en te faisant l'amour. Mais même là, tu ne semblais pas vraiment avec moi. Oh c'est sûr, tu as évité de dire son nom, mais je sentais bien que c'était à elle que tu pensais._  
Et elle avait raison. Au final j'étais horrible, je lui avais fait l'amour en pensant être avec Tempérance, j'étais un vrai mufle, de la pire espèce en plus !  
_ - Alors j'étais en colère et je me suis dit que je devais jouer le quitte ou double, j'ai donc profité des informations que je pouvais avoir. Au pire des cas, nous rompions ce qui, de toute manière serait arrivé tôt ou tard, et au meilleur des cas, tu restais avec moi, venais vivre avec moi … Mais il faut croire que je suis perdante_

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je me sentais mal, mal d'avoir profité d'elle, mais elle avait aussi profité de moi. J'avais été égoïste et salaud avec elle.  
_ - Je suis désolé. Dis-je enfin  
- Moi aussi._  
Elle pleurait, mais je n'osais m'avancer pour la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter, je n'en avais pas le droit. En avais-je seulement envie ?  
_ - Je passerai récupérer mes affaires cette après-midi._  
J'acquiesçais, ne sachant quoi dire. Je n'avais pas pensé que notre conversation se finirait ainsi, à vrai dire en arrivant ici, je ne savais pas du tout comment cela allait se passer.

Je venais de rompre avec Ashley et surtout, je venais de me rendre compte que depuis des mois, je me voilais la face, que j'étais toujours aussi amoureux de Bones. Il fallait maintenant que je trouve un moyen de me réconcilier avec elle.


	14. Chapitre 14: Enfant

**Chapitre 14 – Enfant**

Il était midi, et je rentrais chez moi m'occuper un peu de mon fils.  
J'étais tranquillement installée dans le canapé, donnant le sein à mon bébé, lorsque le téléphone sonna.  
_ - Papa, peux-tu décrocher ?  
- Bien sûr_

- Bonjour, résidence Brennan

_ - Euhhh .. Bonjour ici l'agent Booth  
- C'est Max, que voulez-vous ?  
- Pourrais-je parler à Bones, s'il vous plait.  
- Elle est occupée. Vous voulez que je lui dise quelque chose ?  
- Nous avons un nouveau corps, je passe la prendre dans quinze minutes._

Mon père avait mis le haut parleur. Je regardais Tomy, il commençait à s'endormir. Je lui fis donc signe que c'était bon  
_ - D'accord, elle vous attendra devant l'immeuble._  
Et il raccrocha ne laissant pas le temps à mon partenaire de répondre.

_ - Comment penses-tu qu'il ait réagi en voyant l'article de sa petite amie ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais cela m'étonne qu'il lui ait donné des informations.  
- C'est sûr, je ne pensais pas qu'il commettrait une telle erreur  
- Moi non plus soufflai-je_  
Tomy venait de faire son rot. Je le berçais en l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Je chantonnais afin de l'endormir.

Revenant dans le salon, mon père s'était installé avec un livre.  
_ - Merci papa  
- De quoi ?  
- De jouer le baby-sitter  
- J'adore mon petit-fils alors c'est un plaisir._  
Je souris et embrassa mon père, avant de descendre attendre mon coéquipier.

Nous étions dans le SUV et aucun de nous ne parlait, jusqu'à ce que Booth se lance.  
_ - C'est fini  
- Quoi ?  
- Je me suis rendu compte que je me trompais sur toute la ligne_  
Je ne comprenais rien de ce que Booth disait. Les informations commençaient, à la radio qui tournait en fond sonore, et forcément, l'affaire en cours était un sujet brûlant. Mon partenaire éteignit.  
_ - Ashley s'est servit de moi. Elle a récupéré des informations grâce à moi, et s'en est servie pour ne pas perdre son job. _  
Je ne dis rien  
_ - Je lui ai dit que j'ai failli perdre ma place, et que par la même, je risquais de perdre mon appartement et tout ce qui va avec. Elle a dit que j'aurais pu m'installer avec elle… alors … alors j'ai réalisé qu'en plus de se servir de moi, elle avait échafaudé tout un plan…._  
Il ne semblait pas vraiment triste et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ce qu'il me racontait  
_ - C'est fini. Répéta-t-il.  
- Quoi ? Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir  
- Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais mon travail, que j'aimais être sur le terrain, que j'aimais notre partenariat, que j'aime être avec vous, et Ashley voulait me priver de tout cela tout en sachant ceux que ça représentait à mes yeux. Je me voile la face depuis des mois._  
Où voulait-il en venir… il aimait notre partenariat et être avec moi … mais que voulait-il dire vraiment?

Mes interrogations ne purent aller plus loin, nous arrivions sur la scène de crime.  
Un agent nous amena au corps, et je me crispais. Il était encore plus jeune.  
Cette fois, nous étions au fin fond d'un parc, dans une zone où peu de monde devait passer au vue de la densité des mauvaises herbes et des arbres qui bouchaient le chemin. Nous avions d'ailleurs du mal à nous déplacer.

Accroupie, j'examinais le squelette.  
_ - Mort depuis dix à douze heures, mâle entre trois et quatre ans.  
- Ils sont de plus en plus jeunes._  
Je ne répondis rien, j'avais remarqué cela dès notre arrivée.  
_ - Cause de la mort ?  
- Les mêmes que précédemment, torture, viol, malnutrition… _  
Un instant, je laissais ma phrase en suspens  
_ - Il devient de plus en plus violent avec les victimes  
- Comment cela ?  
- Regardez les marques là. Dis-je en montrant le renfoncement. La première fois il y en avait trois-quatre par os, maintenant il en est, en gros, à sept-huit… de plus, les os sont d'avantage fracturés. Il … il devient de plus en plus sauvage … plus … plus ils sont jeunes, plus il est violent._  
Je sentais une vague de nausée arrivée. Je me relevais donc rapidement et m'éloignais de quelques pas afin de respirer.  
_ - Ca va Bones ?  
- Oui oui … juste …  
- Je sais … moi aussi. Me dit-il simplement en plaçant une main sur mon épaule. _  
J'avais besoin de son contact. A ce moment là, je le laissais faire, cela me faisait du bien de savoir qu'il était là et qu'il me soutenait, surtout après ce qu'il venait de me dire, et les doutes qu'il avait fait naître en moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je retournais prés du corps, pour extraire, encore une fois, un mot qui nous était destiné.  
J'étais en train de déplier la feuille, lorsque mon partenaire me demanda :  
_ - Vous voulez que je le fasse ? Que je lise ?  
- Ca ira._

La feuille, grande ouverte, j'inspirais avant de lire à voix haute ;  
« _Docteur Brennan, Agent Booth, bonjour,_

Je suis assez déçu. Je pensais vous avoir laissé suffisamment d'indices mais vous ne semblez pas encore me trouver, ou simplement avoir une idée de qui je suis.  
Je commence à m'ennuyer, alors je me suis dis que j'allais changer un peu les règles, alors voici la première recommandation :  
Attention aux enfants

Bonne journée à vous »

Je me figeais à ces mots, et je sentais Booth faire en faire autant.  
_ - Parker. Dit-il. – Il faut, il faut que je le mette sous protection. _  
Et il s'éloigna de moi pour téléphoner.  
J'enlevais mes gants, pris mon téléphone et appelais mon père. Il fallait que je le prévienne. Peu de monde était au courant pour Tomy. Mais ce malade avait bien su que nous étions de retour, alors il valait mieux être prudente.  
J'expliquais toute la situation à mon père. Je savais que tant que mon fils serait avec lui, je n'avais rien à craindre. Il tuerait quiconque tenterait de faire du mal à son petit-fils… à ses petits-fils, car c'était aussi ainsi qu'il voyait Parker. Alors une idée me vint, et je la présentais à mon père qui la trouva très bonne.

J'avançais vers Booth et lui dit :  
_ - Dites leur d'amener Parker chez moi. Il y a mon père, il sera en sécurité. Max le considère comme son propre petit-fils et vous savez de quoi il serait capable pour sa famille._


	15. Chapitre 15: Parker

**Chapitre 15 – Parker**

Booth avait trouvé mon idée de déposer son fils chez moi, avec mon père, très bonne. Je lui avais dit d'aller chercher Rebecca et que je le rejoindrais avec Parker à l'Institut plus tard.

J'étais donc arrivée chez moi. Après avoir salué Max et le jeune garçon qui tentaient ensemble une expérience farfelue inventée par mon géniteur, je demandais à mon père et Parker de s'installer dans le canapé. J'avais bien réfléchi.

Je les rejoignais quelques minutes plus tard, tenant Tomy dans les bras.  
_ - Docteur Bones, tu as un enfant ?  
- Justement Parker, je vais devoir t'expliquer certaines choses. _  
Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre mais bon je me lançais, soutenu par le regard de mon père.

_ - Tu sais Parker, j'étais partie pour le travail en même temps que ton papa  
- Oui, pendant un an  
- C'est cela. Avant que je parte, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Booth  
- Vous étiez amoureux ?_  
Décidément cet enfant m'étonnera toujours  
_ - Ben quoi, ça se voyait que papa était amoureux de toi._  
Je lui souris, j'avais vraiment été la seule à ne rien remarquer à l'époque, ou plutôt à vouloir ne rien remarquer.  
_ - Donc on a été amoureux, mais pas longtemps, en fait pour tout te dire, nous n'avons été vraiment ensemble que la nuit avant que l'on parte._  
Parker me regardait, il semblait hésitant, je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait penser.  
_ - Tu sais ce que font les grands quand ils sont amoureux, Parker ? Demanda mon père. Et le garçon hocha la tête à l'affirmative.  
- Et bien ton papa et Tempérance étaient amoureux, mais comme ils ne se l'étaient pas dit, ils n'ont jamais vraiment été ensemble, sauf une fois où ils ont fait des choses de grands._  
Il tourna la tête vers moi, me fixa un moment, puis fixa Tomy qui venait de gazouiller, puis reporta son attention sur moi.  
Tout à coup son visage s'illumina et il cria presque  
_ - Alors c'est mon petit frère  
- Ce gamin est fantastique. Dit mon père._  
J'étais aussi étonnée que lui qu'il ait comprit si vite. Le même esprit vif que son père.  
_ - Mais pourquoi papa il me l'a pas dit ?_  
Ca y est, on abordait le sujet sensible.  
_ - Justement Parker, ton père n'est pas au courant. Tu sais les grands, ce n'est pas facile et parfois ça fait n'importe quoi.  
- Oui, mais je suis sûr que papa il serait content.  
- Attends, tu vas m'écouter ok ?  
- Hum hum  
- En fait, avec ton papa, on a fait des choses de grands, puis le lendemain, il est partie et moi aussi. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de ce qui s'était passé. On s'est écrit et parfois on se téléphonait, mais on ne parlait toujours pas ensemble  
- Tu ne lui as pas dit quand tu l'appelais ?  
- Et bien, je pensais le dire à ton père à son retour, mais tu sais il …  
- Il y a Ashley c'est ça ?_  
Vraiment il était sacrément futé pour son âge.  
_ - Oui c'est ça Parker. En voyant ton père, il semblait si heureux avec elle, alors je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit de lui ôter ce bonheur et de lui imposer un enfant qu'il ne voulait pas.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il le veut, si c'est de toi, il sera content.  
- C'est compliqué Parker. Pour le moment je ne voudrais pas que ton père soit au courant pour Tomy.  
- Mais il a le droit de savoir._  
Je soufflais, comment un gamin de dix ans pouvait me dire une évidence pareille et surtout que pouvais-je bien lui répondre ?  
_ - Tu sais Parker, Tempérance est triste de ne pas pouvoir lui dire, elle ai...  
- Papa s'il te plait. Dis-je d'un ton de supplique_  
Il me regarda sans insister.  
_ - Tu es encore amoureuse de mon papa ?_  
Et voilà, la question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre était arrivée. Je soufflais fortement, tentant d'éviter de faire sentir ma peine à mon fils et au garçon face à moi.  
_ - Oui Parker, j'aime encore ton père, mais il a choisit Ashley  
- Moi je ne l'aime pas Ashley et elle m'aime pas non plus. Quand elle est avec nous, elle ne veut jamais que je fasse de choses avec papa, elle veut toujours être collée à lui, et je n'arrive pas à jouer avec lui. Au moins avec toi c'est cool, tu joues avec nous et t'es marrante. Moi je t'aime beaucoup  
- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. Tu sais je te considère un peu comme un fils. Tu es le premier petit garçon que j'ai apprécié et aimé. Avant de te connaître je pensais ne pas savoir m'y prendre avec les enfants et qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas, mais avec toi c'était différent, alors je te remercie Parker._  
Il semblait touché par ce que je venais de lui dire.

Tomy commençait à remuer dans mes bras.  
_ - Je vais lui donner à manger  
- Je peux lui donner le biberon ?  
- Je suis désolée Parker, mais je lui donne le sein. La prochaine fois je préparerai un biberon exprès ok ?  
- La prochaine fois ?  
- Et bien oui, c'est ton petit frère, tu voudras sûrement encore le voir non ?  
- Oh oui, alors j'ai le droit  
- Bien sûr, par contre, je ne voudrais pas que ton père sache... pourrais-tu ne pas lui dire s'il te plait.  
- D'accord mais on fera comment alors ?  
- Et bien je viendrai te chercher et on dira que c'est pour faire des expériences. Intervint mon père.  
- Cool._

Nous étions dans le salon et je nourrissais mon fils, Parker ne nous lâchait pas des yeux, il était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Il semblait si heureux d'être grand frère. Moi qui avais peur qu'il réagisse mal, j'étais vraiment contente.

Tomy avait fini de manger lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner.  
_ - Tu veux le prendre ?  
- Oh oui.  
- Ok, recules- toi bien dans le canapé._  
Je posais donc mon fils sur les genoux de son grand frère. Mon père avait décroché et était parti dans la cuisine.  
Je le rejoignis pour prendre le combiné tandis qu'il retourna surveiller ses « petits-fils »

_ - Brennan  
- C'est Booth. Je suis avec Rebecca, on vient chez vous ?  
- Non, on se rejoint à l'institut. Je vous ramène Parker, le temps de faire le trajet et je suis là, ça vous va ?  
- Ok, mais on est déjà en route alors  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, je devais passer au labo récupérer quelque chose de toute façon, donc on se voit là-bas._  
Et sans le laisser répondre, je raccrochais.

_ - Parker, on va devoir y aller, ta mère et ton père nous attendent à l'institut.  
- D'accord. Il réfléchit une seconde. - maman non plus ne doit pas être au courant ?  
- Ca serait mieux mon grand, un secret entre nous ok ?  
- Ok. Me dit-il en tapant dans ma main._  
Mon père avait reprit Tomy, je l'embrassais avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

_ - Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mon Amour. Lui dis-je tout bas._


	16. Chapitre 16: Surveillance

**Chapitre 16 – Surveillance**

Parker et Brennan étaient arrivé à l'institut, cela faisait dix minutes que nous attendions.  
_ - Salut Champion  
- Salut papa, salut maman.  
- Parker tu vas bien, tu n'as rien ?  
- Non, pourquoi ? _  
Rebecca se tourna vers moi, cherchant des explications  
_ - Je pensais qu'il serait mieux qu'on lui explique ensemble.  
- Sans doute.  
- Je vous laisse mon bureau. Dit ma partenaire  
- Merci Bones._

- Parker installes toi. Dis-je à mon fils

Nous étions tous les trois sur le canapé, je ne savais pas vraiment comment présenter les choses, mais bon, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il y avait du danger.

_ - Avec Bones, on travaille sur une nouvelle enquête, pour arrêter un méchant  
- Je sais papa, c'est ton travail au FBI_  
En un an mon fils avait vraiment muri, j'étais encore parfois déconcerté par ses remarques.  
_ - Oui c'est ça, mais en ce moment c'est un peu particulier. Le méchant s'attaque à des enfants, et en plus de cela, il nous envoie des mots à Bones et moi. En fait il veut nous énerver.  
- Mais vous allez l'arrêter ?  
- Bien sûr Parker, on va l'arrêter.  
- Seeley, soit plus clair avec lui, tu sais il est grand, il comprendra._  
J'acquiesçais avant de poursuivre.  
_ - Donc le dernier mot qu'il nous a laissé parlait de surveiller les enfants, alors je voudrais que tu sois surveillé par des agents du FBI, quand tu seras avec ta maman, mais aussi quand tu seras avec moi, et tu n'iras pas l'école  
- J'irai où alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore mon Grand._  
Il semblait se mettre à réfléchir, puis je vis son regard s'illuminer et il me demanda.  
_ - Je ne pourrais pas rester avec Grand-père Max ?  
- Max … je … je ne sais pas. Becca tu en penses quoi ?_  
Elle y réfléchie quelques instants  
_ - Tu m'as dit qu'il considère Parker comme son petit-fils et qu'il ferait tout pour sa famille c'est bien cela ?  
- Oui  
- Et bien, il sera en sécurité alors non ?  
- Ça c'est sûr.  
- Et il pourra m'apprendre pleins de choses  
- Ouais, enfin pas trop quand même, je ne voudrais pas que mon fils devienne une fouine. Dis-je en rigolant.  
- Alors c'est d'accord ?  
- Il faut voir avec Bones d'abord Parker.  
- Alors va lui demander._  
Vraiment, mon fils ne perdait pas le nord quand il avait une idée en tête.

Je sortie donc du bureau et montait sur la plateforme rejoindre ma partenaire.  
_ - Bones, je peux vous demander un service ?  
- Tout dépend lequel Booth. Me répondit-elle sans même me regarder. _  
Vraiment, il fallait vraiment que je trouve le moyen de me réconcilier avec elle, la voir si froide, si distance avec moi me faisait du mal... mais pour le moment, je devais protéger mon fils, attraper ce malade et le reste nous verrions après.  
_ - C'est Parker._  
A l'entente de son nom, elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi.  
_ - Comme vous le savez, il va être mis sous protection, et ne pourra pas aller à l'école. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait passer ses journées avec Max si cela ne vous gène pas._  
Elle considéra la chose quelques secondes.  
_ - Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème. Je vais devoir y aller, ramenez Parker ici demain, mon père lui fera visiter le musée, il aura le droit en prime à des cours.  
- Merci Bones, il va être fou de joie. Il adore votre père et il adore visiter l'Institut, en plus avec un guide comme Max. Mon ton était enjoué.  
- Oh oui je n'en doute pas.  
- Dites-lui au revoir ainsi qu'à Rebecca. _

Et elle partie, sans même me dire au revoir à moi. Vraiment, je ne comprenais plus rien. D'accord j'avais enchaîné les conneries, ça en était devenu catastrophique, mais c'était la première fois que Bones était si froide avec moi, même au début de notre partenariat elle n'agissait pas ainsi.

Trois heures du matin, mon téléphone me réveilla.  
_ - Booth …. ok … d'accord merci je passe prendre le Docteur Brennan et on arrive._

Je me levais, enfilait un jeans et un T-shirt et appelais ma partenaire.  
_ - Salut Bones, c'est Booth  
- Booth que me voulez-vous au milieu de la nuit ?  
- Désolé, mais un nouveau corps. Je passe vous prendre, je serai là dans quinze minutes.  
- Venez à l'institut, je n'ai pas ma voiture, j'avais pris celle de mon père, je n'ai donc pas de matériel avec moi.  
- Si vous voulez, je vous prends chez vous et on passe après.  
- Je serai au labo dans un quart d'heure. _  
Et elle raccrocha.  
Mon cœur se serrait, en plus de ne pas vouloir passer du temps avec moi, elle faisait tout pour éviter que je n'empiète sur son territoire. J'avais tout gâché avec elle … tout cela parce que je n'avais pas été capable de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

Après avoir récupéré Bones, nous étions arrivés sur le lieu du crime. Encore une fois, il était assez inaccessible, j'étais content d ne pas être en costume cette fois. Ma coéquipière avait mis sa combinaison et avançait vers le corps.  
_ - Ca commence à devenir lassant. Entendis-je  
- De quoi ?  
- De devoir crapahuter en pleine nuit, j'ai mieux à faire._  
Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Avait-elle quelqu'un  
_ - Comment cela Bones ? Je pensais que vous aimiez aller sur le terrain  
- Oui, mais j'aime aussi dormir. Dit-elle simplement._  
Ouf j'étais soulagé, elle ne devait avoir personne, sinon sa réponse n'aurait pas été si spontanée ou alors elle me l'aurait dit clairement. Tout de même en y pensant, être soulagé qu'elle n'est personne alors que moi j'étais revenu accompagné, je ne manquais pas d'air. Mais malgré tout j'avais peur que Bones ne soit avec l'un de ces hommes afin d'assouvir ces besoins physiques et primaires comme elle pouvait le dire. Et je n'aurai supporté que cela puisse être le cas, même si moi je ne m'étais pas gêné pour le faire. En plus d'être égoïste j'étais possessif et jaloux doublé d'un sacré imbécile.  
_ - Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
- Mâle, je dirai deux ans environ. Le reste est identique aux autres corps... ah non attendez..._  
Elle se pencha d'avantage et examina plusieurs zones différentes  
_ - Les tendons et ligaments des jambes ainsi que des bras et diverses jointures sont bien trop marqués... je ne suis pas une spécialiste des tissus mous, mais je dirais qu'en plus des tortures habituelles, il y a eu écartèlement cette fois._  
Je grimaçais, vraiment il devenait de plus en plus barge, il fallait vraiment le retrouver et le mettre derrière les barreaux et surtout, avant qu'il ne touche à mon fils.  
_ - Pas de mot ?  
- Je n'ai rien trouvé sur le corps, mais peut-être est-il ailleurs, il faudra faire fouiller les environs, sait-on jamais.  
- D'accord, je demande à une équipe._  
Je regardais ma montre, cinq heures trente. Nous étions en train de nous diriger vers le SUV.  
_ - Direction l'Institut ?  
- Je dois d'abord passer chez moi, vous pouvez me déposer  
- Avec plaisir. Dis-je en souriant, enfin elle acceptait que j'entre dans son espace._

Je me garais devant l'immeuble de ma partenaire, pensant que j'allais l'attendre ou mieux, monter avec elle préparer de quoi prendre le petit déjeuné, mais, encore une fois je m'étais trompé.  
_ - Je prendrai un taxi pour retourner au labo. A plus tard Booth_  
Et elle sortie du véhicule pour s'engouffrer chez elle. Non ! Vraiment elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie privée.


	17. Chapitre 17: Dureté

**Chapitre 17 – Dureté**

J'avais senti que Booth faisait des efforts pour que les choses s'arrangent entre nous, mais je n'avais pas envie de penser à cela, pas envie de penser au fait que je m'étais trompée en pensant que mon partenaire m'aurait attendu, pas envie de penser à la douleur que je ressentais en l'imaginant avec sa petite amie, l'imaginant l'embrasser, la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, vivre avec elle ce que nous avions vécu, cette fameuse nuit.  
Quand je voyais Booth, je ne faisais que revoir son visage lorsqu'il m'avait présenté Ashley et mon coeur se brisait d'avantage à chaque fois.

Durant l'année écoulée, j'avais tenue bon en pensant à sa réaction, j'imaginais le sourire charmeur et la joie qui brilleraient dans tes yeux au moment où il aurait appris qu'il était père. Je le voyais me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser avant de me demander s'il pouvait prendre Tomy, et je me voyais lui sourire et l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre de notre fils. Mais au lieu de cela, j'étais toujours seule. Enfin pas totalement, j'avais mes amis, mon père et maintenant Tomy avait son grand-frère. Nous étions une famille, peut être pas la famille idéale, mais il aurait tout l'amour possible.

Lors de ma première échographie, je me souviens avoir fermé les yeux et imaginé Booth me tenant la main et souriant en découvrant les images de son fils pour la première fois. Ensuite j'avais vu notre discussion pour savoir si nous voulions savoir s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille, j'avais même imaginé les longues soirées que nous aurions passé à chercher le prénom de notre enfant.  
En fait, j'avais visualisé tous les moments auxquels il n'avait pas pu participer.

Plus tard, lorsque je regardais Tomy dormir au Canada, je pensais à l'avenir, à ce que, cette fois, Seeley allait pouvoir vivre avec nous: les premiers pas de Tomy, ses premiers mots, son premier rire, tous ces moments de joies qui rendent si heureux. Mais encore une fois ces images n'allaient avoir lieu que dans mon esprit.

Je me changeais dans la salle de bain. A vrai dire, je pleurais, mais je tentais du mieux possible de le cacher.  
_ - Ca va ? Me demanda mon père une fois que j'arrivais dans le salon  
- Oui bien sûr pourquoi ?  
- Ma puce, tu sais si ça ne va pas je suis là  
- Je sais papa, merci._  
Je m'avançais vers lui, il tenait mon fils, mon ange et je le pris.  
_ - Je lui donne à manger avant de partir.  
- D'accord. Je dois venir à l'Institut pour quelle heure ?  
- Neuf heures. Rebecca dépose Parker dans mon bureau, je dirai à Angela de te rejoindre avec lui. _Elle a envie de voir son filleul.  
Cela n'était pas encore officiel, mais j'avais demandé à ma meilleure amie de devenir sa marraine et elle avait accepté avec joie.

_ - Bonjour Angie  
- Bonjour Sweetie, ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué, Tomy t'empêche de dormir ?  
- Non c'est Booth. _  
Angela me regarda interdite et en attente d'explications.  
_ - Ne t'inquiètes pas, il m'a juste réveille à trois heures pour un nouveau corps.  
- Ah oui j'ai vu. J'ai eu peur que ce qui se passe avec lui, ne t'empêche de te reposer.  
- Ca va Ange, tu sais j'ai décidé de me focaliser sur Tomy, donc ça va.  
- Ok. Si tu as besoin  
- Je sais tu es là, merci. Dis-je en étreignant l'artiste. - Au fait mon père vous attendra toi et Parker à l'entrée du musée pour neuf heures.  
- Je verrai mon filleul ?  
- Bien sûr. Dis-je en souriant_

_ - Bonjour._  
Angela et moi nous retournions pour trouver Booth qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau.  
_ - Ah Booth, bonjour.  
- Vous tombez bien, j'allais justement dire à Brennie de vous appeler.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- J'ai la liste des objets possibles, et à vrai dire, il y a un outil qui correspond exactement à la description du renfoncement que nous avons trouvé sur les os.  
- Et lequel est-ce ?  
- Un marteau de cordonnier  
- C'est assez commun. Dit alors mon partenaire, ce qui fit faire une moue à ma meilleure amie  
- Je sais bien Booth, mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas magicienne non plus._  
Sur ce coup, elle venait de lui clouer le bec et il ne s'y attendait pas. L'artiste prenait ma défense et même pire encore, elle attaquait Booth. A vrai dire, depuis nos retours, l'ensemble de l'équipe faisait bloc pour moi contre Booth, me soutenant contre vents et marées.  
_ - Angela, c'était juste une remarque.  
- Tu ne vas pas le défendre en plus. Me murmura-t-elle pour que mon partenaire ne l'entende pas. _Elle me fixait avec des gros yeux, je supposais à ce moment là que mon co-équipier savait très bien de quoi nous pouvions discuter.  
_ - Ce n'est pas une question de défense ou non. On est sur une enquête et je suis inquiète, alors il nous faut des résultats concrets nous permettant d'avancer et de mettre au plus vite ce fou en prison.  
- Tu as raison, je ne voyais pas cela de cette façon. Désolée._  
Le silence plana quelques secondes, Booth semblait être plutôt mal l'aise, il alternait entre ses chaussures et moi, comme s'il voulait me parler mais n'osait pas le faire. Très bien, de toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de causer.

_ - Papa. A-t-on entendu crier dans toute la section de médecine légale du Jefferosnian  
- Salut Champion. Dit Booth en s'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur de son fils qui l'embrassa.  
- Salut Docteur Bones. Et il se rua vers moi, je l'étreignis à mon tour. _  
Mon partenaire fut surpris de cette échange, son fils s'attardait plus à me dire bonjour qu'à s'occupait de son père. Je regardais distraitement Booth, il souriait à la scène, pas un sourire franc et visible, mais un sourire timide, de ces sourire qu'il tente de cacher et que j'étais la seule à savoir discerner, enfin jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas.  
_ - Mon petit frère est déjà arrivé ? Me demanda l'enfant à l'oreille.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui répondis-je tout aussi bas, puis plus fort – Angela tu peux aller avec Parker à l'entrée du musée, mon père doit l'attendre.  
- Bien sûr. A plus tard Booth._

Et ils partirent, nous laissant mon coéquipier et moi seul, chose que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu.

_ - Ca va Bones ?  
- Evidemment. Mon ton était froid.  
- Vous semblez fatiguée  
- En même temps, vous m'avez dérangé en pleine nuit Booth  
- Désolé mais le boulot  
- Je sais et je n'ai rien dit là dessus_  
Je commençais à m'avancer, voulant sortir de la pièce  
_ - Je suis désolé Bones  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est le métier, je savais en repr...  
- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis désolé, c'est pour tout le reste. Son ton était vraiment empli de tristesse et de sincérité  
- Vous n'avez pas non plus à vous excusez, vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie privée, cela ne me regarde absolument pas. Pour ma part j'étais froide, et tentais de garder une certaine distance avec mes propos  
- Bones..Cette fois, cela ressemblait d'avantage à une supplique qu'autre chose  
- Si vous êtes heureux et bien tant mieux, mais ne me demandez pas de faire semblant de l'être aussi pour vous rassurer ou vous ôter votre pseudo-culpabilité  
- Bones, je..._

Je ne voulais rien entendre de plus, je sortis donc le plus rapidement possible de la pièce, le bousculant pratiquement au passage.


	18. Chapitre 18: Amitié

**Chapitre 18 – Amitié**

Je soupirais, j'avais essayé de discuter avec elle, mais elle ne faisait que me fuir, encore et toujours. Comment pouvais-je me rattraper si elle ne m'en laissait pas la possibilité ? Je n'avais même pas encore pu lui parler clairement de ma rupture avec Ashley, je pense qu'elle s'en doutait au vue de la conversation que nous avions eu suite à l'article, mais je ne lui avais pas vraiment dit, enfin si mais je n'étais pas certain qu'elle ait compris ce que je voulais réellement lui dire.  
_ - Booth ca va ?_  
Je sursautais  
_ - Camille  
- Désolée de te déranger Seel', mais tu semblais ailleurs, ça ne va pas ?_  
Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé.  
_ - Non ça ne va pas, j'ai merdé, j'ai merdé sur toute la ligne et je ne sais pas comment faire pour me faire pardonner.  
- Ah ça, cela ne va pas être simple._  
Je tournais la tête vers mon amie  
_ - Tu sais, on se connait depuis très longtemps tous les deux, et je savais avant toi ce que tu ressentais pour Brennan, déjà lorsque l'on était ensemble ici je m'en doutais, mais toi tu te refusais de l'admettre.  
- Je l'ai fait. J'ai parié.  
- Je sais, enfin je m'en doutais. Et vous êtes chacun partis de votre coté peu de temps après cela... enfin presque après.  
- Camille ! Dis-je en faisant des gros yeux_

Je n'avais pas envie d'aborder ce sujet là avec elle, ma vie sexuelle m'appartenait  
_  
- Je sais Booth, je plaisantais. En tout cas, je te connais, mais je ne t'ai pas compris quand tu es rentré avec Ashley, je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête Seel' ?  
- Je n'avais pas comprit Bones, je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi  
- Je sais, tu me l'as dit, mais tout de même, comment as-tu pu rater ca ? Faire une erreur pareille. Te tromper à ce point.  
- Complètement planté tu veux dire. J'ai été incapable de voir ce qu'elle tentait de me dire, j'ai même tout pris de travers, alors j'ai cherché le réconfort ailleurs.  
- Oui, chercher ailleurs ce que tu pensais qu'elle te refusait. On en a déjà parlé, mais sais-tu maintenant où tu en es ?  
- Oui, je ne faisais que me voiler la face, je suis toujours et encore amoureux d'elle, encore plus même  
- De Brennan ?  
- Bien sûr de qui d'autre veux-tu que je sois amoureux ?_  
Je m'étais levé et avais levé la voix aussi. Mais cette question me paraissait tellement idiote à ce moment là  
_ - J'ai rompu avec Ashley depuis l'article. Dis-je en reprenant une voix plus calme.  
- Et bien dis-le lui !  
- Je l'ai fait, mais elle n'a pas compris, enfin je crois. Je me suis excusé, je lui ai dit que je me voilais la face, mais elle n'a pas voulu me laisser lui parler d'avantage. Elle ne veut même plus me parler en dehors des enquêtes.  
- Tu ne vas me dire que cela va t'arrêter ?_  
Je relevais les yeux vers elle, elle avait raison. J'avais attendu Bones des années et maintenant que je pouvais enfin l'avoir à mes cotés, je ne devais pas laisser passer cette chance. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de regagner sa confiance et de lui dire combien je l'aimais.  
_ - Tu as raison. Merci Cam. Dis-je un sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres._

Nous allions sortir, lorsque l'ordinateur d'Angela bipa.  
Quelques minutes plus tard l'artiste entra.  
_ - Ah enfin  
- De quoi ? Je me demandais depuis combien de temps elle était là, enfin dans les parages.  
- J'ai l'identité de la victime : Nicolas Klingson. Voici l'adresse. Brennan est dans son bureau._  
Je fixais la jeune femme quelques secondes, elle avait été si froide avec moi auparavant et là, elle agissait tout à l'inverse.  
Elle me sourit  
_ - On vous entendait de la plateforme. Vous avez de la chance que Temp soit enfermée dans son bureau. Je pense qu'elle dort, donc doucement quand vous y allez.  
- Merci Angela. _  
J'avais soupiré au début de sa phrase, de peur que Bones ait pu entendre, pourtant quelque part cela m'aurait peut être facilité les choses, m'aurait permis d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Mais d'un autre coté, je voulais lui parler de vive voix, lui expliquer mes raisons, mes erreurs.  
Je commençais à sortir  
_ - Et Booth ?_  
Je me retournais, interrogeant du regard  
_ - Si vous faites encore une fois du mal à ma meilleure amie, je vous jure que je vous tue. Vous avez beau faire partie du FBI, je trouverai bien un moyen. Sinon son père s'en chargera.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Angie._

Je toquais, mais aucune réponse, j'entrais donc dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible.  
Elle était là, allongée sur son canapé, endormie. Qu'elle pouvait être belle, elle semblait si paisible et si détendue à cet instant, tout l'opposé de l'image qu'elle me donnait depuis les dernières semaines, depuis Ashley en fait.  
Mais bon, je l'avais mérité, j'avais vraiment fait une belle boulette.  
_  
- Bones. Dis-je en m'approchant_  
Pas de réponse. J'avançais ma main vers sa joue et lui replaçais une mèche derrière les oreilles, puis caressa doucement sa pommette.  
_ - Bones, réveillez-vous._  
Je l'entendis gémir et murmurer, mais je ne pouvais distinguer ce qu'elle disait.  
_ - Allez Tempérance réveillez-vous. Insistai-je, toujours en promenant mon pouce sur son visage._  
Enfin, je pus voir ses yeux commencer à s'ouvrir. Tout d'abord un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mon cœur rata un battement à ce moment là. Mais l'instant ne dura pas, j'avais tout juste eu le temps de le voir que déjà son visage changeait d'expression  
_ - Que faites-vous là ?_  
Je me reculais, j'avais profité de l'instant, j'avais pu la toucher, tendrement, chose qu'elle me refusait depuis longtemps, j'avais pu l'approcher autrement qu'en tant que partenaire.  
_ - Angela a le nom de la victime et elle m'a donné l'adresse, je pensais que vous voudriez venir avec moi pour prévenir les parents ?_  
Je pus voir le doute en elle, puis elle me regarda.  
_ - D'accord, laissez-moi deux minutes. Répondit-elle froidement. Je soupirai intérieurement. Plus cela allait et plus elle semblait s'éloigner de moi._  
Je commençais à me lever. J'étais à la hauteur de la porte, lorsque je me retournais pour l'observer rapidement une dernière fois. Ce que je vis me fit sourire, elle avait sa main posée sur sa joue et les yeux fermés, comme se rappelant le contact de ma propre main quelques instants plus tôt.  
Cela me redonnait de l'espoir, tout n'était pas perdu, il fallait juste que je trouve le moyen de la reconquérir.

Après avoir fait le trajet en silence, nous arrivâmes chez les Klingson.

_ - Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth et voici ma partenaire le Docteur Tempérance Brennan  
- Bonjour. Me dit l'homme, alors que la jeune femme nous demanda immédiatement si cela concerner son fils. _  
Le couple devait avoir dans les trente cinq ans à peu prêt. La mère était déjà en pleurs, et son mari tentait de la calmer en la tenant contre lui. J'acquiesçais et nous entrions dans l'appartement.  
_ - Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Me demanda Monsieur Klingson  
- Effectivement, je suis désolé.  
- Toutes mes condoléances. Dit ma coéquipière  
- Comment ...comment est-il mort ?_  
J'allais répondre, lorsque j'entendis une voix à côté de moi dire.  
_ - Soyez rassurés, il n'a pas souffert. Nous travaillons actuellement sur l'enquête et nous allons retrouver celui qui a fait cela._  
J'étais bouche bée, Bones qui, avant, aurait sorti tout un charabia scientifique détaillant les sévices subit par la victime, venait de donner les informations essentielles et rassurantes à la famille, cherchant, par la même occasion à leur causer le moins de peine.

* * *

Merci de vos commentaires. Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise :D


	19. Chapitre 19: Dureté

**Chapitre 19 – Dureté**

J'étais dans mon bureau quand Angela vint me chercher en me disant qu'elle avait trouvé. Trouvé quoi, ça elle ne voulait pas me le dire, et me poussa presque jusqu'à son antre.

Je la suivie donc.  
_- Alors voilà, donc j'ai sorti la liste de toutes les personnes ayant participé au camp Les Joyeux Lurons, je leur ai cherché des enfants qui auraient entre 0 et 10ans, il me reste 36 personnes, j'ai donc réduit à ceux qui vivent dans les cent kilomètres autour de Washington, et là je n'en ai plus que 15. Tiens la liste.  
- Merci Ange, c'est génial. Booth va devoir les faire mettre sous protection.  
- Oui, ça serait plus sage. Je suis en train de lister aussi tous les participants ou organisateurs de ce camp vivant à Washington, mais c'est un peu long.  
- D'accord, tu me préviens quand tu as quelque chose._

J'allais sortir lorsque j'entendis l'artiste me rappeler.  
_ - Tu aurais encore quelques minutes.  
- Maintenant ?  
- Et bien ..  
- J'aimerai bien faire parvenir la liste à Booth, Angela, afin de mettre le plus rapidement possible ces gens en sécurité, enfin surtout leurs enfants.  
- D'accord, mais j'aimerai vraiment discuter avec toi._  
Je réfléchis quelques instants.  
_ - Que dirais-tu de manger ensemble à midi ? Il y aura Tomy.  
- Booth ne devait pas manger avec Parker ?  
- Si si, mais ils iront au Royal Diner, nous pourrons aller ailleurs si ça te tente ?  
- D'accord, à tout à l'heure_

J'entrais dans mon bureau pour tomber sur mon partenaire.  
_ - Booth que faites-vous là ?  
- Je voulais savoir comment avançait vos recherches et je voulais voir si tout allait bien pour Parker.  
- Justement pour l'enquête, Angela vient de me donner une liste, il faudra sûrement mettre tous ces gens et leurs familles sous protection._  
Je lui tendis la liste.  
_ - Il s'agit des personnes ayant des enfants entre 0 et 10 ans, ayant participé au camp et vivant dans un rayon de cent kilomètres d'ici.  
- Ok. _  
Il inspira  
_ - Vous savez si tout va bien pour Parker ?  
- Vous voulez que j'appelle mon père ?_  
Je le vis hésiter un instant, il était clairement inquiet pour son fils, et je comprenais très bien pourquoi, mais je savais que aussi bien Parker que Tomy étaient en sécurité avec Max. Mon coéquipier dut s'en douter.  
- Non non c'est bon, je ferai mieux d'aller au FBI pour leur donner la liste.  
J'acquiesçais  
_ - On se voit plus tard Bones. D'ailleurs, si cela vous tente de vous joindre à Parker et moi à midi. _  
Je pus voir un sourire charmeur naître sur ces lèvres, il était vraiment irrésistible lorsqu'il faisait ça, et il le savait, mais malgré tout le voir ainsi me rendit triste. Je revoyais cette scène, lors de nos retrouvailles, je revoyais ce même sourire, qui jusqu'alors n'était destiné qu'à moi, et qui, ce jour là lui était destiné à elle. Alors je répondis froidement ;  
_ - Non, je mange avec Angela à midi  
- Une autre fois. Tenta-t-il  
- Cela ne sera pas possible Booth, vous le savez très bien._  
Là j'avais été glaciale, je vis son sourire disparaître et son visage devenir blanc. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque, pourtant j'avais été claire : professionnel.  
_ - Vous m'en voulez toujours ?_  
C'était plus un murmure qu'autre chose et il avait baisé la tête en disant cela.  
_ - Oui. _  
Il releva la tête et me fixa quelques secondes.  
_ - Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner Tempérance ? Je ferai tout, tout ce que vous voulez. Je sais que j'ai …  
- Vous devriez y aller Booth, il faut mettre ces gens en sécurité._  
Encore une fois il baissa la tête, je ne voulais pas l'écouter, pas maintenant, je n'étais pas prête, je souffrais trop pour discuter avec lui.  
_ - Tempérance, s'il vous..  
- Partez Booth._  
Je me retournais vers mon bureau, je ne pouvais lui faire face. Le voir ainsi si malheureux, mon cœur était déchiré, il s'était déjà excusé, m'avait plus ou moins fait comprendre que c'était fini avec cette Ashley et qu'il avait comprit s'être trompé en se mettant avec elle, s'être voilé la face vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas l'affronter, pas pour le moment, pas encore.  
J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner de moi pour enfin sortir de mon bureau.

J'avais passé toute ma matinée sur le dernier corps et pourtant je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre.  
_ - Docteur Bones.  
- Ne monte pas Parker, je te rejoins._  
Mon père accompagné de ses deux petits-fils venait d'arriver.  
_ - Je vais dans le bureau d'Angela avec Tomy.  
- D'accord, merci papa. Parker, allons dans mon bureau attendre ton père.  
- Ok._

_ - Tu sais c'est génial ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Ben d'avoir un petit frère. Maman elle ne voulait pas m'en donner un. Et papa, ben avant il était avec Ashley et je l'aimais pas alors je ne voulais pas de petite frère avec elle, mais avec toi c'est trop cool. En plus Tomy, il est mignon.  
- Et bien, je suis contente qu'il ait un grand frère comme toi Parker.  
- Dis Docteur Bones, c'est quand que je pourrai jouer avec lui ?  
- Il est encore petit tu sais, il faut que tu attentes qu'il soit un peu plus grand._  
Il sembla réfléchir un peu  
_ - D'accord, mais ça sera bientôt hein ?_  
Je souris, franchement cet enfant était marrant et surprenant.

_ - Salut Champion_  
Je tournais ma tête vers l'entrée de mon bureau, Booth venait d'y pénétrer, j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas entendu notre conversation. Je le regardais alors que lui fixait son fils, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Ouf. Parker se leva rapidement et se jeta dans ses bras.  
_ - Salut papa.  
- Alors passé une bonne matinée mon grand ?  
- Ouais c'était génial. Grand-père Max m'a emmené au parc. On a fait tout le tour du parc et on a beaucoup rigolé.  
- Et bien je suis content si ça te plait.  
- Ouais c'est trop génial. Je serai encore avec lui cette après-midi ?_  
Il me regarda.  
_ - Il faut demander à Bones et à Max si cela ne les gène pas._  
Parker se retourna vers moi  
_ - Max a dit qu'il reviendrait te chercher à 14h Parker, il voudrait te montrer quelques expériences.  
- Trop cool. Cria-t-il  
- Vous n'allez pas faire de mon fils une fouine Bones ? _  
Booth plaisantait, je l'avais bien remarqué, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur, mais je préférais ne rien répondre étant donné que l'enfant était avec nous.  
_ - Je plaisante Bones. Parker apprend énormément de choses grâce à votre père et je lui en suis reconnaissant._


	20. Chapitre 20: Angela

**Chapitre 20 – Angela**

Midi, je rejoignis Angela qui m'avait donné rendez-vous au restaurant directement. Mon père les avait accompagné avec Tomy.  
_ - Ah Sweetie te voilà enfin  
- Désolée, Booth est venu chercher Parker._

Je m'avançais pour prendre mon fils dans mes bras.  
_ - Je vous laisse entre filles. J'ai quelques courses à faire pour l'expérience avec Parker.  
- Ok papa, encore merci et à tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant._

Nous nous installâmes dans le restaurant. Je sentais que Tomy commençait à avoir faim, je décidais donc de lui donner à manger.  
_ - C'est vraiment génial de te voir lui donner le sein._  
Je souris à ma meilleure amie.  
_ - Et c'est vraiment fabuleux, tu verras Angie.  
- Je suis pressée qu'elle soit là. Dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre arrondie. Elle était à présent enceinte d'environ 5 mois et avait enfin appris le sexe de son enfant. Elle et Hodgins étaient fous de joie._

Tout en mangeant nous avons parlé.  
_ - Au fait Chérie. Quand est-ce qu'on fera le baptême de Tomy ?  
- Angie, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas un baptême religieux, mais que tu seras sa marraine civile.  
- Oui oui je sais, mais je pensais qu'il y aurait une cérémonie, que tu organiserais une fête.  
- Je pensais simplement à un repas entre amis après être passé à la mairie.  
- Ca serait génial, je pourrais t'aider à organiser ?_  
Je souris, Angela aimait tellement s'occuper de gérer une fête que je ne pouvais que la laisser faire.  
Elle commença donc à me dire qui elle pensait inviter, je lui précisais donc que je ne souhaitais pas voir Booth.  
_ - Je sais bien que tu lui en veux, mais tu devrais peut être cherché à savoir ce qu'il ressent  
- Angela, tu sais …  
- Je sais que tu as souffert et que tu souffres encore. Il t'a blessé en agissant ainsi, mais je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte de son erreur.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Il y a encore quelques jours tu étais d'accord avec moi et maintenant tu le défends ?  
- Je ne le défends pas. C'est juste que j'aie vu combien il semble malheureux que tu ne lui parles plus, que tu sois distance et froide avec lui._  
Elle me fixa quelques instants.  
_ - Tu sais que ça fait depuis 3 semaines qu'il a rompu avec cette journaliste  
- En même temps vu comme elle s'est servi de lui pour son article  
- Oui tu as raison. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas la seule raison, d'après moi ca a juste était la cerise sur le gâteau, le déclencheur. Tu sais lorsqu'il te regarde il a toujours cet éclat brillant dans les yeux._  
Que voulait-elle me faire comprendre ? C'est vrai que Booth avait tenté de me dire certaines choses, il s'était excusé plusieurs fois, mais je ne voulais pas l'écouter.  
_  
- Sweetie qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_  
Je sortie de mes pensées.  
_ - Quoi ?  
- Tu semblais ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
- Rien rien.  
- Ecoute Brenn, je te connais bien, et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose_  
J'inspirais, elle me connaissait vraiment trop bien. J'hésitais à lui en parler ou pas.  
_ - Allez Sweetie, je t'écoute.  
- Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Booth Angela, on parle de lui depuis avant non ?_  
Elle acquiesça de la tête  
_ - Il s'est excusé d'avoir été avec elle. Il m'a dit qu'il essayait de m'oublier alors comme elle était là et qu'elle s'intéressait à lui.  
- Mais vous vous écriviez ?  
- Oui, mais …. Je ….  
- Tu quoi Brenn ? Tu lui as bien dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?  
- Pas très clairement  
- Comment ça pas très clairement ?  
- Et bien, je ne lui ai pas dit directement que je l'aimais.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?  
- Et bien que notre partenariat me manquait, que ma vie à Washington me manquait, que nos repas au Royan Diner me manquaient… ce genre de choses._  
Je vis Angela se passer une main sur le visage  
_ - Tu n'as pas fait ça ?_  
Je savais que j'aurai dû être plus claire dès le départ avec Booth, et je savais que ma meilleure amie allait me faire la morale sur mes actions et que je n'avais pas suivi ses conseils.  
_ - Je sais, j'aurai dû être plus claire, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui écrire simplement. J'ai écris milles fois ce que je voulais lui dire, mais je trouvais cela tellement fade à chaque fois que je jetais la lettre. J'étais incapable pas à mettre sur le papier ce que je ressens pour lui..  
- Incapable ?  
- Je me suis imaginée un nombre incalculable de fois en train de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui, mais dès que je le mettais sur le papier, je me sentais mal à l'aise de lui envoyer cela. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose, comme si ce n'était pas assez fort par rapport à ce que je ressentais réellement, alors je déchirais la lettre et je lui écrivais autre chose.  
- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a fait ça alors.  
- Il aurait du comprendre, il me connaît, il est celui qui me connaît le mieux.  
- Je sais Sweetie, il aurait du comprendre, mais tu sais ce n'est pas forcément évident. Il a dû vivre des choses pas faciles. Il avait besoin de ton soutien, et dans tes lettres il ne l'a pas senti.  
- Je sais Angela, mais tout de même après ce que nous avions vécu, je pensais qu'il saurait ce que je ressentais pour lui._  
Les larmes me montaient, je pensais réellement que la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble avait compté pour lui, autant qu'elle avait compté pour moi.  
Cette nuit avait été si fabuleuse, j'avais ressenti tout son amour, nous avions fait un, comme il me l'avait expliqué. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'il puisse être possible d'être si prêt de l'ultime bonheur avec quelqu'un. Il m'avait fait découvrir des sensations inimaginables et insoupçonnées. Rien qu'y pensait mon cœur se mettait à battre plus rapidement. Je ne lui avais pas dit de mot, mais mes actes avaient été, d'après moi, suffisamment clairs pour qu'il sache combien il comptait pour moi.  
_ - Temp ça va ?  
- Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas  
- Je sais que tu lui en veux de souffrir autant, mais je pense qu'il souffre aussi. Tu sais, je pense qu'il t'aime toujours autant qu'avant, mais il a fait une erreur  
- Une erreur ... plusieurs Angela  
- Oui plusieurs, mais il s'en veut de t'avoir fait souffrir et il cherche à se faire pardonner  
- Mais je ne peux pas Ange… je ne peux pas encore …  
- Je sais, et je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner tout de suite, je sais ce que tu ressens. _  
Elle baissa les yeux vers Tomy qui s'était endormi dans mes bras.  
_ - Qu'as-tu mis sur la fiche de naissance de Tomy ?  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est juste pour savoir, je vais être sa marraine légalement, ça veut donc dire que s'il t'arrive quelque chose c'est moi qui deviendrai sa responsable légale.  
- En fait Angela, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas._  
Elle révéla la tête vers moi, son regard était interrogateur.  
_ - A vrai dire j'ai désigné Booth comme père légal de Tomy._  
Elle sourit à ma réponse  
_ - Je m'en doutais Sweetie. Tu as très bien fait. Tu sais, je pense que Booth a le droit de savoir pour ce bout de chou  
- Je sais Ange… mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire… je … je l'aime Angela. Je les aime tous les deux. Dis-je en regardant mon fils. Lors de nos retrouvailles je voulais lui parler de mes sentiments et aussi de Tomy, et maintenant je ne sais plus comment me sortir de tout cela. J'en veux à Booth de m'avoir et me faire autant de mal, mais je sais que je le veux toujours dans ma vie et dans la vie de son fils, mais je ne suis pas prête à lui pardonner.  
- Alors que vas-tu faire ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je voudrais qu'il soit auprès de moi pour moi, et non juste pour Tomy  
- Je comprends, qu'attends-tu de lui ?  
- Je ne sais pas …. Je ne sais absolument pas Angie_


	21. Chapitre 21: Courrier

**Chapitre 21 – Courrier**

L'un avait mangé avec son fils, la seconde avec son fils et sa meilleure amie.  
De retour l'après-midi, Booth avait déposé Parker dans le bureau d'Angela.

_ - Bonjour Angela  
- Salut Booth, re salut Parker  
- Comment va ça Booth ?_  
Un air triste passa sur son visage, non ça n'allait pas, sa partenaire ne voulait toujours pas lui parler, il ne savait pas comment faire pour se faire pardonner.  
_ - Ca va aller Booth. Lui dit l'artiste en posant une main sur son avant-bras  
- Ouais …  
- Parker si tu veux il y a un jeu sur mon ordinateur.  
- Oh oui trop cool._  
Après l'avoir installé, elle indiqua le canapé à l'agent  
_ - Vous savez elle a beaucoup souffert  
- Je sais… j'ai merdé … vraiment merdé  
- C'est le cas de le dire. Je sais que Brenn n'est pas simple et qu'elle n'arrive pas facilement à s'exprimer.  
- C'est le cas de le dire, mais … il souffla… mais j'aurai dû comprendre. Je me vante de la connaître mieux que quiconque et je n'ai pas su voir ce qu'elle me disait, enfin m'écrivait  
- Oui c'est sûr, mais bon elle ne vous a pas aidé sur ce coup là.  
- Elle vous en a parlé ?  
- Oui, à midi. Il est certain que pour n'importe qui cela n'aurait pas été très clair, mais vous … vous auriez dû comprendre  
- En d'autres circonstances j'aurais sans doute compris, mais là …. J'ai perdu des gamins que je devais former, je m'en voulais, j'étais paumé et …  
- Et elle elle était là !  
- Oui, elle était là et on a beaucoup discuté, elle me soutenait et Bones j'avais …. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir perdu, alors je me suis laissé aller …et au final j'ai fait une belle connerie …  
- C'est sûr. Mais laissez-lui du temps. Elle a été malheureuse et elle a souffert, souffre encore, quelque part, elle s'est senti trahi et abandonné. Elle s'est ouverte et s'est donné à vous complètement. Elle a fait ce qu'on lui a toujours dit  
- Mettre son cerveau au point mort et le cœur en cinquième  
- Oui, et elle en a été blessée, alors maintenant il lui faut du temps pour pardonner. Alors soyez patient. Montrez lui combien vous tenez à elle et continuez à essayez d'obtenir sa clémence.  
- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire Angela. Mais merci de votre soutien.  
- Ne me remerciez pas Booth. Je ne fais pas ça uniquement pour vous, je le fais avant tout pour Brenn, elle est ma meilleure amie et elle mérite d'être heureuse et que je sais que c'est seulement avec vous qu'elle le sera. Et vous aussi vous méritez d'être heureux. Nous sommes amis aussi tous les deux. Toutefois, si jamais vous merdez encore une fois, je vous jure que je vous tue.  
- Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Dit-il en souriant  
- Je voulais être certaine que vous le sachiez.  
- Je sais et je n'ai pas l'intention de commettre deux fois la même erreur ou n'importe quelle erreur d'ailleurs, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.  
- Rappelez-vous en bien alors, si jamais l'envie vous vient.  
- Je veux la rendre heureuse Angela, c'est mon souhait le plus grand.  
- Alors ça va.  
_  
Parker se fit entendre, il voulait rejoindre Max.  
_ - Je t'y emmène bonhomme. Dit l'artiste en se levant._

Booth de son coté décida de rejoindre sa partenaire.  
Arrivée à son bureau, il l'observa quelques secondes, elle était là, si belle, si ravissante, si merveilleuse. Puis il vit qu'elle ne semblait pas dans son état habituel, quelque chose clochait.  
_ - Bones ça va ?_  
Elle se retourna lui faisant face. Doucement l'agent décida de s'approcher d'elle  
_ - Que se passe-t-il ?_  
Sans répondre, elle fit un signe de tête vers son bureau. Sur ce dernier était posé un courrier…  
_ - Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Une lettre …. Une lettre du tueur. Lâcha-t-elle avec inquiétude  
- Quoi ? Dit l'homme en se figeant, puis se reprenant rapidement, il rejoignit sa partenaire et pencha sa tête la mettant à la hauteur de l'épaule de la jeune femme, il lut._

« Docteur Brennan, Agent Booth,

Vous me décevez, je pensais vraiment que vous auriez au moins trouvé mon nom… mais il semblerait que non.  
Je vous donne des indices mais vous n'avancez pas.  
Vous arrivez bien à protéger votre entourage c'est déjà ça, mais je trouverais bien une façon autre de vous faire réagir.

La prochaine fois, prenez de bonnes chaussures.

A bientôt. »

Booth regarda sa coéquipière, elle était pâle, vraiment livide, il hésita quelques instants, puis doucement, il prit la main de la jeune femme faisant tourner son fauteuil pour qu'elle soit face à lui.  
_ - Venez là. Lui dit-il, peu sûr qu'elle se laisse aller, mais il voyait bien qu'elle en avait besoin et il ne voulait que la rassurer et la réconforter._  
Elle hésita  
_ - Les partenaires c'est fait pour ça Bones, pour se soutenir._  
A ces mots, elle croisa son regard et il y trouva une expression étrange, alors il s'empressa d'ajouter  
_ - Et les amis aussi_  
Elle sembla soulagée, se leva et vint se blottir dans ces bras. Elle avait besoin de se contact pour oublier ces massacres, au moins quelques instants.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Puis elle se recula.  
_ - Merci Booth  
- C'était un plaisir. Dit-il sourire charmeur sur les lèvres_  
L'anthropologue lui tourna le dos, elle était mal à l'aise. Elle s'était laissée aller dans ces bras ayant besoin de soutien, elle avait aimé se contact qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis leur retrouvaille. Un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé s'approcher d'elle, depuis ce jour, ce fameux jour où il lui avait présenté Ashley.

_ - Il joue avec nous Booth. Il se moque de nous  
- Je sais Bones, je sais et ça me mets hors de moi  
- Et moi donc.  
- Au fait Bones, où avez-vous eu ce mot ?  
- Ici  
- Comment ça ici ?  
- Un coursier me l'a fait apporté.  
- Un coursier, il faut que je le fasse venir, il faut que je l'interroge. J'ai demandé au gardien de le faire revenir dès que j'ai vu la lettre. Il est à l'accueil.  
- Ok, allons-y alors_

Il laissa passer sa partenaire, faisant le geste de vouloir mettre sa main dans son dos, il fixait son visage, mais ne la voyant pas réagir, il préféra arrêter sa manœuvre.

_ - Bonjour, je suis l'agent Booth et voici  
- Le Docteur Brennan, je l'ai rencontré avant, la lettre recommandée était pour elle. Coupa le jeune homme enthousiaste  
- C'est cela. Justement, pouvez-vous me dire qui vous a donné cette lettre ?  
- Et bien je ne sais pas. En fait, on a reçu un mail qui nous a demandé de chercher un pli qui se trouvait dans le cassier numéro 510 de la gare principale, après quoi je devais l'apporter ici. Il y avait le paiement avec l'enveloppe.  
- Et c'est tout ?  
- Oui pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?  
- Non non rien, merci et bonne journée_

L'agent s'éloigna et appela le FBI pour envoyer une équipe vérifier le casier, relever les empreintes et faire le nécessaire.


	22. Chapitre 22: Découverte

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires, je suis heureuse que cela vous plaise ;)

L'histoire avance encore cette fois, j'espere que vous serez content de lire tout ca :D

* * *

**Chapitre 22 – Découverte**

C'était le week-end et je gardais Parker.  
_ - Dis papa, on peut aller chez le Docteur Bones ?  
- Quoi ? _  
Il m'avait surprit sur ce coup. Je savais qu'il aimait beaucoup ma partenaire, mais de là à aller la voir en plein week-end, surtout à l'improviste  
_ - On ne va pas la déranger alors qu'elle ne travaille pas.  
- S'il te plait papa ? Je sais qu'elle sera contente et j'ai trop envie de la voir.  
- Parker tu l'as déjà vu toute la semaine  
- Allez juste 5 minutes, on passe juste vite. S'il te plait_  
Il insistait, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et puis son regard … il me faisait ce regard où je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.  
_ - D'accord Parker. Mais on ne reste pas trop longtemps, je ne voudrais pas la déranger.  
- Ouais._  
Il fila dans sa chambre à une vitesse faramineuse pour en revenir deux minutes plus tard, avec ses chaussures aux pieds et sa veste.  
_ - Je suis prêt.  
- Je vois bien Parker. Lui dis-je en souriant, j'avais à peine eu le temps, de mon coté, de finir de ranger nos verres dans l'évier  
- Allez papa, dépêche-toi._  
Je lui souris et attrapa ma veste.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions devant la porte de Bones. Après quelques hésitations de ma part et exclamations de Parker, je sonnais.  
_- Booth, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Elle était surprise de ma venue, surtout sans l'avoir prévenu avant, ce que je comprenais très bien. J'avais pensé à l'appeler, mais Parker ne m'avait pas laissé une seconde pour le faire.  
- Salut Docteur Bones. Dit mon fils en sortant de mon dos un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
- Salut Parker.  
- Bonjour Bones et désolé mais Parker voulait absolument venir vous voir. J'étais gêné et hésitant, ne sachant pas trop si cela avait été une bonne idée de céder à mon fils.  
- Pas de problème Booth.  
- Je peux y aller ? Demanda mon fils à ma partenaire  
- Bien sûr._  
Elle s'écarta pour nous faire entrer. Mon fils couru vers le salon et s'installa sur le canapé, il semblait si à l'aise ici.  
_ - Bonjour Grand-père Max.  
- Salut mon grand._  
Bones parti quelques secondes et je ne la vis pas arriver, je discutais avec son père et lui tournais le dos.  
_- Tu as vu je suis prêt !  
- Oui Parker, je vois ça. A sa voix, je savais qu'elle souriait, mais quelque chose aussi était présent, comme une certaine angoisse ou un doute, je n'aurai su vraiment dire quoi._  
A quoi mon fils pouvait-il bien être prêt ? Je me retournais et fus époustoufler par la vision. Ma partenaire était en train de déposer un bébé sur les genoux de mon fils.  
D'où sortait cet enfant ? Parker semblait le connaître, mais d'où ?

_ - Salut petit frère comment ça va aujourd'hui ?_  
Petit frère. …. Mon cœur rata un battement et mon corps semblait me lâcher, je tombais dans le fauteuil derrière moi venait-il de dire ce que j'avais compris ? Petit frère …. Si c'est bien cela …. Non ce n'est pas possible, elle me l'aurait dit …. Tout de même … Petit frère…. Je regardais encore une fois Parker et le bébé en me répétant Petit frère … non ce n'est pas possible  
Je vis Parker relever les yeux vers Bones, puis vers moi et de nouveau vers ma partenaire. Cette dernière semblait paniquée et je voyais mon fils tenter de s'excuser du regard lorsqu'il le remarqua. Mais je ne comprenais pas… que voulait-il dire en disant petit frère.  
_ - Parker que dirais-tu de venir avec moi faire un tour dans le parc ?  
- Ca serait trop cool grand-père._  
Ma coéquipière prit le petit des genoux de mon fils, tandis que ce dernier se mit sur ces pieds.  
_ - Appelle-moi. Dit alors Max à sa fille avant de lui chuchoter quelques choses à l'oreille._  
Et ils étaient partis.

Je regardais la jeune femme, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Elle me sourit avant de se mettre de dos, couchant le bébé sur le canapé coincé avec un oreiller pour qu'il ne puisse pas tomber. Elle était si douée avec lui, savait exactement quoi faire. C'en était surprenant de la voir si à l'aise. Je me rappelais d'Andy, elle était réticente au départ à l'idée de s'occuper de lui, pour finalement s'en sortir à merveille, et là c'était encore plus surprenant.  
_ - Booth, je pense que j'ai des explications à vous fournir._  
Je n'arrivais même pas à lui répondre, j'ouvris la bouche mais rien n'en sortie.  
Elle inspira, regardant tout d'abord le sol comme pour chercher du courage, puis me regardant à nouveau, elle commença.  
_ - Vous savez, avant nos départs, ce fut pour moi la plus belle nuit que j'ai jamais eu. J'ai découvert des sensations que je n'avais jamais connu, j'ai vu qu'il était possible de ne faire qu'un. Vous me l'aviez dit, mais avant cela je pensais que c'était impossible. Je me suis totalement ouverte à vous cette nuit, vous offrant mon corps, mais surtout vous offrant mon âme et mon cœur._  
Elle se dévoilait vraiment, elle ne m'avait jamais dit tout cela aussi clairement. Mais je n'arrivais pas à voir le rapport.  
_ - Je sais que je n'ai pas été très claire dans mes lettres, mais je n'arrivais pas à vous parler, enfin vous écrire, j'avais l'impression que ce que j'écrivais n'était pas assez fort par rapport à ce que je ressentais pour vous, alors à chaque fois je revenais sur quelque chose de plus simple, quelque chose que je maitrisais mieux.  
- Bones, s'il vous plait, je ne comprends pas, je ne vois pas le rapport. Mon ton était empli d'interrogations. J'étais perdu, complètement perdu. _  
Autant d'un coté l'entendre me dire tout cela me rendait heureux, autant je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir.  
_ - J'y viens Booth_  
Son visage devint sérieux, et elle ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de les plonger dans les miens. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu ce type de connexion, j'en étais troublé mais heureux. Son regard était chaud et tendre, mais aussi nerveux et troublé.  
_ - Il y a tant de chose que je voulais vous dire sans y parvenir._  
Elle tourna la tête vers l'enfant qui gazouillait, elle s'approcha de lui.  
_ - Encore un peu de patience mon ange._  
Mon ange …. Mais que se passait-il donc ?  
_ - Excusez-moi Booth. _  
Elle inspira et reprit.  
_ - Lorsque je suis venue à notre rendez-vous je pensais tout vous dire, exprimer clairement ce que je ressentais, mais quand … quand je vous ai vu avec….  
- Je sais Bones et je suis désolé_  
Elle me fixa quelques instants  
_ - Je n'ai pas pu Booth, et pourtant il y a tellement de choses que je voulais vous dire. Mais vous sembliez si heureux avec elle, je ne voulais pas briser votre bonheur, je ne voulais pas être la cause d'une dispute entre vous, alors j'ai préféré ne rien faire et vous laisser.  
- Et je vous ai fait souffrir Bones  
- J'ai appris que l'amour n'est pas fait uniquement de joie. Vous m'avez fait souffrir, tout comme je l'ai fait pas le passé et je l'ai regretté.  
- Moi aussi Tempérance, moi aussi, je regrette tant. Je n'avais pas compris dans vos lettres, j'étais si perdu, c'était si compliqué, j'ai perdu des gamins que je formais et j'…  
- Je sais Booth, j'aurai dû être plus claire, c'est en partie ma faute. Mais je n'ai pas fini._  
Elle me regarda avec des yeux si troublants, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Un petit cri me fit tourner la tête, je l'avais presque oublié ce petit bonhomme. D'ailleurs quel âge avait-il ? Quelques mois tout au plus. Et qui étaient ses parents ?  
Je vis ma partenaire se lever et prendre dans ses bras le petit.  
_ - Comme je vous le disais Booth, cette nuit avant mon départ fut fabuleuse, et le résultat encore plus._  
Que voulait-elle dire ? Où voulait-elle en venir ? Que tentait-elle de me dire ?  
Elle regarda l'enfant, lui sourit, puis me sourit, s'agenouillant devant moi avec l'enfant dans ces bras afin d'être à ma hauteur.  
_ - Booth, Seeley, je vous présente Tomy, votre fils.  
- Mon … mon quoi ?_  
Là j'étais surpris… même plus que surpris, effaré. Alors ce petit être qu'elle tenait si tendrement dans ses bras était mon fils, notre fils Je le regardais  
_ - Il a votre sourire et certaines de vos expressions. Dit-elle simplement_  
Je relevais le visage vers Bones, elle souriait toujours. Je ne savais pas quoi faire j'étais pétrifié.  
_ - Je … Bones …. Je  
- Je sais Booth… je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler avant. J'ai tenté de vous le dire dans une lettre, mais je n'ai pas réussi, et lorsque je vous ai vu avec Ashley, je n'ai pas pu briser votre bonheur alors je n'ai rien dit. Je suis désolée. Si vous saviez Booth, lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est comment j'allais vous le dire, et découvrir la joie sur votre visage, enfin j'espérerais que cette nouvelle vous rende heureux. Pour l'échographie, je vous imaginais avec moi, souriant à la vue de ce petit être, même lors de l'accouchement, je vous voyais avec moi, en tout cas dans mon esprit._  
Je reportais mon attention sur l'enfant et me levait, elle se releva elle aussi. Alors durant tout ce temps, elle m'avait imaginé avec elle, accompagnant chacun de ces événements. Nous étions face l'un à l'autre, séparé par quelques centimètres.  
Tout à coup, une évidence me frappa. Parker était donc au courant.  
_ - Alors vous l'avez dit à mon fils, mais vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Une certaine colère s'emparait de moi d'être le dernier au courant  
- Oui. _  
Elle baissa les yeux.  
Ca me m'était hors de moi, en plus de ne pas avoir appris pour Tomy, mon fils, mon grand garçon m'avait caché ça.  
Ma partenaire sembla le remarquer  
_ - Parker n'y est pour rien. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien vous dire. Il voulait que je vous le dise, mais je n'étais pas prête et j'ai eu du mal à lui faire comprendre, mais il est si content d'avoir un petit frère, vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir._  
Je réfléchis un instant. Elle avait raison. J'avais toujours appris à mon fils à garder un secret, que c'était important lorsque l'autre vous faisait confiance, alors je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.  
_ - Et les fouines sont au courant aussi je suppose ?  
- Oui, je l'ai dit à Angela dès que je l'ai su, et j'ai été obligé de prévenir Camille vu que c'est ma patronne  
- Je comprends mieux leur réaction. Grommelais-je  
- Je suis désolée Booth. Je sais que j'aurai dû vous le dire avant, mais … mais je n'ai pas pu … Vous étiez passé à autre chose._  
Et elle avait raison, du moins c'est ce que je pensais. D'un coté je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir su avant, de ne pas avoir été là dans tous ces moments, mais je comprenais, j'avais été idiot et je n'avais pas su la comprendre, c'était autant de ma faute que de la sienne, voir même plus de la mienne finalement.

Elle m'avait caché cela, elle m'avait caché que j'avais un fils, que nous avions un fils. J'aurai dû être en colère, être hors de moi qu'elle ne m'est rien dit alors que tout mon entourage était au courant. Pourtant au lieu de cela, la voir ainsi, tenant notre enfant dans ces bras, de façon si maternelle et protectrice m'attendrissait et me rendait heureux. Elle était resplendissante de bonheur et de joie avec lui Nous avions un fils, un petit garçon.  
Je regardais à nouveau ce petit être qu'elle tenait contre elle et sourit. Il était si beau, il avait les yeux de sa mère et me souriait déjà.  
_ - Il a vos yeux. Dis-je en souriant, posant un doigt sur la joue de l'enfant et le caressant. _  
Non vraiment, comment pouvais-je en vouloir à Bones, rien que de voir ce petit trésor m'ôtait toute colère, et puis j'étais en grande partie responsable de ne pas avoir été au courant avant. Je savais comment ma partenaire pouvait réagir lorsqu'elle se sentait trahi, et c'est ce que j'avais fait, aussi bien en revenant avec Ashley qu'en ne comprenant pas ces lettres.  
_  
- Vous voulez le prendre ? Me demanda-t-elle me faisant sortir de ma contemplation  
- Oui. _  
Elle me le tendit et je pris ce petit ange dans mes bras, il me regardait avec ces magnifiques yeux bleus.  
_ - Il est si beau. Dis-je sans le lâcher du regard  
- C'est normal il vous a comme père._  
Je levais mes yeux vers ma partenaire, surpris, elle venait de me faire un compliment.  
_ - Merci Tempérance. Vous…vous faites de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.  
- J'en suis heureuse._  
Tomy se mit à gigoter.  
_ - Je crois qu'il a faim, puis-je lui donner le biberon ?  
- Je suis désolée Booth, mais je n'ai pas de biberon._  
Je l'ai regardé étonné  
_ - Je lui donne le sein. Et comme nous sommes en week-end et donc que je ne travaille pas, je n'ai pas fait de biberon tire-lait._  
Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé. Elle avait mon fils sur sa poitrine et lui donnait à manger. J'étais collé à elle, et caressais Tomy tendrement.  
_ - C'est merveilleux. Lui dis-je éblouie par le spectacle de cette femme que j'aimais nourrissant notre enfant._  
Elle me sourit. Je la regardais encore plus intensément, elle me souriait et pourtant je pouvais voir dans ses prunelles cette tristesse qui n'avait pas disparu depuis nos retrouvailles, cette tristesse qui était entièrement de ma faute, cette tristesse due à ma trahison. Pourtant j'étais heureux et mon regard naviguait entre ses yeux et ses lèvres, je n'avais qu'une envie à ce moment là c'était de l'embrasser, mais je savais que c'était trop tôt, je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore pardonné, pourtant elle venait de me faire le plus beau cadeau au monde.


	23. Chapitre 23: Explication

**Chapitre 23 – Explication**

J'étais allée ouvrir la porte sans me douter de qui j'allais y trouver derrière et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y découvrir mon partenaire.  
_ - Booth, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _  
Fut la seule phrase que je pu prononcer. Déjà je cherchais un moyen de l'éloigner de chez moi, c'est alors que je vis une petite tête blonde sortir de derrière lui.  
_ - Bonjour Bones et désolé mais Parker voulait absolument venir vous voir.  
- Pas de problème Booth.  
- Je peux y aller ? Demanda son fils._  
Que pouvais-je refuser à un enfant qui désirait seulement voir son petit frère. Je me rappelais avoir dit à Parker qu'il pourrait venir quand il le désirerait, mais je ne pensais pas que cela inclurait son père. Je pense que même le garçon ne se rendait pas compte de la situation. En même temps, ce n'était qu'un enfant !  
Après les avoir laissé entrer, je vis mon père me sourire, signe d'encouragement. Mes amis et mon père m'avaient à plusieurs reprises poussé à lui parler. Maintenant que Booth était là, il fallait que je trouve la force de lui expliquer.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Parker installé dans le canapé en attente. Alors j'allais dans la chambre et pris délicatement mon fils dans mes bras. J'inspirais profondément, me donnant du courage.

Je fus soulagée en arrivant dans le salon de voir mon coéquipier me faisant dos discutant avec mon père.  
_ - Tu as vu, je suis prêt !_  
Me dit l'enfant, et oui il l'était. Il s'était bien callé au fond du siège, avait mis des coussins autour de lui au cas où Tomy bougerait. Je lui souris, il semblait si heureux d'avoir un petit frère que cela me donna du courage.  
A l'entente de notre discussion, Booth se retourna et je pus voir l'étonnement sur son visage. Il ne m'avait jamais vu avec un enfant autre qu'Andy et le petit Raynolds il y a quelques jours, et là encore c'était différent.  
Délicatement je posais Tomy sur les genoux de son grand frère dont le sourire grandissait à chaque instant. Dieu qu'il pouvait ressembler à son père lorsqu'il faisait cela.  
Mon fils ouvrit les yeux et il répondit au sourire de son aîné par son propre sourire. Cette scène était vraiment merveilleuse à voir, j'en oubliais la présence de mon partenaire.  
Enfin je me redressais et continuais d'observer ces deux êtres liées par le sang.

_ - Salut petit frère, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?_  
Mon sang se glaça. Je fixais Parker.  
Il leva les yeux vers moi et je pus voir sur son visage des excuses. J'étais paniquée. Oui je savais que j'allais devoir fournir des explications à Booth, et je ne savais pas encore comment m'y prendre, mais là, il venait de me mettre devant le fait accompli et la discussion tant redoutée était imminente.  
Le regard du garçon passa de moi à son père pour revenir sur moi. Il savait qu'il avait commis un imper, mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Il n'était pas simple pour un gamin de garder un tel secret, surtout sur ses frêles épaules. Et c'était la joie d'avoir son frère dans ses bras qui lui avait fait commettre cette erreur, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je lui souris donc. Au même moment j'entendis mon partenaire s'effondrer sur le fauteuil.  
Mon père réagit plus rapidement que moi. Proposant à Parker d'aller faire un tour dans le parc et de me faire comprendre d'un clin d'œil que tout allait bien se passer. Intérieurement je le remerciais de son geste. Après avoir pris Tomy dans mes bras, je les accompagnais jusqu'à la porte.  
_ - Je suis désolé Docteur Bones.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Parker. Il fallait bien que j'en parle avec ton père, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- Je pourrai encore voir Tomy ? Il semblait inquiet que je l'en empêche.  
- Bien sûr mon grand, il a besoin de toi. Alors tu le verras autant que tu veux et quand tu veux. Je te l'avais déjà dit non._  
Il acquiesça, et un sourire apparu sur son visage.  
Certes j'étais paniquée, mais aussi heureuse que mon fils puisse avoir un grand frère comme lui.

Je revins vers mon partenaire, lui souriant. Il fallait que je lui fournisse tout un tas d'explications. Tomy commençait à s'endormir, je décidais donc de l'installer sur le canapé. Une fois fait, je fis face à Booth.  
_ - Booth, je pense que j'ai des explications à vous fournir._  
Il fit mine de répondre mais rien de sorti. Je m'installais dans le canapé, fermant les yeux quelques instants. J'avais imaginé des milliers de fois la façon dont je lui parlerais de son fils, mais maintenant, je ne savais comment m'y prendre. Je décidais donc de m'ouvrir totalement, de lui dire ce que je ressentais, pour commencer il fallait qu'il sache ce que j'avais ressenti lors de notre fameuse nuit.  
_ - Vous savez, avant nos départs, ce fut pour moi la plus belle nuit que j'ai jamais eu. J'ai découvert des sensations que je n'avais jamais connu, j'ai vu qu'il était possible de ne faire qu'un. Vous me l'aviez dit, mais avant cela je pensais que c'était impossible. Je me suis totalement ouverte à vous cette nuit, vous offrant mon corps, mais surtout vous offrant mon âme et mon cœur. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très claire dans mes lettres, mais je n'arrivais pas à vous parler, enfin vous écrire, j'avais l'impression que ce que j'écrivais n'était pas assez fort par rapport à ce que je ressentais pour vous, alors à chaque fois je revenais sur quelque chose de plus simple.  
- Bones, s'il vous plait, je ne comprends pas, je ne vois pas le rapport._  
Forcément, comment pouvait-il comprendre, j'étais toujours aussi peu claire, mais je devais tout lui expliquer, du début jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'il comprenne pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi, qu'il comprenne le mal que j'avais eu et que j'avais encore. Qu'il connaisse mes doutes, mes peurs et mes craintes, mais aussi le bonheur que j'ai d'avoir Tomy.  
_ - J'y viens Booth. Il y a tant de choses que je voulais vous dire sans y parvenir._  
Mon fils à coté de moi semblait montrer quelques signes d'impatience, ou plutôt de faim. Sur ce point il ressemblait tellement à Booth.  
Je repris mon explication, lui disant combien j'avais souffert de le voir avec Ashley. Je lui dis aussi que je comptais lui parler et lui ouvrir mon cœur ce jour là, mais qu'à la vue du bonheur qu'il affichait je n'avais pu que me résoudre à ne rien dire. Il s'excusa aussi de n'avoir pas compris mes sentiments dans mes lettres, de ne pas avoir su lire entre les lignes.  
Enfin, le moment tant redouté était là. Je pris Tomy dans mes bras délicatement.  
_ - Comme je vous le disais Booth, cette nuit avant mon départ fut fabuleuse, et le résultat encore plus._  
Je pouvais voir l'incompréhension sur son visage. Je tentais de paraître sereine, pourtant j'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne veuille pas de son fils alors que lui avait tant besoin de son père. J'inspirais tout en regardant l'enfant dans mes bras et repris.  
_ - Booth, Seeley, je vous présente Tomy, votre fils.  
- Mon … mon quoi ?_  
A ces mots mon cœur se figeait, je paniquais, que devais-je faire ? Il fallait que je continues. Je lui parlais donc de tous ces moments où je l'avais imaginé avec moi, tous ces moments qu'il n'avait pas pu partager avec son fils.  
Il semblait perdu dans son monde et restait muet. Je ne savais plus trop quoi dire ou faire, j'attendais, impatience que le père de Tomy se décide, mais qu'il le fasse vite. S'il décidait de partir sans connaitre son fils, alors soit, je m'y ferais, l'essentiel étant le bonheur de mon enfant, mais s'il décidait d'entrer dans sa vie, alors il y aurait la place qu'il souhaitait. Mais il me fallait une répondre. Mon souffle était court et mon cœur battait à me faire mal.  
_ - Alors vous l'avez dit à mon fils, mais vous ne m'avez rien dit !_  
J'acquiesçais et vit une espèce de colère naître dans ses yeux. Aussitôt je décidais de défendre Parker. Il accepta très rapidement ma justification et sembla même heureux que son grand garçon ait détenu un tel secret.  
_ - Et les fouines sont au courant aussi je suppose ?_  
Je lui répondis donc qu'Angela étant ma meilleure amie et Camille ma patronne, il était normal qu'elles soient au courant. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, ne lâchant pas notre fils des yeux.

Il fixait Tomy, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire ni penser.  
_ - Il a vos yeux. Entendis-je alors. Je fus soulagée, il souriait et semblait heureux._  
_ - Vous voulez le prendre ? _  
Il acquiesça et le lui passer tendrement son fils. C'était merveilleux de le voir ainsi, tenant ce petit être dans ses bras si forts et protecteurs. Je savais à cet instant que Tomy serait entouré d'amour. Il aurait aussi bien mon amour que celui de son père et de son frère.

_ - Merci Tempérance. Vous …vous faites de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde._  
Il était content, comblé et cela me ravissait. Moi aussi je me sentais bien, non pas que j'avais pardonné à Booth du mal qu'il m'avait fait, mais à présent mon fils allait avoir un père, son père. Je voulais que ce dernier face partie de sa vie, qu'il le voit grandir, qu'il lui apprenne à jouer au foot, qu'il l'emmène à des matchs de hockey, qu'ils passent du temps ensemble.  
Je me souviens d'une conversation avec Angela où je lui avais dit que je voulais que Booth revienne dans ma vie pour moi et non pour Tomy. D'après elle, il m'aimait toujours, mais comment pourrais-je seulement lui pardonner de m'avoir fait autant de mal. Je m'étais ouverte à lui, j'avais fait ce qu'il m'avait toujours dit et laisser mon cœur prendre le dessus sur ma raison et au final je n'avais fait qu'en souffrir.  
Je savais que Seeley était un merveilleux père, et j'étais ravie que mon fils puisse en profiter. Toutefois, avoir Booth dans ma vie était une autre histoire. Nous allions nous voir en dehors des enquêtes, lorsqu'il viendrait voir Tomy, mais cela ne signifiait par pour autant qu'il allait retrouver sa place auprès de moi. Je n'avais plus confiance en lui, du point de vue personnel en tout cas, il m'avait trop blessé mais je devais lui laisser son rôle de père pour le bien être de notre fils.

Tomy gigotait dans ses bras ce qui me ramena à la réalité, il avait faim et mon partenaire me le signala, il souhaitait d'ailleurs lui donner lui-même le biberon. Lorsque je refusais, je pus voir une vague de tristesse et d'étonnement passer dans ses yeux. Je me rattrapais immédiatement, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense que je voulais l'empêcher de jouer son rôle de père. Je lui expliquais donc que je donnais le sein à notre fils, il fut surpris et heureux d'entendre cela.

Nous étions installés dans le canapé, je nourrissais Tomy. Booth était à côté de moi, collé à moi et ne lâchait pas des yeux notre fils, le caressant. Il cherchait le contact avec lui, il venait d'apprendre son existence et déjà il semblait si heureux.  
_  
- C'est merveilleux._  
Me dit-il et cela me fit sourire. Il avait plongé son regard chocolat dans mes yeux, et quelque chose au fond de moi vibra, cette sensation me fit me sentir bien, mes yeux se mirent à pétiller toutefois, la tristesse, la peine était toujours présente. Je pus voir le regard de Booth naviguer entre mes yeux et mes lèvres. Je redoutais qu'il puisse tenter de m'embrasser. Certes j'en avais, au fond, envie, mais je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire. Il n'aurait agi ainsi qu'uniquement suite à la découverte de Tomy. Il a toujours été un chevalier en armure comme dirait Angela, prêt à prendre ses responsabilités. Cela avait été le cas avec Rebecca lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage suite à Parker. Mais je ne voulais pas de cela. J'aurai été capable d'élever mon fils seule, mais je voulais qu'il puisse avoir son père à ses côtés et actuellement c'était la seule place que j'étais prête à donner à Booth. Il sembla le remarquer et reporta son attention sur notre enfant.


	24. Chapitre 24: Mise au point

**Chapitre 24 – Mise au point**

J'avais fini de donner à manger à Tomy et Booth l'avait pris dans ses bras.  
Voir un homme de son gabarit tenir contre lui un si petit être était assez extraordinaire. Il était si attentionné et déjà si protecteur avec lui.  
L'homme tenait la main du bébé et jouait avec lui. Quant à moi, je revenais de la cuisine avec deux tasses de café.  
_ - Bones j'aurai quelques questions. Dit enfin Booth après quelques hésitations.  
- Bien sûr, je vous écoute et tenterai d'y répondre.  
- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Il semblait perdu dans cette situation  
- Comment cela ?  
- Vous m'avez donné un fils Bones, mais qu'attendez-vous de moi ?_  
Il avait levé les yeux vers moi, et semblait chercher une réponse dans mon regard.  
_ - Si je vous ai appris pour Tomy, c'est parce que je veux que vous soyez son père, que vous jouiez ce rôle, si vous le souhaitez._  
Mon partenaire reporta son attention sur notre enfant  
_ - Evidemment, mais comment suis-je sensé le faire étant donné que vous ne voulez de moi que lors des enquêtes ? C'était plus une question rhétorique, mais je répondis tout de même  
- Ceci est vis-à-vis de moi Booth et non de lui. Ce qui se passe entre nous ne doit pas influencer son bonheur. Le rendre heureux est tout ce qui m'importe._  
Il sourit, je pense qu'il ne m'aurait jamais cru avoir tant d'amour et en parler si librement, enfin il me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que j'avais tendance à me cacher dans ma carapace de froideur et de rationalité alors qu'au fond j'étais quelqu'un d'aimant et de sensible, comme il me l'avait déjà répété à maintes reprises par le passée. Pourtant, il était étonné de me voir agir ainsi. Il m'écoutait attentivement.  
_ - Je ne veux vous priver d'aucun moment avec lui. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez attristé de ne le voir que le week-end ou lorsque je le voudrai bien. _  
Je soufflais tout en m'installant dans le fauteuil face à lui, ma tasse de café dans les mains.  
_ - Tomy est né au Canada, à Montréal pour être précise, et j'ai fait de vous son père légal. Vous n'étiez pas là, vous étiez en Afghanistan, mais je voulais que vous soyez son père. Vous figurez donc sur son acte de naissance._  
Booth révéla sa tête vers moi, il ne s'attendait pas à cela je suppose. Avec Rebecca, il n'avait pas pu reconnaître Parker bien qu'il l'ait voulu et là, il n'avait même pas besoin de le faire.  
_ - Merci Bones. Mais …  
- Vous le verrez dès que vous voudrez Booth. Toutefois il faudra, dans un premier temps, que nous nous organisions. Comme vous le savez je l'allaite, alors si vous voulez le prendre chez vous. Il faudra me prévenir que je fasse du tire-lait assez tôt mais cela ne posera pas de problème. Je le fais déjà lorsque mon père le garde._

Mon attention se reporta sur notre enfant, et un sourire ému et triste apparu sur mon visage.  
_ - Cela me fera juste étrange de ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi.  
- Je ne veux pas vous priver de cela Bones, ni vous forcer à …  
- Vous ne me forcez à rien Booth. L'un comme l'autre, vous devez passer du temps ensemble pour apprendre à vous connaître. Je l'ai eu pour moi toute seule depuis sa naissance. Cela ne sera pas simple mais je m'y ferai._  
Je le vis se perdre dans ses réflexions quelques instants.  
_ - Je pourrai venir le voir ici, comme cela vous ne seriez pas éloignée de lui. J'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à le connaître, le voir grandir et être auprès de lui. Mais je veux aussi découvrir ce côté de vous que vous êtes en tant que mère._  
Il baissa la tête, comme s'il n'osait pas affronter mon regard.  
_ - Je sais que vous m'en voulez et que je vous ai fais souffrir, et je m'en veux énormément de vous avoir fait du mal. Moi qui m'étais promis de vous protéger, j'en suis arrivé à vous blesser moi-même.  
- Booth, s'il vous plait  
- Je sais Tempérance, vous n'êtes pas encore prête à me pardonner. Mais je vous promets que je ferai tout pour que cela arrive, un jour. En attendant, je veux faire partie de la vie de ce petit bonhomme.  
- Et vous le ferez. Il faut juste trouver comment faire pour le moment._  
Nous sommes restés ainsi, dans le silence à contempler notre progéniture.

_ - Je pourrai le voir à tout moment ?  
- Bien sûr Booth. En journée, c'est mon père qui joue les baby-sitter, j'espère que cela ne vous gène pas.  
- Non, non c'est parfait. Dit-il en souriant  
- Lorsque vous voudrez le voir il faudra l'appeler. Sinon le soir je suis avec lui, donc vous pourrez venir ici ou je pourrai vous le déposer quand vous le souhaiterez._  
Booth fixa notre enfant  
_ - J'ai Parker ce week-end  
- Souhaitez-vous que je préparer les affaires de Tomy ? _  
Mon ton était quelque peu triste, mais je voulais vraiment que ces deux êtres se découvrent. Je commençais d'ailleurs à me lever, mais fut interrompu par la voix de mon partenaire  
_ - A vrai dire, j'allais vous proposer autre chose. _  
Il inspira, certainement ne sachant pas comment j'allais réagir à sa proposition.  
_ - Je sais que vous ne voulez de moi à vos côtés qu'en tant que partenaire, mais je me disais que peut être …. _  
Il hésitait et je me demandais de plus en plus ce qu'il voulait, mais n'osait pas me demander.  
_ - Peut être ?  
- Et bien, peut être que Parker et moi pourrions passer le reste du week-end avec vous ? _  
La surprise, voilà la première chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit. Il dut le remarquer car il enchaîna très vite.  
_ - Vous avez une chambre d'ami ?  
- A vrai dire, c'est la chambre de Tomy à présent, mais il y a toujours un lit une place.  
- Oh … euh .. Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux – Je pourrais dormir dans le salon si cela ne vous gène pas, je suis certain que Parker serait ravi de dormir auprès de son petit frère._  
J'étais perdue et ne savais quoi répondre à sa demande.  
_ - Ca serait trop cool. Cria une voix qui venait d'arriver.  
- Je pense aussi que ça serait bien. Tomy a besoin de sa mère mais aussi de son père. Max surenchérissait, tentant de me convaincre.  
- S'il vous plait Tempérance. Je ne veux pas l'éloigner de vous, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à m'éloigner de lui._  
Sans répondre, je me levais, prise de panique. Garder Booth et mes sentiments à distance était simple tant qu'il ne serait pas trop prêt de moi. Mais devoir passer le week-end avec lui me mettait mal à l'aise car je ne savais comment j'allais réagir. J'entrais dans la cuisine plongée dans mes pensées, tandis que Booth, de son côté, redoutait la réponse qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.  
_ - Tu devrais le laisser faire, c'est une bonne idée. Chuchota Max en s'approchant de moi  
- Je ne sais pas papa.  
- Il en a besoin, Tomy aussi et toi aussi  
- J'ai tellement mal  
- Je sais, mais il s'en veut et souffre aussi.  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Parker est très bavard vois-tu._  
Je souris à mon père. Ce garçon était vraiment très bavard, mais surtout il était très futé pour son âge.  
_ - Je ne te dis pas de lui pardonner tout de suite. Je sais, tout comme lui, que cela va être long et difficle. Mais laisses-lui une chance de réussir à le faire, de réussir à te prouver que malgré tout il tient à toi. On commet tous des erreurs. Et tu m'as bien pardonné à moi.  
- Ce n'est pas pareil. Tentais-je de me justifier  
- Non, mais tu l'aimes, et lui aussi et il a toujours été là pour toi. Tomy a besoin de lui, tout comme il a besoin de ses fils et de toi, et tout comme tu as besoin de lui.  
- Je ne sais pas papa… serai-je assez forte pour lui laisser une chance  
- Comme je disais, tu l'as bien fait avec moi. Ca prendra du temps, mais tu le feras aussi avec lui. _  
J'inspirais profondément avant de retourner au salon.  
_ - Avez-vous des affaires pour vous et Parker ou devez-vous allez en chercher ?_  
Booth se retourna, sourire aux lèvres.  
_ - Il faut que j'aille en chercher. Dit-il en se levant calant son fils contre lui.  
- Je vais rester ici avec eux en vous attendant Booth. Dit alors Max._  
Cette simple phrase fit comprendre quelque chose à l'agent, cela se voyait sur son visage.  
_ - « Attention aux enfants » c'était au pluriel Bones ! _  
C'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose, et on pouvait sentir la colère et la peur prendre le dessus rien que dans cette phrase.  
_ - Je sais Booth. Mais nous sommes tous en sécurité avec Max, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui bien sûr …. Il regarda Parker. - Et tant que Parker reste avec vous, les agents chargés de le surveiller restent aussi.  
- Ca va allait Booth. Intervint Max.  
- Vous auriez dû me dire de le faire mettre sous protection Bones ! Il avait élevé la voix_  
Je ne répondis rien, je ne lui avais rien dit pour Tomy avant aujourd'hui alors comment le faire mettre sous protection. Il sembla réaliser car il ajouta.  
_ - Au moins me dire de vous faire mettre sous protection.  
- Je ne le quitte pas une seconde, même quand ma fille est là. Et nous avons passé toute la semaine avec Parker, donc vos agents étaient à nos trousses sans arrêt. Ne vous en prenez pas à elle, elle a très bien géré la situation._  
Booth réfléchit quelques secondes. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait rien, et pourtant j'avais trouvé le moyen de le protéger sans que personne ne se doute de rien. De plus, Max aurait fait n'importe quoi pour protéger ses petits-enfants.  
_ - Vous avez raison. Je suis désolé Bones c'est juste que ..  
- Vous êtes inquiet, tout comme je le suis. Je sais._  
Nous nous sommes souris, je me perdis dans les yeux de mon partenaire quelques secondes. Ses yeux si tendre et si doux, son regard était empli de joie et d'amour, un frisson me parcouru rien qu'à cette pensée.  
_ - Je ferai mieux d'aller récupérer quelques affaires. Parker tu m'attends ici.  
- D'accord. Comme cela je pourrai jouer avec Tomy._  
L'homme sembla heureux, son grand garçon adorait son petit frère.  
_ - Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose de spécial, à part ta console ?  
- Nan nan._  
Booth embrassa son plus jeune fils qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.  
_ - Je reviens vite mon Ange._  
Puis me tendit. J'étais attendri par ses gestes et ses paroles vis-à-vis de notre fils. Il semblait déjà avoir créé un lien l'un avec l'autre. Et Booth avait pris immédiatement sa place de père, cela semblait si naturel.  
_ - Merci Max de veiller sur eux.  
- C'est ma famille Booth.  
- Je me dépêche. A tout à l'heure._


	25. Chapitre 25: Weekend

**Chapitre 25 – Week-end**

Booth était revenu une heure plus tard, les bras chargés de plusieurs sacs : affaires pour Parker ainsi que ses affaires et il avait fait un détour dans un magasin.  
_ - J'ai pris ça pour Tomy. Me dit-il en me tendant un paquet._  
Je le regardais et répondis  
_ - Il a déjà tout ce qu'il faut. Je sais que je ne vous ai pas encore fait visiter sa chambre, mais entre mon père et Angela, je peux vous dire qu'il est gâté.  
- Je n'en doute pas Bones, mais il n'a rien de moi. Et puis ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste un doudou. Parker avait un peu le même, c'est moi qui lui avait pris. J'aime celui-là._  
Il me sourit, je comprenais tout à fait son besoin d'offrir quelque chose à son fils.  
_ - Vous devriez lui amener dans ce cas. Dis-je en lui tendant le sachet  
- Ouvrez-le d'abord._  
Je l'écoutais et sortie une petite peluche toute molle : un petit ourson bleu clair ayant un visage très tendre, tenant dans sa main un petit bout de tissu.  
_ - Un doudou avec doudou. _  
Je regardais la peluche, hésitante  
_ - Parker disait cela car l'ourson tient dans sa main son propre doudou. M'expliqua mon partenaire.  
- Il est vraiment très mignon. Tomy dort dans sa chambre, si vous voulez lui apporter.  
- Vous me faites visiter dans ce cas. Me dit-il, hésitant à prendre les devants et se balader dans mon appartement comme s'il était chez lui._

Après quelques pas, j'ouvris avec précaution la porte donnant sur la chambre de notre fils. J'avais laissé une petite veilleuse allumée dessinant au plafond des petits moutons, des petits chiens et autres girafes ou animaux.  
Booth scruta la pièce des yeux.  
_ - Les murs sont bleus pales et Angela y a dessiné la fresque qui représentait une danse de petits nuages et d'animaux divers  
- C'est génial Bones. Les yeux de Booth pétillaient de bonheur._  
Les meubles étaient d'un mélange de bleu et blanc, du style ancien. Le lit de Tomy était blanc et recouvert d'un décor d'oursons et notes de musiques.  
Le lit une place était à l'opposé du sien, plus simple, avec une couverture qui donnait l'impression d'un nuage lui aussi. Le reste de la pièce était composée d'une table à langée, d'une armoire et d'un coffre à jouer. Un tapis d'éveil jonchait le sol.  
Mon co-équipier entra dans la pièce, et déposa la peluche à côté de notre fils. Il glissa sa main autour du visage de l'enfant et sourit.  
_ - Il est si paisible, si beau.  
- C'est un ange. Il est très calme et sage.  
- Il ne tient pas cela de moi en tout cas. Me dit-il en riant._  
J'étais fascinée de le voir si plein de bonheur et de tendresse. Moi qui avait eu si peur qu'il ne souhaite pas être dans la vie de Tomy, qu'il soit blessé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant avant. Comment avais-je pu douter ? J'aurai dû savoir qu'il serait là. Déjà lorsque je lui avais demandé, il y a presque deux ans, de devenir le géniteur de mon bébé, j'avais compris qu'il souhaitait avant tout faire parti de sa vie. Pourtant aujourd'hui j'avais eu peur que, par ma faute, il s'éloigne de son fils.

Nous avions passé le reste de l'après-midi à jouer avec Parker à un jeu de société.  
Vers dix sept heures, Tomy se réveilla. Booth s'empressa d'aller le chercher, accompagné de son fils.  
Je m'étais mise à l'écart quelques temps, laissant Booth et Parker avec Tomy.  
_ - Qu'est-ce qu'il a papa ?  
- Il a faim mon grand, peux-tu chercher Bones ?  
- Je suis là Booth. Dis-je en tentant un biberon à mon partenaire.  
- Je croyais que …  
- Vous vouliez lui donner à manger non ? Dis-je en souriant, sachant le lien particulier que ce simple geste pouvait avoir._  
Il me sourit, s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et attrapa le biberon.  
_ - Merci Tempérance._  
Entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche m'étonnait toujours. Il ne s'en servait que lorsque c'était important. Et je savais combien pouvoir nourrir son fils pouvait être précieux.  
Parker regardait son père faire, ébloui. Je m'étais installée dans le fauteuil d'en face, et pris mon ordinateur afin de voir où en était l'avancement de mon nouveau roman, et surtout pour leur laisser une certaine intimité. Toutefois, je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner, au cas où Tomy ne se sentirait pas bien, après tout il ne connaissait son père que depuis quelques heures.  
_ - Tu faisais pareil avec moi ?  
- Tu sais Parker, c'était différent pour toi. Dit mon partenaire, hésitant à répondre à son ainé.  
- Pourquoi ?_  
Je levais les yeux vers Booth, pour voir qu'il cherchait ses mots.  
_ - Ta maman et moi, nous n'étions pas ensemble quand tu es né et …  
- Toi et le Docteur Bones non plus._  
Il me regarda, surprit mais ne sachant que dire à son fils. Je lui souris  
_ - C'est vrai, mais c'était encore différent. Ta maman pensait qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de toi toute seule sans moi, alors au début, je ne pouvais pas te voir et quand j'ai pu enfin te voir, tu étais déjà plus grand  
- Comment ça plus grand ?  
- Et bien tu mangeais des petits pots déjà._  
L'expression de Parker changea, il semblait presque triste. Je voyais le mal aise sur le visage de mon coéquipier.  
_ - Parker ça te tente de faire un gâteau avec moi ?  
- Oh oui Docteur Bones._  
Mon partenaire s'étonna de ma subite proposition, mais ne dit rien. L'enfant fut dans la cuisine en quelques secondes et je l'y rejoignis, m'agenouillant devant lui.  
_ - Tu sais Parker, ton père est très triste de ne pas avoir pu s'occuper de toi quand tu étais petit comme il le fait avec Tomy. _  
_ - Moi aussi  
- Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. S'il avait pu, il serait resté avec toi tout le temps. _  
Il me regarda.  
_ - Mais maintenant, il peut s'occuper de Tomy._  
Je voyais très bien où il venait en venir, cela me faisait penser à une conversation que nous avions eu avec Russ et notre père il y a quelques mois. Mon propre frère avait été quelque peu jaloux lors de ma naissance, car j'accaparais toute l'attention de mes parents.  
_ - Mais ton père t'aime Parker et il t'aimera toujours.  
- Et Tomy ?  
- Il l'aime aussi. Il vous aime tous les deux, aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Il découvre ce qu'il n'a pas pu avoir avec toi, qu'il aurait voulu avoir et qu'il est triste de ne pas avoir eu. Mais il t'aime plus que tout autre chose au monde. _  
Il me sourit.  
_ - Je reviens. _  
Et je le vis courir dans le salon. Je passais la tête par la porte et tendit l'oreille.  
_ - Je suis désolé Papa. Je t'aime. J'entendis le bruit d'une bise  
- Moi aussi je t'aime mon grand.  
- Et je t'aime aussi petit frère. Encore une bise. _  
Quelques secondes plus tard il courait vers moi. Je vis le sourire de Booth me remercier, mais je n'y répondais pas et rentrait dans la cuisine.

Cela faisait quelques heures que je dormais, lorsque j'entendis Tomy pleurnicher.  
_ - Mon Ange. Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Je jetais un coup d'œil, Parker dormait toujours._  
Je sortie de la chambre sans un bruit, il avait arrêté de pleurer.  
Je m'installais sur une chaise de la cuisine et commençait à lui donner à manger, doucement j'ai commencé à fredonner  
_« You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

The other night dear, While I was sleeping,  
I dreamed I hold you in my arms,  
But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken,  
and I hold my head and I cried,

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away. »


	26. Chapitre 26: Encore

**Chapitre 26 – Encore**

J'avais entendu Bones se lever mais je n'avais osé bouger, de peur de m'immiscer dans ses habitudes. Je l'entendais fredonner tandis que je restais sagement dans le canapé.  
Après plusieurs minutes, je ne vis plus de lumière et j'entendis une porte se refermer.  
Elle semblait être si à l'aise avec lui.

Quelques instants passèrent, puis encore une fois une porte s'ouvrit. Le frigo s'ouvrit aussi. Cela devait être Bones, je ne bougeais donc pas, mais tendit l'oreille. Quelques petits coups à une porte.  
_ - Docteur Bones ?  
- Oui Parker_  
Les chuchotements m'arrivaient, c'était Parker  
_ - Je t'ai apporté un verre de lait, grand père Max il dit qu'il faut que tu boives quand tu donnes à manger à Tomy._  
Je souriais, il était très attentionné.  
_ - Merci mon grand. Et tu as raison, ça me donne souvent soif._  
Information que je notais dans ma mémoire : « Pensez à lui apporter à boire quand elle donnait à manger à notre enfant »  
La porte s'ouvrit et mon fils continua a parler.  
_ - Dis, je peux rester avec toi et Tomy cette nuit? Dit-il timidement  
- Bien sûr, ferme la porte et grimpe._  
La porte se referma, je n'entendis plus rien.

Alors Parker avait le droit à cette place qui m'était refusée.  
Couché dans le canapé, je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner dans tous les sens. Après un certain temps, je n'en pouvais plus et me levais. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net.  
Mon expérience de sniper fut mise à profit, j'arrivais sans un bruit jusqu'à la chambre et ouvrit tout doucement la porte, passant ma tête.  
Ils étaient bien là, tous les trois, et moi … moi j'étais reclus dans le salon n'ayant pas le droit d'intervenir dans cette pièce, ce monde qui m'était refusé.  
Je devrais y être, c'est ma place. Si seulement … Si seulement je n'avais pas été si con, et si j'avais compris ce qu'elle me disait, si j'avais su lire entre les lignes et surtout si je n'avais pas ramené Ashley … franchement j'avais merdé, mais bon Dieu Parker était à Ma place.  
Tout à coup, je souris. J'étais jaloux… et le pire c'est que j'étais jaloux de mon propre fils. Je me sentais pathétique, être jaloux d'un enfant de dix ans qui veut seulement être prêt de son petit frère. Je regardais un instant mes fils, et toute cette convoitise s'envola. Ils étaient si mignons tous les deux.  
Tout de même, être jaloux de mon propre fils !

Je refermais la porte le plus délicatement possible.

Alors que j'allais me recoucher, mon portable se mit à sonner.  
_ - Booth ….d'accord…. ok merci. On sera là le plus rapidement possible._  
Je raccrochais et inspirait. Cette fois, j'allais devoir la réveiller.  
J'enfilais mon jeans et mon T-shirt et parti faire couler un café.

Doucement j'ouvris la porte et entra dans la chambre. Je voulais éviter de réveiller Parker et Tomy. Je me mis accroupi à côté du lit.  
_ - Bones, réveillez-vous_  
Aucune réaction. Elle venait de se rendormir, cela ne m'étonnait pas. Je n'osais pas la toucher, mais il fallait bien que je la réveille.  
Légèrement, je posais ma main sur son épaule dénudée, ce contact me fit frissonner, mais il fallait que je me contrôle. J'avançais ma bouche vers son oreille.  
_ - Bones, réveillez-vous_  
Un gémissement…. Ce doux son m'électrisa et me rappela tant de souvenirs, souvenirs de notre nuit ensemble. Mon pouce commençait à dessinait des arabesques sur son corps. Il fallait vraiment que je maitrise, sinon je risquais de regretter d'avoir abusé de la situation et surtout, elle risquait aussi de m'en vouloir.  
_ - Allez Tempérance, réveille-toi._  
Cette fois, je la vis ouvrir les yeux et je me reculais. Je la sentis se raidir et compris que j'avais complètement oublié ma main sur son épaule.  
_ - Désolé. Dis-je gêné. – Le FBI a appelé, ils ont trouvé un autre corps._  
Elle soupira  
_ - Je vous rejoins à la cuisine._  
Je sortis le plus rapidement possible, totalement embarrassé et bouleversé. J'avais vraiment poussé le bouchon, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en dissuader, j'avais tellement envie de la sentir contre moi, de la toucher, de retrouver cette complicité qui avait disparue par ma faute.

_ - J'ai fait du café Bones, vous en voulez ?  
- Je veux bien. Je mets Tomy dans son lit et j'appelle mon père._  
Son père …. Pourquoi voulait-elle … les enfants, bien sêr, comment pouvais-je oublier mes fils ? Mon esprit était encore envouté par la douceur de son épaule.  
Je servis deux tasses tandis qu'elle parlait.  
_ - Je suis désolée papa …. D'accord ….vingt minutes c'est parfait… d'accord … encore merci… Ok, à tout de suite. Je t'embrasse._

_ - Vous voulez manger quelque chose en attendant qu'il arrive ? Demandais-je  
- Il doit y avoir du pain et de la confiture.  
- J'allais me faire des œufs si cela vous tente.  
- Je suis plutôt sucrée, mais merci quand même._  
Encore une information que je stockais. J'avais décidé d'être aux petits soins avec elle, en plus de m'occuper de notre fils. Il fallait que je lui montre combien elle comptait pour moi et que je me fasse pardonner. J'avais l'intention de profiter des moments que je pourrais passer avec elle, afin de lui démontrer que mon amour était toujours bel et bien présent. De lui montrer que j'avais compris l'erreur que j'avais faite et surtout que je n'étais plus prêt à commettre d'autres bourdes.

Le reste du petit déjeuné se passa en silence.

On toqua à la porte et elle alla ouvrir.  
_ - Merci d'être venu si vite Papa.  
- C'est normal ma Puce. Bonjour Booth. _  
Il était toujours méfiant à mon égard, et je le comprenais. Comme moi, il souhaitait protéger sa fille, et cette fois c'était de mes absurdités qu'il le faisait.  
_ - Bonjour Max. Si vous voulez le café est prêt.  
- Merci. Où sont les enfants ?  
- Parker est dans ma chambre et Tomy dans son lit. _  
Elle embrassa son père et nous étions partis.

Encore une fois l'endroit n'était pas simple d'accès. J'avais garé mon SUV et cela faisait environs dix minutes que nous marchions, au ralenti. Le terrain était glissant, Bones failli tomber, je la rattrapais in-extremis dans mes bras.  
_ - Ca va ?  
- Oui oui merci. Et elle se dégagea aussi vite qu'elle avait failli tomber._  
Je soupirais, c'était loin d'être gagné, et en plus ce corps qui nous tombait dessus, cela ne facilitait pas la tache.

_ - Voilà Docteur Brennan. Dit un agent.  
- Merci. Et elle se pencha sur les restes. Je ne disais rien, préfèrent attendre qu'elle me donne les détails d'elle-même.  
- Mâle, environs deux ans, peut être un petit peu moins._  
Je la vis fermer les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrir et reprendre  
_ - Mêmes traces de tortures, de viols. _  
Elle ramassa l'un des os et l'examina.  
_ - Les mêmes renfoncements aussi. Il semble être mort de déshydratation comme les autres._  
Je me retournais vers un agent.  
_ - Qui a trouvé le corps ?  
- Un appel agent Booth, nous sommes venus vérifier.  
- Un appel ? Dis ma partenaire  
- Tenez, nous l'avons enregistré._  
La bande son se mit en route :  
« _Bonjour Docteur Brennan, Agent Booth,_

Vous devriez aller à, Dumbarton Oaks Park, j'y ai laissé un cadeau pour vous.  
Docteur Brennan, cela vous dit quelque chose :  
Dors, dors petit enfant,  
Les moutons sont dans le pré,  
Les agneaux à la maison,  
Dors petit ange adoré,  
Dors, dors petit enfant »

Je vis le visage de ma partenaire s'assombrir.  
_ - Bones ?  
- C'est la comptine que mon père chante à Tomy pour l'endormir quand il le garde._


	27. Chapitre 27: Institut

**Chapitre 27 – Institut**

J'avais tenté de ramener Bones chez elle, mais elle n'avait pas cédé et voulait absolument aller à l'institut.  
_ - Deux heures Bones, après je vous ramène que vous le vouliez ou non.  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit Booth._  
Elle était en colère. Elle avait raison, je n'avais pas le droit.  
_ - Peut être mais Tomy a besoin de vous  
- Et vous pensez que je ne le sais pas. A votre avis pourquoi suis-je ici ?_  
Je me figeais. Elle avait raison, si nous ne mettions pas la main rapidement sur ce malade, nos enfants seraient encore plus en danger.  
_ - Vous pensez vraiment que je laisserais mon travail prendre le dessus sur mon fils. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Tomy est tout ce qui me reste et rien ne passera avant lui. Elle m'avait pratiquement crié dessus en me répondant._  
Et elle tourna les talons et partie sur la plateforme.  
Et voilà j'avais encore merdé.  
_ - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Dis-je en montant pour me placer à ces côtés comme à mon habitude lorsque nous travaillions sur une enquête.  
- Mais c'est ce que vous pensez. Son ton était froid, elle était persuadé que je puisse la considérer ainsi, ce qui était bien évidemment totalement faux.  
- Non. Bien sûr que non. J'ai compris ce qu'il représentait pour vous, et je sais ce qu'il représente pour moi. C'est juste que nous sommes partis précipitamment et…  
- J'ai préparé des biberons avant de partir. Mon père aura de quoi le nourrir jusqu'à midi. Pensez-vous que je serais partie sans avoir préparé le nécessaire ?  
- Je … comment .. quand avez-vous cela ?  
- Pendant que je me changeais.  
- Oh …. Bien … _  
Je baissais la tête quelques instants gêné d'avoir pu lui dire cela, ou d'avant sous-entendu certaines choses alors que je ne les pensais même pas.  
_ - J'aimerais tout de même passer la journée avec Tomy. Dis-je t'un ton triste.  
- Je sais. Vous pouvez y aller, je prendrai un taxi pour rentrer.  
- C'est hors de question. Je reste avec vous, et dans deux heures, on rentre rejoindre Parker et Tomy._

Tandis que ma partenaire travaillait sur les ossements, j'étais allé dans le bureau d'Angela prendre la liste des enfants portés disparus. Je cherchais tous ceux ayant environs deux ans. Je soupirais en sortant les trois fiches.  
J'appelais ensuite au FBI, afin de vérifier que toutes les familles dont l'un des parents avait participé au camp Les Joyeux Lurons soit toujours en sécurité, ce qu'on me confirma. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il s'en était pris à un autre type de victime.  
_ - Au début, je pensais qu'il cherchait à se venger en s'attaquant uniquement à des enfants dont les parents avaient participé à ce camp. Mais si cette fois cela ne semble pas être le cas, ce qui pourrait signifier qu'il a changé d'objectif. Dis-je en arrivant prêt de ma co-équipière.  
- Je pense qu'il nous vise à présent à présent. Lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.  
- J'espérais que vous diriez autre chose  
- Etant donné les messages qu'il laisse, cela semble plutôt clair.  
- Je pense aussi. D'après moi, il a commençait par vengeance, mais maintenant il s'est pris au jeu  
- Oui, mais il devait déjà nous connaitre  
- Effectivement étant donné qu'il savait pour notre retour  
- Et qu'il savait pour Tomy. Il doit aussi le surveiller vu la comptine … pourtant mon père a vérifié mon appartement et il n'y a rien de suspect  
- Votre père va au parc avec les enfants n'est-ce pas. Cela pourrait être là-bas qu'il l'a entendu chanter.  
- Possible_  
Je soupirais, cela faisait vraiment beaucoup de choses. Comment un fou comme lui, pouvait connaitre autant d'information sur notre vie ?  
_ - Avez-vous eu des menaces Bones ?  
- Non, rien du tout, je vous l'aurai dit sinon Booth.  
- Mouais. J'étais septique et j'aurai du m'en passer  
- Je vous l'aurais dit. Affirma-t-elle plus fortement  
- D'accord, désolé. Moi non plus, je n'ai rien eu._  
Je réfléchis  
_ - Peut être est-ce quelqu'un que nous avons arrêté. Je vais voir si un détenu s'est évadé de prison.  
- Ou alors un complice, ou une fréquentation d'un détenu.  
- Possible aussi. Je vais demander au FBI la liste de toutes les personnes ayant des contacts avec les détenus que nous avons fait emprisonner.  
- Cela risque de faire une longue liste.  
- Je sais, mais bon, ça nous aidera sans doute._

Deux heures plus tard, je la poussais vers la sortie. Elle n'avait pas fini, mais semblait exténuée.  
_ - Allez Bones, vous tombez de fatigue.  
- Je pourrais enco…  
- Non non et non. Je vous ramène, il est presque onze heures._  
Elle céda assez rapidement ce qui me surprit sur le coup, mais en y repensant, elle m'avait dit avoir préparé le nécessaire pour Tomy jusqu'à midi.

Max était reparti après le repas, prétextant vouloir vérifier certaines choses de son côté.  
Parker s'était endormi dans le salon. En même temps, il avait été réveillé cette nuit par son petit frère, Tomy dormait dans sa chambre, tandis que Bones et moi prenions un café en discutant de l'enquête et des possibilités qui s'offrait à nous pour avancer.

Un petit cri se fit entendre, et ma partenaire se leva.  
_ - Je reviens. _  
Elle partie dans la chambre de notre fils. Je restais là quelques minutes, mais ne revenant pas, je me décidais à aller voir.  
_"Lullaby, and good night,  
With pink roses bedight,  
With lilies o'erspread,  
Is my babies sweet head.  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May your slumber be blessed!_

Lay you down now, and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed!  
Lullaby, and good night,  
You're your mother's delight,  
Shining angels beside  
My darling abide.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes and rest your head.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes and rest your head.

Sleepyhead, close your eyes.  
Mother's right here beside you.  
I'll protect you from harm,  
You will wake in my arms.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear."

Elle était là, berçant notre ange tout en l'allaitant. Spectacle merveilleux.  
Je retournais rapidement dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et prépara un grand verre de lait, avant de retourner me placer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_ - Il s'est rendormi. Me dit Bones_  
Je pensais avoir été discret en les observant, mais elle m'avait remarqué, cela me fit sourire. Peut-être que, tout comme moi, elle était capable de sentir ma présence.  
_ - Vous pouvez le prendre._  
Je m'avançais vers elle pour prendre notre fils, posant le verre sur la table de chevet à côté de la chaise à bascule.  
_ - Il semble si bien dans tes bras. Dis-je naturellement, d'un ton tendre et aimant._  
Je l'avais tutoyé sans m'en rendre compte, mais la voir se crisper me fit réaliser.  
_ - Je vous le prends. Me repris-je alors rapidement. _  
Elle se détendit.  
Dieu que j'avais envie de les serrer tous les deux dans mes bras. Doucement je pris Tomy, il dormait en effet, et le changement ne le réveilla pas.  
_ - Je vous ai apporté un verre de lait.  
- Merci. L'allaitement me donne toujours terriblement soif._  
Chose que j'avais notée.  
Je regardais ce petit être dans mes bras avant de reporter mon attention sur Bones qui buvait son verre. Toute cette scène était comme un rêve pour moi : être là, avec la femme que j'aime, portant notre enfant dans mes bras tandis que le plus grand dormait. C'était fabuleux … enfin presque … Bones et moi étions redevenu de simples partenaires, elle ne me laissait plus d'autre place pour le moment, mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

Je caressais le visage de mon fils, endormi sur ma poitrine.  
_ - Je comprends mieux maintenant que vous connaissiez des berceuses, cela m'avait surpris la première fois.  
- Oui, je lui en chante souvent, en plusieurs langues. Les enfants ont une capacité extraordinaire pour les langues étant petits, j'ai donc décidé de lui chanter des berceuses provenant de divers pays.  
- Vous êtes vraiment surprenante Bones._


	28. Chapitre 28: Détente

**Chapitre 28 – Détente**

Le lundi matin nous arrivions tous les quatre à l'institut.  
Durant le week-end j'avais convenu avec mon père qu'il prenne Parker et Tomy avec lui directement là-bas.

_ - Ah Sweetie te voilà._  
Me lança ma meilleure amie avant de regarder Booth.  
_ - Bonjour Angela.  
- Bo..booth. Brenn, tu peux m'expliquer ?_  
Autant elle m'avait poussée à en parler avec lui, autant elle semblait étonné que cela soit fait, et surtout étonnée de nous voir tous les quatre ensemble ce matin.  
Mon partenaire portait son fils dans ses bras et Parker nous suivait. J'allais répondre, mais il le fit avant.  
_ - Parker a voulu passer voir son petit frère samedi en début d'après-midi, du coup j'ai eu une belle surprise. Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur Tomy endormi.  
- Oh … c'est bien. Dit l'artiste en m'interrogeant du regard.  
- Oui c'est bien Angie, très bien même. Lui répondis-je en souriant.  
- Alors ça va. Elle était soulagée. – Comment va mon filleul ? continua-t-elle en s'avançant vers l'enfant  
- Votre filleul ? Demanda Booth  
- Oh je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire.  
- Tomy est baptisé ? demanda-t-il  
- Non pas encore et cela ne sera pas un baptême religieux, mais simplement un baptême civil de façon à définir Angela comme sa marraine.  
- Oh…_  
Je le vis réfléchir quelques instants, je savais ce qu'il allait me demander  
_ - Pouvons-nous discuter une autre fois de la possibilité de le baptisé religieusement. Nous avons une enquête en cours._  
Il resta interdis face à ma perspicacité ce qui m'amusa fortement. Habituellement c'était lui qui me déchiffrait de cette façon.  
_ - Oui bien sûr. Au fait, qui sera son parrain ?  
- Et bien justement, à vous de le dire. Lâchais-je en montant sur la plateforme._  
Je savais que je venais de lui jeter une nouvelle bombe à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.  
_ - Elle est sérieuse ? Entendis-je  
- Plus que jamais beau brun. Répondit ma meilleure amie.  
- Alors j'ai ma petite idée. Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix qui montrait son ravissement.  
- Angela, cela ne vous dérange pas de prendre Parker et Tomy le temps que Max arrive ?  
- Aucun problème, ils sont trop mignons. _

Quelques minutes plus tard, Booth était à mes côtés et attendait que je pousse mes investigations.

J'avais passé plusieurs heures sur le corps, mon partenaire alternait entre mon bureau pour joindre le FBI, le bureau d'Angela pour voir si les recherches avancaient et la pièce de Max pour voir ses fils. Il était vraiment très attentionné avec Tomy et Parker.

_ - Allez Bones, pause.  
- Je n'ai pas fi….  
- Tututu, un café, cinq minutes, vous en avez besoin. Et cela vous éclaircira un peu les idées._  
Parfois il pouvait être très têtu, mais il avait raison, j'avais besoin de souffler un peu.

Arrivée dans mon bureau, mon partenaire me poussa sur le canapé où je m'écroulais. J'avais mal partout à force d'être penchée sur le corps. Et mes nuits étaient assez courtes entre Tomy et les différents squelettes retrouvés.  
_ - Tenez. Me dit-il alors qu'il me tendait un café.  
- Merci Booth.  
- C'est un plaisir. Vous savez, vous devez aussi penser à vous reposer.  
- Je sais. Pouvez-vous me récapituler ce que nous avons sur l'enquête ?  
- Pause Bones, j'ai dis pause. Durant cinq minutes, on va parler d'autres choses._  
Il me sourit, je soupirais.  
_ - Allez racontez moi. Vous m'avez dit que Tomy est né à Montréal, vous n'étiez pas sur les iles Maluku ?_  
Je fus étonnée, tout d'un coup il voulait savoir ce que j'avais fait cette année enfin plutôt ce que Tomy avait fait.  
_ - Booth, vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment.  
- J'aimerais savoir. Me dit-il en souriant._  
Je capitulais, il était normal qu'il ait envie de connaitre les détails.  
_ - Et bien, je suis bien allée sur le site de fouilles mais au bout de deux mois, j'ai commencé à ne plus me sentir à l'aise, la chaleur, les nausées, les vertiges… Les recherches étaient passionnantes et j'y serai bien restée, mais j'ai trouvé préférable de partir quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. J'avais pu faire plusieurs fois des stages à Montréal, et j'avais pas mal d'amis sur place. De plus, mon éditeur attendait toujours que j'écrive mon nouveau roman. J'ai donc décidé de m'installer là-bas. Je devais être à environ quinze semaines lorsque je suis arrivée au Canada.  
- Alors dans les trois quart de vos lettres vous ne me décriviez pas votre vie en Indonésie ?  
- Effectivement, je vous parlais de mon quotidien  
- Je pensais que vous ne me parliez pas de vos recherches pour m'épargner le côté scientifique. Dit-il en grimaçant ce qui me fit sourire.  
- Et bien non, c'est simplement que je n'aurais pas pu vous en parler puisque je n'en faisais plus. Et puis, quand bien même, cela ne vous aurez certainement pas intéressé.  
- Vous étiez donc installée au Canada ?  
- Oui, j'y avais pris un appartement meublé, et j'écrivais  
- Alors vous avez avancé sur votre roman ?_  
Il ne me demandait pas uniquement des informations sur son fils, mais sur moi et ce que j'avais fait, cela me surpris, mais je répondis à sa question.  
_ - Je suis en train d'y mettre les touches finales  
- Pourrais-je le lire ?  
- Quand il sera en librairie._  
Ces petites répliques me rappelaient tant notre complicité d'antan et je me laissais aller à ce retour.  
_ - Allez Bones, pour une fois. Ses yeux étaient teintés amusement  
- Non, en librairie  
- Pff, pas marrant, je suis certain que si c'était Parker qui vous le demandait, vous céderiez  
- Possible. Dis-je avec espièglerie._  
Je le vis alors faire de gros yeux, et qui me fis rire et aussitôt un sourire sincère naquit sur les lèvres de mon partenaire.  
Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, depuis mon retour, je n'avais pas vraiment discuté avec Booth. A la découverte d'Ashley, je n'avais fait que le fuir, évitant ainsi de souffrir d'avantage. Mais il fallait bien que je l'admette, j'avais besoin de sa présence, toutefois, les choses étaient compliquées. Je ne lui avais pas encore pardonné, malgré tout, je commençais à entrevoir l'idée de redevenir amis, dans un premier temps au moins. Mon père et Angela avaient raison, j'avais besoin de lui et je devais lui pardonner, un jour, mais le chemin allait être long. Je sentais que Booth faisait des efforts qu'il était attentionné et vigilent vis-à-vis de moi. Il cherchait à me montrer qu'il regrettait son geste, et cela me touchait, mais je n'avais plus confiance…. Plus confiance en lui …. Plus confiance en l'amour … plus confiance en moi. Il faudrait du temps pour que nous nous retrouvions comme avant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit une expression bien plus sérieuse.  
_ - J'aurais tellement voulu vous accompagner à l'échographie, être là quand vous avez appris que vous étiez enceinte, venir avec vous au cours d'accouchement et vous tenir la main lors de la naissance de notre fils._  
Il semblait si peiné de ne pas y avoir participé.  
_ - Pour Parker, Rebecca ne voulait pas de moi. J'aurai tant voulu, cette fois …_  
Je me levais, et m'approchais de mon bureau, ouvrit le tiroir et sortie un album. Booth me regardait étonné de mon agissement.  
_ - Tenez, j'ai fait ceci en me disant qu'ainsi vous pourriez vivre ces différents moments. _  
Je lui tendis l'objet, il me regardait avec un regard mélangeant étonnement et remerciement.  
_ - J'y ai mis des annotations. Je vais vous laissez regarder._  
J'étais en train de m'éloigner de la porte, lorsque mon bras fut retenu.  
_ - Restez_  
Je me retournais pour faire face à son regard, presque suppliant tout en étant tendre.  
_ - S'il vous plait Tempérance._  
Je ne pouvais que céder, et le suivi tandis qu'il gardait mon bras dans sa main.  
_ - Racontez-moi. Me dit-il en ouvrant la première page de l'album._


	29. Chapitre 29: Retour

**Chapitre 29 – Retour**

Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de beaucoup avancer dans la lecture de l'album que mon téléphone s'était mis à sonner.  
_ - Booth … d'accord …. Pouvez-vous envoyer la liste au Docteur Brennan ? Bien, merci_

Je me retournais vers elle, elle m'interrogeait du regard.  
_ - Le FBI m'envoie la liste de tous les contacts que les détenus ont. Aucun de nos anciens ennemies ne s'est enfoui ou n'a été relâché.  
- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous pensez que ça peut avoir un rapport avec quelqu'un que nous avons arrêté.  
- Parce que sinon, il ne nous aurait pas contacté dès le départ._  
Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants  
_ - Oui, sans doute. Mais quel est le rapport avec le camp de vacances du Canada ?_  
Justement, là je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais beau tourner et retourner cela dans tous les sens, je ne trouvais pas ce foutu lien.  
_ - Vous pourrez imprimer la liste via mon ordinateur, je vais retourner travailler sur les ossements et voir si Hodgins ou Angela ont quelque chose de nouveau._  
Je regardais l'album que nous avions commencé à feuilleter, me disant que l'on n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, mais me promettant de l'amener chez elle ce soir, qu'elle nous fasse découvrir, à Parker et moi, les mois auxquels nous n'avions pas pu participer.

Installé devant son bureau, j'attendais d'avoir accès à la boite de messagerie de ma partenaire.  
Mon esprit vagabondait et je revoyais cette photo d'elle aux Iles Maluku lorsqu'elle avait fêté la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Elle était si belle, ses yeux brillant de bonheur.  
Elle avait pris des photos d'elle toutes les deux semaines ou chaque mois en fonction des changements de son métabolisme, une façon de me faire partager sa grossesse. J'avais vraiment aimé découvrir tout cela, voyant son bonheur, cette joie que je n'avais pu partager, mais que je vivais tout de même au travers de ces images.  
Nous nous étions arrêtés sur la première échographie de notre enfant. Honnêtement, je n'arrivais à rien voir dessus, et pourtant, lorsque ma partenaire me l'avait décris les larmes m'étaient venues, larmes de bien-être, ravissement de découvrir ce petit être grandissant protéger par sa mère.

Un bip indiquant un nouveau message reçu me ramena sur terre.

_ - Bien c'est le mail du FBI. _  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux dériver sur les autres courriers de ma partenaire, son éditrice, d'autres noms que je ne connaissais pas dont un certain Rick avec qui elle semblait communiquer énormément, mon cœur se serra. Et si ... et si elle avait ou avait eu quelqu'un d'autre.  
_ - Ne pense pas à cela. Allez au boulot. Me suis-je dit_  
J'ouvris donc la liste et y jetait un coup d'œil.  
Kenton avait reçu la visite de sa famille, mais pas de nouveauté. Certains des détenus que nous connaissions avaient eu leurs peines. Deux noms me frappaient :  
- Ortez qui gardait des liens avec son cartel mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse en arriver à tuer des enfants  
- Taffet qui entretenait un courrier régulier avec un certain Donovan O'Braian  
Moi qui pensais que nous en avions fini avec elle.

Bien, pour le premier, je devais voir avec le FBI comment se portait son gang. Pour la seconde, il me fallait des informations.

J'imprimais la liste et me dirigeais vers la plateforme, anxieux à l'idée d'annoncer ces nouvelles au reste de l'équipe.  
_ - Ca y est Bones, j'ai de quoi nous occuper. _  
Elle se redressa et me regarda attendant des explications.  
_ - Je vous écoute.  
- Deux noms en ressortent : Ortez et Taffet_  
Je vis ma partenaire blêmir à l'entente du nom du fossoyeur, Hodgins, qui était avec elle, serra les poings au point que ses phalange blanchissent. Je savais au moment où j'allais leur dire qu'ils réagiraient ainsi, ce qu'ils avaient vécu à cause d'elle, ce que j'ai vécu à cause d'elle, tout cela était bien trop pour que nous puissions rester de marbre.  
_ - Et donc ? Lâcha Bones dont le ton trahissait l'angoisse grandissante  
- Je vais demander au FBI de me dire si le gang d'Ortez est en activité  
- Pour ce côté là, je peux aussi avoir des informations. Dit alors une voix derrière moi  
- Max, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez mêlé à tout cela.  
- Il s'agit de ma fille Booth, et je pense que je serai plus à même de vous trouver des indices que vos agents._  
Je soupirais, il avait raison, ses « connaissances » nous seraient grandement utiles.  
_ - Bon d'accord, mais restez sur vos gardes et ne vous impliquez pas trop.  
- Quelques coups de fils simplement, je préfère rester avec mes petits-enfants que de courir après ce Ortez et sa clique_  
Je lui souris, moi aussi je préférais le savoir avec Parker et Tomy. Max était quelqu'un de principe, pour qui la famille passait avant tout. Certes, il n'avait pas forcément fait les choses comme il faut, mais il avait su dissuader quiconque de s'approcher de trop prêt de Tempérance et Russ. Je le respectais pour cela, et je me sentais plus serein de les savoir avec lui, d'avantage tranquille que s'ils étaient simplement avec des agents du FBI.  
_ - Où sont Parker et Tomy ? Demandai-je en constatant qu'il était seul.  
- Avec Angela, dans son bureau. Le petit dort tandis que le grand apprend à dessiner, j'en sors. Me dit Camille_  
Vraiment tout le monde dans le labo s'occupait d'eux. Cela semblait si naturel pour les fouines qu'ils soient là et qu'ils fassent parties de leur quotidien.  
_ - Et pour le fossoyeur ? Demanda-t-elle_  
Je retournais mon attention vers Brennan et Hogdins, l'un comme l'autre semblaient perturbés, dans une sorte de transe où se mélangeait peur et douleur. L'entomologiste n'avait encore pas dit un mot, et le seul qu'avait prononcé ma partenaire était bien loin de ses discours habituels. Il fallait que je les rassure, au moins sur Taffet.  
_ - Elle est toujours en prison, mais elle correspond avec un certain Donovan O'Braian. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on fasse des recherches sur lui. Et j'allais récupérer le liste du personnel et participants au camp «Les Joyeux Lurons », de façon à voir si cela peut nous avancer._  
Je me retournais et commençais à descendre les marches, puis me stoppa.  
_ - Vous venez Bones ?_  
Elle me fixa, comme pour chercher une explication à ma demande.  
_ - Il est pratiquement midi. Dis-je alors. Max vous vous joignez à nous pour le repas ?  
- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je pense plutôt à téléphoner pour le moment._  
J'acquiesçai et observais ma partenaire qui ôtait ses gants et sa blouse. Je devais lui changer les idées, la rassurer au sujet du fossoyeur et j'espérai qu'être avec les enfants l'aiderait à sortir du mutisme qui semblait la gagner.  
Elle passa devant moi et je laissais aller mes envies de « mâle-alpha » comme elle me disait si bien et plaçait une main dans le creux de ses reins, comme je l'avais toujours fait auparavant, toutefois je restais vigilent à sa réaction.  
_ - Et bien les choses semblent aller mieux entre eux. Entendis-je Camille dire  
- Tomy y est pour beaucoup, mais le lien qui les unit est toujours présent, même si c'est compliqué. Répondit Max._  
Je souris intérieurement, c'était bel et bien compliqué, mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot, j'étais prêt à tout pour la reconquérir, et je sentais, par moment, que j'étais sur la bonne voix, même s'il me faudrait encore beaucoup de temps.

_ - Angela  
- Ah Sweetie, Booth. Elle s'arrêta et nous fixa. – Vous en faites une tête.  
- Aurais-tu la liste du personnel/participants au camp ?  
- Bien sûr Brenn, elle est sur mon bureau._  
Angela tentait de nous sonder pour avoir des explications, j'exposais rapidement la situation et elle s'empressa de rejoindre Hodgins. Il allait avoir besoin d'elle, tout comme Bones aurait besoin de moi même si elle ne l'admettrait pas.  
Je m'y dirigeais, tandis que ma partenaire s'avança vers mes fils.  
_ - T'as vu Docteur Bones, je suis super doué hein ?  
- Effectivement Parker, c'est vraiment très beau._  
Elle était vraiment très douée. Et tout en parlant avec lui, elle prit Tomy dans ses bras, ce qui ne le réveilla pas du tout. Mon fils était un sacré dormeur, et lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, il mangeait. Angela disait qu'il devait avoir cela de moi.

Je baissais les yeux vers la liste, cherchant le nom de Donovan O'Braian….  
Il y était bien.


	30. Chapitre 30: Vide

**Chapitre 30 – Vide**

Durant l'après-midi, le FBI fournit l'adresse de Donovan O'Braian à mon partenaire. Nous étions en voiture afin de nous y rendre, j'avais insisté pour l'accompagner et malgré ses réticences, il avait finalement accepté. Une équipe nous attendait déjà sur place.

_ - Ca va Bones ? Me demanda-t-il tandis que son regard était fixé sur la route_  
Je sentais qu'il était inquiet.  
_ - Bien sûr, pourquoi ca n'irait pas ?  
- Vous savez très bien pourquoi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous.  
- Booth, est-ce que vous avez eu l'impression qu'il y avait un souci lorsque nous avons mangé et encore maintenant ?_  
Il soupira, j'avais tenté durant tout le repas de paraitre le plus paisible possible, de m'occuper au mieux de Tomy tandis que Booth s'occupait de Parker.  
_ - Bones, je vous connais je vous signale et je sais trè…  
- Cela reste encore à voir._  
J'avais lâché cela sur un ton glacial. Au moment où les mots étaient sortis, je savais que j'allais le blesser, mais j'étais vraiment angoissée à l'idée que le Fossoyeur puisse avoir un lien quelconque avec toute cette histoire, de plus j'en voulais toujours à Booth de m'avoir fait souffrir et surtout, j'avais besoin de me défouler, et il était là.  
Je vis ses mains se crisper sur les volants, j'avais effectivement touché un point sensible. Je l'entendis inspirer fortement, comme pour se contenir.  
_ - Vous avez raison, mais disons simplement que je sais très bien que vous avez beau réussir à compartimenter, cela vous affecte quand même._  
Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve et me crie dessus, mais au lieu de cela il tentait de rester calme.  
_ - Et bien, peut être ai-je simplement réussi à oublier  
- Bonnnneees, ce n'est pas le cas. Je le sais et vous le savez. Vous pouvez admettre pour une fois que j'ai raison  
- La dernière fois que j'ai admis que vous aviez raison je m'en suis mordu les doigts._  
Encore une fois je l'attaquais. A vrai dire, je le cherchais, j'avais besoin qu'un conflit éclate pour me libérer mais il ne semblait pas prêt à laisser ma colère se relâcher.

Il se gara, et j'allais sortir de la voiture quand il me retint par le bras.  
_ - Ecoutez Tempérance, si vous voulez me crier dessus, m'insulter, me frapper, ou ce que vous voulez, faites-le, je le mérite, je le sais. Je sais aussi ce que Taffet vous a fait, je sais que vous en souffrez aussi, que vous en avez peur et que le fait qu'elle puisse être impliquée dans tout cela vous met en colère autant que cela vous terrifie_  
Je le fixais, il me connaissait bien, je ne le savais, je l'avais toujours su.  
_ - Alors si vous voulez vous défouler sur moi, cela me va mais sachez bien que même si vous être froide, distance et blessante avec moi, cela ne m'éloignera pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, j'ai commis une énorme erreur : certainement la pire erreur de toute ma vie, et j'ai bien l'intention de trouver le moyen de me rattraper et de me faire pardonner même si cela prendra du temps, voir des années. Je sais être patient quand je veux quelque chose, et je sais exactement ce que je veux._  
Je le dévisageais, j'avais plus ou moins comprit ce qu'il me disait, et cela me ravissait de savoir ce dont il était capable et prêt à faire pour moi, je faisais tout pour ne rien laissait paraitre, chose peu évidente au vu de sa déclaration.  
_ - Je vous veux vous Tempérance, je vous veux dans ma vie, à mes cotés. Bien sûr, je veux aussi être le père de Tomy. Je le suis déjà ce qui me rend heureux mais partager ma vie avec vous ferait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je ne peux plus nier la vérité : sans vous prêt de moi, plus rien n'a de sens._  
Là s'en était trop, il fallait que je sorte, je commençais à craquer, et je n'étais pas encore prête. Craquer maintenant aurait signifié une fuite plus tard et je ne le voulais pas .Ce qu'il me disait était exactement ce que je souhaitais entendre, mais pas maintenant.  
Le rouge me venait, Booth le remarqua, je vis le sourire naissant sur son visage,alors je me libérais de son regard qui m'avait emprisonné et je sortais du SUV avec précipitation.

Quelques secondes plus tard, mon partenaire plaçait sa main dans mon dos, je le laissais faire, après ce qu'il m'avait dit, je pouvais bien nous accorder certaines choses, petites choses.  
Nous étions arrivés à la hauteur de l'équipe du FBI.  
_ - Bonjour agent Booth, Docteur Brennan  
- Bonjour. Alors ?  
- Nous avons fait un rapide tour des lieux, la maison semble abandonnée.  
- Bien, Bones, vous et moi rentrons par l'avant. Les autres, prenez la porte de derrière.  
_  
Arrivé devant l'entrée, Booth me décala derrière lui.  
_ - Vous restez là. Son ton ne laissait pas place à la discussion, et de toute manière je n'aurai pas cherché à me mettre en danger. Je n'étais plus seule et ne pouvais me permettre qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit._

Le salon était vide. Il y avait bien quelques meubles usés mais aucune présence, ce fut le cas de l'ensemble du rez-de-chaussée. Un agent passa devant nous afin de monter à l'étage. Les deux premières pièces n'étaient même pas meublées. Toutefois, la dernière fut bien différente.  
Nous étions sur le pas de la porte.  
_ - RAS Monsieur. Cria l'un des membres de l'équipe.  
- Merci, faites appeler le personnel du Jeffersonium, on va avoir besoin d'eux._  
Je fixais tout ce qui se trouvait ici et j'étais tétanisée.  
Des bras m'entourèrent, sans même que je ne réagisse. En découvrant le lieu, j'étais entrée dans une sorte de léthargie d'horreur.  
_ - Ca va aller Bones, je suis là._  
Des photos, tout un tas de photos.  
Certaines montraient les victimes et leurs familles, comme un planning de leur vie. D'autres leur corps après le massacre. Je distinguais des annotations, mais se sont d'autres images qui me paralysaient.

Booth me berçait, me disant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Au bout d'un moment, je sortais de ma stase et me libérais de son emprise.  
_ - Ca va._  
Il me fixa quelques instants comme pour s'en assurer. Enfin nous entrions réellement dans cet enfer.

_ - « La peste de service » c'est madame Jackson._  
Je tournais la tête vers Booth qui me désignait l'une des photos.  
_ - Il a même des photos de mon appartement de Montréal. Dis-je. – Co ... comment a-t-il su ?  
- Je ne sais pas Bones. Dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule._  
Nous restions là à contempler ce mur d'horreur.  
_ - Il connaissait le moindre mouvement de ses victimes, tout de leur vie.  
- Montréal, mon retour à Washington, votre arrivée le lendemain._  
Mon regard se stoppa  
_ - Le Mall. Dis mon partenaire  
- Tomy et Parker. Dis-je en voyant une photo de Booth et son ainé et de mon père avec mon fils  
- Comment diable a-t-il pu être au courant de notre retour, ou simplement du fait que vous viviez au Canada. _  
Je sentis son regard sur moi.  
_ - A qui l'avez-vous dit ?  
- Mon père, Russ, Angela, Camille qui en a informé l'Institut qui a dûe prévenir le FBI. Et pour vous ?  
- Rebecca et Parker, Pop's, le FBI qui a aussi dû prévenir l'Institut afin de leur dire quand nous reprendrions notre collaboration._  
L'un face à l'autre, nous nous figeâmes.  
_ - Non, nous ne pouvons pas avoir de taupe au FBI  
- Personne de l'institut ne peut être impliqué_  
Nous avions parlé en même temps.  
Mais il fallait bien le reconnaitre, des informations avaient filtré, il fallait maintenant savoir comment ?  
_ - Je vais demander à Camille si nous avons eu des stagiaires ou des personnes de passages.  
- Je fais pareil du côté du FBI._

_

* * *

_

Encore merci pour vos divers commentaires. Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise.

J'essai de poster régulièrement, afin que vous n'ayez pas trop à attendre pour connaitre le déroulement de l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas simple de poster tous les jours ;)

En tout cas, encore merci de votre soutien :D


	31. Chapitre 31: Cauchemar

**Chapitre 31 – Cauchemar**

Nous avions chacun une liste de stagiaires.  
Vingt personnes en un an, cela ne simplifiait pas la tâche. Il fallait toutes les convoquer au FBI. Je chargeais des agents de le faire.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, je m'aperçue qu'il était plus que temps que j'y aille. Max m'avait affirmé qu'il reconduirait sa fille chez elle avec les enfants et y resterait jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.  
Pour tout dire, je vivais pratiquement chez Bones avec Parker. Rebecca avait un voyage d'affaire important. Elle avait hésité à l'annuler au vue des circonstances, mais finalement était partie et j'avais donc la garde de mon fils.

En sortant de mon bureau, je tombais nez-à-nez avec Cullen.  
_ - Agent Booth, quatorze heures demain dans mon bureau._  
Et sans me laisser répondre il était parti. Houlà, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.  
Je sortis du Hoover en me demandant ce que mon Directeur pouvait bien me vouloir. Et d'un coup je m'exclamais  
_ - Tomy._  
Mais bien sûr, c'était ca. Il avait appris pour notre fils, mais aussi pour le fait que je vivais chez Bones. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment avancé avec elle, mais déjà je devais faire face à mon patron.

_ - Brennan  
- Bonsoir, c'est moi Bones  
- Pourquoi appelez-vous alors que vous allez bientôt venir ?  
- Justement, je voulais savoir si cela vous tentait que je cherche du Thaï. Parker adore cela et vous aussi.  
- C'est une bonne idée.  
- Demandez à Max s'il veut se joindre à nous  
- Je lui avais déjà proposé, mais il m'a dit avoir des choses à faire.  
- D'accord. Je serai bientôt là. A tout de suite._  
Cette simple scène me fit sourire. Je me voyais déjà rentrer chez nous et manger avec ma femme et nos enfants… je m'emballais je le savais bien, mais c'était mon rêve et maintenant Bones le savait, il me restait plus qu'à réussir à briser cette barricade.

Le repas s'était déroulé à merveille.  
Ma partenaire avait aidé mon fils à faire ses devoirs. Sa maitresse m'ayant appelé pour lui faire parvenir ce qu'il faisait à l'école de façon à ce qu'il ne prenne pas de retard. Bones était vraiment très douée, Parker adorait apprendre avec elle.  
Après un film, durant lequel j'avais couché Parker en plein milieu, nous nous étions tous endormis.  
Je m'étais réveillé avant Bones pour m'occuper de Tomy et lui avait dit, en la voyant débarquer dans le salon que tout allait bien, elle s'était donc recouchée.

Cela devait faire un peu plus d'une heure que je sommeillais, lorsque des cris me firent sortir de mon état. Je tendais l'oreille et me dirigeais vers la chambre de mes fils mais les sons ne venaient pas de là. C'est en arrivant à la hauteur de la chambre de ma coéquipière que je me rendis compte que les sons provenaient bien d'ici.

Doucement j'entrouvris la porte.  
Elle était là, dans son lit, gesticulant, se débattant avec les draps, murmurant, gémissant de douleur, de peur. Ce spectacle me glaça, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.  
Sans aucune hésitation j'entrais dans la chambre, m'assis sur le lit et la saisi avec douceur pour ne pas la brusquer.  
A présent les sons formaient des mots  
_ - Non Hodgins, restes avec moi, ne fermes pas les yeux._  
Ou encore des  
_ - Ne part pas, ne me laisse pas. S'il te plait Seeley, restes avec moi_  
Mon cœur frémit à ces paroles, me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses cauchemars. Elle ne m'appelait pas par mon prénom et pourtant, dans son rêve, elle venait de le faire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une supplique qu'autre chose, et ça me fendait le cœur.

Elle se débâtait dans mes bras, frappant, griffant, mordant. Mon torse en avait pris pour son grade, mais qu'importe, il fallait que j'arrive à la sortir de ça.

_ - Bones réveillez-vous, c'est moi Booth. _  
Rien  
_ - Réveillez-vous, ça va aller, je suis là._  
Toujours rien, elle criait par moment. Je raffermis ma prise sur elle et laissais mon cœur parler.  
_ - Tempérance, réveille-toi. Je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je n'irai nul part. Je ne serai toujours auprès de toi. Je suis à toi, cela a toujours été le cas. Depuis le tout début je suis à toi, jamais je ne te laisserai. Chuut, calmes-toi, tout va bien aller, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. _  
J'embrassais ses cheveux, doucement elle commençait à se détendre, mais certains soubresauts me poussaient à continuer.  
_ - J'ai besoin de toi. Je te protégerai, toujours. Tu es tout ce qui compte, plus importante que ma vie. Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là. Je t'aime Tempérance._  
Je me solidifiais en entendant ce que je venais de dire.  
Bien sûr que je l'aimais, mais je ne lui avais jamais dit, jamais ainsi. J'espère qu'elle dorme, qu'elle n'est pas entendue… enfin si une part de moi voulait qu'elle ait entendu, l'autre été terrifiée qu'elle puisse l'avoir fait.

Elle ne bougeait pas mais c'était calmé. Je sentis mon torse s'humidifier. Elle ne dormait plus. Je n'osais rien dire, rien faire.  
_  
- Merci Booth._  
Toujours aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.  
_ - Merci d'être là. Merci d'être si attentionné et si prévenant. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien  
- Je serai toujours là pour toi Tempérance.  
- Je sais…_  
Je la sentis inspirer  
_ - Mais ?  
- Mais il me faut du temps, j'ai si mal Booth  
- Je sais… je sais … comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie, mais je compte bien tout faire pour faire partie de ta vie et te prouver combien tu es importante pour moi et combien j'ai besoin de toi._  
Elle ne dit rien. L'espoir… je ressentais vraiment l'espoir de pouvoir enfin, vraiment, la reconquérir.  
Elle était toujours dans mes bras.

Je ne saurai dire combien de temps je suis resté assis sur ce lit à la consoler, certainement plusieurs minutes, voir dizaines de minutes.  
Lorsque ses pleurs cessèrent, je me reculais.  
_ - Tu veux me raconter ?  
- Ce n'est rien de plus qu'habituellement  
- Habituellement ?_  
J'étais surpris, cela faisait quinze jours que je vivais pratiquement ici et je n'avais rien remarqué.  
_ - Depuis qu'elle nous a enlevé Jack et moi, je fais des cauchemars._  
Là vraiment je me fustigeais de n'avoir jamais rien remarqué, des années, cela faisait des années que cela durait.  
_ - Attends tu veux dire que cela dure depuis si longtemps  
- Je m'y suis habituée, j'ai appris à les gérer.  
- Explique-moi ? demandai-je d'une petite voix. _  
Elle m'avait déjà une fois raconté un de ces cauchemars, mais je pensais que c'était exceptionnel.  
_ - Comme celui dont j'ai déjà parlé… je vous vois, Hodgins ou toi mourir._  
Elle s'arrêta là, elle ne voulait pas m'en parler. J'inspirais tout en me redressant.  
_ - Tu veux que je reste…. Comme avec Parker. Dis-je pour me rattraper.  
- Ca ira, j'ai l'habitude._  
Je voyais bien qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle était terrorisée, mais elle ne voulait pas de moi pour l'aider, comme si elle avait peur de me devoir quelque chose. Elle devait savoir pourtant que j'étais là, que je voulais juste l'aider, rien de plus. Je me sentais si désemparé, si attristé qu'elle ne me laisse aucune place, aucune chance.  
Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête et penser que je pourrais l'oublier ou passer à autre chose…. Comment ais-je pu ne pas comprendre, la comprendre … Vraiment j'ai réellement été un abruti et j'en paie le prix.


	32. Chapitre 32: Hodgins

**Chapitre 32 – Hodgins**

_ - Booth ?  
- Oui Bones ?  
- Hodgins a peut être trouvé quelque chose, vous devriez venir._  
La nuit précédente, j'avais fait un cauchemar et Booth était venu me réconforté, il était venu me réveiller et m'avait sorti de mon enfer, je m'étais blotti contre lui pleurant. Cela m'avait fait du bien et pourtant ce matin, je m'étais rapidement levée, préparé Tomy et Parker, et était partie, accompagné des enfants à l'Institut. Bien sûr j'avais laissé un mot pour mon partenaire de façon à ne pas l'inquiéter.  
Pour tout dire, j'avais eu peur. Peur de devoir l'affronter au réveil.

Lorsque je l'avais appelé, j'avais senti sa peine et surtout lorsque je l'avais vouvoyé mais je n'étais pas prête. Je lui avais dit pourtant !  
Je soupirais, j'avais encore le téléphone en main.  
_ - Docteur B ça va ?_  
Relevant la tête, j'étais face à Hodgins.  
_ - Oui oui._  
Je voyais à son air que quelques choses le tracassait.  
_ - Tu m'accompagnes dans mon bureau ?_  
Assis sur le canapé, j'attendais. Jack avait fermé la porte.

_ - Comment tu fais ?  
- Comment je fais quoi ?  
- Pour tenir, je veux dire… Il inspira – Tu as l'air d'aller bien, moi je ..  
- Je fais des cauchemars … depuis que c'est arrivé, je fais des cauchemars_  
Il releva les yeux vers moi, surpris.  
_ - Parfois, je nous revois enterrés vivants dans cette voiture, d'autres je revois le bateau où Booth a failli mourir, mais parfois c'est pire….  
- Parfois je te vois mourir, ou Angela, Zack ou Booth et je suis là et je ne peux rien faire  
- Moi aussi Jack, c'est pareil. Je suis, soit coincée et ne pouvant vous atteindre pour vous sauver, soit tétanisée par la peur et vous vois mourir sans rien faire_  
Nous restions là, perdus dans nos pensées  
_ - Je pensais que c'était fini. Lâcha-t-il  
- Moi aussi. Dis-je dans un souffle._

_ - Parfois je me demande ce que je lui ai fait, pourquoi elle m'en veut autant.  
- Ce n'est pas après toi qu'elle en a.  
- Bien sûr que si Hodgins, tu le sais très bien. Après le procès, elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas fini, et regardes la preuve …. Je n'ai pas réussi …. Elle a gagné ….  
- Ne dis pas ça. Elle est en prison et pour le reste de ses jours  
- Mais elle a trouvé le moyen de faire du mal, et de m'atteindre, de nous atteindre  
_  
Il essayait de me remonter le moral, je le savais bien, mais au fond de moi, j'avais cette impression d'avoir raté quelque chose sur cette enquête, d'avoir omis quelque chose en arrentant Taffet.  
_ - Lorsqu'elle m'a dit cela au tribunal, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle n'aurait aucun moyen de me toucher… et pourtant elle y arrive. C'est de ma faute  
- Non, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est elle qui est folle c'est tout. Allez viens._  
Et il me prit dans ses bras, c'était la troisième fois que nous étions ainsi. La première fut lors de notre enterrement vivant, la seconde lors de mon départ et maintenant aujourd'hui. Nous tentions de nous rassurer l'un l'autre, nous étions en proie au même démon et nous le savions.  
C'est ce moment là que choisirent Angela et Booth pour entrer dans le bureau.  
_ - Hodgie, Sweetie, quelque chose ne va pas ?_  
Ma meilleure amie était inquiète.  
_ - Tout va bien Angie. Répondit Jack en se levant  
- Pourtant vous avez pleurez.  
- Ce n'est rien, promis.  
- Jack, je te connais, tu ne pleures pas sans raison._  
Booth était resté au pas de la porte. Ma fuite de ce matin l'avait visiblement mis mal à l'aise.  
_ - Idem pour toi Brenn  
- Jack a raison, ce n'est rien Angela._  
Elle inspira fortement, je pus voir ses mains se crisper avant de se poser sur ses hanches et d'un ton ferme, elle nous dit :  
_ - Bon, maintenant vous allez arrêter de me prendre pour une bille tous les deux. _  
Hodgins tourna le regard vers moi, cherchant mon accord que je lui donnais immédiatement.  
_ - Nous parlions du fossoyeur  
- Ca je m'en doutais bien, et ?_  
J'inspirais, je sentais bien que mon ami n'était pas très à l'aise.  
_ - Nous faisons des cauchemars Angela. Aussi bien Jack que moi, en parler nous fait du bien. Commençais-je  
- Nous libère d'un poids.  
- On était ensemble ce jour là, dans cette voiture  
- Enterrés sous toute cette terre  
- Je nous vois mourir  
- Moi aussi, ou alors je te vous mourir toi, ou Zack ou vous Booth  
- Pareil pour moi et je ne peux rien, je ne suis capable de rien  
- Tétanisé par la peur, comme fixé dans un bloc de béton_  
- Et là tout semble disparaitre  
- Mon corps, mon âme et mon cœur se brisent. Fit le jeune homme  
Le silence se fit, ni l'artiste ni l'agent n'osaient bouger.  
Je vis des larmes perler au coin des yeux de ma meilleure amie ainsi que de son mari. Je me sentais moi-même peinée. Les regardant, je savais qu'il fallait les laisser seuls. Je me levais donc et sortie de mon bureau, en passant devant Booth qui semblait figé sur place.  
Je lui avais résumé en une seule phrase mes cauchemars, mais je pense qu'il n'en avait pas mesuré l'étendue. Jack et moi partagions cela, cette peur, ce doute, cette frustration.

J'avais fait quelques pas vers la plateforme, lorsque je sentis deux bras m'entourer et une tête se poser sur mon épaule.  
_ - Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit  
- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ?  
- Bones, ça fait des années que tu fais ces cauchemars, comme Hodgins  
- Et alors ? Vous en parlez ne m'aurait pas aidé à aller mieux._  
Je le sentis se crisper au vouvoiement. Il m'avait tutoyé, comme il l'avait fait cette nuit pour me réconforter et il tentait toujours de le faire.  
_ - Bien sûr que si, j'aurai pu aider.  
- Comment ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aurai trouvé, je trouverai_  
Je tentais de m'écarter de lui, mais il resserra son étreinte.  
_ - Tu as besoin de te libérer de cela, ça va te détruire sinon.  
- Qu'en sais-tu, hein qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? _  
Je m'étais retournée vers lui, il m'avait laissé faire desserrant légèrement sa prise pour la raffermir une fois ma manœuvre terminée.  
_ - Je sais ce que c'est Bones de vivre et revivre des milliers de fois ces scènes dans sa tête, se disant qu'on va mourir, ou voyant les autres mourir, mais étant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher cela. Je sais exactement ce que c'est._  
De quoi voulait-il bien parler.  
_ - Je sais que je n'ai pas vécu la même chose que toi, que je n'ai pas été enterré vivant, mais j'ai subit moi aussi certaines choses, j'ai été torturé et j'ai vu des amis mourir, j'ai tué des hommes aussi. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'on se dit dans ces cas là. A l'époque, je me raccrochais uniquement au fait que j'étais père pour tenir le coup, puis je me suis promis d'éviter que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise. J'étais seul lorsque c'est arrivé, et cela a été dur, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, pour t'aider à traverser cela.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi._  
Je lui avais crié cela les larmes aux yeux, tout mon corps criait que c'était faux, et Booth le remarqua. J'avais besoin de lui, désespérément besoin de lui en ce moment. J'avais peur, j'étais angoissée et encore une fois je cherchais à me défouler sur lui, pensant ainsi réussir à me libérer de toutes ces émotions.  
_ - Je ne te demande rien Tempérance, je veux juste t'aider. Juste être là pour toi. Tu ne me dois rien, je t'ai fait tant de mal, mais laisses-moi te sortir de cet enfer, s'il te plait._  
Tout en disant cela, il avait plongé son regard chocolat si intense dans mes yeux. Je me noyais dans cette mer de douceur et de tendresse dans laquelle je pouvais voir la peine que je lui avais causée en lui disant que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Et pourtant il était là, me tenant contre lui, cherchant à me montrer tout son amour.  
Alors je lâchais prise, et laissais les larmes couler. Il m'approcha d'avantage de lui, je blottie ma tête sur son torse, il me caressait les cheveux et murmurait qu'il serait toujours là et ce malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer.


	33. Chapitre 33: Cullen

**Chapitre 33 – Cullen**

_ - Comme a dû vous le dire le Docteur B, j'ai trouvé un indice.  
- On vous écoute. Dis-je à Hodgins  
- Alors voilà : j'ai trouvé des traces de quartz, de micas, de feldspaths potassiques et de plagioclases, ainsi que de la muscovite_  
Je regardais l'entomologiste, parfois j'avais vraiment l'impression de sortir d'un autre univers qu'eux.  
_ - Et ? demandais-je  
- C'est du leucogranites Booth, me dit ma partenaire  
- Du grec leucos qui veut dire blanc. Poursuivit son collègue.  
- Et cela nous apporte quoi concrètement ?  
- Les pierres tombales sont faites en granite. Vous vous rappelez, j'avais trouvé des résidus d'Amaryllidacées sur les vêtements d'une des victimes, c'était, pour être précis des Narcissus tazetta italicus , que l'on trouvait surtout au cimetière d'Arlington, les traces de granite nous confirment bien l'endroit._  
Je réfléchis quelques secondes  
_ - Comment y aurait-il pu avoir ces traces dans la maison ?  
- Et bien, je suppose qu'il doit travailler à la découpe des pierres, de ce fait, il a des résidus sur ses vêtements, chaussures et donc les dépose chez lui.  
- Je vais faire vérifier le personnel alors au cas où._

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Midi, déjà.  
_ - Bones, on va manger ? Les enfants doivent nous attendre avec Max. Dis-je en tournant la tête vers ma partenaire.  
- Bien allons y.  
- Au fait, bon boulot Hodgins.  
- Merci Booth. Et je suis le "Roi du labo"._  
Cette dernière remarque me fit sourire. Jack pouvait être surprenant parfois. Il y a encore quelques minutes il était dans un état cauchemardesque et à présent il arrivait à faire de l'humour.

Le repas se passa très bien, j'étais toujours très ému de voir la femme que j'aimais donner le sein à notre fils. Cela surpris quelques peu les gens autour, pourtant moi, je trouvais cela fabuleux. Bones n'était pas spécialement gênée non plus et je pouvais voir ses yeux briller de bonheur lorsqu'elle le faisait.  
_ - Max, puis-je vous laisser les raccompagner ? Je dois voir Cullen cet après-midi.  
- Bien sûr Booth, aucun problème et vos collègues sont là de toute façon.  
- Oui et peu discret, je dois dire._  
Je me levais, embrassais mes fils.  
_ - Au fait Bones, j'ai appelé le pénitencier, je dois voir Taffet demain. Lui expliquai-je avant de m'en aller.  
- Je viendrai avec vous.  
- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée Chérie. Dit immédiatement son père  
- Je suis d'accord avec vous Max.  
- Je veux la voir._  
Elle avait rivé son regard dans le mien  
_ - J'en ai besoin. Murmura-t-elle_  
J'inspirais, peu content qu'elle vienne avec moi, mais en réalité je m'en étais douté, c'était pour cela que je lui en avais parlé. Si elle l'avait appris après, elle m'en aurait voulu, et en ce moment je préférais éviter de la contrarier.  
_ - Bien. Soupirais-je_  
Elle ne m'avait pas lâché du regard, et j'en étais envouté, mes yeux naviguaient entre l'océan azur et ses lèvres, si Parker ne m'avait pas ramené sur terre, je pense que je me serais laissé aller.  
_ - On fait quoi comme expérience cet après-midi Grand-père Max?_  
Je me redressais, saluant encore une fois tout le monde. Passant devant le bar, je réglais la note et me dirigeais vers le Hoover.

Je toquais à la porte de mon supérieur qui m'intima l'ordre d'entrer  
_ - Agent Booth, asseyez-vous  
- Bonjour Monsieur  
- Dans un premier temps, comment avance l'enquête ?  
- Et bien nous pensons que le tueur a un lien avec Taffet. Elle correspond depuis qu'elle est en prison avec un certain Donovan O'Braian. Ce dernier a bien participé au camp « Les Joyeux Lurons » auxquels avait participé l'un des parents des victimes. De plus nous avons trouvé des photos des victimes et de leurs familles, ainsi que de Bones et moi. Mais il n'était plus chez lui.  
- Pourtant le dernière enfant n'a aucun rapport  
- Effectivement Monsieur, mais toutes les victimes potentielles sont sous protection, je pense qu'il a pris un gosse au hasard cette fois. D'après moi, Taffet le pousse à atteindre Bones.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?  
- Lors de son procès, elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas fini  
- Oui, cela semble cohérent. Des pistes pour le retrouver ?  
- Le cimetière d'Arlington, plusieurs indices nous ramènent là-bas, j'ai demandé une vérification pour savoir s'il y travaille ou y a travaillé. Je pense avoir le résultat tout à l'heure.  
- Et je suppose que vous irez interroger Taffet rapidement ?  
- Oui monsieur, demain à la première heure  
- Et le Docteur Brennan ?  
- Elle souhaite m'accompagner. Dis-je un peu plus bas, sachant que l'idée ne l'enchanterait pas vraiment.  
- A vous de voir, je ne suis pas contre. Toutefois évitez tout débordement cette fois, je n'aimerai pas qu'il se reproduise la même chose qu'avec Epps.  
- J'y veillerai Monsieur_  
Il me fixa plusieurs secondes, je n'osais rien dire, sachant très bien que maintenant nous allions passer sur une toute autre discussion, bien plus épineuse pour moi.  
_ - Vous n'auriez rien à me dire Agent Booth ?_  
Il me laissait l'opportunité de m'expliquer, il fallait que je saisisse cette chance afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise.  
_ - Si Monsieur._  
J'inspirais profondément avant de commencer.  
_ - A vrai dire c'est assez nouveau pour moi.  
- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il, son ton montrant son incompréhension  
- Puis-je parler librement Monsieur ?  
- D'ami à ami Booth. Me dit-il en prenant une pose plus décontractée sur son siège._  
Je lui souris.  
_ - Merci. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai appris il y a peu que j'étais à nouveau père. Je suppose que vous en avez eu échos des autres agents.  
- En effet.  
- Bones … elle m'a donné un fils, Tomy. Il est merveilleux, il a les même yeux bleus que sa mère, c'est un vrai petit ange  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de véritablement comprendre.  
- Et bien … _  
Je soupirais. Comment expliquer à mon boss ce qui s'était passé ?  
_ - Avant mon départ l'an passé, nous ... enfin …  
- Je vois très bien Booth et ?_  
Je m'affalais dans le fauteuil, terriblement mal à l'aise  
_ - Et bien j'ai merdé … .  
- Je suppose que vous parlez de cette journaliste_  
Je levais les yeux vers lui, étonné de cette remarque  
_ - Vous savez Booth, je vous ai vu avec votre partenaire assez longtemps. Dès le départ, vous vous tourniez autour sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'admette ce qui se passait. J'ai cru à plusieurs reprises qu'enfin vous vous étiez décidé  
- Mais le règlement ?  
- Au vue de vos résultats, le règlement aurait été secondaire, et puis le Docteur Brennan ne fait pas partie des effectif du FBI. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que cette journaliste venait faire au milieu de tout cela.  
- Je ne saurais le dire moi-même Monsieur. Enfin disons simplement que j'ai été un abruti._  
Un instant il eu un petit rire, il ne se moquait pas vraiment de moi, mais semblait comprendre mon trouble.  
_ - Je suis heureux pour vous et le Docteur Brennnan  
- Si seulement c'était si simple  
- Comment cela ? Il semblait étonné  
- Elle m'en veut. On s'est écrit toute cette année, et je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle me disait, disons même que j'ai compris l'inverse et comme je vous disais, avant nos départs nous avons … enfin … bref j'ai merdé et elle m'en veut.  
- Mais d'après les agents chargés de la protection de votre… enfin de vos fils, vous passez tout votre temps là-bas.  
- Elle m'accepte dans la vie de Tomy, en tant que père et souhaite que je sois le plus souvent possible avec lui pour apprendre à nous connaitre mais pour le moment, elle ne voit en moi que le partenaire. Je commence à peine à réussir à redevenir son ami.  
- Etant donné tout ce que vous m'avez fait voir tous les deux, je suppose que cela n'est qu'une question de temps._  
Il me souriait, je m'attendais à me faire remonter les bretelles, et au final, j'étais soutenu par mon supérieur.  
_ - Toutefois Agent Booth. J'attends de vous les mêmes résultats que par le passé, sinon il me sera impossible de vous garantir votre partenariat, surtout de le défendre vis-à-vis des pointures.  
- Bien sûr monsieur, je comprends tout à fait.  
- Je me doute que vous ne vous attendiez pas vraiment à cela. Mais comme je vous le disais, je vous considère comme un ami Booth.  
- Moi aussi Monsieur, j'ai énormément de respect et de considération pour vous. Vous êtes un homme droit et un modèle pour moi._  
Il semblait flatté de ma tirade, sincère d'ailleurs. Cullen représentait pour moi, d'une certaine facon, une image paternelle dont je n'avais pas bénéficiée étant enfant, si ce n'est au travers de Pop's mais c'était encore un peu différent vu qu'il était mon grand-père.  
J'étais heureux. Pour tout dire, je n'avais pas vraiment pris en compte le FBI lors de la découverte de Tomy, ni dans mon idée de faire ma vie avec Bones. Et là, Cullen me soutenait. Il me restait le plus dur à faire.


	34. Chapitre 34: Douceur

**Chapitre 34 – Douceur**

Je rentrais chez moi avec les enfants vers dix neuf heures. J'avais passé la première partie de l'après-midi à l'Institut à travailler, et vers dix sept heures, mon père était venu, accompagné d'Angela et des enfants afin d'aller se promener au parc, chose que je n'avais pu refuser voyant le regard de chien battu que me lançait Parker.

Nous nous étions vraiment bien amusé ensemble, mon père avait joué au ballon avec Parker, j'avais même été obligée de prendre sa place à un moment donné, il avait prétexté avoir besoin de se reposer. Je n'avais jamais été très douée pour ce genre de jeu et pourtant nous avions beaucoup rit. J'étais exténuée en rentrant.  
_  
- Bonsoir Bones.  
- Vous êtes déjà rentré Booth !  
- Oui, je me suis arrangé pour finir un peu plus tôt. Donnez-moi votre manteau_  
Il se précipita vers moi, me prit les affaires de Tomy, et mon manteau. Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait mais c'était assez surprenant.  
_ - Parker, tu veux bien déposer cela dans la chambre s'il te plait. Dit-il en tentant les affaires à son ainé.  
- Bien sûr papa._  
Il sortit Tomy de la poussette et l'embrassa  
_ - Coucou mon Ange.  
- On a été au parc, c'était super ! _  
Parker venait de revenir, il était toujours autant surexcité malgré les heures à se défouler dans les jardins.  
_ - J'ai joué au ballon avec Grand-père Max et avec le Docteur Bones aussi, c'était très drôle  
- Ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer Parker, je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire cela. Dis-je en ébouriffant ces cheveux.  
- J'aurai bien aimé voir ça. Lança mon partenaire. _  
Je lui lançais un regard noir.  
_ - On s'est bien amusé, mais je meurrrrsss de faim.  
- J'ai commencé à faire à manger, mais ce n'est pas encore prêt._  
Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine quand il me dit.  
_ - Non non pour vous c'est interdit ! _  
Je me retournais, prête à exploser, il le remarqua et enchaîna rapidement.  
_ - Je vous explique dans deux minutes, le temps de mettre ce bonhomme dans son parc. Park's tu n'aurais pas des devoirs à faire ?_  
Il joint donc le geste à la parole.  
_ - Bien, maintenant à vous_.  
Il me guida, une main dans le bas de mon dos vers la porte de la salle de bain, je me laissais faire, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir.  
_ - J'ai appelé Max avant pour savoir quand vous pensiez revenir. En attendant, je vous ai préparé ceci._  
Il ouvrit la porte et je fus subjuguée. Ma salle de bain était baignée dans une ambiance de détente, des bougies un peu partout éclairaient la pièce, un bain moussant était prêt, et une douce musique emplissait l'air.  
_ - Ok, ne bougez pas, j'en ai pour quelques secondes. _  
Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce.  
_ - Et voilà, un verre de vin pour finir le tout. _  
Il me lançait un sourire charmeur en posant le verre sur le rebord de la baignoire.  
_ - Je vous laisse, je vais finir le repas. J'en ai pour une demi-heure à peu de chose prêt. Je m'occupe des enfants, donc vous avez juste à penser à vous détendre et profiter._  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que déjà la porte se fermait.

Je suivis donc ces conseils. Après m'être dévêtue, je me plongeais dans l'eau chaude.  
Vraiment c'était parfait, je n'aurai jamais imaginé Booth capable de tant de romantisme et de délicatesse, car il fallait l'admettre c'était romantique à souhait.  
La mousse sentait bon la lavande, je n'en avais pas chez moi, il était donc spécialement allé en acheter. La lavande spécifiquement prévue pour détendre le corps et l'esprit.  
Les flammes des bougies vibraient délicatement, donnant un sentiment de plénitude.  
J'attrapais le verre et bus une gorgée de vin. Délicieux. Sucré. Comme je les aime.  
Je fermais les yeux, que cela faisait du bien. Je sentais chacun de mes muscles se détendre, je n'avais pas imaginé être aussi courbaturée.  
Je repensais à tous les derniers événements depuis mon retour : nos retrouvailles ratées, la découverte de cette Ashley, ma peine, Tomy, Parker, Taffet, les cauchemars, l'explication avec Booth sur son fils, l'enquête, Booth qui vit pratiquement chez moi depuis qu'il sait pour Tomy, ses attentions, mes doutes, sa confiance, ma peine, son amour, ma souffrance.  
Non, décidément je n'étais pas encore prête à lui pardonner.

_ - Bones, le repas sera prêt dans quelques minutes.  
- Ok j'arrive bientôt._

Cinq minutes plus tard, je sortais donc de la salle de bain pour les rejoindre dans la salle à manger, où je m'installais

_ - Alors j'ai préparé des lasagnes végétariennes. J'espère que cela vous plaira._  
Il avait vraiment fait des merveilles, je ne l'imaginais pas aussi bon cuisinier.  
_ - C'est délicieux Booth  
- Content que cela vous plaise. Il affichait se sourire que je trouvais irrésistible.  
- C'est vrai papa c'est super bon. Tu ne me fais jamais rien comme ça quand je viens chez toi._  
L'agent regarda son fils, tentant de lui intimer le silence  
_ - Ben quoi ? c'est vrai ! Poursuivit naïvement l'enfant_  
Je le vis rouler des yeux et cela me fit rire.  
_ - Ne vous moquez pas Bones. C'est une première pour moi, je n'étais même pas certain de m'en sortir. J'ai même mon téléphone à portée de main au cas où le Thaï s'imposerait._

Je venais de reposer ma fourchette lorsque Tomy se fit entendre. J'allais donc lui donner à manger. Revenue avec lui dans mes bras, je découvrais Booth et son fils sur le canapé.  
_ - On a préparé un film Docteur Bones, tu viens ?  
- Ok Parker._  
Je tendais Tomy à mon partenaire, qui me sourit en le prenant. Vraiment il est si tendre et doux avec lui, cela était surprenant. Je le savais attentionné, mais le voir ainsi, lui si musclé, si bien bâti, avec un petit être dans les bras était merveilleux.

Comme souvent, Parker s'endormit avant la fin du film. Booth avait couché notre fils et venait récupérer l'aîné pour le mettre, lui aussi, au lit.  
_ - Et bien, je me demande ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il soit tombé de fatigue si rapidement  
- C'est lui qui a voulu jouer au ballon. Me défendis-je immédiatement  
- Je sais Bones, je plaisantais. Parker est plein d'énergie, je me demande d'ailleurs comment votre père tient le rythme, même moi parfois je suis exténué le soir._  
Il souriait en disant cela, se baissa et pris délicatement son fils dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne se réveilla pas.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans le salon.  
_ - Je vous remercie pour la soirée, c'était vraiment agréable Booth. Le bain m'a fait un bien fou, j'en avais besoin, je crois.  
- C'était le but recherché. Vous avez passé plusieurs jours sur vos ossements et j'imagine que cette position n'est pas forcément bonne pour le dos. L'eau chaude détend  
- Ainsi que la lavande  
- Oui, j'espère que cela vous a plu  
- C'était parfait Booth_  
Il me lança un sourire ravageur. Un combat intérieur se déclencha en moi : d'un côté j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus à cet instant précis. Il avait été fabuleux, romantique, attentionné, entre le bain moussant dans une ambiance de rêve, suivi d'un repas spécialement confectionné pour moi et une soirée en toute simplicité devant un film, vraiment tout était parfait. Pourtant une autre partie de moi, me disait que non, que je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance, que tôt ou tard il partirait, qu'il irait voir une espèce de blonde sexy et me laisserait là, abandonnée.  
Je décidais donc d'aller dormir.  
_ - Encore merci Booth et bonne nuit. _  
Et je m'éloignais vers ma chambre à toute enjambée  
_ - Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Bonne nuit Tempérance_  
Entendis-je tout de même avant de fermer la porte


	35. Chapitre 35: Rencontre

**Chapitre 35 – Rencontre**

Neuf heures, nous étions, Bones et moi devant la prison fédérale pour femmes. Je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré par le fait que ma partenaire m'accompagne, mais je la connaissais et savais pertinemment que son entêtement aurait de toute manière gagné. Je n'avais donc pas vraiment cherché à la dissuader, je voulais surtout être sûr qu'elle sache où elle mettait les pieds.

_ - Ca va aller ?  
- Evidemment. Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?_  
Bon, d'accord, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Je soupirais avant que la porte du bâtiment ne s'ouvre.  
_ - Agent Booth du FBI et voici ma partenaire Docteur Tempérance Brennan. Je vous ai appelé hier pour voir Taffet.  
- Oui, on nous a prévenus de votre venue. Elle est dans le parloir cinq. _  
Nous étions à l'entrée et je regardais par la vitre. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours cet air supérieur, et elle avait un petit sourire cynique, comme si elle savait déjà qui lui rendait visite. Je n'aimais pas cela mais alors absolument pas. Je ne saurai l'expliquer, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.  
Le gardien nous ouvrit la porte.

_ - Docteur Brennan, je savais que nous allions nous revoir  
- On est là pour vous poser quelques questions Taffet. Commençais-je la voix dure.  
- Je vous l'avais bien dit : n'est-ce pas ? que ce n'était pas fini !_  
Elle ne me portait aucune attention, dévisageant uniquement Bones.  
_ - Vous pensiez vraiment que m'enfermer résoudrait votre problème Docteur Brennan ?  
- Bon ça suffit. Dis-je alors sur un ton strict._  
Elle tourna la tête vers moi, me fixa quelques secondes, fit une moue indignée avant de me dire:  
_ - Agent Booth, cela n'est pas très poli d'interrompre une discussion_  
Là, elle commençait à me sortir par les yeux.  
_ - Ok, Stop là. Vous vous prenez pour qui ? On est venu vous poser des questions, alors vous allez y répondre.  
- Comment allez-vous Docteur Brennan, au fait ? J'en ai oublié ma politesse_  
Je serrais les mains de crispation, Cullen m'avait dit de gérer la situation. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma coéquipière, elle n'avait pas dit un mot et s'était juste assise face à Taffet.  
_ - Oh, et j'oubliais de vous féliciter pour votre fils, à tous les deux._  
Elle nous regarda l'un l'autre.  
_ - Oui, vous avez raison, les nouvelles vont vite, je vous l'accorde._  
Je n'en pouvais plus, et tapais du poing sur la table  
_ - Stop._  
Son sourire s'agrandit, j'étais hors de moi, elle allait répondre.  
_ - Calmez-vous Booth. Elle cherche simplement à nous déstabiliser et nous pousser à bout._  
Je regardais Bones, surprit par son calme.  
_ - Et bien, j'ai cru un instant que vous ne diriez rien Docteur Brennan. Ria-t-elle  
- A vrai dire, je pensais que vous alliez vous vanter un peu plus de vos exploits_  
Taffet sembla un instant déboussolée.  
_ - Quoi … comment ?  
- Et bien, vous aviez raison, lors de votre procès en me disant que ce n'était pas fini, je vous aurai cru plus fière de cela.  
- Oh, mais je le suis, que croyez-vous ?  
- Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire.  
- Vous pensiez vraiment qu'étant derrière les barreaux, je ne trouverais pas une autre façon de poursuivre ma voie.  
- Votre voie peut être pas  
- C'est vrai qu'elle diffère quelque peu de mes méthodes habituelles et cela ne me rapporte rien. Financièrement j'entends, toutefois j'ai cette satisfaction de pouvoir jouer avec vous.  
- Donc c'est bien vous qui avait dit à Donovan O'Braian de nous laisser ces messages  
- Bien sûr, il ne savait même pas qui vous étiez._  
Et bien, là j'étais étonné. Bones venait de retourner la situation à notre avantage et poussait Taffet à nous répondre de façon si évidente.  
_ - Vous avez pris contact avec lui alors que vous étiez déjà en prison, depuis vous vous écrivez  
- Il est passionné de lecture et venait ici pour aider les plus incultes. J'ai très vite sentie qu'il avait du potentiel. Nous avons donc commencé à nous écrire régulièrement. Il ne m'a fallu que deux semaines pour comprendre qu'il souhaitait se libérer de ce qu'il avait vécu enfant. Et deux autres encore pour qu'il ait les informations nécessaires sur ses futures victimes. Il avait gardé des albums photos et des noms, cela n'était pas bien compliqué.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Et bien, un tour aux archives civiles et Internet. _  
Vraiment, ma partenaire arrivait à lui faire raconter toute l'histoire de façon si simple. Je n'osais intervenir de peur de stopper cet échange qui nous apportait les réponses que nous voulions.  
_ - Très ingénieux de votre part, et rapide aussi. Toutefois, ce qui me surprend c'est comment a-t-il su ce que nous faisions ? Nous n'étions plus à Washington  
- Oh, cela effectivement. Il a fallu qu'il réussisse à se faire embaucher à l'institut. Il aurait préféré le FBI, mais le Jeffersonium était plus pratique d'après moi.  
- Il a donc fait un stage chez nous.  
- Au département Egyptologie à vrai dire mais il est débrouillard avec un ordinateur. Trouver les renseignements a été assez simple pour lui. D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant tout ce que l'on trouve dans vos dossiers, toutes les informations personnelles. J'ai été surprise de vous savoir à Montréal. Et encore plus que vous étiez enceinte._  
J'allais intervenir, lorsque le regard de ma partenaire m'en dissuada.  
_ - Vous l'avez donc envoyé me voir, enfin me surveiller  
- C'est cela. Toutefois, cela aurait été trop simple de s'en prendre à vous alors que vous étiez si affaiblie._  
Elle rit.  
_ - Peut être …._  
Je pus voir Bones serrer le poing sous la table. Au vue des descriptions de sa grossesse qu'elle m'avait faite, je pense qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cela comme une faiblesse, au contraire.  
_ - Pourquoi avoir attendu notre retour ?  
- Et bien, si nous avions commencé notre plan avant, d'autres agents auraient travaillé sur l'enquête à votre place, et je ne pouvais permettre cela. Toutefois, il n'a pas été simple de le retenir, il était vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de se venger._  
Je me retenais de ne pas exploser, et je vis que ma partenaire faisait pareil. Elle tourna d'ailleurs la tête vers moi, comme pour me demander de continuer, ce que je fis.  
_ - Nous sommes allez chez lui  
- Mais il n'y était pas  
- Savez-vous où il est ?  
- Non, et quand bien même je le saurais, pensez-vous que je vous en informerais ? Dit-elle d'un ton catégorique  
- Vous vous rendez bien compte que cela aggrave d'avantage votre cas  
- De toute façon, au vue de la peine que j'ai déjà, cela ne changera pas grand-chose. Et je vous avais prévenu… Vous auriez dû laisser tomber dès le début, au lieu de persister et de m'arrêter. Mais non, vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête._  
Ca y est, elle jouait de nouveau avec nos nerfs  
_ - Au fait, votre fils est vraiment mignon. Dit-elle en fixant Bones  
- Je vous interdis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, et cela compte aussi pour Parker, le fils de Booth  
- Parker le fils de Booth, pourtant Tomy est bien son fils aussi non ? Dit-elle, sourire aux lèvres  
- C'est le cas, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à toucher à l'un d'entre eux. _  
J'avais crié sur elle, inquiet pour mes enfants. Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire cynique qui vous glace le sang.  
_ - Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous attend, l'un comme l'autre. Pensez-vous que maintenant que vous savez qui il est, ce soit terminé ? Au contraire, cela ne fait que commencer._  
Sans que je m'y attente, je vis ma partenaire se redresser et mettre un poing en pleine visage de Taffet. Je n'avais eu le temps de réagir et honnêtement, j'avais la même envie qu'elle. Cullen n'allait pas être content, mais je me sentais soulagé, et pu voir que Bones aussi. Reportant mon attention sur cette folle, je constatais qu'elle devait avoir le nez cassé. Ma coéquipière n'y était pas allée de main morte, comme toujours.

Sur cela, nous sortions de la pièce, afin de retourner à l'Institut.  
Ma collaboratrice était inquiète, je pouvais le sentir, tout comme moi.  
_ - Ca va aller Bones, ils sont en sécurité avec Max. Et ils ont deux agents qui les surveillent en plus  
- Je sais Booth, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du souci. Je sais que c'est irrationnel, et que cela ne me correspond pas, mais pour tout ce qui concerne Tomy je n'ai aucune logique._

Je la regardais, un sourire aux lèvres. Non, franchement, elle avait vraiment beaucoup changée. Elle s''était ouverte aux sentiments, aux émotions. Elle avait appris à mettre sa raison de coté pour ne laisser que son cœur parler.  
Elle ne s'en rendait peut être pas réellement compte, mais elle était fabuleuse. Outre la femme qu'elle était, la mère en elle était tout aussi merveilleuse.  
Et tout cela ne fit qu'accroitre mon amour pour elle.


	36. Chapitre 36: Disparition

**Chapitre 36 – Disparition**

La matinée et la rencontre avec le Fossoyeur m'avait épuisée. J'avais passé l'après-midi à travailler sur des ossements,tentant de faire abstraction de tout cela, mais sans aucun grand résultat, j'étais incapable de me concentrer. Il fallait que je discute avec Angela mais sur un autre point.

_ - Tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder ?  
- Bien sûr Sweetie, entres._  
Je m'installais sur son canapé.  
_ - Alors qu'y a-t-il ?  
- J'ai reçu une offre. Lançai-je de but en blanc  
- Une offre ? de quoi ?  
- L'université de Montréal cherche un responsable pour son département anthropologie.  
- Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Réagit-elle rapidement_  
Je soupirais.  
_ - C'est une très bonne opportunité pour moi.  
- Brenn, ne me dis pas que tu hésites à y aller. Tu es revenue ici, je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais, et Tomy a ..  
- Il a besoin de son père, je sais Ange. _  
Je fermais les yeux quelques instants. C'était cela qui m'avait poussé à prendre ma décision  
_ - J'ai refusé le poste. J'aime ce que je fais ici, et Tomy a besoin de Booth.  
- Et Booth de son fils.  
- Je sais. Et je ne veux pas les priver, l'un ou l'autre de cela mais parfois je me dis que ce serait si simple de partir et de recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs, loin de toute cette peine.  
- Et loin de l'amour. Tu as un fils, et un homme. Un homme qui t'aime, qui plus est ! Et tu as besoin de Booth_  
Je me levais rapidement  
_ - Certainement pas. Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait. Il m'a fait mal Angela. Je me suis laissée aller à l'aimer et regardes… regardes ce que je récolte, que de la souffrance. Jamais je n'aurais dû l'écouter, jamais je n'aurai dû laisser mon cœur prendre le dessus sur ma raison.  
- Ce que tu as récolté ? Tu as Tomy, Sweetie, et il est merveilleux_  
Je me rassis. Elle avait raison.  
_ - Et je sais que tu souffres, et qu'il t'a fait du mal. Il s'en veut énormément, mais il t'aime, il t'a toujours aimé Brenn. Tu es la femme de sa vie, mais il a fait une erreur, qu'il regrette. Il n'a pas su te comprendre, mais il est prêt à tout pour toi, pour te prouver combien il t'aime. Et toi aussi tu l'aimes.  
- Mais c'est trop dur, c'est au dessus de mes forces. J'ai envie de lui pardonner, mais je n'y arrive pas.  
- Laisses le temps ma Chérie. Ca ira, avec le temps, tu y arriveras. Parfois il faut apprendre à être patient._  
Je lui souris, elle avait raison, encore une fois. J'aimais Booth malgré tout, mais pour le moment je souffrais encore trop. Lorsque je le voyais, je revivais cette scène lors de nos retrouvailles, cette scène où il m'avait présenté Ashley, et à chaque fois mon cœur se brisait.  
Discuter avec Angela m'avait fait du bien, il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un et elle était ma meilleure amie, donc la plus à même de me connaitre et de comprendre.

_ - Docteur Bones, papa dit qu'il est l'heure de rentrer._  
Je soupirais, j'avais pris mon véhicuel, pourquoi Booth voulait-il toujours s'occuper de moi ?  
_ - Dis-lui que j'ai ma voiture, et que vous pouvez y aller. Je dois faire quelques courses, le réfrigérateur est vide.  
- Mais tu viens après, hein ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir  
- Bien sûr Parker.  
- D'accord._  
Il était sorti aussi vite qu'il était rentré, comme une navette …. Non ce n'était pas navette, mais fusée. … j'avais beau avoir lu des livres sur les expressions, je m'y perdais encore souvent.

Je posais mes gants et me dirigeais vers mon bureau, afin de prendre ma veste. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, je pus m'apercevoir qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures quarante-cinq, le temps de passer faire quelques courses, je n'allais pas être chez moi avant trois quart d'heure. Je ne me souvenais plus quand Parker était venu me prévenir de leur départ, mais cela devait bien faire une heure. Parfois j'oubliais vraiment toute notion de temps. J'étais étonnée que Booth ne m'ait pas encore appelé, de toute manière je n'aurai pas décrochée. J'avais besoin d'être seule de façon à faire le point sur moi-même.

Entrée dans la superette, le vendeur me salua. Je me dirigeais vers les fruits et légumes pour prendre de quoi me faire une salade. Après quelques instants de réflexion, je me décidais à prendre de la viande pour Parker et Booth et enfin aller vers la caisse.

Il faisait déjà nuit, il faut dire que nous étions fin octobre. Le parking était désert et il faisait froid. Je resserrai mon trend autour de moi, tenant toujours les sachets dans une main.  
Arrivée à la hauteur de ma voiture, je farfouillais dans mon sac à main pour en sortir les clés, et bien sûr, je les laissais tomber par terre; parfois je pouvais vraiment être tellement maladroite, surtout en ce qui concernait les choses de la vie courante, dans mon métier, j'étais des plus méticuleuses.  
Je soupirais et me baissais pour les ramasser. Puis, un choc, violent, à l'arrière de mon crâne. Je tentais de me rattraper à ma voiture, lâchant tous les sacs, mais je n'y parvins pas. Tout tournait, devenait flou. Douleur. Angoisse. Question. Peur. Fossoyeur. Puis le noir complet.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je fus inconsciente, mais lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais dans une pièce très sombre, j'avais froid et mal.  
Mon crâne me lançait à répétition. Voulant porter mes doigts sur la blessure, je me rendis compte que mes mains étaient liées, mes pieds aussi d'ailleurs.

Il fallait que je récapitule.  
Nous étions allés voir Taffet le matin même qui nous avait dit que ce n'était pas terminé. J'avais tout de suite pensé aux enfants. Au fait qu'elle puisse leur faire du mal par l'intermédiaire de Donovan O'Braian, mais au lieu de cela, c'est moi qui était emprisonnée dans cette pièce, ne sachant absolument pas ce qui allait se passer ni où exactement je pouvais bien être.  
J'inspirais, je sentais la panique me gagner. Non pas celle de m'être fait kidnapper ou de risquer de mourir, mais celle de ne jamais revoir mon fils Tomy, ni Parker, ou mes amis, mon père, ma famille, ou Booth.  
Une larme perla.  
Booth, il allait me retrouver, il l'avait toujours fait. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, j'avais confiance en lui, en ses capacités d'agent du FBI. Il trouverait un moyen de me retrouver. Je le savais, il le fallait. Je ne pouvais laisser mon fils sans mère, il se serait senti abandonné, comme moi je l'avais été. Il était encore si petit, si fragile.  
D'autres larmes perlèrent à leur tour.

_ - Alors Docteur Brennan, on a peur_  
Une porte venait de s'ouvrir, et je le reconnus tout de suite  
_ - Donovan O'Braian  
- C'est bien moi. _  
Il était assez grand, plutôt musclé, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son visage vu qu'il avait la lumière dans le dos.  
_ - Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. Taffet m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Pour tout vous dire, au départ, je pensais m'occuper de votre fils.  
- Tomy. Dis-je, dans un souffle, la voix étranglée par l'angoisse grandissante  
- C'est cela. Vous savez, j'ai fait cela par ordre chronologique. Du plus âgé au plus jeune. Votre fils devait être sur ma liste mais vous l'aviez mis sous protection. Je dois dire que vous avez été assez maligne. L'agent Booth n'était pas au courant pour lui, mais vous êtes passée par votre père et le fils de votre partenaire._  
Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce.  
_ - D'ailleurs, j'avais aussi pensé m'en prendre à Parker, bien qu'il était plus âgé, mais lui aussi était sous bonne garde. Et puis Taffet m'a dit qu'il serait plus intéressant de m'en prendre directement à vous. Elle disait que cela serait bien plus « amusant » pour moi de jouer avec une femme plutôt qu'avec des enfants. Comment peut-elle seulement savoir ce que j'ai pu ressentir avec ces enfants._  
Une vague de nausées me prit, j'eus du mal à la retenir.  
_ - Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai très bien m'en sortir avec vous aussi. Cela sera juste différent. Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup de succès avec les femmes, et j'ai toujours su m'en occuper convenablement, mais il manquait quelque chose… je crois maintenant savoir ce que c'est… elles étaient trop consentantes, et je ne pouvais pas leur faire ce que je voulais vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire de mal, ce n'était pas très amusant. Enfin, avec vous je vais pouvoir remédier à cela._


	37. Chapitre 37: Bones

**Chapitre 37 – Bones**

J'étais passé récupérer les enfants lorsque Camille me fonça dessus.  
_ - Tu as deux minutes, c'est urgent. Lança-t-elle affolée  
- Parker, tu vas prévenir Bones qu'on va y aller et tu nous rejoins dans le bureau de Cam.  
- Ok_  
Et il fonça.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé et je la suivis.  
_ - Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- C'est Brennan_  
Déjà je m'inquiétais  
_ - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
- J'ai surpris une conversation qu'elle a eut avec Angela  
- On n'écoute pas eux portes Cam. Dis-je en souriant, mon inquiétude passant  
- Seeley, je suis sérieuse. _  
Elle ne m'appelait par mon prénom que très rarement ou pour me taquiner mais là il fallait vraiment que la situation soit importante pour qu'elle le fasse.  
En fait, en l'entendant, je paniquais, ce n'était plus de l'inquiétude.  
_ - Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il y a Camille.  
- Elle a eu une offre de l'université de Montréal. Me lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc_  
Je la fixais, ne sachant quoi répondre  
_ - Elle serait responsable du département anthropologie_  
Le monde s'ouvrait sous mes pieds et je m'engouffrais dedans, ou plutôt je chutais, chute libre interminable  
_ - C'est une sacrée opportunité pour elle  
- Ce n'est… ce n'est pas possible._  
Je reportais mon attention sur Tomy qui dormait dans sa poussette.  
_ - Elle ne peut pas me faire cela  
- Je pense qu'Angela va l'en dissuader.  
- Elle ne peut pas partir._  
Je commençais à voir flou, mes yeux s'embrumèrent. Je n'entendais plus ce que mon amie me disait, j'étais perdu.  
_ - J'ai besoin d'elle Camille. Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais je ne supporterai pas de la perdre définitivement. Un an, une putain d'année sans elle, ça m'a suffit  
- Mais tu es quand même revenu accompagné  
- Je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, il fallait bien que je fasse ma vie mais elle en aurait toujours fait partie. Je serais resté son partenaire et ami, je m'en serais contenté. Mais là … là c'est différent…._  
Je m'approchais de mon fils, me mit accroupi devant lui et lui caressa la joue. Je venais à peine de découvrir ce merveilleux trésor et je reprenais doucement une place dans la vie de Bones  
_ - J'ai besoin de lui aussi  
- Je sais, et elle le sait  
- Ne me dis pas qu'elle …_  
Non, elle n'allait pas faire ça…. Elle n'allait pas partir et abandonner son fils  
_ - Elle ne peut pas faire ça, elle sait trop ce que c'est pour lui faire la même chose.  
- Je pense aussi, mais elle souffre Booth, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. Comme tu dis un an, cela faisait un an qu'elle préparait vos retrouvailles, pensant que vous alliez enfin être heureux, et au final, ce fut tout l'inverse.  
- Je sais, et c'est entièrement de ma faute.  
- Parfois la douleur fait faire bien des choses._  
J'avais les larmes aux yeux.  
_ - Papa, ça ne va pas ?  
- Ce n'est rien Parker. _  
Je devais me ressaisir. Je fermais les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui me venaient.  
_ - Docteur Bones dit qu'elle a sa voiture et qu'elle fera des courses avant de rentrer.  
- Ok mon grand. _  
Je me redressais.  
_ - Merci Cam  
- Ca va aller Seel'. Il faut que tu en parles avec elle.  
- Si elle ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'en mêle.  
- Booth ! Son ton était autoritaire  
- Je vais y penser, d'accord. Bonne soirée_

Cela faisait deux heures que nous étions rentrés et elle n'était toujours pas là. J'avais tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais rien, ni au labo.  
J'allais dans sa chambre et vérifiais, ses affaires étaient toujours dans l'armoire. Pourtant une part de doute subsistait. Elle avait eu un appartement à Montréal, peut-être y avait-elle laissé de quoi tenir, peut être ne s'en était-elle pas séparé.  
Non, elle ne serait pas partie comme cela, sans rien dire. Et surtout, elle n'aurait jamais abandonné son fils. Jamais.

_ - Papa, j'ai faim, c'est quand qu'on mange ?_  
Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Là cela devenait inquiétant, il était déjà vingt et une heures.  
- Je te fais quelque chose Parker.  
Je fis donc des pâtes à la carbonara pour mon fils. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, bien trop inquiet pour ma partenaire.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, je me décidais à appeler Angela.  
_ - Oui ? Me répondit une petite voix  
- Bonsoir, c'est Booth.  
- Oui Booth, que puis-je pour vous à cette heure ?  
- Vous ne sauriez pas où est Bones par hasard ? Dis-je en essayant d'être le plus calme possible  
- Comment ça où est Brenn ! Elle n'est pas avec vous chez elle ? Son ton trahissait sa surprise  
- Non justement, elle avait dit à Parker qu'elle allait faire quelques courses, mais elle n'est toujours pas là.  
- Vous avez essayé de l'appeler.  
- Evidemment, plusieurs fois, au labo aussi  
- Je vais essayer aussi. Maintenant aussi inquiète que moi  
- Ok Angela, et prévenez-moi si jamais vous avez des infos  
- Oui vous aussi._  
Et elle raccrocha immédiatement.  
Je me demandais si je devais appeler Max, au cas où elle serait allée le voir. Tomy se mit à pleurer à ce moment là. Il avait faim lui aussi et sa mère n'était pas là, et aucun biberon de prêt. Il aurait donc du lait à la place du sein maternel, à huit mois cela ne posait pas de problème particulier

Je venais de finir de le nourrir, le changer et le mettre au lit. J'avais aussi couché Parker, lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner.  
_ - Booth. Répondis-je espérant entendre la voix de Tempérance  
- Bonsoir Monsieur, ici l'inspecteur Harrison, police de Washington  
- Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ?  
- Nous avons retrouvé le véhicule de Mademoiselle Brennan sur le parking de la superette Lucky, ainsi que son sac à main, ses achats, ses papiers et son portable. Comme vous étiez la dernière personne à avoir tenté de l'appeler, je vous ai téléphoné._  
Tout s'arrêtait, mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme, tout semblait pris dans un iceberg.  
_ - Monsieur… vous êtes là ?  
- Euhhh oui oui. _  
Je reprenais contenance.  
_ - Je suis l'agent Spécial Booth, je travaille pour le FBI. Vous n'avez touché à rien ?  
- A part le téléphone et le sac à main, non Monsieur.  
- Bien, j'arrive dès que possible, sécurisez le périmètre.  
- Bien monsieur. à tout de suite._  
Je raccrochais, après avoir appelé Max pour lui dire de venir, sans lui expliquer la situation, je prévenais Camille et Hodgins.

_ - Bonsoir Max, entrez.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? direct comme toujours.  
- Vous devriez vous asseoir.  
- Expliquez-moi tout de suite, et où est ma fille ?_  
Il ne m'écouta pas, se plant devant moi, visiblement aussi inquiet que moi.  
J'inspirais, fermais les yeux quelques secondes  
_ - Bones a été enlevé._  
Je le vis s'effondrer sur le canapé. Je lui donnais donc les détails, avant de partir sur les lieux du kidnapping rejoindre Hodgins, certainement accompagné de sa femme et Camille.


	38. Chapitre 38: Panique

**Chapitre 38 – Panique**

Donovan O'Braian était parti, me laissant seule dans cette pièce sombre et froide.  
Mon mal de crâne n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire, il s'était intensifié. Je pouvais sentir mon sang pulser de mes tempes à l'arrière de ma cervelle, me donnant l'impression que le sérum ressortait en vague par la blessure.

J'avais gardé les yeux fermés, tentant de faire le vide dans mon esprit afin de me concentrer sur mon environnement, mais rien y faisait, je n'arrivais pas à ne pas penser.  
Je rouvrais donc les yeux, il faisait toujours aussi noir, et je n'avais toujours pas la moindre idée d'où je pouvais bien me trouver.

J'avais essayé de me libérer des liens qui retenaient mes mains et mes pieds, mais sans succès, la seule chose que j'avais réussi à faire était de m'ouvrir les poignets. Le froid martelait cette nouvelle douleur.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermée ici… peut être quelques heures, peut être plus, le noir et l'absence de bruit m'empêchait de le savoir.  
Il n'était pas revenu depuis sa première visite, d'un côté je m'en sentais soulagée, de l'autre, je savais que lorsqu'il apparaitrait, il serait là pour me torturer.  
J'avais constaté sur les différents corps, qu'il ne les tuait pas la première fois, il prenait son temps, si on peut dire, maltraitant ses victimes sur plusieurs jours, avant qu'elles ne succombent par déshydratation. Cela m'avait paru étrange, il ne les tue pas par ses coups : c'est comme s'il cherchait à pousser leur corps à bout, les privant de nourriture et de boisson, les mettant au supplice et les laissaient mourir, à petit feu.  
Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des nausées, mon corps tremblait d'avance de ce qu'il allait subir.

Il ne fallait pas que je craque, je devais tenir, pour mon fils, pour ma famille, mes amis.  
J'inspirais profondément.

Tomy devait être avec son père, en sécurité, cela me rassurait. Je savais que rien ne lui arriverait s'il restait avec lui. Booth était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il ferait tout pour ses fils. J'étais heureuse que Tomy puisse avoir un père tel que lui. Durant des années, j'avais eu le loisir de l'observer avec Parker, et j'avais été tant de fois admirative à ses gestes d'affection, et son amour pour son garçon. Aujourd'hui mon petit ange pouvait bénéficier du même traitement, des mêmes signes de tendresse et de la même dévotion.

Je fermais les yeux et revoyait Tomy. Mon petit amour était si merveilleux, si calme, si beau. Je sentais monter en moi l'angoisse de ne jamais le revoir. Je voulais le sentir contre moi, le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, le câliner, le dorloter. Il se sentirait abandonné si je ne revenais pas, et je savais trop bien ce qu'était ce sentiment. Je ne pouvais le faire subir à mon fils. Il fallait que je tienne, que je survive jusqu'à ce que Booth me retrouve.

L'ouverture d'une porte me fit ouvrir les yeux.  
_ - Bonjour Docteur Brennan. Désolé de vous avoir laissé seule._  
Je ne répondis rien.  
_ - Je suppose que vous avez déjà trouvé quel est mon objet de torture favori._  
Un frisson glacial me traversa. Il levait sa main et je pus voir le marteau de cordonnier.  
_ - Vu votre regard, vous saviez. Mais je ne vais pas commencer par cela pour tout vous dire… En fait, je pense commencer par vous fracturer l'un ou l'autre os. J'ai une préférence pour les poignets en fait, car ils limiteront votre défense pour la suite._  
Il s'avança d'un pas, je pouvais distinguer son visage à présent. A ce moment là, je me souvenais de la phrase qu'il m'avait dit un peu plus tôt « j'ai beaucoup de succès avec les femmes ». Effectivement il était plutôt bien structuré, son visage était harmonieux et plaisant à regarder. Comment un homme qui pouvait sembler si charmant pouvait-il être aussi cruel, en réalité ?

_ - Habituellement, je leur brisais les poignets à mains nus, mais je pense que cela ne sera pas aussi simple pour vous. J'ai donc prévu le nécessaire._  
Il tourna le dos, fit quelques pas à l'extérieur de la pièce et revint avec un socle en bois et un marteau tout simple.  
Il posa le tout devant moi, m'attrapa les mains et fixa mes liens aux anneaux qui se trouvaient sur le socle. J'étais coincée, j'avais beau tenté de me débattre mais cela ne changeait rien.  
_ - Vous commencez à m'exaspérer à bouger dans tous les sens. Heureusement, Taffet m'a expliqué comment empêcher cela._  
Il sortit de sa poche arrière une seringue.  
_ - Ceci est un paralysant chimique. Ainsi vous serez incapable de bouger, toutefois vous ressentirai toutes les douleurs que je vous infligerai, et je pourrai tout de même voir dans vos yeux la souffrance._  
Mes mains étaient bloquées sur le support, je ne réussis pas à m'extraire de l'injection. Il se redressa et attendit. En l'espace de deux minutes, je ne pouvais plus bouger, plus aucune partie de mon corps ne régissait aux ordres que je pouvais lui donner.

_ - Bien, cela semble bon. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. – Je vais pouvoir commencer à m'amuser._  
Le marteau s'éleva pour s'abattre d'un coup sec sur mon poignet droit. Je sentis mes os céder sous l'impact et une boule se former dans ma gorge. J'étais incapable de crier à cause du paralysant, mais ma gorge semblait le faire quand même sans que n'en sorte le moindre son. Douleur, la douleur se rependait de mon poignet jusque dans mon coude pour remonter à l'épaule. Mon radius venait de se fracturer.  
Une nouvelle fois, sa main se leva pour retomber sur le même poignet : cette fois, ce fut mon cubitus qui craqua sous le choc. Encore la même douleur, plus forte, plus perçante. Je me mordais la lèvre et fermais les yeux pour ne pas lui montrer ce que je ressentais. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre sous la douleur, et la sueur parlait du mal qui me prenait.  
_ - Il semble que je ne sois pas assez efficace._  
Encore un coup, sur la main cette fois, plusieurs de mes phalanges cédèrent, ainsi que, très certainement, mon scaphoïde. Cette fois, un hurlement perça, je ne savais d'où il pouvait sortir et pourtant il était bien là. Peut être que l'extrême douleur prenait le dessus sur l'anesthésiant.  
_ - C'est déjà mieux. _  
Il jeta le marteau hors de la pièce. Me regarda et m'assena un coup de poing en plein sur l'arcade qui explosa sous l'impact. Bientôt ma vue fut rougeâtre, mon sang coulait sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, toujours paralysée par le produit qu'il m'avait injecté.  
Il me détacha et me redressa. J'étais telle une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, ne pouvant rien faire pour lui résister. Un nouveau choc, cette fois dans les côtes, la bile me remontât dans l'œsophage sous l'effet de la douleur, tandis que des os flanchèrent, étouffant mon cri de souffrance.  
Il me rejeta au fond de la pièce.  
_ - Ca ira pour le moment. Je reviendrai plus tard._  
Et il sortit, me laissant là, en prise avec toute cette douleur nouvelle. Mon mal de crâne précédent semblait faire pâle figure, comparé aux diverses fractures et entailles que j'avais.

Respires Brennan, respires. Ne pense pas au mal. Penses à autre chose, compartimentes. Respire.

Je fermais les yeux, cherchant à oublier mon corps. A ce moment là, je pus voir Booth, me souriant. Je revécus ainsi tous les moments que nous avions pu partager depuis le début de notre partenariat. Dispute, Sourire, Baiser, Fuite, Angoisse, Tendresse, Humour, Passion, Peine, Amour.  
Je me rendais compte combien il avait été attentionné avec moi ces derniers temps. Il était aussi parfait avec Tomy. Je ne lui avais laissé qu'une place dans la vie de son fils, pas dans la mienne. Il faisait avec, tout en cherchant à me prouver combien il tenait à moi. Je n'avais pas été tendre avec lui, lui crachant au visage à plusieurs reprises combien je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Jamais il ne s'était énervé, me disant qu'il l'avait mérité, mais qu'il me prouverait combien il regrettait et combien il m'aimait.  
Je voulais qu'il revienne pour moi et non pour notre fils, et il m'avait démontré à plusieurs reprises que c'était le cas, étant prévenant et tendre avec moi, alors que j'étais si glaciale. Un coup nous faisions un pas l'un vers l'autre, puis, je le repoussais et en faisais deux pas en arrière. Je l'aimais mais n'avais pas encore réussi à lui pardonner.  
Avais-je eu raison de lui en vouloir autant ? Ne passais-je pas à côté du bonheur en réagissant ainsi ? Et si je ne le revoyais jamais ? Et si je n'avais pas le temps de lui dire combien je l'aimais et combien je voulais être auprès de lui pour trente, quarante ou cinquante ans comme il le disait ?  
Je l'aimais et j'avais tellement besoin de lui, de ses bras protecteurs, de son amour. Je voulais être auprès de lui, mais je ne savais comment faire pour reprendre sur de bonnes bases.

Mes pensées étaient troubles, j'étais perdue. Et c'est dans cet état que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.


	39. Chapitre 39: Recherche

**Chapitre 39 – Recherche**

_ - Booth, on a quelque chose_  
Camille avait crié, j'étais dans le bureau de ma partenaire quand je l'entendis, et accourus donc sur la plateforme.  
_ - A vous Monsieur Ningel-Murray. Dit-elle  
- Bien, alors nous avons analysé les différents os, je pense que le Docteur Brennan l'avait déjà remarqué mais n'avait eu le temps de nous en informer  
- Arrivez au fait. Dis-je d'un ton froid  
- Euh oui oui … désolé Agent Booth. Donc, avec le Docteur Saroyan, nous avons pu estimer  
- Il garde les enfants plus ou moins une semaine avant leur décès. _  
Camille avait coupé court aux explications  
_ - C'est cela. Comme vous le savez, ils ont été attachés, et certaines marques sont assez profondes, nous avons donc poussé les analyses et constaté que des fibres se trouvaient dans les os, en prenant en compte des entailles sur les poignets, nous pouvons donc penser que les victimes sont attachées une semaine environ avant de mourir.  
- Une semaine … dis-je._  
Je leur tournais le dos.  
_ - Cela fait à peine vingt-quatre heures Booth. Ca nous laisse encore du temps pour la retrouver.  
- S'il n'a pas changé ses méthodes…  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, agent Booth. D'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer, il ne cherche pas vraiment à tuer à proprement parler ses victimes.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Le Docteur Brennan semble penser comme moi au vue de ses notes. C'est plus comme s'il voulait les pousser à bout, les déshydrater et les torturer, attendant qu'elles meurent d'elle-même. Il doit d'ailleurs les regarder mourir._  
Je me passais une main sur le visage. Une semaine, d'un côté cela nous laissait du temps, mais de l'autre j'étais angoissé de ce qu'il allait faire à Bones.

Je retournais vers le bureau de ma partenaire afin de récapituler tout ce que nous avions.  
Je ressassais toutes les informations, lorsqu'une idée me vint.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrivais à destination.  
_ - Bonjour Caroline  
- Agent Booth. J'ai appris pour le Docteur Brennan_  
Les nouvelles allaient décidément trop vite.  
_ - Justement, je voudrais un mandat pour le cimetière d'Arlington  
- Et pour quels motifs ?  
- Nous avons retrouvé des traces de granite utilisé pour la fabrication des pierres tombales, ainsi que des plantes qui se trouvent uniquement là-bas._  
Elle se mit à réfléchir quelques instants.  
_ - Je ne peux vous donner un mandat tout de suite.  
- Quoi ? Pourtant nous avons des preuves et …  
- Calmez-vous beau brun. C'est un territoire militaire, et vous êtes assez bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas une mince affaire que d'avoir une telle autorisation._  
Je soupirais, vraiment c'était la merde ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.  
_ - Je vais faire mon possible mais vu l'heure… ? Je ne pense avoir cela avant demain, et encore…_  
Je regardais ma montre, déjà vingt-deux heures. Bones était avec ce malade depuis plus de vingt-cinq heures maintenant.  
_ - D'accord. Merci Caroline  
- Je ne vous promets pas d'avoir l'autorisation demain Booth. Je vais faire mon possible, comme je vous l'ai dit. Mais ils risquent de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Si vous me trouviez d'autres preuves.  
- Nous avons lancé une recherche sur Donovan O'Braian, je pense qu'il a travaillé dans le cimetière.  
- Ca, cela serait du solide. Prévenez-moi dès que vous avez l'info.  
- Oui, mais comme vous le dites, ce n'est pas évident de l'avoir, il ne nous facilite pas la tâche. Et pourtant ce n'est pas un ancien militaire. _

Je repartie vers l'Institut. Je n'avais même pas faim. La seule chose qui comptait était de retrouver Bones.

_ - Booth réveillez-vous. _  
J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, cherchant où j'étais  
_ - Angela ?  
- Oui Booth, vous avez dormi ici ?  
- Oui. _  
Je fis le tour des yeux du bureau, des feuilles partout.  
_ - Je crois que je me suis endormi en regroupant les infos  
- Mais vous n'êtes pas beaucoup reposé._  
J'inspirais, non je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, quelques heures tout au plus. Mais comment pouvais-je me reposer alors que la femme de ma vie était avec un fou qui allait la torturer et la laisser mourir ? Non c'était impossible, il fallait que je la retrouve, que je la sorte de là. Je ne concevais pas ma vie sans elle à mes côtés. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre.  
_ - Hodgins a fini d'analyser les lettres de Taffet, enfin celles qu'elle a reçu d'O'Braian. Il y a bien retrouvé des traces de cendre, qui correspondent à celles trouvées sur les lieux de l'enlèvement. _  
Je sentis sa voix tressaillir, et lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras afin de la rassurer.  
_ - On va la retrouver Angela.  
- Je sais Booth, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur.  
- Moi aussi._  
Elle s'assit à côté de moi, sentant très certainement ma propre angoisse.  
_ - Ca va aller Booth._  
Je lui souris, il y a quelques secondes c'est moi qui la rassurais et maintenant la situation s'inversait.  
_ - Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle. Elle est toute ma vie. Je sais que j'ai commis pas mal d'erreurs cette année mais je l'aime depuis si longtemps. Je pensais pouvoir passer à autre chose, mais j'avais tord, je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours. Depuis que je l'ai compris, je tente de me faire pardonner, de lui prouver combien je tiens à elle, et combien je regrette mais …  
- Laissez-lui du temps. Elle a souffert, mais elle vous aime_  
Je relevais les yeux vers elle.  
_ - Cela vous surprend. Elle vous l'a dit non.  
- Oui mais elle m'en veut. Et je le mérite.  
- Mais avec le temps, ça ira. Vous aurez une belle vie ensemble. Retrouvez-là, ramenez-là et soyez heureux comme vous méritez de l'être, soyez une famille.  
_  
Le reste de la journée tourna autour de coups de téléphone et autres recherches. Nous avions trouvé que le père de Donovan O'Braian était cordonnier, ce qui expliquait l'arme utilisée pour les tortures.

Dix-neuf heures trente, je commençais à avoir faim, je n'avais, pour ainsi dire, pratiquement rien mangé depuis la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Bones. Je me levais lorsque je tombais nez-à-nez avec Max.  
_ - Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez bon Dieu ? Il était en colère  
- On fait tout ce qu'on peut pour la retrouver Max, je vous jure.  
- Je ne parle pas de cela. _  
Je ne comprenais pas, mon regard dû lui faire comprendre.  
_ - Vous avez deux fils Booth, deux fils dont vous devez vous occuper. Parker me demande sans arrêt quand vous allez rentrer. _  
Il me criait après, et je pense que même les fouines, encore présentes, avaient entendu.  
_ - Mais Bones s'est fait kidnapper. Mon ton était plus un supplice qu'autre chose  
- Je sais et il le sait, mais il a besoin de vous, tout comme Tomy a besoin de son père. Je m'occupe d'eux, mais je pensais que vous seriez là. Vous devez être là.  
- Mais j'en serai incapable. Dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé  
- Je ne savais pas que ma fille était amoureuse d'un lâche._  
Je me relevais brusquement  
_ - Je vous interdis  
- Vous m'interdisez quoi ? Vos fils ont besoin de leur père. Parker tient beaucoup à ma fille et il est triste qu'elle ait disparu, quand à Tomy : il ressent bien que quelque chose se passe. Cela fait deux jours qu'il n'a ni vu sa mère ni son père, comment pensez-vous qu'il ressente cela ?_  
Il me hurlait dessus. Lui, l'homme qui avait abandonné ses enfants me criait dessus parce que je n'étais pas rentré chez moi pour m'occuper des miens. Lui, qui savait très bien ce que signifiait ne pas être avec eux.  
J'inspirais, il avait raison. J'étais tellement abattu par ce qui arrivait à ma partenaire que j'en avais oublié mes fils.  
_ - Ma fille compte sur vous pour prendre soin de Tomy, elle vous l'a confié  
- Vous…vous avez raison… mais … mais j'ai si peur …. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je ne survivrai pas si elle mourrait. Elle est toute ma vie Max, sans elle, rien n'a d'intérêt, tout semble si fade, si triste. Je ne suis rien sans elle  
- Mais vous avez deux fils. Alors quoi qu'il se passe, vous devez tenir bon pour eux. _  
Il mit sa main sur mon épaule.  
_ - De plus, vous la retrouverez Booth, je le sais._


	40. Chapitre 40: Fouille

**Chapitre 40 – Fouille**

Deux jours encore avaient passé, cela faisait donc quatre longues journées où Bones était avec ce fou. Je n'osais imaginer dans quel état nous allions la retrouver.  
J'avais suivi les conseils de Max et rentrais chez Bones chaque soir afin de passer du temps avec mes fils. Parker semblait réellement inquiet pour ma partenaire, je tentais donc de le convaincre que tout allait bien, mais il n'était pas dupe et me demandait juste de la retrouver. Tomy ne dormait plus aussi bien, sans doute que l'absence de sa mère et le stress qui devait émaner de moi influait sur son humeur.  
Chaque soir, je le berçais, lui chantant les comptines que j'avais entendues de Tempérance, mais cela n'avait pas le même effet qu'avec elle. Je m'étais rabattu sur celles que ma mère me chantait. Parker aussi venait fredonner avec moi afin de calmer son petit frère.  
Je pense que nous étions tous les trois aussi inquiets, chacun à notre niveau.  
J'avais proposé à Max de rester avec nous, mais il avait décliné, prétextant que nous avions besoin de nous retrouver entre nous. Autant dans un autre contexte, pouvoir me retrouver entre hommes avec mes fils m'aurait plu, autant à ce moment là, je ne voulais uniquement que la présence de Bones avec nous. Nous avions tous les trois besoin d'elle.  
Rebecca avait appris la nouvelle par Parker et m'avait demandé si je souhaitais qu'elle rentre. Je lui ai donc expliqué que pour le moment cela se passait bien. Parker était en sécurité mais sa réponse m'a étonné : elle ne serait pas uniquement rentrée pour son fils, mais aussi pour me soutenir, en tant qu'amie. Vraiment, depuis ces dernières années, nos relations avec mon ex avaient beaucoup évoluées, et c'était très bien. J'avais tout de même refusé et elle avait bien compris, n'insistant pas.

La journée, j'étais à l'Institut ou en train d'interroger l'entourage d'O'Braian mais sans succès.  
Je ne supportais plus toute cette attente, j'étais angoissé et nerveux, irritable à souhait, râlant et critiquant toutes personnes autour et pourtant les fouines tenaient le choc. Angela me remontait souvent le moral, et je tentais de faire de même avec elle. Pourtant au fond de moi j'avais peur, de plus en plus peur de ne plus jamais revoir Bones, Tempérance. Elle me manquait tant.

J'étais assis sur une chaise de la plateforme tandis que Camille et les fouines cherchaient ... quoi, je n'aurai pu le dire, mais elles le faisaient.  
_ - Bonjour à tous_  
Je me retournais pour voir Caroline arriver, elle allait monter sur la plateforme lorsqu'Hodgins se précipita pour passer sa carte d'accès avant que l'alarme ne résonne.  
_ - Bonjour Caroline  
- Merci de vos infos Booth, grâce à tout cela, j'ai pu obtenir ceci._  
Elle brandissait une feuille devant moi. Je sautais sur mes pieds  
_ - Le mandat ?  
- Bien sûr Agent Booth, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je vous avais dit que je l'aurais.  
- Vous êtes formidable.  
- Tachez de vous en souvenir beau gosse la prochaine fois que vous aurez besoin de moi._

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie.  
_ - Tu oublies quelque chose Booth.  
- Quoi Cam ? Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle pouvait parler.  
- Tu penses vraiment que nous allons rester là tandis que tu pars fouiller les lieux tout seul ?  
- De plus, vous ne savez même pas où aller Booth ? Surenchérie Angela._  
Elles n'avaient pas tord, l'une comme l'autre, mais l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose m'avait empêché toute réflexion.  
_ - J'ai sorti trois lieux possibles dans le cimetière d'Arlington où il aurait pu retenir Brenn.  
- Bien, vous venez tous alors.  
_  
J'avais prévenu le FBI pour avoir du renfort, et ils étaient déjà sur les lieux lorsque nous arrivions.  
_ - On va se séparer en trois équipes. Angela, à vous.  
- Bien, j'ai donc trouvé trois lieux possibles :  
une réserve où est entreposé du matériel  
l'arrière-salle qui sert au funérarium  
un ancien bâtiment qui n'est plus utilisé, qui est en fait l'ancien funérarium  
- D'après vous : lequel est le plus plausible ? Murmurai-je à l'artiste  
- L'ancien funérarium.  
- Ok, donc on prend le dernier, l'ancien bâtiment avec l'équipe 1. Equipe 2 vous allez à la réserve, équipe 3 dans l'arrière-salle du funérarium._

Angela avait fait des plans du cimetière, ainsi que de chaque lieu. Elle avait vraiment pensé à tout, c'était fabuleux. Malgré sa peine et son stress, elle avait été très efficace. Bones avait détint sur elle de ce côté là : se concentrer sur le travail évitant ainsi de trop s'impliquer émotionnellement. Nous avions donc fournit le nécessaire à chaque équipe et sommes tous partis.

Après nous être garés un peu à l'écart du bâtiment, nous sommes sorties.  
_ - Vous deux, vous restez là.  
- Non mais…  
- Angela, vous êtes enceinte, vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laissez y aller ? Bones me tuerais si je faisais cela. Et vous Hodgins, vous n'avez pas assez l'habitude et elle a besoin de vous. Et vous resterez pour vous occuper d'elle._  
Je m'abaissais et pris ma seconde arme que j'avais à la cheville.  
_ - Tiens Cam, mais tu restes derrière moi ! Ok ?  
- Ok, ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais la procédure.  
_  
L'un des agents fit sauter le cadenas. Toutefois j'avais noté que ce dernier n'était pas bien vieux.  
Nous allions entrer quand le talkie-walkie se mit à émettre.  
_ - Agent Booth ?  
- Oui ?  
- Ici l'équipe 2, nous venons de faire le tour de la réserve et elle est clean.  
- Ok, vous pouvez nous rejoindre à l'ancien funérarium.  
- Bien Monsieur, on arrive._  
Déjà un bâtiment de vérifié, il restait deux possibilités, en espérant qu'on ne se soit pas trompé. L'angoisse grandissait en moi. Si elle n'était pas dans l'un des deux restants, il nous faudrait trouver le vrai, et donc nous risquions de ne plus avoir assez de temps.

Nous pénétrions dans le bâtiment. Tout d'abord un hall d'entrée, délabré, aucun meuble. D'après le plan, il y avait la pièce avec le four juste à l'arrière, sur la droite, une pièce pour entreposer les corps, sur la gauche, une autre pour entreposer les urnes, et un sous-sol.  
Le plus silencieusement, nous arrivions dans celle de droite. Il restait quelques tables roulantes qui devaient sans doute servir à transporter les cercueils, ainsi que les vieux frigos et du matériel en tout genre.  
Une partie de l'équipe s'était dirigée vers la pièce de gauche, comme pour nous, elle était vide.

J'inspirais avant d'entrer dans la pièce du fond.  
Le four au centre, des tables de chaque côté du tapis à roulant. Divers objets par ci par là, mais rien.

Encore une fois ma radio émit des sons.  
_ - Equipe 3 RAS, aucune présence dans l'arrière-salle du funérarium.  
- Ok, vous pouvez aussi nous rejoindre.  
- On arrive. Terminé_

Notre dernière chance était donc au sous-sol, sinon, il allait falloir tout reprendre à zéro.  
Je sentais mes entrailles se déchirer sous le stress. Il fallait qu'elle soit là, cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Tout reprendre à zéro nous prendrait trop de temps, et il ne nous restait que trois jours avant que la semaine ne soit écoulée.  
J'inspirais profondément, tentant de calmer mon cœur qui battait bien trop vite. Je resserrais mes doigts sur mon révolver.  
L'angoisse, la peur, le doute. Toute une multitude de sentiments me traversait à ces instants précis. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, et pus ainsi voir le visage de Bones, souriant. Un instant, mon souffle se coupa et si je ne le revoyais pas sourire ainsi ? Non, il fallait que je pense positivement, elle avait tenu le coup, quoi qu'il lui ait fait subir, elle avait tenu le coup. Elle devait savoir que je viendrais la chercher, elle devait s'en douter.  
Je rouvris les yeux, ils attendaient tous mes ordres et pourtant ils me laissaient le temps de me calmer avant d'avancer.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Camille, elle me sourit, me montrant ainsi son soutien.

_ - On y va agent Booth ? Me demanda un agent qui ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis que nous étions devant cette porte._  
J'acquiesçais et nous ouvrions la porte.

* * *

Pour information, je pars en vacances dans l'apres-midi, pour une semaine, je ne pourrais donc pas poster jusqu'à dimanche prochain.

mais je vais tout de suite mettre le chapitre 41 comme cela vous aurez un peu d'avance :D


	41. Chapitre 41: Réunion

**Chapitre 41 – Réunion**

Tout en descendant ces escaliers de bétons, des sons commençaient à nous parvenir.  
Des pleurs et des gémissements, ainsi que des coups plus secs, ceux caractéristiques de quelqu'un qui frappe une autre personne.  
L'anxiété me gagnait, j'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille, celle de ma partenaire. Pour tout dire, à partir du moment où j'avais franchi la première marche, je savais qu'elle était là. Je n'aurai su expliquer comment, mais je le savais, je le sentais. Au plus profond de moi, je savais qu'elle se trouvait ici.  
Je pressais le pas suivi par le reste de l'équipe.

Après être descendu de quelques degrés, nous arrivions dans une première pièce.  
Je pus voir un socle sur lequel reposaient divers marteaux, une hache aussi qui me glaça le sang… et si … et s'il avait utilisé cela sur Bones … Des cordes, et d'autres objets en tout genre.  
Un peu plus loin, une silhouette se dessinait, il n'avait pas encore remarqué notre présence. Devant lui se tenait Bones, accroupie, ne bougeant pas, les mains liées sur un bout de bois, les yeux clos.

Je le vis lever la main, il tenait le fameux marteau de cordonnier. Sans aucune hésitation, je fis feu,  
Il tomba à terre et je me précipitais vers Bones. Un des agents se chargea de vérifier si O'Braian était vivant ou pas, mais cela ne m'importait pas.  
_  
- Bones ! ça va ?_  
Je m'étais accroupi à côté d'elle. Posant mon arme au sol, je pris mon canif dans ma poche et lui libéra les mains et les jambes, elle ne bougea absolument pas, laissant ses membres retomber d'eux même.  
_ - Bones réponds moi ! ça va ? _  
Elle n'avait pas lâché O'Braian des yeux, il était mort. Je saisis doucement son visage et le tournait vers moi.  
_ - Tempérance, tout est fini maintenant, regarde-moi ?_  
J'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien, tentant de la rassurer.  
_ - Oui …. Oui … …. maintenant. Elle avait du mal à parler, était-ce dû aux tortures ou à autre chose ? un choc psychologique peut être… ? Je ne savais pas mais entendre sa voix me rassura._  
Avec la pénombre, j'avais du mal à voir son état.  
_ - Ok tu peux bouger.  
- Non.  
- Comment non ?_  
Je paniquais, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, mauvais signe, très mauvais signe habituellement.  
_ - Pa… paralysant chimique. Réussit-elle à dire avec difficulté_  
Ok, je savais globalement ce que c'était, et cela expliquait donc ses difficultés à parler et son incapacité à se mouvoir.  
_ - Je vais te porter pour sortir d'ici. _  
Elle ne dit rien, je passais donc l'un de mes bras sous ses jambes tandis que l'autre restait dans son dos.  
_ - Cam tu peux récupérer mon arme s'il te plait._  
Et sans attendre de réponse je remontais, serrant ma partenaire dans mes bras comme si ma vie, ou plutôt la sienne en dépendait.

J'observais Bones tout en marchant, son arcade était bien ouverte, ses cheveux emmêlés par le sang et la sueur, ses vêtements déchirés un peu partout, une de ses main sans doute fracturée, des entailles un peu partout mais elle était vivante. Je la tenais contre moi et elle était vivante. Rien d'autre ne comptait que de la savoir en vie, dans mes bras.  
Son souffle était saccadé, elle haletait à chacune des marches que je montais. Je tentais de faire le plus doucement possible afin de lui éviter des douleurs supplémentaires mais la chose n'était pas évidente.

_ - Sweetie. Cria Angela en se précipitant vers nous._  
Ma partenaire ouvrit les yeux, et tenta de sourire, mais elle grimaça immédiatement de douleur.  
_ - Ne bouges pas Bones. Un médecin va t'examiner._  
Elle referma les yeux et cala sa tête contre moi. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration dans mon cou, elle commençait à trembler légèrement, sans doute un effet de tout ce qu'elle avait subit, je resserrais donc mon étreinte autour d'elle.

J'arrivais à l'ambulance.  
_ - Allongez là._  
Je m'exécutais, mais ne pouvais m'éloigner d'elle.  
_ - Monsieur pourriez-vous vous écarter, j'aimerais faire un premier examen._  
Je soupirais tout en obéissant.  
Je vis ma partenaire grimacer tandis qu'il l'a manipulait dans tous les sens.  
_ - Allez-y doucement, vous lui faites mal.  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix._  
Une main se posa sur mon épaule.  
_ - Ils font leur boulot Booth.  
- Je sais Cam, mais je m'inquiète._

_ - Booth_  
Je m'avançais, le son était faible, si faible.  
_ - Oui Tempérance ?  
- Merci._  
Je lui souris.  
_ - Tu aurais fait la même chose, non !  
- Je savais que tu viendrais. J'avais confiance en toi._  
Mon cœur rata un battement, elle avait confiance en moi, je souris inconsciemment à cette confidence.  
L'ambulancier s'écarta et je pus prendre la main de ma partenaire  
_ - Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé,j'ai bien trop besoin de toi._

_ - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Angela  
- Multiples fractures du poignet droit, l'arcade aussi, je pense qu'elle a plusieurs côtes cassées, contusions et entailles multiples. Nous lui avons mis une perf pour l'hydrater aussi.  
- C'est grave ?  
- Et bien, la déshydratation est avancée, et elle n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Mais ça devrait aller. Elle est surtout épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Il faudra que vous soyez là pour elle.  
- C'est ce que nous ferons. Dis-je alors sans quitter Bones des yeux.  
- Est-ce qu'elle a été …. L'artiste ne savait pas comment formuler sa question, je levais les yeux vers l'ambulancier, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre.  
- Non. Entendis-je répondre Bones. Pas …. Pas de viol. Elle avait toujours du mal à respirer, sans doute les côtes fracturées qui l'en empêchaient. Je fus soulagé d'entendre ce « non », tout comme Angela. Brennan ferma les yeux, la fatigue la prenait  
- On est là pour toi Brenn, Booth va rester avec toi. Finit la jeune femme en partant rejoindre son mari.  
_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ma partenaire, cela me rassurait, elle était vivante.

J'étais parti avec l'ambulance, laissant ma voiture à Camille et aux fouines qui nous suivaient.

_ - Vous pouvez appeler Max ? Demandais-je en arrivant à l'hôpital  
- Je m'en charge, me répondit Hodgins._

Bones ne me lâchait plus la main, et je n'avais aucune envie de la lâcher non plus. S'ils m'avaient laissé faire, je l'aurai prise dans mes bras pour ne plus la lâcher. Hélas, avec tout ce qu'elle avait ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Nous étions dans une chambre, il lui avait fait toute une batterie de tests et radios.  
_ - Nous allons lui donner de quoi dormir  
- Non.  
- Bones cela peut t'aider  
- Non, je ne veux pas. Sa voix était rocailleuse, certainement dû à la déshydratation.  
- Juste des antidouleurs alors. Finit l'infirmière avant de sortir, nous laissant seuls.  
_  
Je sentis une petite pression sur ma main.  
_ - Ca va ?  
- Oui, je voulais juste être sûre  
- De quoi ?  
- Que tu es bien là.  
- Je suis là, et je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Dis-je en me redressant, lui déposant un baiser sur le front. - Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai eu peur pour toi. _  
Une larme perla de mon œil.  
_ - Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Tempérance, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, de ne plus te voir, de ne plus voir ton sourire, ou t'entendre le son de ta voix, de ne plus pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. _  
J'avais rivé mes yeux dans l'océan azur de son regard.  
_ - Je t'aime tant, bien plus que ma propre vie._  
Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, je les essayais de mon pouce. J'hésitais à l'embrasser, j'en avais envie et besoin. Ce besoin de lui prouver combien je l'aimais et combien je n'étais rien sans elle, combien elle m'était vitale. Lentement j'avançais donc ma bouche vers elle, cherchant dans son regard un quelconque refus qui ne semblait pas arriver.  
Nos lèvres s'effleuraient, mon corps semblait entrer en transe à ce simple contact.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.  
_ - Docteur Bones, je suis trop content de te voir._  
Je n'avais pas bougé, ni ma partenaire, mais cela n'empêcha pas Parker de se jeter sur elle, ce qui inévitablement m'en écarta.  
Je tournais enfin la tête vers la porte, pour voir Max, qui la fixait une lueur de joie dans ses yeux. Il reporta son attention sur moi et me sourit, avant de s'avancer vers sa fille pour caler Tomy entre elle et Parker.


	42. Chapitre 42: Repos

**Chapitre 42 – Repos**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'étais à l'hôpital. J'avais essentiellement des fractures et des coupures, mais ils avaient préféré me garder au cas où une complication surviendrait.  
Booth passait le matin avant d'aller au Hoover. La journée, Angela me rendait visite et le soir, mon partenaire revenait avec les enfants.  
Voir mon fils me faisait tant de bien, j'avais bien cru ne jamais le revoir, le reprendre dans mes bras, le bercer, le cajoler. Un instant j'ai bien cru y passer et laisser Tomy derrière, sans moi. Certes, il aurait eu son père, sa marraine et son parrain, bien que sur ce dernier point Booth n'avait toujours pas donné de nom. Mon fils aurait été entouré d'amour, mais je l'aurai abandonné si jamais je n'étais pas revenue.

_ - Bonjour Sweetie  
- Coucou Angie, comment vas-tu ?  
- Tu ne penses pas que c'est à moi de te demander cela ?  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis enceinte que je sache._  
Elle s'avança vers moi en souriant.  
_- Sacrée Brenn. Et bien, tout se passe à merveille, Jack est un peu survolté, il a déjà commencé la chambre du bébé, me pose sans arrêt des questions sur ce que je souhaite comme déco, s'il nous manque quelque chose. Je crois qu'il doit en être à sa dixième liste d'ailleurs avec tout ce qu'il nous faut, enfin tu connais Jack._  
Elle en était à son sixième mois, et semblait vraiment heureuse.  
_ - Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Vous allez être des parents merveilleux.  
- Merci ma Chérie._

Un instant je me perdis dans mes pensées.  
_ - Temp, qu'y a-t-il ?  
- J'ai failli ne pas m'en sortir cette fois-ci  
- Mais tu es là.  
- Tu imagines si j'étais morte … j'aurais abandonné Tomy, je l'aurai trahi  
- Mais tu es toujours là. C'est l'essentiel. Me rassura-t-elle en prenant l'une de mes mains pour me montrer sa présence  
- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Peur de ne plus le voir, de ne plus voir Parker, de ne plus vous voir, toi, Jack, Camille, mon père, Russ et les filles._  
J'inspirais profondément  
_ - Peur de ne plus revoir Booth._  
Elle ne dit rien, sans doute savait-elle que je n'avais pas terminé.  
_ - Je ne sais plus quoi faire Angie. Je l'aime tellement, et j'ai tant envie d'une vie avec lui.  
- Mais tu as peur  
- Oui ….. je me suis sentie si mal, si blessée, comme abandonnée lorsque je l'ai vu avec elle, je ne veux plus revivre cela. J'ai compris, je sais que j'aurai dû être plus claire. Moi aussi, j'ai plusieurs fois tentées de l'oublier avant, de me dire que nous étions simplement partenaires et amies, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je comprends pourquoi il a agit ainsi mais j'ai eu l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur en le voyant ce jour là avec elle et maintenant j'ai si peur.  
- Mais il ne refera pas deux fois la même erreur Brenn. Il t'aime et il est là. Jamais il ne t'abandonnera. Certes, il en avait une autre, mais il n'est pas parti pour autant, il est toujours resté dans ta vie.  
- Mais je ne voulais plus de lui  
- Mais il est resté malgré tout. Il t'a toujours aimé, depuis tant d'années, et je l'ai toujours su_  
Je souris, elle n'en ratait pas une.  
_ - Donc tu ne lui en veux plus ? Tu lui as pardonné ?  
- Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai compris. Bien sûr, je lui en ai voulu, mais pas seulement d'avoir été avec elle, je lui en ai voulu de ne pas m'avoir compris. J'ai toujours pensé qu'avec lui, je n'avais pas besoin de parler pour qu'il me comprenne, et voir que ce n'était pas le cas, m'a blessé. Evidemment le voir avec une autre, alors que je voulais une vie avec lui m'a fait mal mais son bonheur était l'essentiel pour moi.  
- Et bien Brenn, parfois tu m'étonnes.  
- Disons simplement que croire que sa dernière heure est arrivée, permet de remettre certaines choses en place et de savoir ce que l'on veut  
- Et que veux-tu alors ?  
- Etre heureuse, avec lui, Tomy et Parker.  
_Angela eut un grand sourire.  
_ - Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ? Je me sens encore perdue parfois  
- Laisse le faire, il souhaite te rendre heureuse et fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour y parvenir  
_  
J'avais passé le reste de l'après-midi à lire et réfléchir à ma discussion avec ma meilleure amie.  
_ - Salut Docteur Bones  
- Bonsoir Chérie  
- Salut Parker. Bonsoir Papa, comment se fait-il que cela soit toi qui les amène ?  
- Booth me l'a demandé, une réunion. Mais il vient vous chercher après._

Mon père resta une heure, et nous discutions beaucoup, de tout et de rien. Il s'était fait beaucoup de souci. Parker et lui m'ont expliqué que Booth n'était plus lui-même, oubliant même de rentrer au début de mon enlèvement, mais s'étant très bien rattrapé auprès de ses fils après.  
Cette révélation me fit comprendre combien Booth tenait réellement à moi, mais d'un autre côté, je lui avais confié mon fils, et le fait qu'il ne s'en soit pas occupé durant deux jours m'énervait un peu et je comptais bien lui en parler, sans pour autant le rendre coupable bien évidemment.

_ - Bonsoir Bones, et désolé du retard.  
- Bonsoir et ce n'est rien, Parker m'expliquait comment jouer avec sa console._  
En effet, ce dernier était assis à côté de moi sur le lit et me montrait l'un de ses jeux, tandis que Tomy dormait dans son siège.  
_ - J'ai déjà signé les papiers. Par contre, le médecin ne veut pas que vous soyez seule. _  
Il me vouvoyait à nouveau, mais je ne voulais pas en discuter maintenant avec lui, je le ferais une fois que nous serions seuls.  
_ - Je lui ai dit que cela ne poserait pas de problème, je resterai avec vous … enfin si cela ne vous gène pas sinon vous pouvez toujours dema…  
- Ca ira très bien Booth. Le coupais-je en lui souriant. – Angela m'a aidé à me préparer. On peut donc y aller.  
- Ok, par contre, il faut déposer Parker chez sa mère.  
- Maman est rentrée hier, mais je voulais venir te voir. Je dois dormir chez elle, mais je viendrai te voir demain Docteur Bones. Dit le petit garçon d'une traite.  
- D'accord, allons-y alors. Dis-je en voulant attraper mon sac, coupé par Booth.  
- Je m'occupe de cela et de Tomy, vous, vous vous reposez. Me répondit-il avec son sourire charmeur._  
J'allais répondre lorsqu'il enchaina.  
_ - Je sais que vous pourriez le faire toute seule Bones, mais je suis un gentleman._  
Je lui souris sans insister, parfois le côté mâle alpha de mon partenaire me plaisait vraiment beaucoup, bien que je ne l'admette pas devant lui.

Après être passé chez Rebecca, nous nous sommes arrêté prendre du Thaï à emporter, que nous avons mangé dans le salon tandis que notre fils dormait dans sa chambre.  
_ - Humm c'était délicieux.  
- La nourriture de l'hôpital n'est pas très bonne, je me suis donc dit que cela vous plairait. Me dit-il sans se départir de son éternel sourire.  
- Pourrais-tu arrêter de me vouvoyer sans arrêt et me tutoyer ? _  
Il sembla surprit, pourtant je ne l'avais pas vouvoyé depuis son arrivée.  
_ - Nous avons un fils ensemble et nous sommes amis, cela me parait plus simple non ?  
- Tu as raison. Me dit-il avec un sourire triste. _  
Peut être n'aurais-je pas du préciser que nous étions amis, en réalité nous étions tellement plus que cela, mais je ne savais pas comment lui en parler, et Angela m'avait dit de laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes.  
Je décidais donc de changer de sujet.  
_ - Alors il parait que tu as laissé les garçons seuls deux jours. Lançai-je sur un ton mi-sérieux mi-taquin  
- Ils n'étaient pas seuls, Max était avec eux. Se défendit-il immédiatement  
- Mais leur père non._  
Je vis Booth baisser les yeux, je sentais qu'il s'en voulait, et mon but n'était pas de le mettre mal à l'aise.  
_ - Je sais, mais j'étais inquiet et je voulais te retrouver avant tout chose. Je me suis excusé auprès d'eux, Parker a compris. Je me suis rattrapé  
- Mon père me l'a dit. Dis-je avec une voix montrant que je le taquinais plus qu'autre chose, ce qui le fit relever les yeux. – Merci d'être venu me chercher Booth, j'ai bien cru ne pas m'en sortir cette fois, si tu étais arrivé quelques minutes plus tard…  
- Mais on est arrivé, et tu es là. Jamais plus je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal, jamais plus je ne te quitterai. Me coupa-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. _  
Mon cœur rata un battement, il semblait, non il était si sincère, son regard était si tendre et si plein d'amour que je m'y plongeais avec délice. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, et me caressa du pouce.


	43. Chapitre 43: Weekend

Encore désolée pour ce retard, je pensais avoir le temps de poster hier, mais po réussi.

Contente que ma fic vous plaise, il reste encore 10 chapitres (en comptant celui que je vais poster là ^^).

Et pour répondre à ceux qui m'ont demandé : j'ai passé de super vacances, j'étais aux Balnéaires, trop cours comme toujours, mais génial :D

Allez, je ne vois fais plus attendre, voici le chapitre 43 :D

* * *

**Chapitre 43 – Week-end**

_ - Comment ça on part en week-end? S'écria Bones de surprise  
- Et bien Angela s'est dit que cela pourrait être sympa. Du coup, Hodgins a proposé d'aller dans son chalet pour le week-end. Il y aura donc Angela et Jack, Parker : Rebecca ayant accepté qu'il vienne avec nous. Et puis, cela te fera du bien._  
Je tentais de la convaincre. Angela m'avait chargé de lui dire et nous devions partir le soir même. C'est vrai que sur ce coup là, je l'avais prise de court, mais bon j'étais d'accord avec l'artiste sur l'idée, et j'espérais que cela soit bénéfique dans tous les sens du terme.  
_ - Bien, je dois préparer mes affaires alors._  
Je lui souris, heureux qu'elle accepte si facilement bien que j'en étais surpris.  
_ - Penses à prendre des vêtements chauds. Je vais préparer tout ce dont Tomy a besoin._  
Le bonheur semblait à porter de main. Depuis sa sortie d'hôpital, quatre jours plus tôt, je ne l'avais pas quitté d'un pouce. Cullen avait accepté que je prenne une semaine de congés, le temps que ma partenaire aille mieux. Nous avions beaucoup discuté, de tout et de rien, profitant de ce doux mois d'octobre pour nous balader. Les choses entre nous n'ont pas évolué, enfin si légèrement. Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que nous pouvions nous tutoyer parce que nous étions amis, j'avais été à moitié heureux d'avoir retrouvé enfin son amitié, mais aussi triste et inquiet à l'idée que ce soit la seule place qu'elle me laisse dans sa vie. Pourtant nous nous étions rapprochés durant la semaine.

Après être passé prendre Parker, nous nous étions mis en route.  
_ - On doit se retrouver tous là-bas. Hodgins m'a donné les coordonnées GPS, donc ça devrait aller.  
- C'est trop cool de partir en week-end.  
- Oui Parker.  
- T'es contente Docteur Bones ?  
- Bien sûr, passer un week-end avec mes amis et ma famille me rend heureuse._  
A l'entente de ses mots, je tournais la tête vers elle, elle me souriait, sourire que je m'empressais de lui rendre. Mais que devais-je penser de ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Parlait-elle uniquement de Tomy ? Mon aîné me fit sortir de mes interrogations.  
_ - On pourra jouer au foot papa ?  
- Bien sûr Champion, Hodgins pourra jouer avec nous s'il le veut.  
- Ah ouais ca serait trop cool_

Parker nous raconta pas mal de choses durant tout le reste du trajet, de sa partie de foot gagnée, à ses copains, sans oublier l'école où il avait de bonnes notes.  
Enfin après deux heures de route, nous atteignions enfin le chalet.

_ - Salut la compagnie.  
- Salut Angie / Coucou / Bonjour Angela.  
- Je vais m'occuper de mon filleul.  
- Et moi des bagages.  
- Et moi je fais quoi ? Nous demanda Bones  
- Tu te reposes. Lui dis-je_  
L'artiste nous regarda surprise.  
_ - C'est plus simple comme cela.  
- Tu as raison Sweetie, bien mieux._  
Elle prit donc mon fils après l'avoir sorti de son siège auto. Il dormait et continua dans ses bras. Cet enfant avait une capacité à dormir n'importe où, s'en était extraordinaire. J'ouvris le coffre afin de commencer à sortir toutes nos affaires.

Hodgins était venu m'aider.  
_ - Je vous montre les chambres. Me dit-il en passant devant moi et montant des marches.  
- Angela voulait que l'on vous mette ensemble vous et le Docteur B. Sit-il en ouvrant une porte donnant sur une belle chambre avec un lit double. - Ne sachant pas trop, j'ai opté pour des chambres avec salle de bain communicante, de cette façon vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez. Finit-il en me souriant, les sous-entendu me mirent mal à l'aise, ce qu'il remarqua très vite et n'insista donc pas sur le sujet  
- Merci Hodgins.  
- De rien. Par contre, je ne savais pas avec qui serait Tomy : vous, elle ou Parker. La chambre où je l'ai mise est plutôt grande, si vous voulez mettre les deux enfants ensemble, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.  
- Avec Parker se sera très bien, ils sont déjà dans la même pièce chez Bones._

La chambre des enfants était assez grande, deux lits, bien que Tomy dormirait dans un lit pour bébé, une armoire, des tables de chevet, un bureau, un coffre avec des jouets en bois.  
_ - C'était les miens lorsque j'étais petit. Dit l'entomologiste.  
- Je dirai à Parker de ne pas y toucher  
- Non non justement, je les ai sortis du grenier exprès pour lui. Pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.  
- Merci. Vraiment c'est génial Hodgins, Parker sera fou de joie.  
- De rien. Je redescends et vous laisse vous installer._  
Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que déjà il était reparti.  
Les fouines, plus précisément Angela et Hodgins étaient devenus, pour moi, des amis précieux, sur qui je pouvais compter et pour qui j'aurai fait presque n'importe quoi.

La chambre pour Bones était très belle, simple, claire, un lit double en bois, une armoire et un bureau se mariant à merveilleux avec l'ensemble, un balcon donnant sur l'immense propriété. Une porte donnait sur la salle de bain, double lavabo, WC, double avec jet, très grande baignoire où deux personnes devaient pouvoir tenir sans problème.  
Hodgins ne s'était jamais vanté d'avoir de l'argent, au contraire. Ce chalet était rempli de choses que je ne pourrais jamais avoir, mais il était vraiment très beau et on se sentait très vite comme chez soi. Ma chambre ressemblait à celle de Bones, avec un bois un peu plus sombre, en sortant sur le balcon, je pus constater que celui-ci communiquait avec celui de la chambre précédente.

Je rentrais à nouveau après avoir fermé la porte-fenêtre. Et refit le tour de la pièce des yeux avant de me diriger à nouveau vers la chambre de ma coéquipière.

Je souris en repensant à Angela qui voulait nous mettre dans la même pièce. Je ne sais pas comment Bones aurait réagit ? Pour ma part, pouvoir dormir avec elle m'aurait rendu très heureux, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer, et chez elle, je continuais de dormir sur le canapé. Jack avait très bien fait. J'étais à côté d'elle, dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. C'était déjà bien. Si comme Angela me l'avais suggéré, si ce week-end se passait comme prévu, peut être que l'une des chambres finirait inoccupée.  
Il fallait que je reste calme, que je ne m'emballe pas, et surtout que je ne précipite pas les choses. J'avais suffisamment merdé jusqu'à maintenant.

Malgré tout, mon esprit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vagabonder, se remémorant les souvenirs de la nuit passé avec Bones, nuit d'extase, de bonheur absolue. L'avoir dans mes bras m'avait donné une sensation de vie que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Notre premier baiser avait été tendre, j'avais donné à celui-ci tous les sentiments que j'avais pu, cherchant à communiquer au maximum l'amour que j'avais pour Tempérance. Les suivants étaient bien plus fiévreux et passionnés.  
Je m'étais délecté de sa peau, léchant la moindre parcelle de son corps, m'en imprégnait au maximum. Je l'avais marqué de mes dents, tout d'abord dans son cou, mais aussi sur l'une de ses cuisses. Elle avait fait de même, me laissant des traces de griffures dans le dos, traces que j'avais gardé plusieurs jours d'ailleurs, mais que je n'avais cessé de regarder avant de les voir disparaitre.  
Les baisers que nous nous étions échangés cette nuit là, me revenaient en mémoire et je fermais les yeux, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres comme pour marquer d'avantage ce délicieux souvenir. Rien que d'y penser je pouvais sentir sa langue se mélanger à la mienne et un frisson de plaisir me parcouru.  
Mon esprit continua son voyage et rien qu'au travers de ces souvenirs, je pouvais sentir le gout de son intimité me revenir en mémoire, exquis et savoureux, j'avais pris un malin plaisir à la rendre folle de désir et d'extase en jouant de ma langue. Lorsqu'enfin nos corps n'avaient fait qu'un, j'avais cru que mon cœur et mon âme fusionnaient avec ceux de ma partenaire.  
Je m'étais assis sur le lit, repensant à cette nuit, si merveilleuse, espérant pouvoir à nouveau faire découvrir à Bones de tels plaisirs.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par les cris de Parker en bas de l'escalier. Il était l'heure de diner.  
J'étais quelque peu mal à l'aise de cet instant d'égarement, mais si heureux d'avoir pu vivre cela avec elle, heureux du petit ange qui était venu consacrer notre union, et impatient de pouvoir à nouveau partager de tels moments avec elle.


	44. Chapitre 44: Famille

**Chapitre 44 – Famille**

Le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin, et pourtant le temps était plutôt clément. Booth, Parker et Hodgins jouaient au football américain dans le jardin du chalet. Angela était sous la véranda et fabriquait un costume pour Parker. Halloween arrivant, il avait souhaité se déguiser et l'artiste s'était proposée pour lui faire un costume, elle avait aussi proposé de le maquiller.  
Moi j'étais tranquillement installée sur une couverture, Tomy couché sur mon ventre.  
L'air était agréable et je me sentais bien, après ce que j'avais traversé il y a peu, être ici, entourée de toutes ces personnes qui m'aimaient et que j'aimais me faisait me sentir en vie.  
Mon fils était calme, très éveillé pour son âge, il semblait observer son environnement avec attention. Etant sur le ventre, il tentait de se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour mieux voir, je l'aidais donc à se retourner afin d'avoir le champ libre.

Je sentais le regard de Booth sur nous et tourna donc la tête pour m'apercevoir que j'avais raison. Il avait laissé Hodgins et Parker s'amuser ensemble, et nous observait à quelques mètres de là. Un sourire radieux sur le visage, il était comme fasciné de nous voir, chose que je peux comprendre, moi qui, avant Tomy n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants, j'adorais jouer avec mon fils et m'en occuper.  
Tomy dut lui aussi remarquer son père, je le vis tendre les bras vers lui. Booth me fixa, attendant que je lui donne mon autorisation pour venir ou pas. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas s'immiscer dans nos moments, à Tomy et moi, tout comme je n'intervenais dans les leurs. Mais j'avais envie de les avoir tous les deux près de moi. Je voulais partager avec lui ce moment si particulier, cette complicité qui unit les parents et leurs enfants. Un moment unique, intime.  
Je lui souris donc et acquiesça. Il ne se fit pas prier pour nous rejoindre.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il attrapa son fils et le fit tournoyer dans les airs. Tomy laissa échapper des petits cris de plaisir, ce qui me fit sourire. Booth était vraiment formidable avec ses fils, et rien que cette idée me réchauffa le cœur.  
Parker semblait beaucoup s'amuser avec Hodgins, je me disais que lui aussi ferait un père fabuleux. Je tournais la tête pour voir ma meilleure amie sourire à l'image paternelle de son mari. Une main sur son ventre, elle ferma les yeux. Elle semblait sereine.

Mon partenaire baissa les yeux vers moi, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, il était heureux et cela se voyait. Je lui fis signe de s'assoir à côté de moi. Il s'exécuta et reposa Tomy sur moi, avant de s'installer plus confortable, allongé sur le côté, son bras replié lui servant de soutien.  
_ - Tu es vraiment fabuleuse avec lui. Me dit-il les yeux pétillants de joie  
- J'ai eu un bon professeur. Lui répondis-je en souriant.  
- J'ai toujours su que tu serais une mère parfaite.  
- Je n'étais pas très douée avec les enfants avant.  
- C'est faux, Parker t'a toujours adoré et tu t'en sortais toujours très bien avec lui. La preuve : il aime être avec toi._  
Son regard naviguait entre moi et son fils. Il tenait toujours une main de ce dernier, l'autre l'aidant à maintenir sa tête.

Notre fils gazouillait sur mon ventre, Booth lui sourit avant de commencer à chahuter avec lui et avec moi par la même occasion. Nous étions tous les deux plongés dans cette euphorie où se mélangeaient amour, bonheur, joie et bien-être.  
J'étais bien, tout simplement bien. J'entendais au loin Parker, Booth souriant et s'amusait avec Tomy. Tout était parfait, je me sentais à ma place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Bones semblait si belle et si heureuse, et moi j'étais presque comblé. Il y a quelques temps, je n'aurais cru cela possible.  
Angela avait eu une fabuleuse idée en nous amenant tous ici. Parker s'amusait avec notre ami, l'artiste semblait contente de fabriquer un déguisement pour mon fils, et Bones et Tomy étaient si merveilleux ensemble. Elle qui disait toujours ne pas être faite pour être mère, elle été juste resplendissante lorsqu'elle s'occupait de lui. Parfois j'en arrivais même à lui envier sa place.

J'étais content, elle m'avait accepté dans cet instant privilégié, nous étions en famille, avec mon fils et sa mère, enfin avec mon fils et la femme de ma vie. Je l'avais toujours su, dès que je l'avais rencontré, j'avais su qu'elle était la femme de ma vie, bien que j'aie commis des erreurs mais aujourd'hui, tout était parfait.  
Je chahutais avec Tomy, lui chatouillant le ventre tandis qu'il reposait sur celui de sa mère, il riait, du même rire qu'elle. Bones participait à l'échange tentant de défendre son fils de mes assauts. J'en profitais pour la chatouiller elle, doucement afin d'éviter qu'un sursaut ne fasse peur à notre enfant.  
Nous étions vraiment bien là, tous les trois à nous amuser ensemble.  
Mon cœur s'emballait de la voir si vivante, si souriante, elle semblait aimer être avec moi. Elle semblait ravie de ma présence comme jamais depuis mon retour, et cela me touchait, et me rendait heureux.

Ma partenaire se détendait à chaque instant, tentant, de sa main valide, de m'empêcher d'atteindre ma cible et de la faire rire, Tomy était lui aussi heureux de cet échange, je pouvais le voir à son sourire.

A force de chamailleries, nos têtes se sont cognées, un instant j'ai été inquiet de lui avoir fait mal, mais l'entendre rire me rassura et je me mis moi aussi à rire, avant de relever mes yeux vers elle et de me sentir absorbé par l'océan azur de son regard. Nous nous sommes tus, pour ne laisser que nos souffles courts prendre place dans le silence.

Je baissais mon regard vers ses lèvres, si tentantes, avant de le relever et de replonger dans ce lagon. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes sens étaient en ébullition. J'ai laissé mon corps faire, décider, et lentement, je me suis penché vers elle, cherchant dans son regard un quelconque refus qui n'est jamais venu, alors j'ai déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut tendre, et à ma grande surprise elle y répondit très rapidement. Je tentais de lui montrer dans ce baiser tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

Doucement je me reculais, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Elle me souriait, pourtant mon visage devenait rouge, je pouvais le sentir, j'étais confus, moi qui avait dit qu'il fallait que je prenne mon temps, avais-je été trop rapide ? L'avais-je brusqué ? Avais-je encore une fois commis une erreur ?

Pourtant son regard ne me quittait pas, je continuais de m'y plonger.  
Sa main sur ma joue me ramena à la réalité, ainsi que son sourire. J'étais paniqué à l'idée d'avoir pu faire quelque chose de travers mais vu son expression et le bonheur dans ses yeux, cela ne devait pas être le cas. Je lui souris en retour, elle semblait m'avoir pardonné tout le mal que je lui avais fait, et je ne pouvais qu'être heureux de la voir si comblée. Je la vis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle fut coupée.

_ - Il va être l'heure de manger les tourtereaux, vous venez ?_  
Angela venait d'interrompre ce moment de pur bonheur. Et précipitamment je me reculais de Bones, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, quoi dire.

Parker nous rejoignit en courant et se jeta sur moi.  
_ - Dis Docteur Bones, c'est quand que toi et papa vous vous mariez pour qu'on puisse vivre toujours ensemble ? Comme ça au lieu d'aller chez papa, je viendrai chez vous et j'aurai ma chambre avec Tomy._  
Je me raidis, mais pourquoi venait-il lui aussi mettre son grain de sel dans tout cela. Surtout que nous n'avions pas discuté. Ok, on venait de s'embrasser et je pense qu'ils l'avaient tous très bien vu, mais tout de même ! Je n'osais regarder Bones. Je pouvais entendre Angela et Hodgins rirent alors que moi j'étais mal à l'aise, si j'avais pu à ce moment là, je me serai caché dans le noir.

_ - Tu sais Parker, on n'est pas obligé de se marier pour vivre ensemble mais c'est vrai que te faire une vraie chambre pour toi et une pour Tomy serait une très bonne idée. _  
Je levais les yeux vers elle, mais elle était déjà presque à l'entrée de la maison et Parker l'avait suivi. Avais-je bien entendu ce qu'elle disait ? Elle semblait vouloir que l'on vive ensemble, vraiment ensemble, et non simplement que je squatte son salon.  
Je me levais afin de les rejoindre, j'avais un sourire stupide sur les lèvres, mais je me sentais bien.  
Tout était parfait, je me sentais à ma place.


	45. Chapitre 45: Nuit

**Chapitre 45 – Nuit**

La soirée avait été plutôt calme. Après le repas, nous nous étions tous installés dans le salon pour faire un jeu de société avec Parker. Aucun de nos amis n'avait reparlé de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Je n'osais pas regarder ma partenaire, me sentant toujours embarrassé et troublé. Comment devais-je agir après ce qu'elle avait dit ? Pour sa part, elle semblait se poser des questions, elle aussi parfois perdu dans ses pensées. Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien réfléchir. Peut-être se demandait-elle si elle avait bien fait de me laisser faire, de me laisser m'immiscer dans leur moment d'intimité à elle et Tomy. Angela faisait tout pour dissiper le mal aise présent dans la pièce. Parker riait aux éclats et Hodgins était bougon de perdre.

_ - Je vais m'occuper de Tomy. Dit l'anthropologue entendant notre fils pleurer.  
- D'accord, Parker, il est l'heure d'aller dormir.  
- Encore une partie Papa.  
- On l'a déjà faite Champion, et si tu veux être en forme demain, il faut te reposer.  
- De toute façon, nous allons aussi aller dormir. Dit Angela. _  
Chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, j'observais Tempérance bercer notre enfant pour le rendormir. Parker se faufila dans son lit et ne fit aucun bruit afin de profiter de la douce voix. Sentant que la berceuse allait prendre fin, je disparus dans ma propre chambre. Je voulais éviter ma partenaire, ne sachant pas comment agir avec elle. Une discussion s'imposait, bien évidemment, mais je ne savais comment l'entamer et avais peur de ce qui pourrait en découler, malgré toutes les insinuations positives qu'il y avait eu.

Je savais qu'il avait été là, à nous regarder. J'avais sentie sa présence très rapidement. Et je fus triste de ne plus le voir après avoir déposé mon fils dans son lit. Pourquoi est-il donc parti si rapidement ? Il semblait m'éviter, et cela depuis que nous nous étions embrassé. Regrettait-il ce qui s'était passé ?

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit.  
Je repensais au moment où mes lèvres avaient pris possession de celles de Bones.  
« _Tu sais Parker, on n'est pas obligé de se marier pour vivre ensemble _» cette phrase tournait inlassablement dans mon esprit. Entre le baiser et ce qu'elle avait dit, je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé. Nous passions du temps ensemble, je vivais ou plutôt squattais chez elle depuis ma découverte de Tomy. Et pourtant elle m'en voulait, ne m'avait pas laissé de place dans sa vie, ne m'avait accepté uniquement en tant que partenaire. J'avais tout fait pour lui montrer combien je tenais à elle, combien je la voulais à mes côtés, pour le reste de ma vie, combien je l'aimais, mais jusqu'alors elle me repoussait sans arrêt. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, elle s'était laissée aller, me laissant pénétrer dans son intimité avec notre fils, mais aussi répondant à mon amour.

Je me décidais à me lever pour boire un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. Sans vraiment faire attention, j'ouvris la porte et me figeais sur place. Une faible lumière éclairait la pièce, Bones était là, fixant le miroir. Elle avait tourné la tête en m'entendant entrer.  
_ - Désolé je ne savais pas que tu étais là.  
- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je suis venue prendre un verre d'eau. Me répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Moi aussi. Dis-je gêné._

J'avais fait un pas de plus vers le lavabo, sans la quitter des yeux, je ne pouvais détourner mon regard d'elle. Elle était si belle, vêtue d'une nuisette en dentelle noire surpiquée de touches bleues, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés lui retombant autour du visage. Le vêtement était quelque peu échancré, laissant apparaître le début de sa poitrine, ce qui me fit déglutir. Mes yeux naviguaient de son doux visage à ses longues jambes, s'arrêtant un instant sur ses seins avant de remonter à vive allure vers son regard où je plongeais immédiatement.  
Je me sentais embarrassé de m'être laissé allé à l'observer, ou plutôt à la déshabiller du regard ainsi.

Il me dévorait des yeux, je le voyais bien et m'en réjouissais. De mon côté, je n'étais pas en reste, regardant intensément ses larges épaules, ses pectoraux si bien dessinés, ses abdominaux sculptés. J'eus un petit sourire en voyant l'effet que je lui faisais après avoir baissé les yeux vers son caleçon.  
Nos yeux rivés les uns dans les autres, je n'avais pas quitté ce petit sourire. Je fis un pas vers lui, et Booth le prit comme une invitation. Il s'avança donc vers moi, posa une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur ma joue, son regard non plus, n'avait pas quitté le mien. J'entourais mes bras autour de son cou, et délicatement il vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Le baiser fut tendre, chacun y faisant passer ses sentiments. Booth caressait du pouce ma joue, j'avais l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, jouant avec.  
Il se recula, posant son front sur le mien, respira mon parfum et sourit. Sourire que je m'empressais de lui rendre avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois le baiser se fit plus torride, plus passionné. Ma main quitta la joue de la jeune femme pour descendre le long de son corps, survolant sa nuisette, passant au dessus d'un de ses seins, je pus sentir ce dernier pointer, mais mes doigts poursuivirent leur chemin pour atteindre une cuisse, que je caressais quelques instants avant de remonter sur ses hanches. Me pressant contre elle, je la saisis et la soulevais de façon à l'asseoir sur le rebord du meuble.  
De mon côté, je parcourais de mes mains les épaules de Booth, laissant de petites marques de griffures. Mes jambes entourèrent les reins de mon partenaire, tandis que nous nous pressions au maximum l'un contre l'autre.  
Je profitais de l'instant pour ôter le vêtement de la jeune femme dans un geste lent, calculé. Je voulais faire durer le plaisir, lui montrer, encore une fois, combien ne faire qu'un rend heureux. Je posais délicatement ma main sur son sein, jouant avec le téton dressé avant de quitter les lèvres de ma partenaire pour emprisonner mon jouet dans ma bouche ce qui provoqua un gémissement chez Bones.  
Je me retenais de ne pas faire aller les choses plus vite, j'avais envie de lui, mais voulais retrouver toutes les sensations qu'il m'avait fait découvrir. Dans ses bras, je me sentais vivante, brûlante de désir. Aucun autre homme, aucun autre baiser que les siens ne pouvait me mettre dans un tel état.

Finalement, je me reculais légèrement, regardant intensément la jeune femme, et lui souris avant de la soulever pour me diriger vers sa chambre.

L'allongeant sur le lit, je me plaçais au dessus d'elle, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Aucun de nous ne se rassasiait de l'autre. Je repris possession de ses seins, titillant de ma langue leurs extrémités. Dans un mouvement fluide, je le fis basculer sous moi, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Nos regards accrochés l'un à l'autre, nous nous sourions. Le couvrant de baiser partant de sa mâchoire et descendant le long de ses épaules, je m'attardais quelques secondes sur son torse, le caressant tout en y dessinant une traînée brûlante, un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, comme si son appétit pour moi grandissait à chaque instant.  
Enfin, j'arrivais au niveau de son nombril jouant avec de ma langue, tout en continuant de descendre l'une de mes mains. Survolant son caleçon, celle-ci atterrit sur sa cuisse, mes doigts légers planant et remontant pour caresser délicatement le membre déjà tendu à l'extrême de mon amant. Un gémissement d'anticipation lui échappa ce qui me fit sourire. Je continuais donc à descendre, lui ôtant son vêtement tandis que ma langue léchait son sexe. Une fois nu, je m'arrêtais et l'observais quelques instants, marquant mon esprit de ce corps si parfait pour moi, puis prenant de ma main cet irrésistible trésor, j'y gouttais de ma bouche. Commençant des allers-retours torrides, je pus voir, après avoir relevé les yeux vers Booth, qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en serrant le drap d'une main. Continuant de m'amuser du délicieux supplice que je lui faisais endurer, je pus finalement l'entendre dire, entre deux soupirs  
_ - Temp …. Arrêtes …. Ou je ne réponds plus de rien._  
Pourtant je ne l'écoutais pas, recommençais mon manège.  
J'étais à bout et ne voulais pas que la nuit se passe ainsi. Je devais lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais pour elle.  
Alors je la relevais et inversais les rôles. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, et après l'avoir embrassé d'un torride baiser  
_ - Tu l'auras voulu. Dis-je sourire charmeur et espiègle aux lèvres._  
A mon tour j'entamais une descente, lente, m'arrêtant sur ses seins qui me rendaient fou, puis sur son nombril. L'une de mes mains étant déjà arrivée sur sa cuisse et remontant pour câliner la dentelle qui protégeait son intimité ce qui provoqua un gémissement de surprise à la jeune femme. L'un de mes doigts passa sous cette barrière pour approfondir les caresses. Délicatement je lui ôtais le vêtement, marquant au passage chaque centimètre de sa peau de baisers qui semblaient enflammer tous les sens de Bones. Enfin, ma langue vint goûter ce fruit défendu, succulent mélange rappelant la jeune femme. Jouant de ma langue et de mes doigts, j'entraînais ma partenaire jusqu'à l'extase, retenant ses soubresauts de plaisir.  
Enfin, je remontais doucement pour contempler son visage, rouge de jouissance. Elle avait les yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres. Je posais une main sur sa joue, tendrement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard dans le mien et m'embrassa.  
Le baiser devint vite à nouveau enflammé, et je guidais Booth entre mes cuisses, lui faisant comprendre que j'en voulais plus, que je le voulais lui.  
Délicatement j'entrais en elle, sa moiteur et sa chaleur me faisait vibrer à l'extrême, grâce à une forte concentration je me retins de ne pas exploser de bonheur, voulant profiter de cet instant magique. Sans la quitter des yeux, nos langues entremêlées, je commençais un va et vient langoureux. Nos gémissements et nos plaintes se mélangeaient. Sensations anciennes et nouvelles se confondant, nous prenant, le désir nous menant. Entourant son visage de mes mains, je caressais ses cheveux, toujours lentement je continuais à me mouvoir en elle, me délectant des émotions me traversant.  
Je me laissais complètement aller à cet homme, profitant des perceptions nouvelles que je découvrais grâce à lui.  
Sentant le désir nous gagner d'avantage, je passais l'une de mes mains dans le bas du dos de ma maîtresse, la rapprochant de moi encore plus. Le rythme s'accéléra, mes coups de reins s'intensifiaient. Nous gémissions, j'entendais Bones crier mon nom de plaisir, ce qui décupla encore mes sens. J'étouffais ses cris avec ma bouche d'où échappaient des sons enroués de délice.  
Enfin, sentant l'intimité de Tempérance battre autour de moi, et voyant son regard empli d'extase, je me laissais moi aussi à goûter le paradis de partager un tel moment avec elle.

Il resta sur moi, je le gardais emprisonné de mes jambes. Après avoir repris notre souffle, nous nous sommes fixé, sourire béat aux lèvres. Booth m'embrassa délicatement sans me quitter des yeux.  
Je la sentie se reculer, commençant à paniquer quelque peu, je me demandais si je n'avais pas été trop loin, trop vite.  
_ - Je t'aime Seel'_  
Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, elle venait de me le dire, un sourire encore plus grand vint se poser sur mes lèvres. Alors, je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, tentant de lui faire passer tous mes sentiments  
_ - Je t'aime Temp'_  
Elle me sourit. Elle semblait heureuse d'être dans mes bras, heureuse d'être auprès de moi.  
Je repensais à quelque chose, un amusement naquit dans mon regard, je me demandais si elle se souvenait et lui dit :  
_ - Tu veux que je te le prouve  
- Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée. Me répondit-elle directement sans aucune hésitation_

Et ainsi nous avons recommencé notre ballet torride et sensuel, déchaînant nos sens au maximum, laissant place à toutes les sensations et toutes les émotions qui nous traversaient, prouvant combien deux personnes peuvent ne faire qu'une lorsqu'elles essaient.


	46. Chapitre 46: Lendemain

**Chapitre 46 – Lendemain**

Je me réveillais en sentant un poids sur ma poitrine, baissant doucement la tête, je pus voir la chevelure de Bones reposer sur moi, l'une de ses jambes sur les miennes. Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, je me sentais bien, si bien. Je ne me rappelais pas depuis quand je n'avais pas était si heureux. Je ne bougeais pas, profitant simplement de sa présence, resserrant mon étreinte autour d'elle et embrassant son crâne.  
Depuis mon retour, j'avais imaginé cette scènes tant de fois, à présent elle était réelle. Je la tenais dans mes bras, nous avions fait l'amour toute la nuit, je lui avais prouvé combien je l'aimais, et elle était toujours là. Jamais je ne me lasserais de l'avoir dans mes bras, de l'avoir prêt de moi.

Après quelques minutes passées à m'enivrer d'elle, je la sentis bouger, elle se réveillait. J'appréhendais quelque peu cet instant, nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé durant la nuit, nous avouant simplement nos sentiments puis laissant encore et encore la passion prendre le dessus. Mais Dieu que cette nuit avait été fabuleuse, encore plus que la première et j'espérais bien en revivre des milliers comme celle-ci.  
Je baissais mes yeux pour plonger dans son océan anthracite. Elle affichait un magnifique sourire qui me rassura.  
_ - Bonjour  
- Bonjour. Me dit-elle avant de s'étirer vers moi et de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, baiser auquel je répondis instantanément, bien évidemment !_  
Je ne me lasserai sans doute jamais de sa bouche, de ses yeux, de son corps, d'elle.  
_ - Bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux  
- Merveilleusement, t'avoir dans mes bras me suffit à passer une bonne nuit_  
Je la vis rougir, j'étais sincère, elle le savait, et elle m'embrassa en retour. Je la fis basculer pour me placer au dessus d'elle, approfondissant le baiser. Effectivement, jamais je ne me fatiguerais d'elle, mon corps réagissait déjà à sa présence. Alors que l'une de mes mains commençait à descendre le long de son corps, elle l'attrapa et planta son regard dans le mien.  
_ - Nous devrions rejoindre les autres, tu ne crois pas ?_  
Je grognais avant de répondre  
_ - Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'envisageais…_  
Elle rigola, son rire était splendide, si plein de vie et de joie  
_ - Moi non plus, mais je pense que tes fils aimeraient bien qu'on les rejoigne_  
Je soupirais, elle avait raison, mais j'avais une folle envie d'elle, je l'embrassais donc avec passion, relevant au dessus de sa tête nos mains liées, puis descendant le long de son cou le parsemant de baisers. Je la sentis se cambrer sous moi, elle répondait à mes avances, et je souris avant de lui demander, espiègle  
_ - Es-tu certaine que tu veux descendre ?  
- La question n'est pas de ce que je veux, mais ce que nous devons faire. _  
Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et me redressais, l'entraînant avec moi.  
_ - D'accord_  
J'allais dans ma chambre lorsqu'elle m'attrapa le bras.  
_ - Tu viens avec moi dans la douche ?_  
Je ne me fis pas prier.  
L'eau me fit du bien, la nuit avait était agitée, et chacun de mes muscles étaient endolori, mais merveilleusement bien endolori.  
A peine commençais-je à être mouillé que je sentis les mains de Bones parcourir mon corps et laissait les miennes en faire de même. Nous avons pris notre temps et finalement, terminé ce que nous avions projeté de faire quelques minutes auparavant.

_ - Bonjour tout le monde  
- Salut papa. Bonjour Docteur Bones  
- Et bien ! Il y en a qui ont l'air en forme ! S'écria Angela_  
Elle était installée sur les genoux de son mari, qui l'enserrait de ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres, pourtant ils avaient tous les deux l'air fatigué.  
_ - Effectivement. Lui répondis-je en prenant la main de Bones pour l'attirer vers la table. – Je te sers un café. Lui murmurai-je en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.  
- Oui merci. Tu as l'air fatiguée Angie ?  
- Et bien, on se demande bien pourquoi. Dit-elle pour nous taquiner._  
Je tournais la tête médusé et embarrassé  
_ - Le chalet a beau être grand, vous avez été sacrément bruyants_  
Ma compagne, car c'est ce qu'elle était à présent, devint rouge, tout comme moi.  
_ - Pourquoi t'es rouge papa, t'as chaud ?  
- C'est rien Parker. Tu as déjà pris ta douche ?  
- Oui papa. Je peux aller jouer ?_  
J'acquiesçais et il fila.  
_ - Désolée de vous avoir dérangé. Je ne pensais pas que nous étions si bruyants. Je sais que tu as besoin de repos avec ta grossesse.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Sweetie. Mais on a beau être à l'opposé du chalet, on vous a entendu. Disons plutôt que vous nous avez réveillés et tenus éveillés. Si je n'étais pas si grosse, je pense que j'aurai sauté sur Jack à vous entendre.  
- Tu n'es pas grosse Bébé, tu es magnifique. Répliqua instantanément son mari._  
Puis se tournant vers moi, elle me sourit, là, je le sentais très mal, la connaissant  
_ - En tout cas, vous êtes un sacré étalon Booth, pour tenir toute la nuit comme ça. _  
Ca y est, j'étais écarlate. Bones éclata de rire à mon malaise.  
_ - Tu pourrais me défendre. Lui dis-je outré qu'elle puisse rire de moi  
- Pourquoi donc ? Elle a raison non ?_  
J'étais scotché, ok elle avait toujours été très libre de ce côté, trop d'ailleurs pour moi, mais tout de même ! Nous venions de passer la nuit ensemble, à faire l'amour, j'aurai pensé qu'elle agirait différemment avec moi qu'avec ses diverses conquêtes sexuelles. On avait tenu éveillé toute la maison, et elle, elle ça la faisait rire. Je soupirais  
_ - Allez Booth, ce n'est pas si grave. Me lança Hodgins._  
J'avais la tête baissée, ne sachant pas très bien comme je devais prendre les réactions de Bones. Je me disais que c'était nouveau pour elle, et que je ne devais pas me focaliser là- dessus. Pourtant une certaine angoisse subsistait en moi, et si cela n'était qu'un autre moyen d'assouvir ses besoins physiques ? Non, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Cette nuit avait compté pour elle, j'en étais sur… enfin je tentais de m'en rassurer.

Après avoir servi deux cafés, je m'installais à côté de Bones, rapprochant ma chaise pour l'avoir le plus prêt de moi. Je me saisis d'un croissant et commença à le manger assez rapidement. Alors que j'allais en prendre un deuxième, Angela relança le sujet  
_ - On dirait que tout cela vous a donné faim Sexy Boy.  
- Vous n'allez pas recommencer Angela.  
- Et bien quoi, je ne dis que la vérité. Rit-elle  
- Angie, peux-tu arrêter s'il te plait._  
Je levais les yeux vers ma compagne, elle lançait un regard sévère à son amie. Finalement, elle me défendait.  
_ - De toute façon, tu me raconteras tout Sweetie. _  
Là, je tombais des nus, je savais que les deux amies parlaient de cela mais j'avais espéré que pour une fois, elle n'en sache rien. Je lançais un regard scrutateur vers Bones, elle dû le remarquer car elle enchaîna.  
_ - Pas cette fois Angie. Lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire amusé pour son amie  
- Quoi, mais moi je te dis tout. Hodgins fit de gros yeux en entendant cela, mais se retint de toutes remarques.  
- Peut être, mais j'aimerai garder ce qu'il y a entre Seeley et moi, entre nous. Mais ne te fâches pas Ange, ce n'est pas contre moi. C'est juste que ….  
- C'est bon j'ai compris, pas de problème. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous taquiner._  
Elle nous sourit en disant cela. J'étais heureux, donc Bones voulait garder ce qu'il y entre nous, entre nous. Ca me rassurait et me rendait des plus heureux.  
Je regardais ma partenaire, elle était en train de se faire des tartines de confiture mais ne répondait pas. Elle devait avoir l'habitude des élucubrations de sa meilleure amie. Sans hésiter, je pris celle qu'elle venait de poser.  
_ - Que comptes-tu faire là ?  
- Et bien, j'ai faim, et cela a l'air appétissant  
- Peut-être, mais moi aussi j'ai faim._  
Je lui souris, approchant mon visage du sien, et l'embrassant.  
_ - Puis-je me servir ? Lui demandais-je, toujours mon visage collé au sien._  
Elle me sourit, je savais qu'elle allait accepter, je la connaissais suffisamment pour reconnaître la moindre expression de son visage.  
_ - C'est bien pour te remercier de cette magnifique nuit._  
Je l'embrassais à nouveau, elle était stupéfiante parfois.

_ - On ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère...  
- Désolée Angela. Dis-je sans l'être vraiment en fin en compte. J'avais bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de Tempérance maintenant que nous étions réellement un couple.  
- Ce n'est rien, je suis contente pour vous deux._

Dix minutes plus tard, Tomy se fit entendre.  
_ - Je vais m'en occuper. Me dit Bones en se levant.  
- Si tu veux, je peux m'en charger ?  
- C'est bon, tu as encore faim il, me semble. Me dit-elle avant de baisser la tête, m'embrassant puis mettant sa bouche à hauteur de mon oreille. – Et puis, tu devrais prendre des forces, j'ai bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu._  
Je fus surpris de cette réplique que je n'attendais pas. Angela l'avait entendu puisqu'elle éclata de rire, suivi d'Hodgins d'ailleurs. Encore une fois j'étais gêné. Je la regardais sortir de la pièce, encore plus amoureux d'elle qu'avant.

_ - Dis papa, c'est quand que tu vas vivre avec le Docteur Bones ?_  
Mon fils venait de me faire sortir de mes pensées  
_ - C'est vrai ça Booth, vous comptez faire comment avec Brenn ?  
- A vrai dire, on n'en a pas vraiment parlé  
- Vous aviez mieux à faire. Rirent les deux adultes face à moi.  
- C'est bon là, ça suffit, vous allez arrêter un peu. Dis-je de plus en plus rouge de confusion, surtout que mon fils était présent.  
- Oh non, on a attendu cela depuis six ans alors certainement pas. Répliqua l'artiste._

Je soupirais. Mes amis se moquaient de moi, mais gentiment, je le savais, et cela m'amusais de les voir si heureux pour nous.

Je repensais à la nuit que nous venions de passer, vraiment je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir être si combler. Notre première nuit ensemble avait été fabuleuse et resterais à jamais un souvenir mémorable pour moi, mais celle-ci l'était encore plus. Celle-ci avait concrétisé notre histoire, le Nous qui venait de naître.


	47. Chapitre 47: Futur

**Chapitre 47 – Futur**

Le week-end était passé très vite et chacun était rentré chez soi, enfin presque. Après avoir déposé Parker chez sa mère, nous avions décidé d'aller chez moi. J'avais couché Tomy et nous nous étions installés dans le canapé.  
Les deux jours au chalet avaient été fabuleux, Booth avait été tendre, attentionné, aimant à mon égard comme jamais auparavant. Je m'étais laissée aller à lui retourner son amour et il semblait vraiment heureux, ce qui me ravissait.

Je regardais Booth du coin de l'œil, soit il était sacrément plongé dans le film, soit il était pensif. J'optais pour le second choix et décidais donc de savoir ce qu'il avait.  
_ - Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Quoi ? Rien du tout. Me répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.  
- Seel', le film n'est pas particulièrement intéressant et tu sembles ailleurs. Ne me dis pas qu'il y a rien, cela fait dès années que nous travaillions ensemble, je pense te connaitre assez pour savoir quand quelque chose te tracasse._  
Il me sourit, d'un sourire franc avant de reprendre son sérieux et de me demander  
_ - Tu étais sérieuse quand tu as dit à Parker qu'on pouvait vivre ensemble et qu'il aurait sa propre chambre ?  
- Evidemment pourquoi ?_  
Sa question m'étonna, je pensais avoir été assez claire.  
_ - Et puis, tu passes déjà tout ton temps ici, cela sera juste clarifier la situation.  
- Oui enfin nous n'étions pas ensemble quand je squattais ton appart.  
- Effectivement, raison de plus donc. Lui dis-je en souriant  
- Donc tu veux qu'on vive ensemble_  
Son visage s'illuminait, ses yeux brillaient, je pouvais voir le bonheur émaner de lui  
_ - Tu as tout compris. Par contre, mon appartement est un peu petit, il faudra envisager de dém…._  
Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'embrassait. Le baiser était passionné, fougueux, et pourtant tendre, aimant. Très vite nous nous enflammions pour passer aux caresses, intimes et sensuelles avant de ne faire plus qu'un à nouveau. A chaque fois que je faisais l'amour avec lui, je le découvrais encore plus, toujours plus câlin, toujours plus attentif, affectueux. Chaque fois, je me rendais compte combien être dans ses bras, l'avoir en moi emplissait mon corps et mon cœur d'une joie inimaginable. Jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer de lui, jamais je ne me lasserais de lui.

Toujours installés sur le canapé et après avoir repris notre souffle, il recommença notre conversation.  
_ - J'aimerai bien une maison. Je sais que ce n'est pas très pratique à Washington  
- Moi aussi, avec un jardin et une balançoire comme lorsque j'étais petite, et une piscine pour les enfants  
- Ca serait merveilleux.  
- Mais sans trop s'excentrer du centre ville._  
Je le vis grimacer, je compris très vite les raisons. Les maisons en ville coûtaient cher, et, le connaissant, il était déjà en train de se demander comment il allait faire.  
_ - En fait, j'avais déjà commencé quelques démarches lorsque j'étais encore au Canada. Il nous reste plus qu'à trouver la maison.  
- Quoi ? Oh non, certainement pas Bones. _  
Il avait très vite compris où je voulais en venir et, comme je m'y attendais, allait être retissant à l'idée.  
_ - Booth, mes livres me rapportent beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, et de toute manière, à part faire des dons, je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Autant que nous en profitions ensemble. _  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire, je souris avant de poursuivre.  
_ - N'est-ce pas toi qui me parlais d'avoir quelqu'un pour trente, quarante ou cinquante ans ?  
- C'est …. Si mais …. Je …_  
Je ris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et le silence se fit quelques secondes, je gardais le sourire  
_ - Attends Bones, que viens-tu de dire exactement ?  
- Ah tu as enfin comprit !  
- Tu viens bien de dire que tu veux rester à mes côtés trente ou quarante ou cinquante ans. Je n'ai pas rêvé ?  
- Tu n'as pas rêvé._  
Un immense sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.  
_ - Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde._  
Et il m'embrassa  
_ - Donc, comme je disais, étant donné que nous allons vieillir ensemble, je pense qu'utiliser mes avantages financiers pour notre famille serait un très bon investissement. Je sais que cela va te déranger, mais considères plus cela comme un cadeau alors, un cadeau pour notre avenir. Et puis tu pourras te charger des travaux et tout ce qu'il faudra mettre en place.  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Me dit-il en souriant. - Et puis t'entendre me parler d'avenir, comment veux-tu que je résiste à ça ?  
- On pourra commencer à chercher demain alors. Lui dis-je en souriant.  
- Ok. Cela te dérange, si avant de choisir définitivement, on demande à Parker ce qu'il en pense ? Une fois qu'on aura fait notre choix, juste pour qu'il se sente concerné  
- Bien sûr, comme je disais : ce sera aussi sa maison, donc cela me parait tout à fait normal.  
_  
Notre fils se mit à pleurer à ce moment là, et Booth se précipita dans la chambre pour le chercher. Lorsque je le vis réapparaitre, je fus éblouie par le spectacle, comme à chaque fois. Le voir avec son enfant, lui si fort, si musclé tenant ce petit être si fragile dans ses bras protecteurs, c'était tout bonnement merveilleux, magique. Il y a encore quelques semaines, je n'aurais cru possible qu'un tel bonheur puisse exister.  
_ - Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu souhaites comme parrain pour Tomy ? Lui rappelais-je alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi.  
- C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé, j'ai oublié. En fait, je pensais à Hodgins, si cela te convient naturellement. J'y pensais depuis que tu me l'avais demandé, mais le voir avec Parker n'a fait que confirmer mon idée.  
- Oui, il a était génial avec lui, tout comme Angela._  
Il acquiesça et s'installa à côté de moi, toujours notre enfant dans les bras. Il le regardait et s'était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées.  
_ - A quoi penses-tu ?  
- C'est que … non laisses tomber. Il hésitait. Le connaissant, et vu son expression, cela devait être important pour lui.  
- Booth ?  
- Tu ne voudras pas, ce n'est pas la peine que je te demande_  
Je pestais, parfois il était vraiment idiot  
_ - Seel', comment peux-tu savoir si je serai d'accord ou non ?  
- Je te connais Bones.  
- Certes, mais je pense avoir beaucoup évolué sur un tas de sujets, donc essaies toujours  
- Ok, mais tu ne te fâches pas, tu me dis juste oui ou non d'accord ?_  
J'acquiesçais et le vis reporter encore une fois son attention sur notre fils.  
_ - Tu sais que je suis croyant, et que c'est important pour moi. Je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas important que tu n'y croies pas, que tu ne jures que par la science, et je le comprends bien. Je sais que c'est pour cela que tu avais choisi de faire uniquement un baptême civil pour Tomy, mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il ait aussi un baptême religieux. Dit-il en baissant la voix, avant de poursuivre. - Mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrai très bien, c'est juste que…  
- C'est que la religion est importante pour toi, je sais._  
Il tourna les yeux vers moi, en attente de ma décision. Comment pouvais-je lui refuser quelque chose quand il me lançait ce regard là.  
_ - Si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis d'accord._  
Il me sourit, puis regarda Tomy qui s'endormait dans ses bras. A nouveau son visage devint sérieux.  
_ - Le seul hic c'est que ….  
- Que ?  
- Et bien, pour que l'enfant soit baptisé, il faut que les deux parents le soient  
- Et bien si ce n'est que cela_  
Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir à ma réponse  
_ - Attends tu ne vas tout de même pas te faire baptiser ?_  
J'éclatais de rire à sa question  
_ - Non, bien sûr que non mais ma mère était croyante aussi. Ils ne pratiquaient pas, mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils suivaient quelques règles, le baptême en fait parti, je suis donc baptisée. Par contre, cela a été fait lorsque j'étais petite, encore bébé pour être exacte, donc sous le nom de Joy Kennan.  
- Et bien, c'est …. C'est surprenant  
- Effectivement, lorsque mon père m'en a parlé à la naissance de Tomy, cela m'a aussi surprit.  
- Max voulait aussi un baptême religieux ?  
- Comme je te disais, bien qu'ils ne soient pas pratiquants, mes parents étaient croyants, donc oui. Par contre, pour ma part, je n'y crois pas, comme tu le sais, je suis une scientifique, alors croire en l'existence d'un Dieu tout puissant ce n'est pas très logique, surtout s'il régit tout n'importe comment.  
- Oui, ça, je le sais. Evite juste de le dire le jour du baptême. Me dit-il en m'embrassant. – Merci Tempérance  
Il faudra que tu demandes à Hodgins s'il est d'accord. Angie le sera, vu que c'est la première chose qu'elle m'a dite quand je lui ai demandé d'être marraine.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Et bien elle m'a dit que tu voudrais certainement un baptême religieux et que pour elle cela irait.  
- Ok. Tu pensais le faire quand ?_  
Je réfléchis quelques instants.  
_ - Le plus tôt possible pour le baptême, et avant noël pour la maison. _  
Il tourna son visage vers moi surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle je voulais tout faire.  
_ - Je sais que nous sommes déjà en novembre et que cela va être limite en temps, mais…  
- D'accord. Je me charge de tout pour Tomy, et on commence à regarder demain pour la maison. Me coupa-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau._  
Chacun de ses baisers me m'était en émoi, faisant vibrer mon corps, comme s'il répondait au sien.  
J'étais heureuse, il était heureux, notre avenir se construisait de jour après jour.


	48. Chapitre 48: Baptême

**Chapitre 48 – Baptême**

Je m'étais occupé de tout, Bones n'étant pas croyante, j'avais préféré m'en charger afin de respecter au mieux les traditions.  
Nous nous étions préparés chez elle avant de partir pour l'église Sainte Monica non loin du Jefferosnium.. En fait, je vivais pratiquement chez elle, en quinze jours, j'avais réussi à amener la plupart de mes vêtements, mon appartement ne me servait plus qu'à stocker mes meubles et autres objets divers qui prendraient leur place dans notre future maison. Maison que nous avions déjà choisie et où nous nous installerions dans les semaines à venir, avant Noël comme le voulait ma compagne.  
Tomy portait un ensemble blanc relevant son teint, élément mat qu'il avait hérité de moi. Temp avait une robe simple claire, et j'avais opté pour un costume noir avec une chemise grise anthracite.

Arrivés à l'église, nous avons rejoint Angela et Hodgins, tout deux aux anges de devenir marraine et parrain de notre fils. Parker était aussi de la partie, accompagné de sa mère et de son ami, une idée de Bones, ce qui m'avait surpris au premier abord, mais elle m'avait expliqué que Rebecca ferait toujours partie de ma vie, et donc qu'elle ferait partie de la famille en quelque sorte. J'avais été surpris, elle avait vraiment beaucoup évolué durant l'année écoulée, et mon amour pour elle grandissait à chaque nouvelle découverte.  
_  
- Pas trop nerveuse Sweetie ?  
- Pourquoi le serais-je Angela ?  
- Et bien, c'est une église et Tomy va être baptisé.  
- Booth est plus nerveux que moi._  
Et elle avait raison, j'étais stressé, j'avais peur que quelque chose ne se passe pas bien, que Tomy pleure ou soit effrayé par le prêtre, ou autre chose … allez savoir quoi exactement.  
_ - Ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez vous marier. Lança l'artiste, sur quoi je faillis m'étouffer._  
Je tournais la tête cherchant Bones, elle n'avait pas entendu, voyant son père arriver, elle l'avait rejoint. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que les cloches se mirent à sonner, annonçant le début de la célébration. Je rejoignis donc ma compagne et son père. Ce dernier avait Tomy dans les bras.  
_ - Bonjour Max.  
- Bonjour Booth, comment allez-vous ?  
- Très bien merci et vous ? Lui dis-je en souriant. _  
Depuis que j'avais découvert pour Tomy, Max et moi avions beaucoup discuté et nous nous entendions bien. Bien sûr, il m'avait prévenu que je risquais de me retrouver crucifié sur le toit d'un immeuble si jamais je blessais sa fille, j'avais répondu qu'il serait impensable que cela arrive étant donné que seul son bonheur comptait pour moi.  
_ - Parfaitement bien, heureux que ce bout de chou soit baptisé en ces lieux._  
Je lui souris, nous étions d'accord, ma partenaire souffla.  
_ - Vous savez, je ne pense pas que cela change grand-chose pour lui, mais bon.  
- Bones s'il te plait, ne commences pas._  
Elle me lança un sourire taquin, ok elle se jouait de moi et j'avais couru dans son piège. Même de ce côté-là, elle avait évolué, et je tombais à chaque fois dans le panneau. Elle savait exactement comment me taquiner, et cela semblait l'amuser énormément de m'avoir pratiquement à chaque fois.

Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et nous rejoignions le prêtre qui nous attendait.  
La célébration fut assez rapide, Tomy fut merveilleux, il ne pleura pas une seule fois, se laissa faire, se faisant trimballer de bras en bras comme le veut la coutume, sa mère ne fit pas une seule remarque, participant lorsqu'il le fallait, et surtout, souriante et heureuse de l'événement. Lorsqu'aucun de nous n'avait notre fils dans nos bras, j'entremêlais mes doigts aux siens, souvent je la sentais resserrer d'avantage la pression. J'étais comblé, voir les regards qu'elle pouvait me lancer me mis le baume au cœur.

Après la cérémonie, nous étions tous allé au labo. Avec l'aide d'Angela et Hodgins, nous avions préparé la plateforme pour la réception. L'artiste, de part sa grossesse, nous avait donné les directives pour la mise en place du décor. Le repas fut excellent, j'avais tenté de trouver quelque chose qui conviendrait à Bones, étant végétarienne cela n'était pas forcément simple de trouver un traiteur. Finalement j'avais opté pour Gordon Gordon, qui s'était fait un plaisir de participer à l'événement en tant que Chef. Je le considérais comme un ami, un ami précieux, toujours prêt à donner un bon conseil.  
Je me souviens alors de l'un d'eux, sans doute le plus important : Patiente et Espoir  
Je ne l'avais pas écouté et j'avais failli perdre la femme de ma vie. Heureusement, j'avais su me rattraper. A nouveau je me répétais « Patience et Espoir »  
J'étais perdu dans mes réflexions lorsque j'en fus sorti par Angela.  
_ - Alors à quoi pensez-vous Sexy Boy ?  
- Rien de particulier, Angela  
- Mais bien sûr. Vous ne me la ferez pas_  
Je fixais Bones. Elle portait une robe bleue ciel qui lui allait à ravir, les cheveux relevés en chignon dont certaines mèches s'échappaient en bouclant. Je souris la voyant ainsi, si belle  
_ - Sa robe est magnifique.  
- Elle lui va à ravir, c'est certain.  
- Une robe blanche lui irait encore mieux, n'est-ce pas Booth ?_  
Incrédule, je tournais les yeux vers l'artiste  
_ - Quoi ?  
- Ne faites pas semblant Booth, je sais très bien à quoi vous pensez.  
- Même si j'y pensais, vous savez très bien qu'elle est contre. Oh c'est sûr, j'en rêve, mais l'avoir auprès de moi me comble vraiment, je n'aurais jamais cru être si heureux._  
Et c'était vrai, même si l'idée m'avait effleuré à plusieurs reprises, bien avant que nous soyons ensemble d'ailleurs, et encore plus maintenant.  
_ - Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Vous savez ce qu'elle pense ? Pour elle, cela ne permet qu'à l'homme de marquer sa supériorité sur la femme, ça ne sert à rien. J'ai beau avoir tenté de lui expliquer durant toutes ces années que c'était la concrétisation de l'amour de deux personnes, elle n'en démordra pas.  
- Vous êtes sûr ? Je pensais pourtant qu'elle avait déjà bien évolué de ce côté là. _  
Je regardais à nouveau ma compagne, j'étais heureux, elle était à mes côtés et elle le serait pour les décennies à venir, comme je l'espérais. C'est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup évolué  
_ - Vous lui avez déjà ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, l'amour en premier lieu, la famille aussi, vous avez un fils merveilleux alors qu'il y a quelques années elle ne pensait même pas être mère. Elle a accepté que vous baptisiez Tomy à l'église.  
- Je sais mais…_  
Elle ne me laissa pas continuer  
_ - Et vous allez vous installer ensemble très bientôt, elle qui parlait toujours de sa liberté. Que je sache, c'est elle qui a suggéré la première cela, non ? _  
Sans attendre que je réponde, elle poursuivie  
_ - Et puis, elle veut fêter Noël._  
Je tournais les yeux vers mon amie  
_ - Comment cela fêter Noël ?  
- Ah, je vois que j'ai le droit à une exclusivité alors. Me dit-elle en souriant. – Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi elle voulait que vous soyez installés dans votre maison au plus vite ? Vu votre tête, je dirai que non. Elle pense à inviter tout le monde pour Noël, comme elle l'avait fait dans son appartement, mais là, elle le veut vraiment : « Fêter Noël avec toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi, pour nous » m'a-t-elle dit.  
- Vraiment ? Confus, et heureux, je souriais. _  
Bones n'avait jamais aimé les fêtes de fin d'année. Entre notre premier Noël bloqués à l'Institut et celui où nous lui avions plus ou moins forcé la main chez elle, j'étais certain qu'elle ne voudrait plus en faire. Et là ….  
_ - Vraiment, je pensais d'ailleurs que vous étiez au courant, elle a sans doute voulu vous faire une surprise. Ou alors… n'a pas eu le temps de vous en parler avec tout cela._  
Je reportais mon attention vers ma compagne.  
_ - Elle a beaucoup changé grâce à vous Booth, alors n'abandonnez pas l'idée.  
- Merci Ange. Dis-je en me levant._

Quelques instants plus tard, je saisis Bones par la taille.  
_ - Je vous l'empreinte quelques minutes Gordon.  
- Bien sûr mon cher. Me répondit-il en souriant._  
La retournant pour me faire face, je l'embrassais avec fougue, elle fut surprise, mais répondit aussitôt. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je voulais lui montrer combien j'étais heureux. Je me reculais, posant mon front contre le sien.  
_ - Alors comme cela, tu veux fêter Noël ?  
- Angela parle trop parfois._  
Je ris un instant, puis redevint sérieux.  
_ - Tu veux vraiment fêter Noël en famille ?  
- Naturellement Seel'. Je crois que c'est un événement important, permettant aux gens qui s'aiment d'être réunis dans la joie. Je veux que Tomy découvre cela, qu'il soit entouré de toutes les personnes que nous chérissons et qui le chérissent. Et, pour reprendre ce que tu m'as expliqué il y a quelques années, il faudra un sapin et des décorations aussi._  
Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres à nouveau, je me sentais si bien.  
_ - A ce propos. Me dit-elle  
- Oui ?  
- J'avais pensé que peut-être tu voudrais inviter des gens de ta famille._  
Je réfléchis un instant  
_ - Je le proposerai à Jared tout à l'heure, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils iraient sûrement dans la famille de sa femme. Mais si tu veux bien, je ferai venir Pop's.  
- Bien sûr, je l'adore._  
Je la fixais, repensant à ce qu'Angela m'avait dit. Mais non il était trop tôt. Patience et Espoir comme disait Gordon. Je resserrais donc mon étreinte autour d'elle, approchant ma bouche de son oreille.  
_ - Je t'aime Tempérance. Lui dis-je de ma voix la plus douce  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Seeley_


	49. Chapitre 49: Maison

**Chapitre 49 – Maison**

Début décembre, nous nous installions dans notre maison. Parker était là, il adorait déjà l'endroit.  
Nos amis étaient venus nous aider à emménager.  
La bâtisse était faite de petites pierres rouges en façade, sur deux étages, un grenier aménageable aussi.  
La cuisine américaine, donnait sur une large pièce qui formait notre salle à manger et notre salon. Nous avions acheté un nouveau salon complet, récupéré ma table et mes chaises ainsi que mes bibliothèques, Booth avait insisté disant que ses propres affaires étaient dépassées. Le salon était constitué d'un grand canapé d'angle dans un gris-bleu très doux à regarder, accompagné d'un fauteuil et d'une table basse carré noir avec une vitre sur le dessus. En face, nous avions prévu un meuble noir où devait être posé l'écran plat de Booth, qui, lors de l'emménagement à été remplacé par un écran plasma immense offert par Hodgins. Seeley en fut ravi, et ne put s'empêcher de prévoir avec Jack les soirées foot et autre hockey. Angela nous avait offert plusieurs tableaux de son cru : le premier, qui trônait dans la pièce représentait notre couple et nos enfants, magnifique tableau, très réaliste. D'autres étaient plus abstraits, mais je les aimais tout autant, et ils se mariaient à merveille avec l'ambiance des lieux que nous voulions chaleureuse.  
En montant à l'étage, il y avait plusieurs chambres.  
La première était celle de Parker, assez grande, il avait choisit lui-même la décoration. Un ensemble lit, bureau, armoire, des étagères avec ses jouets, et livres, un tapis beige au sol qui se mariait avec le rouge et beige des murs.  
La seconde pièce était la chambre de Tomy, dans les tons plus pastel, des dessins sur tous les murs faits par Angela, son lit, sa table à langer, son armoire avait été récupérés de chez moi, nous lui avions pris des étagères et avions installé un rockin-cher en plus.  
Ensuite venait une salle de bain, lumineuse et claire, simple avec baignoire et douche. La chambre d'ami était à côté, nous avions aménagé le tout avec le lit de Booth ainsi que certaines de ses étagères, et son armoire et un bureau. Nous avions tenté de donner une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce pour que nos invités futurs s'y sentent à l'aise.  
De l'autre côté se trouvait un bureau, ou plutôt mon bureau. Mon compagnon me connaissait, et il avait, dès le début de nos recherches, insisté pour que j'aie une pièce à moi, au cas où j'aurai besoin de réfléchir. Cela m'avait fait sourire, mais il avait raison et m'avait dit que c'était mieux ici plutôt que de fuir m'enfermer à l'Institut quand j'aurai besoin d'être seule. Cette pièce me ressemblait, j'y avais mis mes livres d'anthropologie, mon bureau, certains des objets que j'avais ramené de mes fouilles. Enfin notre chambre, à Seeley et moi. Nous avions décidé de nous prendre un ensemble complet. La pièce était baignée dans le bleuté des murs, le lit était grand avec une tête de lit dans un style japonais, d'un bois foncé, tout comme les tables de chevet sur lesquelles reposaient des lampes en bois et tissu, l'armoire elle possédait de grand miroir faisait face au lit, une commode assortie se trouvait prêt de l'entrée. Une seconde porte donnait directement accès à notre salle de bain, ambiance hammam pour celle-ci, Booth avait déjà disposé des bougies par-ci par-là, m'expliquant combien il comptait profiter de moi et de cette ambiance, ce qui m'avait fait sourire.

L'extérieur et le jardin étaient tout aussi splendides que le reste. Une belle zone herbée où se pavanait un grand chêne auquel Booth ne manquerait pas de suspendre une balançoire, malgré la seconde qui se trouvait non loin de là. Un espace avec table et chaises de jardin installées sur des dalles de bois vernis ; au coin de celui-ci, avait était déposé tout le matériel nécessaire à la fabrication d'un barbecue, cadeau de Gordon Gordon dédicace spécial à mon partenaire. Je n'avais pas compris la référence tout de suite, il avait dû me rappeler son passage en thérapie avec notre Chef pour que je m'en souvienne. Enfin, un peu plus à l'écart, une piscine, actuellement fermée bien évidemment, clôturée d'une barrière blanche protégeant les enfants. Parker avait été fou de joie à cette découverte. Il avait même dit à son père que c'était en plus génial que d'avoir les clés de la piscine de mon ancien immeuble.  
_ - La maison est magnifique.  
- Merci Russ. Je trouve que nous avons bien choisi.  
- Elle est grande, très belle, bien située, et non loin de vos boulots.  
- Tous les critères que nous voulions.  
- Tu sembles vraiment heureuse avec Booth.  
- Et je le suis. Angela dirait que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.  
- Et elle a sans doute raison. As-tu déjà pensé à …_  
Il regarda sa main où brillait sa bague de mariage. Alors sans le laisser finir je l'interrompis, lui disant d'aller discuter avec les autres. Il comprit vite, et embrassant Emy, il rejoint le reste du groupe. Nous prenions tous l'apéritif avant de commencer à diner. Notre premier souper dans notre nouveau chez nous.  
Emy s'était proposée pour faire le repas avec moi. Ses filles jouaient avec Parker dans sa chambre, tandis que les autres étaient dans le salon.  
J'observais Booth qui discutait avec nos invités. Il avait un sourire béat sur le visage et des yeux brillants de bonheur.

* * *

J'étais épuisé d'avoir tout installé, cela faisait plusieurs jours que nous ne faisions que monter des meubles, en déplacer. Enfin, maintenant tout était mis en place.  
Tous nos amis nous avaient aidés et pour les remercier nous les avions invités à diner.  
Bones était dans la cuisine avec Emy, je n'arrêtais pas de la regarder, elle semblait si heureuse, si joyeuse, si vivante et j'avais un rôle important dans ce bonheur.  
Une main sur mon épaule me sorti de ma contemplation  
_ - Vous avez quelques minutes Booth ?  
- Bien sûr Max. _  
Et je le suivais vers l'extérieur, sortant sur la terrasse par la porte fenêtre du salon.  
_ - Je pense que je dois vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille, bien que quelque part, cela fait des années que vous en faites partie._  
Je lui souris, serrant la main qu'il me tendait.  
_ - Merci Max.  
- Je suis heureux que ma fille ait trouvé quelqu'un comme vous, vous avez des principes, vous êtes un homme bon et droit, et je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive vous la protégerez.  
- Encore merci. Je lui souris, mais il devint sérieux  
- Mais si, encore une fois, une seule fois, vous lui faites du mal, je vous jure que je vous tue et expose vos intestins au grand air, c'est compris ?_  
Il était sérieux, très sérieux, surtout lorsque cela concernait ses enfants.  
_ - C'est très clair Max. Et je regrette vraiment ce que je lui ai fait, j'ai failli la perdre définitivement, j'ai vraiment eu peur que cela arrive. J'ai merdé, et cela ne risque plus d'arriver. Je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse, la plus heureuse possible.  
- Bien. Dit-il simplement en souriant._  
Chacun de nous avons bu une gorgée de champagne, spécialement ouvert pour l'occasion.  
Nous observions le jardin, la nuit était tombée et il était simplement éclairé des lumières ambiantes de la ville, ce qui lui donnait un aspect mystérieux et magique.  
_ - Vous comptez la demander en mariage quand ?_  
J'ai failli m'étouffer avec ma boisson en entendant cette phrase. Je me retournais pour voir si je n'avais pas rêvé, et vu le petit sourire qu'arborait Max. J'avais bien entendu.  
_ - N'allez pas vous étouffer pour une simple question.  
- Je … c'est….  
- Booth, je pense vous connaitre un minimum. Comme je disais vous avez des principes et des envies aussi. Vous êtes croyant et pratiquant, et je pense que l'idée vous a déjà trotté dans la tête.  
- Pour tout vous dire, depuis que je la connais j'y ai pensé plusieurs fois. Et depuis que nous sommes ensemble encore plus souvent._  
Il me scrutait, je poursuivais donc.  
_ - Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Tomy, Bones m'a mise sur l'acte de naissance, donc je suis son père aux yeux de la loi, pas comme avec Parker. _  
J'inspirais  
_ - Bien sûr je voudrais qu'elle soit ma femme, qu'elle porte mon nom, ce serait pour moi une concrétisation, un aboutissement de notre amour mais j'ai peur qu'elle n'est pas encore envisagé cela. Oh je sais, Angela m'a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup changé, sur beaucoup de points et je le remarque aussi, mais je ne voudrais pas la brusquer. Et pourtant, je l'imagine déjà entrant dans l'église, dans une magnifique robe blanche, un sourire resplendissant et des yeux pétillants de bonheur. Je me vois m'avancer pour prendre sa main que vous me tendriez, le prêtre nous attendant, la cérémonie, nos larmes de joies, notre baiser, notre première danse en tant que marie et femme.  
- Et bien vous y avez sérieusement pensé. Me dit-il en souriant._  
Oh oui j'y avais pensé, et plus d'une fois, rêvant de ce moment magique, empli de bonheur et d'amour.  
_ - Vous savez, elle a déjà changé sur bien des points depuis votre rencontre, et elle ne cesse de progresser. Je pense qu'avec vous c'est différent, avec vous tout est possible pour elle.  
- Peut être mais Tempérance n'a jamais été pour le mariage, et je ne voudrais pas la faire fuir. L'avoir à mes côtés est la plus belle chose dont je puisse rêver, alors si elle ne souhaite pas se marier, et bien soit.  
- Et comment le seriez-vous sans lui demander ? Demanda Max_  
Et sans attendre que je réponde, il était rentré, me laissant seul. Lui et Angela me poussaient à le faire, mais j'avais peur de l'effrayer, de la faire fuir en brusquant trop les choses mais peut être avaient-ils raison ? Peut être qu'elle aussi y songeait ? Je me souvenais de son sourire à l'église lors du baptême de Tomy, de ses petits gestes qu'elle avait eu à mon égard durant toute la cérémonie. Elle m'avait dit vouloir de moi pour trente, quarante ou cinquante ans mais était-elle prête à se marier avec moi et oublier ses idées farfelues sur un tel événement pour n'y voir que l'Amour ?

* * *

PS : La fin approche doucement, encore 5 chapitres en comptant celui que je vais poster :D

Encore merci pour les divers commentaires que vous me laissez :D


	50. Chapitre 50: Noël

**Chapitre 50 – Noël**

Vingt quatre décembre, nous avions pris notre après-midi pour préparer le réveillon. J'étais allé chercher Parker avant de revenir chez nous, un magnifique sapin dans le coffre.

_ - Ah vous voilà.  
- Désolé, on a eu un peu de mal à choisir le sapin._  
Bones fit de gros yeux en le voyant  
_ - Il est grand hein ?  
- Oh oui Parker très grand même._  
Je l'embrassais, avant de lui dire.  
_ - Que veux-tu bébé, nous n'avons pas pu résister._  
Elle préférait largement ce surnom à Bones, mais bon je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'utiliser quand même. C'était tellement elle, et surtout c'était un sobriquet qui n'existait nulle part ailleurs, et elle l'avait compris à présent, ne s'offusquant plus de ma malice lorsque je l'utilisais.

Nous avons passé une partie de l'après-midi à décorer le salon et l'arbre de Noël. Mon aîné était heureux, il passait la soirée avec nous, et demain soir partait chez ses grands parents maternels avec sa mère et l'ami de sa mère. Tomy de son côté, crapahutait partout, à quatre pattes le plus souvent, et parfois en se mettant debout, s'aidant des divers meubles autour. Il nous fallait être toujours aux aguets avec lui. A dix mois seulement il était déjà très vif, j'étais ébloui de ses progrès, mais finalement avec une mère comme Bones, cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner plus que ça.

_ - Seel' tu pourras préparer la table, pendant que Parker et moi finissons les apéritifs.  
- Bien sûr. _  
Je regardais rapidement l'horloge, dans une heure tout le monde arriverait. M'avançant vers la cuisine pour récupérer tout ce dont j'allais avoir besoin, j'attrapais mon fils au passage.  
_ - Toi tu vas retourner dans ton parc pour le moment. Dis-je en le déposant à terre. Et sans même me porter plus d'attention que cela, il se mit à jouer._

La sonnette retendit.  
_ - J'y vais. Cria Parker en courant ouvrir. Je le suivi, sait-on jamais.  
- Salut Parker. Booth  
- Bonjour Angela, Hodgins. Entrez donc._  
Les premiers invités étaient donc arrivés. Jack, après avoir dit bonjour à Bones, alla prendre Tomy pour jouer avec lui. Il adorait son filleul, tout comme la marraine d'ailleurs.  
Nous avions le temps de discuter un peu avant que les autres nous rejoignent: Max, Russ et les filles, Camille, Michelle et Paul, le compagnon de la légiste, Gordon, Sweet et Daisy. La cousine de Bones, Margaret était aussi venue, accompagné de son ami et Pop's aussi s'était joint à nous. Jared n'avait pu venir, mais nous devions le voir le lendemain soir.

Chacun avait apporté des cadeaux, Parker ne tenait plus en place en voyant la pile.  
Installés à table après l'apéritif, Bones me souffla à l'oreille de dire un mot. Je lui souris et me levais, entrainant ma compagne avec moi. La prenant par la taille et la collant à moi, je commençais.  
_ - Bones et moi sommes heureux de vous accueillir chez nous. Le dernier Noël que nous avons fêté ensemble était déjà mémorable et j'espère bien que celui-ci le sera plus encore._  
Je souris à Tempérance et sans la quitter des yeux.  
_ - Je suis comblé d'être entouré de toutes les personnes que j'aime. De la femme que j'aime, _  
Reportant mon attention vers nos convives.  
_ - De mes fils et de vous tous, ceux que je considère comme ma famille de cœur. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez pu faire pour nous._  
Je laissais cette phrase flotter un instant, les laissant comprendre le double sens que je voulais lui donner, car non seulement ils étaient présents ce soir, mais surtout ils nous avaient aidés et soutenus toutes ces années.  
_ - Vous nous faites un immense plaisir en partageant ce repas de fête avec nous._  
Et je levais mon verre, suivi par tous. Après quoi je me rassis, et fut surpris de voir Bones rester debout.  
_ - Je voulais vous remercier tous, non pas uniquement d'être là, mais d'avoir été là pour moi. _  
Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvrit.  
_ - Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très agréable avec vous, et vous m'avez beaucoup soutenu. Je tenais à vous en remercier. Comme viens de le dire Seley, je suis contente d'avoir ma famille et ma famille de cœur réunies pour fêter Noël. Fête que j'ai, durant très longtemps détesté et que je réapprends à aimer, grâce à toi. Finit-elle en, se baissant vers moi avant de m'embrasser._  
J'attendis qu'elle se réinstalle sur sa chaise, avant de m'approcher de son oreille pour lui dire combien je l'aimais.

Le repas fut merveilleux, ma compagne avait fait des merveilles. Tomy commençait à gouter à tout. Je ne me lassais pas de m'en occuper. Parker était heureux d'avoir un petit frère et jouait beaucoup avec lui. Tempérance prenait soin de mon ainé, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente délaissé tout comme moi. J'en avais d'ailleurs discuté avec lui. Je voulais qu'il sache combien je l'aimais et combien j'étais heureux de l'avoir comme fils. Il semblait bien le comprendre et était content d'avoir la jeune femme comme belle-mère. Ils s'entendaient à merveille pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Tous nos invités discutaient les uns avec les autres, chacun passaient un bon moment. C'était vraiment un merveilleux Noël, j'avais autour de moi tout ce dont un Homme peut rêver. Je regardais sans arrêt la femme de ma vie, elle était resplendissante de Joie. Son sourire toujours présent et ses yeux pétillants de bonheur faisaient naitre en moi un sentiment de bien-être et de paradis que je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'alors.

Nous étions tous installés dans le salon quand Angela décida qu'il était l'heure de déballer les cadeaux.  
Parker et Tomy furent vraiment gâtés, jouets, vêtements, sorties au parc d'attraction et autres bricoles. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient où donner de la tête tellement il y en avait. Avec Bones, nous avions pris une nouvelle planche de surf pour Parker, ainsi qu'une console de jeux vidéo qui resterait ici, et de quoi faire des expériences avec Max vu qu'ils adoraient ça. Pour Tomy : nous avions opté pour un tapis d'éveil et des vêtements.  
Pour Tempérance, j'étais allé chercher un collier et un bracelet assortis, en or blanc. Sur le collier se trouvait un pendentif en forme de dauphin dont l'œil était un saphir bleu, à l'identique de petit dauphins pendaient au poignet.  
Moi je fus surpris de son cadeau, un après-midi d'entrainement avec les Capitals, l'équipe de hockey de Washington, ainsi qu'une gourmette en argent et en acier noir où centrait une zone un peu plus large avec un dessin tribal. J'adorais, simple, sobre, masculin  
_ - Regarde dessous. Me dit-elle à l'oreille._  
Je retournais donc le bijou pour découvrir une légère gravure : « Avec tout mon Amour. TB». Je souris et plongeais sur ses lèvres pour la remercier. Elle m'étonnerait toujours, j'avais déjà été surpris par ce cadeau, mais ce petit mot c'était le comble.

Le reste de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Vers trois heures du matin, les derniers invités étaient partis. Parker s'était endormi sur le canapé, je le mis donc au lit et vérifiait que Tomy dorme toujours.  
Nos amis nous avaient aidé à ranger le plus gros, nous avions décidé de faire le reste le lendemain, la fatigue nous ayant pris.

Elle était déjà couchée lorsque je l'a rejoignis. La regardant, je sentis toute fatigue s'évanouir. Je m'approchais donc d'elle, plaquant mon sourire charmeur que je savais irrésistible, lorsqu'elle releva son visage vers moi, mon cœur rata un battement, elle avait ce petit sourire malicieux que j'aimais tant, elle non plus n'était plus si fatiguée que cela.  
Nous avons fait l'amour avec une fougue nouvelle, notre amour grandissant chaque jour, chaque moment d'union n'en devenait que plus beaux et plus éclatant. Plus le temps passait, plus j'apprenais à la connaitre, à la découvrir, à voir son évolution, et plus je l'aimais.

Sa tête reposant sur mon torse.  
_ - Merci Seeley  
- De quoi ?  
- Pour ce Noël, pour me faire découvrir l'Amour, pour être là, pour m'aimer  
- Dans ce cas, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Dis-je en lui redressant le visage un doigt sous son menton.  
- Je t'aime Tempérance, et je ferai tout mon possible pour te rendre heureuse.  
- Je suis heureuse et cela grâce à toi. Je t'aime._  
Je lui déposais un baiser rapide sur les lèvres, m'éloignais à peine, je lui soufflais  
_ - Joyeux Noël bébé  
- A toi aussi joyeux Noël. _  
Sa réponse était sensuelle, enivrante, alors je me laissais à nouveau aller, et l'embrassais, glissant ma lèvre contre la sienne. Encore une fois nous faisions l'Amour, encore une fois nos corps ne firent plus qu'un.


	51. Chapitre 51: Surprise

**Chapitre 51 – Surprise**

Les jours, les semaines et les mois s'étaient succédés rapidement. Nous étions à présent en février. Plusieurs enquêtes avaient été résolues avec brio, et nous vivions tranquillement chez nous, ayant Parker régulièrement. Rebecca nous l'avait même laissé une semaine entière, disant qu'il serait bien pour le garçon de voir son frère régulièrement. Elle et Booth avaient commencé à discuter de la possibilité de garde alternée par semaine, ce qui ravissait mon compagnon ainsi que son fils.

La vie était paisible, je me sentais bien. Tomy grandissait à vu d'œil et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Mon livre, celui que j'avais écrit au Canada était paru en librairie, et marchait très bien. Booth avait été surpris de l'évolution des personnages, et surtout de la dédicace que j'avais mise en première page.  
« Aux deux hommes de ma vie, un père et un fils qui m'emplissent de joie.  
30, 40 ou 50 ans, que la vie nous garde réunis aussi longtemps qu'il en soit possible »

Angela avait accouché un mois plutôt d'une magnifique petite fille, le teint mate de sa mère, ses cheveux et son corps svelte, ainsi que les yeux bleus perçant de son père, un superbe mélange. Plus tard, elle allait ravir bien des cœurs. Les deux parents étaient comblés, fatigués, mais heureux.

Tout allait donc à merveille.  
Jetant un coup d'œil au calendrier, je constatais que nous étions déjà presque le quatorze.  
Après m'être arrangée avec mon père pour qu'il s'occupe de Tomy ce jour si particulier, j'avais pris mon après-midi sans prévenir Booth, souhaitant lui faire une surprise.

Arrivée chez nous, je mis la table : sortant des bougies et autres babioles afin de donner une ambiance romantique à la pièce. Je n'étais pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de manifestation affective, j'avais donc demandé conseil à ma meilleure amie, qui s'était empressée de m'aider.  
Après la table, je m'afférais au repas, macaronis au fromage, le plat préféré de mon compagnon, suivi d'un fondant au chocolat pour moi et une tarte à la rhubarbe meringué pour lui. Le vin blanc sucré de l'apéritif était au frais. Outre la table, j'avais disposé des bougies dans tout le salon, ainsi que des pétales de fleurs, un peu d'encens pour éveiller les sens se répandait dans la pièce.

Regardant rapidement l'heure, déjà dix-huit heures, Booth ne tarderait pas, je devais donc encore me préparer. Après un bon bain, je m'habillais d'une robe noir moulant ma silhouette, dont le décolleté laissait transparaitre ma poitrine tout en restant convenable et assez suggestif pour mon amant, le bas de la robe était lui, fendu pour s'ouvrir jusqu'à mi-cuisse sur la droite. Je relevais mes cheveux bouclés en un chignon que je voulais peu stricte et dont certaines mèches s'échappaient pour adoucir mon visage puis quelques touches de maquillage pour terminer. Satisfaite du résultat, j'enfilais mes escarpins avant de redescendre, entendant le SUV se garer dans l'allée.  
Booth m'avait proposé un repas au restaurant, c'était à moi de choisir, le lieu, je lui en avais donc suggéré un, lequel il avait appelé pour réserver, réservation que j'avais annulé quelques heures plus tard sans lui dire. Je savais donc qu'au moment où il arriverait chez nous, il serait surpris.

J'étais en train de descendre les marches lorsqu'il entra. Immédiatement, il leva les yeux vers moi, et me sourit.  
_ - Bonsoir bébé, tu es magnifique. Me dit-il en me tendant une main que je saisie.  
- Bonsoir, heureuse que cela te plaise. Répondis-je en l'embrassant  
- Que ça me plaise… si nous n'étions pas pressés, je m'empresserais de découvrir ce qui se cache sous cette superbe robe. Dit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau, ses yeux assombris de désir.  
- Je vais me changer et on y va. Dit-il en se reprenant.  
- Suis-moi plutôt. Lui dis-je en l'entrainant avec moi.  
- On va être en reta…._  
Il ne put finir sa phrase en arrivant dans notre salon.  
_ - Waouuu. Fut la seule chose qu'il put dire dans un premier temps._  
Je me retournais pour l'observer, ses yeux pétillants de surprise et de joie.  
_ - Je suppose qu'on ne va plus au restaurant. Me dit-il taquin  
- Effectivement, j'ai annulé. Et pour tout te dire, je l'ai fait très peu de temps après ton invitation.  
- Tu avais tout prévu._  
Il m'encercla de ses bras puissants et m'embrassa le cou, remontant ensuite le long de celui-ci avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres

Après nous être installés dans le canapé, un verre de vin à la main, nous avons commencé à discuter, de tout et de rien, de notre bonheur, de notre vie, des enfants. Ce soir, nous avions décidé, d'un commun accord silencieux, de ne pas aborder le travail. Pour tout dire, depuis que nous étions ensemble, nous n'en parlions que lorsqu'une affaire nous prenait réellement, nous impliquait, émotionnellement parlant bien entendu !

_ - Passons à table._  
Il me suivi, et recula la chaise.  
_ - Installes toi ok. Tu as déjà tout préparé, alors c'est à moi de servir. Dit-il en approchant la chaise alors que je m'asseyais, son côté male-alpha ayant repris le dessus. Mais finalement j'aimais cet aspect de lui._  
Le repas fut merveille, il était si heureux et si vivant, me prenant la main régulièrement, ne la lâchant que par nécessité ou pour venir, me caresser la joue avant de m'embrasser.  
_ - J'adore tes macaronis.  
- C'est pour cela que je les ai fais. Je sais que ce n'est pas un repas de grand restaurant ou romantique mais….  
- C'était parfait Bones. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux._  
Je lui souris, il ne se doutait certainement pas de ce que je lui réservais pour la suite.

Il débarrassa, entre-temps je m'étais levée pour réchauffer nos desserts, que je servis à table.  
_ - Tu as fait une tarte spécialement pour moi ?  
- Oui, mais je ne te promets rien, c'est la première fois que j'essaie._  
Il s'empressa de gouter. Je le vis fermer les yeux, et sourire.  
_ - Délicieux. Tu es fabuleuse Tempérance._  
J'étais heureuse, la soirée semblait lui plaire, tout autant qu'elle me plaisait. Nous étions dans un cocon d'amour que je n'avais jamais soupçonné. Avant lui, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureuse. Je n'avais jamais pensé que l'Amour puisse être si puissant et si fort. J'avais cru le perdre à notre retour et je lui en avais voulu et pourtant maintenant j'étais comblée. Durant toutes ces années de partenariat, il avait tenté de m'expliquer ce qu'était l'amour, et j'avais eu bien du mal à le comprendre. Aujourd'hui, je trouvais cela encore plus merveilleux que tout ce qu'il avait pu me dire.  
_ - Ca va Tempérance ? Il me fit sortir de mes pensées par sa question  
- Oui oui, c'est parfait. C'est juste que…_  
Il m'attrapa la main, et y déposa un baiser.  
_ - Que ?  
- Que je n'aurais jamais imaginé être si heureuse. Pour moi, l'Amour n'existait pas, il y a encore un an, c'était quelque chose d'éphémère et maintenant… maintenant j'y crois et je t'ai toi et je suis vraiment heureuse._  
Je m'approchais pour l'embrasser, il répondit immédiatement au baiser. Puis nous sommes restés front contre front quelques instants.  
_ - Je reviens dans deux minutes. Lui dis-je en me levant._

Je redescendais de mon bureau rapidement et m'installais à nouveau sur ma chaise.  
Inspirant profondément, je fermais les yeux pour les rouvrir et les plonger dans ceux de mon compagnon.  
_ - Seeley, avant toi je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'Amour avec un grand A comme tu le dirais. J'ai été souvent jalouse de ce que toi ou Angela pouviez ressentir face à ça, et aujourd'hui je le connais aussi.  
- Temp…  
- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas très douée pour cela. Lui demandais-je dans un sourire, auquel il répondit pour me laisser poursuivre.  
- Lorsque je suis avec toi mon cœur bat plus vite, quand tu n'es pas là, il se brise bien que cela soit scientifiquement impossible, c'est la sensation que j'ai. Lorsque je suis dans tes bras, je me sens à ma place et lorsque tu m'embrasses tout mon corps semble entrer en transe._  
J'inspirais, en ne quittant pas des yeux.  
_ - Tu m'as montré ce qu'était l'amour, mais aussi ce qu'était une famille. Grâce à toi, j'ai un fils merveilleux, nous avons eu Tomy ensemble et il me comble de joie. Tu m'as tellement appris Seeley, je t'aime tant._  
Il resta sans voix quelques secondes.  
_ - Tempérance, si tu savais combien je t'aime. Me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis se reculant avec un petit sourire moqueur. – Pour quelqu'un qui se dit ne pas être douée, tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus belle déclaration.  
- En es-tu certain ? Lui lançais-je._  
Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas mon allusion. J'attrapais le cadeau que j'avais mis dans mon dos, et l'ouvrit devant lui.  
_ - Seeley Joseph Booth, voulez-vous m'épouser ?_

_

* * *

PS : je sais que cette fic est assez en dehors de la série, surtout après les retrouvailles suite à l'enlèvement, mais je me suis laissais portée en discutant avec une amie, on se donnait des idées, et j'écrivais, j'écrivais, les chapitres s'enchainant et voilà où j'en suis maintenant :D  
_


	52. Chapitre 52: Emerveillement

**Chapitre 52 – Emerveillement**

Mon regard alternait entre la boite contenant les deux alliances que Bones avait trouvées et son visage, j'étais perdu, ou plutôt sous le choc de sa demande. Je m'étais attendu à bien des choses, mais de là à ce qu'elle me demande de l'épouser.  
Elle commençait à trouver le temps long, trop long et à paniquer. Elle ferma les yeux, certainement que des larmes pointaient leurs nez, un tremblement la traversa, il fallait que je la rassure. Mon manque de réaction était dû au bonheur et à la joie immense de cette simple question.  
Dans un geste, je nous levais tous les deux et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant fort, je devais lui couper le souffle tant mon étreinte était puissante, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, submergé par les émotions.  
_ - Oh Tempérance… si... si tu savais. Ma voix trahissait mon émotion._  
Je me reculais et plongeais son regard dans le sien, océan brillant  
_ - Oui, oui je veux t'épouser, j'ai pensé depuis si longtemps de le demander._  
Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèves avant de poursuivre  
_ - J'avais peur, peur de te brusquer, de te faire fuir alors je n'osais te le demander. Tu as si souvent dit que le mariage était une institution qui servait à marquer le pouvoir de l'homme sur sa femme.  
- Mais avec toi c'est différent. Me souffla-t-elle alors.-Et je sais à présent que tu avais raison, c'est tout simplement l'aboutissement de notre Amour.  
- Je t'aime tant Tempérance. Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde en voulant bien de moi comme mari._  
Cette fois mon baiser fut plus long, rempli d'amour. Puis je récupérais la boite et lui passa la bague qu'elle avait prise pour elle, simple en or blanc, un saphir turquoise en solitaire, puis passa la mienne, un anneau un peu plus épais lui aussi en or blanc..  
_ - Je sais qu'habituellement il y juste une bague de fiançailles pour la femme, mais nous …  
- Nous c'est spécial, ça l'a toujours été et le sera toujours. Finis-je avant de l'embrasser et de l'entraîner dans notre chambre à l'étage. Tout mon corps et toute mon âme souhaitant lui démontrer ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, combien l'était ivre de bonheur._

Le lendemain, j'accompagnais Bones à l'Institut. Nous avions convenu d'inviter tout le monde à dîner le soir même.  
_ - Bonjour Angela. Dis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Bonjour Booth, salut Sweetie. Vous avez l'air sacrément en forme Sexy Boy ?  
- Effectivement.  
- Une raison particulière ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée_  
Ma compagne prit la parole.  
_ - Vous êtes libre avec Hodgins ce soir pour venir dîner à la maison ?  
- Bien sûr._

Nous avions invité Max lorsqu'il était venu récupérer Tomy, et Parker devait venir à la maison, je devais passer le récupérer après l'école.

_ - Tu ne devrais pas aller au FBI ? Bones venait de me faire sortir de mes pensées  
- Hum… si peut être. Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. – Mais je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de ma fiancée._  
Elle me sourit et combla l'espace qui nous séparait afin de m'embrasser. Vraiment, je ne me lassais pas de l'avoir dans mes bras, son corps contre le mien, je ne me lassais pas de ses lèvres, de la sensation de sa langue jouant avec la mienne, je ne me lasserais jamais de sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson du mien à chaque instant.

La journée passa assez rapidement, aucun nouveau cas, j'avais donc dû retourner au Hoover pour m'occuper de la paperasse tandis que Bones restait à l'Institut pour identifier je ne sais quel squelette.

Enfin le soir était là, j'étais donc passé récupérer Parker avant de chercher ma partenaire et de rentrer chez nous, tout préparer pour la venue de nos invités.

Dix-neuf heures trente, avec l'aide de Max, nous avions tout mis en place. Nos amis commençaient à arriver, et nous les installions dans le salon. Chacun à leur tour, ils nous avaient demandé la raison de cette invitation, l'anniversaire de Tomy n'arrivant que dans un peu plus d'une semaine, nous esquivions en disant que nous étions simplement heureux et que nous voulions partager ce bonheur avec eux.

Le dîner fut très agréable, nous avions tout fait nous même avec Bones et tout le monde apprécia, débarrassant, j'entrais dans la cuisine et saisie ma compagne à la taille afin de m'approcher de son oreille.  
_ - Avant ou après le dessert ?  
- Plutôt après, j'ai mis une bouteille de champagne au frais, au fait._  
Je l'embrassais et emportais la tarte qu'elle avait faite.

Tous furent subjugués par la saveur du gâteau, mélange de pommes et de pèches que ma compagne leur avait préparé, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Elle avait vraiment progressé dans ce domaine, désirant apprendre à cuisiner pour les enfants, afin qu'ils ne soient pas nourris essentiellement de plats surgelés ou du fast-food.

J'avais apporté le champagne dans le salon, ainsi que les verres. Et Bones demanda l'attention des convives. Après avoir tout déposé, je vins me mettre derrière elle, l'encerclant de mes bras et déposant mon menton sur son épaule.  
_ - Nous aimerions vous faire par d'une nouvelle. Commença-t-elle._  
Toute l'assemblée était maintenant pendue à nos lèvres. Tempérance me sourit, me demandant si elle devait poursuivre ou non, je la laissais donc faire. Son sourire s'agrandit, elle était si belle, si heureuse, et je faisais parti de ce bonheur, un doux rêve que j'avais si souvent caressé et qui à présent était réalité.  
_ - Seeley et moi allons nous marier._  
Aucun ne sembla réagir à la nouvelle sur le coup, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende  
_ - Trop cool. _  
C'était mon fils, et il accouru vers nous, Tempérance le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
_ - Alors tu seras ma deuxième maman._  
Je souris, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Puis lui souriant, elle répondit  
_ - Oui Park' si tu le veux.  
- Oh oui c'est trop bien._  
Un « Oh mon Dieu » se fit entendre, et ma fiancée eut tout juste le temps de reposer mon fils que sa meilleure amie fonçait déjà sur elle.  
_ - C'est merveilleux Sweetie._  
Et elles s'étreignirent toutes les deux  
_ - Vous vous êtes enfin décidé Booth ?  
- Pour tout vous dire Max, c'est Bones qui m'a fait sa demande.  
- Quoi ? _  
Ce cri provenait aussi bien de l'homme devant moi que du reste de l'assemblée.  
_ - J'ai été aussi surpris que vous. Mais oui, c'est bien elle qui m'a demandé en mariage._  
Et j'attrapais sa main, montrant ainsi nos deux bagues, signe de notre future union.

_ - Et bien, ma Puce cela m'étonne un peu…  
- Moi pas vraiment, si je puis dire._  
Je me retournais vers Gordon Gordon, il souriait.  
_ - Vous avez énormément évolué Docteur Brennan, je trouve donc que cette étape soit tout à fait logique dans votre progression. Je pensais néanmoins qu'elle ne viendrait pas si vite.  
- Et bien, j'y ai beaucoup pensé. J'ai pris du temps, mais je me suis rendue compte que le mariage était une façon de montrer aux yeux de tous combien notre amour était fort et inébranlable. _  
Elle me sourit et resserra ses doigts autour des miens.  
_ - Malgré toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées, nous sommes ensemble à présent, nous avons un fils, non deux fils, nous sommes une famille, et nous sommes heureux. Alors pouvoir porter le nom de Madame Booth me semble être la plus merveilleuse des choses._

Je restais sans voix quelque seconde, puis, la retournant pour qu'elle me fasse face.  
_ - Tu… tu veux t'appeler Booth ?  
- Evidemment, tu en doutais ?  
- A vrai dire, oui ! Je pensais que tu voudrais garder Brennan, tu comptes avoir les deux ?  
- Non juste le tien me suffit._  
Encore aujourd'hui, elle venait de me surprendre, je l'approchais donc de moi et l'embrassais, tandis que nos amis et famille continuaient de nous féliciter et de nous applaudir.

* * *

PS : avant-dernier chapitre ;)


	53. Chapitre 53: Fête

**Chapitre 53 – Fête**

Il nous avait fallu quelques mois pour organiser le mariage, entre les enquêtes et la vie de famille, cela n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Angela avait insisté pour faire une soirée entre filles avec Camille, Daisy, Michelle, Emy avec Bones et moi j'avais donc passé la soirée avec Max, Russ, Hodgins, Zach, spécialement autorisé à sortir pour l'occasion, Sweets, Gordon et Jared.  
Nous n'avions pas vraiment fait de folie, juste un bon repas dans le restaurant de Gordon et une soirée Poker, avec Whisky et Cigares. Je ne saurais dire ce que ma future femme a fait et connaissant Angela, je pense que je préfère ne jamais savoir.

Il était donc dix heure moins le quart, nous étions arrivé à l'église, je ne tenais pas en place, n'arrêtais pas de demander à Jack s'il avait les alliances, si tout était prêt, s'il ne manquait rien, cela le faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire. Mais bon, c'est facile pour lui, il s'était marié en cellule avec Angela, il n'avait pas tout le stress.  
_ - Et si Bones change d'avis  
- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça Booth !_  
J'avais demandé à Jack d'être mon témoin et nous avions décidé de nous tutoyer, cela nous paraissait logique au vue de l'amitié qui nous liait. Jared avait tout à fait compris mon choix et n'avait rien dit, il était heureux pour moi  
_ - Non, mais, im..  
- Vous allez arrêter maintenant Booth. Ma fille vous a demandé de l'épouser, vous avez eu un magnifique petit garçon, alors maintenant je ne veux plus rien entendre. _  
Max semblait sévère dans sa réprimande, mais il avait ce petit sourire amusé.  
_ - Moi je suis certain que le Docteur Bones sera là. Elle t'aime et toi aussi alors elle sera là.  
- Merci Champion.  
- Et moi aussi je vous aime. Tu sais quoi ?  
- Non ?  
- Je suis content que tu te maries avec elle, comme cela ça sera vraiment ma deuxième maman._  
Je souris à mon fils et l'enlaçais. Il avait beaucoup grandit et prenait très au sérieux son rôle de grand frère, ce qui me rendait extrêmement fier. Et puis, il ne s'en était peut être pas rendu compte, mais il m'avait beaucoup aidé dans ma relation avec Bones.

Quelques instants plus tard Pop's arriva et demanda aux autres hommes présents de nous laisser quelques instants. Max emmena Parker qui avait comme rôle, durant la cérémonie de nous donner les alliances, responsabilité qu'il prenait très à cœur et dont il était excessivement fier.

_ - Alors Crevette, ça va ?  
- Oui, stressé mais ça va très bien  
- Je comprends, c'est normal que tu sois nerveux. Tu sais, lorsque je t'ai vu avec elle la première fois, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle serait parfaite pour toi, mais vous en avez mis du temps à vous en rendre compte l'un est l'autre.  
- Je sais, mais c'est compliqué_  
Il rit légèrement.  
_ - L'amour est toujours compliqué. Je suis content de te voir si heureux Seeley. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, cela calma légèrement mon anxiété.  
- Il va falloir se mettre en place, dans cinq minutes la cérémonie commence.  
- Un conseil.  
- Oui Pop's ?  
- Ne regarde qu'elle, ne t'occupe que d'elle, et tu verras, tout ton stress s'envolera.  
_  
Cinq minutes et je pourrai voir Bones… non Tempérance s'avancer vers moi, souriante, éblouissante. J'avais beau être nerveux, rien que cette pensée me rendait fou de joie. Jamais je n'avais été aussi comblé de toute ma vie, j'allais épouser la femme de ma vie, j'avais une famille, deux fils, tout était parfait.

* * *

Angela m'avait fait une belle fête, entre amies, simple mais plaisante. J'avais eu un peu peur lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé de « soirée entre filles » mais finalement tout s'était très bien passé.

_ - Tu es ravissante Sweetie.  
- Merci Angie. Souriais-je._  
On toqua à la porte et mon père entra.  
_ - Je vais vous laisser, je vais rejoindre les autres. A tout de suite._  
Max s'avança et me prit dans ses bras. Puis s'éloignant, il me regarda tendrement.  
_ - Tu es magnifique, tu ressembles à ta mère.  
- J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle soit là.  
- Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, mais elle est là, en ces lieux, et surtout, elle est dans ton cœur._  
Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche.  
_ - C'était à ta mère, qui l'avait reçu de sa mère. Je sais que cela fait clicher, mais elle m'avait fait promettre de te le donner. Retournes-toi, je vais te le passer._  
Il s'agissait d'un collier, assez simple, une petite chainette décorée de quelques perles, une goutte perlée arrivant au niveau de mon décolleté. Très chic et sobre, relevant à merveille mon bustier.  
_ - Merci papa. Dis-je le serrant dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux._

Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce.  
_ - Marco  
- Polo. Dis-je en l'enlaçant mon frère.  
- Tu es ravissante sœurette.  
- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.  
- Il fallait bien que je fasse un effort pour ton mariage. _  
Il se moquait un peu de moi, mais nous avions retrouvé une complicité fraternelle et ses taquineries en faisaient partie.  
_ - Alors pas trop nerveuse ?  
- Ca va … un peu …_  
Je les vis sourire tous les deux.  
_ - D'accord, je suis morte de peur mais c'est complètement irrationnel. Comment puis-je être paniquée alors que je sais très bien que Seeley sera là ?  
- Il vaudrait mieux pour lui.  
- Papa ! Soupirais-je. Mais je savais qu'au fond, il tentait de détendre l'atmosphère._  
Un instant je les regardais.  
_ - Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là, que nous soyons en famille.  
- Nous aussi._

Il était maintenant l'heure. Mon frère était allé s'installer avec Emy et les filles. Mon père et moi étions derrière les portes.  
_ - Ca va aller. Profites simplement, et si jamais tu paniques, fixes Booth dans les yeux, et plus rien ne comptera. Vous savez plutôt bien faire ça. Finit-il en souriant._  
Et il avait raison, Seeley et moi avions, depuis longtemps, cette faculté d'occulter tout le reste lorsque nos yeux se mélangeaient les uns aux autres.

Les premières notes arrivèrent, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il y avait du monde, tous nos amis étaient réunis, et ils s'étaient tous retournés pour me regarder avancer au bras de mon père. Et pourtant mon attention n'était portée que sur une seule personne.  
Il était là, au bout de cette allée, resplendissant dans son costume noir, surmonté de bleu afin de s'accorder à ma robe blanche, elle-même rehaussée de bleu, rappelant mes yeux lagons. Son sourire éclatant et ses yeux pétillants de joie faisaient vibrer tout mon être.  
Depuis que nous étions ensemble et que j'avais réussi à oublier la peine que j'avais ainsi que ma peur d'être abandonnée, j'étais heureuse avec lui. Nous avions un magnifique petit garçon qui grandissait et s'éveillait, aidé de son grand-frère, très protecteur. Notre famille était merveilleuse, et je me sentais chanceuse d'avoir tout cela.  
Mais à cet instant, en le voyant, en remarquant son bonheur éclatant et sa joie qui semblaient iradier de lui, je me sentais comblée, même plus encore.  
Il était merveilleux, c'était un père fantastique, un amant époustouflant et un compagnon fabuleux, et j'allais l'épouser. J'allais épouser l'homme de ma vie. A présent je le savais, à présent j'en étais sûre.  
J'avançais vers lui, passant devant tous ces visages familiers sans même y porter d'attention. Plus rien ne comptait à par lui. Puis nous arrêtant, je regardais mon père, il avait lui-même un sourire heureux sur le visage.  
_ - Je t'aime ma Chérie. Dit-il en m'embrassant la joue.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, papa._  
Puis tendant ma main à Booth, il ajouta.  
_ - Rendez-la heureuse  
- J'y compte bien. Merci Max._  
Mon compagnon plongea son regard ténébreux dans le mien, m'envoutant instantanément.  
_ - Tu es vraiment magnifique Tempérance. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux.  
- Moi aussi je suis heureuse et comblée._

Hodings nous coupa par un raclement de gorge. Angela, mon témoin, laissa échapper un petit rire amusé par la situation. Encore une fois, nous nous étions perdus dans notre monde.

La cérémonie fut merveilleuse, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un tel événement puisse être si empli de sentiments et de beauté.

C'était comme un rêve devenant réalité. Moi si rationnelle et terre à terre, venait de me marier, à l'église qui plus est, avec l'homme le plus fabuleux au monde. Si l'on m'avait dit cela, il y a encore quelques années, je crois que j'aurais ri.

La vie réserve bien des surprises. Elle n'est pas simple, peut être douloureuse et amère, mais lorsque l'on trouve un être cher, une moitié, une âme-cœur, la vie peut être si merveilleuse, brillante et emplie de joie.  
Il y aura toujours des difficultés et des discordes, mais ils semblent si insignifiants face aux moments de tendresse, de rires et de bonheur.  
Il faut apprendre à profiter de chaque instant, les vivre totalement.  
Il faut apprendre à aimer les autres, et ne surtout pas hésiter à leur dire combien ils comptent pour nous et combien nous les aimons.  
La vie est trop courte, ne passons pas à côté de l'essentiel, ne passons pas à côté de l'Amour.

FIN

* * *

PS : Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont lu. Merci de vos commentaires. A bientôt :D


End file.
